


Of Kings and Queens

by Persephonesheart



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Abuse, Alpha Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern | Sebastian Verlac, Alpha Luke, Alpha Magnus Bane, Alpha Raphael Santiago, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bad Parent Maryse Lightwood, Bad Parent Robert Lightwood, Beta Simon Lewis, Blood and Gore, Dark Magnus Bane, F/M, I haven't decing on Archive warnings yet, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Omega Alec Lightwood, Punishment, There is like seven variations of this story so you know, Who knows where this story is going, will tag as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 69
Words: 160,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonesheart/pseuds/Persephonesheart
Summary: “What do you have young Morgenstern worthy enough to trade, you are  runaways are you not? You said yourself that you have no supplies.”“We have an omega”Magnus is a True Alpha and leader of the Downworld pack, the biggest of its kind in Idris, land of sand and unforgiving laws. Magnus tries hard to refuse an offer he is presented with by upstart alpha Sebastian Morgenstern but when he comes face to face with Alexander Lightwood, a young Omega whose life has been full of torment, he quickly changes his mind.  Alexander is more than he seems, the person he's been waiting for his entire life, and Magnus would go to any lenghts to protect him.Chapter 69 has been updated





	1. A despised meeting

Magnus wasn’t ashamed to admit he was bored. Completely and utterly bored. He’d been sat on his throne now for around three hours listening to the seemingly endless stream of travelling and domestic pack members crying their hearts out to him.

It wasn’t that he didn’t care for his pack members, he loved them all dearly, it was just that he’d had a late-night last night and his bed was now was crying out in loneliness. Although, even Ragnor had admitted that Tessa’s mating party had absolutely required his presence and it would have been almost a crime not to go.

 He would just have to suffer the too bright light of the sun shining into his court room and the too loud noise from those around him.

“Please Alpha, I’ll do anything, just please stop my son from going out at all hours of the night, its tearing our family apart” The man in front of him cried out, tears streaming from his face as he knelt before the alpha. The man was a beta – an extremely emotional one at that - and Magnus once again felt the siren call of his bed at the other side of the palace.

Not for the first time, Magnus desperately wished that his duties as the true Alpha and king of the Downworld pack did not, under any circumstances, include listening to every little problem that his fellow pack members had. Magnus could practically see Raphael clenching his jaw in annoyance as the man kept wailing in front of him and refused to stop.

He noticed that even Luke, who had shown himself as having the patience of multiple saints, seemed to be trying to hold himself back from just escorting the man out of Magnus’ court room.

“Sir,” Magnus began, _might as well make him a little happy_ , “whilst I may be the packs alpha, I cannot do anything to fix your problem, it is simply a personal family matter, not a pack wide one and therefore none of my concern, please speak to your son.”

The beta seemed to consider this before nodding and lowering his head in submission, turning and leaving the halls slowly. He sniffled the entire way, hoping to gain some last minute sympathy by in Magnus’ opinion, only succeeding stinking the palace out with the smell of sadness. The room now smelt of rancid vinegar – made stronger to a true Alpha like himself.

Magnus watched the man leave with a slight sense of personal longing deep within his chest; he wanted a mate, someone who could provide him with pups, with children, with _family_ but as of yet he’d been unable to find someone who called to his inner wold in such a way.

He sighed, resigned.

Raphael strolled over to his left side, trademark frown etched onto his face. “Last one now, thank _Amun_ , I can’t take any more of this day” Luke snickered from his right, a slight sneer morphing his features, but Magnus knew it was all pretend, deep down the two were friends and would protect each other more fiercely than any other people Magnus knew.

“Taking _Amun’s_ name in vain Raphael, aren’t you afraid you’re going to get struck down from the heavens?” Raphael let out a loud growl, startling Magnus from his attempts at catching a few moments of sleep before facing his final meeting of the day. He sighed wearily at the realisation that such peace wouldn’t be possibly in the company of his two advisors.

“Luke don’t start on him, we all know he just wants to get home to Sheldon” Magnus felt Raphael raise his metaphorical hackles, another growl punching its way out of his throat. Whilst Raphael was a fearsome alpha and a leader in his own right, Magnus knew he would never attempt to attack him or challenge his judgement. Traits which made him invaluable in Magnus’ close circle. There was also the fact that his mate, a beta by the name of Simon, practically worship Magnus that prevented mutiny but that was neither here nor there.

“ _Amun_ , I’m dealing with children here, just read out the last name Garroway and finish this nonsense.” Luke chuckled once again, finding endless amusement in teasing the slightly younger alpha, however Magnus refrained from doing so, at least externally. Inside he was dying with laughter.

If Luke hadn’t been laughing so noticeably the pair wouldn’t have instantly noticed the way his throat seemed to stop working and his breath hitch as he looked down at the list in front of him. “Morgenstern” he whispered, shock emulating through his tone. Magnus’s head shot up, surely, he must have heard incorrectly, they wouldn’t dare show their faces here, would they? “Excuse me?” he growled out, his inner alpha growling in agitation alongside him.

“Not Valentine,” Luke continued, his voiced now raised to a normal level, “His son Sebastian.” He gulped again as he read further down the list.

“Apparently he’s been waiting for a couple of weeks to get an audience with you and is now desperate, he claims to have something to offer in return for supplies, though what for was failed to be mentioned.” The three of them take a moment to weigh up the situation, each remembering, in turn, the horrors undertaken by his father.

“I don’t know about this Magnus, something seems off and we know the Morgenstern pack can’t be trusted, especially not a child of Valentine” Raphael nodded his head sternly, clearly agreeing with Luke’s position, which, in any other situation, should have been a cause for celebration. Magnus cradled his head in his hands and pondered the situation; there was no way to predict what the young Morgenstern wanted but he had to at least give him credit for not only asking for an appointment but waiting for it.

His father would have probably kicked down his door and burned the palace to the ground.

“Send him in” Magnus shouted, directing his voice towards the singular beta stood guarding the entrance to the court. “Let’s see what this bastard wants” he continued, grumbling under his breath, only loud enough for Luke and Raphael to hear. He was aware that they disagreed with his choice at the moment but had no option but to go along with it, moving to stand strongly and protectively by his sides. Morgenstern could mean many things for them and Magnus wanted to be prepared.

The large doors creaked open and the guard from before walked in. Behind him a significant number of people followed, almost twenty if he was correct, and Magnus along with his two advisors stiffened and straightened up their spines, faces falling into an unreadable mask. “Mr Morgenstern, I was under the pretence that _you_ and you alone had asked for this meeting, just who are these people?” Magnus demanded, his temper flaring at the blatant disrespect displayed by the younger alpha.

Sebastian was willowy, not a typical alpha description, with thick blond hair, almost a deathly white colour, falling over his forehead and dark piercing eyes that glared with a calculating look. He was undeniably tall, standing head and shoulders above some of the beta members of his small group but even though he appeared as a stick Magnus could sense his power and strength.

This was a man, Magnus knew instantly, who would use any tactic to achieve his aim. He was a man who cared little for rules. Sebastian walked a few steps ahead of his company and bowed his head slightly, not enough to show complete submission but enough to show adequate respect. Magnus, in turn, nodded back, showing that he had understood the gesture, before immediately focusing his eyes back into Sebastian’s cold ones.

“Forgive me Alpha Bane, I did not mean to bring this many, but my pack is restless and with my fathers reputation hanging over us they wanted to make sure I was safe.” He stated, although from what Magnus determined, many of those currently accompanying Sebastian appeared to want to be literally anywhere else, fear residing in their eyes.

He’d let it slide for now, the words had grabbed his curiosity – something that hadn’t happened for some time within his palace walls. “Very well Morgenstern, tell me your proposal and be done with it” Raphael spat out, his face clenched in anger, or was it annoyance?

It was hard to tell with Raphael.

“After my father’s despicable actions so many years ago, I began to realise the true extent of his madness and corruption. I started to raise followers amongst his pack, those who thought the same as me, and we decided that we had to leave lest he do something similar and drag us with him. We hoped to join a different, much safer pack, where my father’s influence could not reach or damage us. It was a long shot, especially since I refused to change my last name, but then I received confirmation a week before we set out that that the Seelie pack were willing to open their borders and initiate us, allowing us the fresh start we wanted from my father.” Sebastian spoke clearly, his head held high and lips pulled into a deep frown.

“If that is true Mr Morgenstern, why are you here? Head off to your Seelie pack and leave the rest of us out of your family feud, we want nothing of it!” Magnus demanded, his anger rising even more after hearing the younger alphas tale.

After everything his father had done, he dared to show his face and waste Magnus’ time. Did he not know that he was the leader to the largest pack in the whole of Idris!

“Forgive me Alpha Bane, I did not mean to anger you, it is only that it is another three days walk to the Seelie pack’s borders and we no longer have enough supplies to sustain us, we ran out a couple of days ago and we are desperate. I am willing to trade you something in exchange for your mercy and charity.” The blonde pleaded, his cold eyes shining with an emotion unclear to those in the room.

From the corner of his eye Magnus watched as Luke started forward, his face an impassive mask, revealing no emotion. “We do not deal with traitors to their own kind” he snarled, his inner alpha trying desperately to get out and serve the justice it believed to be deserved. His response was met with a myriad of noises from those in his pack currently residing within his court; people were cheering, agreeing with his statement, other shouting their disapproval of the pack’s presence, a few loudly disagreeing with the claim.

Magnus waved his had and silence descended instantly. Regally, he pulled himself out of his throne, stalking down the stairs leading up to the dais and positioned himself a couple of meters away from where the willowy alpha stood silently and sternly. He had his arms clasped behind his back, shoulders down and chin up, every inch a soldier and leader.

“What do you have young Morgenstern worthy enough to trade, you are runaways are you not? You said yourself that you have no supplies.”

Magnus hated the superior look that instantly adorned the mans face, his lips turning upwards into what could only be described as a smirk.

“We have an omega”


	2. A deal is made

Magnus, and everyone else it felt like, stood stock still, breath halting at the admittance. Morgenstern had an omega? How did they even manage that? Omegas made up less than 10% of the population and were declining as years went by; Magnus himself had only met a couple of omegas during his long existence.

“I’m sorry?” Magnus asked, the rest of the room seemed to lean closer, eager to hear Sebastian’s response.

“You heard, I am willing to trade you the _best goddamn_ night of your life for some supplies to last us until we reach the border of the Seelie’s.” Sebastian replied, his smug look etched back onto his face now that he’d seen his intended reaction. An omega was sure to catch anyone’s attention, especially a true Alpha like Magnus Bane. Said man turned his head back to his two advisors, shocked expression mirrored on each other’s faces, and lifted his eyebrow, wordlessly asking for their opinion on the matter. Luke was the first to respond, his attention switching to the blonde pipe cleaner in the room. “You say you have an omega young Morgenstern, but you have nothing to prove this, nor do we know if the trade is worth it”

Sebastian began to respond when a random pack member marched towards the group, drastically reducing the space between him and the alpha. “We don’t want any whore of yours Morgenstern, no matter how good of a fuck he is!” Magnus growled at the man, forcing him to move backwards. How dare one of his own pack mates show such a blatant display of disrespect! A reprimand made its way onto Magnus’ tongue when Sebastian spoke up for the first time since his shocking revelation.

“You may not want him, but my offer is extended only to Alpha Bane, he is after all in charge of this entire pack and so the omega is his for the night if he wants it. Although Alpha Bane, you shouldn’t turn this offer down so quickly or thoughtlessly, my omega is certainly a prize to have and I swear on my life the greatest whore Idris has ever seen.” He concluded, proud smirk resting on his face, daring Magnus to speak out and say something.

Magnus wanted to tear him apart. Omegas were rare and should be treasured, loved, cared for with the utmost attention and yet here stood a man, proudly displaying an omega like a piece of meat, a prize at a fairground to be won. He was unbelievably disgusting and worth no more than the alpha that produced him. But a part of Magnus was curious. His inner alpha was howling at the thought of being allowed to be near, to touch an omega freely.

“I would like to see this omega before a deal is made, you could just be lying, or your omega is not what you have promised me.” Magnus declared, his eyes turning cold at the smirk that appeared on Morgenstern’s face at his request. Just what was this man planning? He could feel Raphael at his side, body stiff with anger and apprehension; he wanted to see this omega, everyone did, they were a rarity of the highest order and the Downworld pack did not have a single one in its ranks. Sebastian looked down at his audience, his posture changing to mirror his superior attitude. Surely Magnus could fake an accident and maul him?

“Very well Alpha Bane, you are certainly a smart man. I shall arrange for the omega to come a little late, perhaps before your pack eats dinner so that he may be seen by all. I’ll ask him to give you a little show, a preview perhaps, of what is to come for you if you accept our offer. Is this agreeable?” Sebastian offered, his dark eyes peering directly into Magnus’, once again challenging him to say something in aggravation. Magnus turned his head subtly, looking towards his seconds, gaging their reactions to the proposal; He was aware of their distaste of the skin trade, however common it was between packs seeking favour. Both men nodded subtly, showing their support for this option, after all, it could still be rejected after seeing the omega. “We accept this offer Morgenstern, bring the omega before dinner for what you call ‘a little show’ and I will determine if your trade is good enough. Be aware though, that you are not permitted to enter our walls until that point and you and your pack will remain outside of our walls until we deem it appropriate, nor will you have any of our supplies until we decided whether or not to agree to your trade. Understand?” Magnus questioned, face devoid of emotion.

It had riled Sebastian up. Magnus knew it, everyone stood inside his chamber knew it. The man’s hands were clasped in fists and his jaw was clenched shut tightly. He thought he’d get a free pass whilst here, Magnus realised, he was hoping the temptation of an omega would see him welcomed into our walls for a couple of days. Stiffly, Sebastian bowed his head towards Magnus and then repeating to both Raphael and Luke. “As you wish Alpha Bane, I shall inform my omega to this development. I shall see you later in the evening.”

With his statement finished, the young man turned sharply on his heel and left the hall, the sound of angry footsteps reaching them even as he moved further away. Hesitantly the rest of his pack began to turn and leave also, their feet dragging them towards the exit. “Leave!” Magnus shouted at the rest of his pack. No one moved. “LEAVE NOW!” He bellowed, pure alpha radiating throughout his order causing many to dip their heads in submission and race off, leaving behind only Magnus, Raphael and Luke. After calming himself down Magnus turned swiftly towards his two advisors and sighed. “Sorry about that little display there, Luke could you get Maia to watch Sebastian closely please, I don’t trust that man regardless of his sob story.” Luke simply bowed his head in submission before going to notify the Downworld army general of her new duties. Magnus collapsed into his seat, dropping his head into his hand and sighed once more. His scent taking on an undertone of frustration and unmitigated anger. Raphael strolled over, hoping to look more casual than he felt. “Magnus are you sure about this, you know how much you hate the skin trade and an omega has surely been used by many alphas before you.” A growl emitted from deep inside Magnus’ chest, his inner alpha angry at the thought of an omega being passed around like a thing rather than being treated with respect. “No, Raphael, I’m not sure. But this is an omega, I need to at least see him, its not an acceptance of Sebastian’s proposal, just a preview remember.” Raphael knew that he would be unable to stop Magnus from seeing the omega and resigned himself for the long night ahead of him.

 

                                                                              ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Magnus felt restless. The more important members of his pack always congregated in the large dining area ( _No_ , it’s _not_ a banquet hall Raphael, who even has those anymore?) for dinner but news of an omega coming to give a show and then possibly being bedded by their alpha had caused a delightful stir and excitement filled the air. As usual Raphael sat on his left-hand side, shalom sitting beside him, eager talking his mates ear off about a new book he’d found earlier in the day; Luke sat on his right, his much demurer beta wife Jocelyn discussing an event which had happened earlier in the town.

Looking around Magnus could see his pack beginning to get restless along with him. The omega was an intriguing figure already and had yet to be seen. Seated nearby Magnus could make out a few of his close friends, Catarina and Ragnor (the cutest beta pairing Magnus knew), Maia sitting sharpening what looked to be a knife and Tessa with her two mates, Will and Jem staring at the door, waiting for the doors to open and reveal the nights entertainment. Loud chatter filled the hall, but Magnus sat silently, awaiting the announcement that Sebastian had arrived with his pack’s omega; He was aware of the different looks he was getting, scornful for listening to Sebastian, jealous for having the option for having an omega and unsurely from those waiting to see how Magnus would act.

At long last the doors began to open, and a loud voice boomed over the crowds silencing them.

“Introducing Alpha Sebastian Morgenstern and Omega Alexander Lightwood”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The time is near for the meeting. Sorry for the cliff hanging, gotta keep up the suspense. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and dont hesitate to comment on what you think and your predictions for the next chapter


	3. If you shall be enticed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a certain inspirations for a couple of things in this chapter. Firstly, the music I envision Alec dancing to is Yearning by Raul Ferrando and his outfit I based around this image I found on Pintrest, although I have l altered it slightly https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/31032684903021594/?lp=true

A collective gasp flew around the room as the doors opened.

Murmurs began to move quickly, discussing the rare sight before them. Before Magnus could even see the omega, his scent reached him first. An undeniably sweet but alluring smell of chocolate, coffee and vanilla; it smelt so innocent yet so unbelievably sinful. Magnus felt his body react to the omegas scent, his nerves pulsing with a want and need he’d never felt before, blood quickening and flowing through his body at an alarming pace. Every sense he had was urging him to move, rush forward and claim the omega where he stood, show everyone that his smell belonged to Magnus alone. It was unnerving for Magnus to feel this way, he did not understand.

The hall became silent as the two moved forward to the middle of the room. Eyes from all angles peered curiously at the omega, leering, judging, deciding. Magnus was despaired to see the omega was partially hidden from sight. He wore a red veil over his hair and face, a train hanging enchantingly down his back, highlighting the length of the boy’s torso but obscuring his features from view. His torso was bare and hairless, revealing to Magnus a long and lithe body, the red of his veil making his ivory skin stand out seductively, bewitching even the mated of those in attendance. The omega was not overly muscular, not in the way alpha and betas were but Magnus could appreciate the definition he saw. His arms, _dear god his arms_ , were muscular and rippling, tense with an emotion Magnus could not name; resting in the middle of both his biceps (which Magnus unashamedly ogled) were thick black arm cuffs, black as a starless night, drawing attention to their appreciable size. The legs could not be seen, dressed as they were in a long black harem trousers, red wisps dangling down to the middle, emphasising the boy’s slim waist. The omegas feet were bare, something which made Magnus frown, it was cold outside, surely, he had not walked here in such unprepared dress. Although, pushing aside this thought, Magnus could not deny that the omega looked like _sin_. He looked tantalising, a dream hidden away in the recesses of the mind when morning arose, and Magnus wanted him. Needed him. His inner alpha was clawing to get out, desperate to touch, to taste the seductive creature stood before him.

Magnus became aware of the crowd watching him, waiting for him to speak in regard to the new presence in the room. Shifting his eyes from the elfin omega, Magnus focused on Sebastian, eyes narrowing at the smug look entombed upon his face; the bastard had done this deliberately. “Mr Morgenstern, I must admit, you have brought an extremely tantalising gift for us tonight. I am sure we can all say that he is a true beauty.” Magnus nodded his head slightly, showing his genuine appreciation of the body in front of him, one which was stood stock still, an unmoving force in the midst of a storm. In return Sebastian bowed his head in gratitude, his cold and calculating eyes lighting up in fiery passion at the alphas word.

“Indeed, Alpha Bane, thank you truly for your kind words about my packs most prized possession.” Magnus felt his face instantly fall at the mention of the he omega as a prized possession, an angry frown overtaking his features at the thought of what that entailed, did Sebastian always rent out his omega to any alpha of influence? Beside him Magnus could sense Luke and Raphael’s discomfort at the younger man’s words, seeing in his peripheral Raphael tightening his grasp around Sydney’s waist. Undeterred, Sebastian continued his speech. “As promised noble alphas, the omega has agreed to give you a preview of what Alpha Bane shall receive if he is so gracious as to accept our trade.” Magnus thought he saw the omega flinch slightly at the alphas words and watched, shocked, at the tight grip that appeared on his forearm as Sebastian dragged his face closer to his lips, quickly and almost silently saying something in his ear. Sebastian nodded once more in the direction of Magnus and stalked over to the musicians resting in the corner of the room, snapping something to them that Magnus, nor anyone else could hear.

Switching his attention back to the omega, _Alexander,_ Magnus could smell his alluring scent getting stronger, placing Magnus in a near state of euphoria at the feeling. Slow seductive music began to play, gently building up, wrapping the entire audience into its bewitching melodies. The omega began to move, hesitant at first before getting surer, more confident. His hips twisted and rolled hitting each beat of the music perfectly, highlighting his sharp hipbones and pale, untouched skin; long muscular arms twirled around in the air, over the head covered by the veil, under each other, wrist coming together and pulling apart. The boy moved silently, the music seemingly taking over his body, pulling it in each and every direction, allowing everyone the chance to just _look_. Each movement was calculated, showing off his physique in the most alluring of ways. Magnus watched, enraptured, as a thin layer of sweat appeared on the omega’s torso, slicking it up, eyes following beads of water as it dripped, creating a path from the long, slim neck, over the enticingly muscular pectorals, down the central line of the body, weaving in and out of the slight muscle definition before trailing down below the navel into the trousers where eyes could no longer follow. The boys undulating hips began to slow as the music quietened, stopping altogether moments later; small puffs of air being heard in the silent hall.

Nobody moved.

For what must have been a minute nobody in the hall moved. Every set of eyes stared with dilated pupils, enraptured at the beauty witnessed before them. Magnus felt his body react in ways almost foreign to him for so long. It was surprisingly Silo of all people who broke the spell in the room, standing suddenly and clapping loudly, encouraging others to join in. The room was at once filled with thunderous appreciative applause and Magnus was unable to refrain from joining in, his eyes never straying from the omega in front of him, back to being still and silent. Once the applause died down Sebastian came forth once again, placing himself in front of the omega, hiding him from Magnus’ view. There was no hiding the sharp smell of arousal permeating from the younger alpha and Magnus realised that the man had also watched the show, not as a concerned alpha of a pack, but as a bystander watching for pleasure. “Alpha Bane, my omega has given you a preview, if you so agree tomorrow night we shall return, and the omega will be yours to command for the entire night, which I assure you will be the best you will ever have. You must promise to give me what I have asked for in return and then in the morning we shall leave you for the Seelie pack. Are my terms agreeable?”

Magnus could feel the eyes of his pack piercing through him. He wanted to say no, let the Morgenstern brat collapse on his journey, a small repayment for the damage of his father but Magnus could not allow himself to deny the possibility of the pleasure an omega would bring him, especially one as alluring as Alexander. Even the name sent tingles down his spine, already he was beginning to imagine the next night and all its pleasures.

“We are agreed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for, their first official meeting! Comment what you think will happen and I hope you enjoyed reading it, apology for the slightly shorter length of this chapter as well.


	4. An important arrival

It was a lie to say that Magnus was not excited for the arrival of the omega. He had absentmindedly eaten his breakfast this morning, too preoccupied with ideas swirling in his mind. What was the protocol here? Did he have to give a gift? Did he have to recite some oath? He had tried to listen and at least look interested at the pack members who had arrived in his court, but he grew bored quickly and his thoughts turned to more inappropriate things. Ivory moving in and out, drawing near to gold and running away.

“Magnus, care to think with your head and not your _dick_ for an hour please!” Raphael whispered harshly, disapproval resonating in his tone. For the past three hours Raphael had tried to placate various types of tearful people, crying to Magnus for help whether or not it was required; it was now nearing dinner and the entire court were getting restless. Raphael thought they just wanted someone new to complain to. Out of the corner of his eye Magnus saw Luke shake his head, a chuckle making its way out his mouth. “I agree with Raphael –

“Wow two times in less than a week –

“ **Shut up** ”

“But you need to focus on your people Magnus, they look to you as their alpha, their true Alpha.”

Magnus sighed and shook his head, clearing his thoughts of undulating muscular hips, and turned his head towards the front of the room where the last pack member was being escorted out. A guard ran back in, his brown eyes gleaming with unbridled excitement, hands shaking with the force of his impatience. “Welcome to the court Sebastian Morgenstern and entourage.” He said proudly, his facing hiding none of his emotions. Magnus felt his face, once again, fall into a grimace at Sebastian Morgenstern bending the rules to fit his wants; the boy was not respectful as he first thought, he was spoilt and demanding. Whilst his mind grew angry, his heart became light. That delicious smell, the siren call of the omega coming through the entrance was making his blood react unexpectedly once more, he wanted to jump up, jump around, run up the walls and across the ceiling. Magnus wanted to run to the omega, not to claim him as he had desired to the previous night, but to hold him close and keep him there, smell him and allow the warm scent of vanilla, chocolate and coffee to overcome him and wrap itself around him, providing comfort and the feeling of home. Magnus stood stock still, this feeling was all at once pleasing and confounding, he didn’t understand it.

_Who was this Alexander?_

A small party of six stopped a few paces back from Magnus’ seat (Not a _bloody_ throne Raphael) and bowed in sync, but the omega, to Magnus’ displeasure, was hidden from sight. Sebastian led the party, his white blonde hair making his feature more sinister, washing his already pale skin out further. “As I promised Alpha Bane, the omega has been brought to you for the night to do whatever you desire, nothing is off limits, he knows his duties.” It was a sinister, lecherous voice that came out of Sebastian’s mouth and the smirk that accompanied it did nothing to reassure Magnus that he was doing the right thing. “However, Alpha Bane I must ask that the supplies you have promised my pack are delivered first, I don’t want to lose out on such a… fortunate deal.”

Turning his head slightly towards Luke, Magnus nodded, and Luke ran off to alert Maia who was in charge of the supplies. Sebastian bowed his head once, showing his gratitude towards the alpha; was it gratitude Magnus thought? Or something else? “Bring forth the omega.” Sebastian growled. A small crumpled figure was pushed from the back of the group to stand in front of Sebastian, hands cupped behind his body and head slumped, shoulders hunched. Magnus saw with shock the omegas skinny frame, it was not as lean as the prior night had suggested, his muscles less defined and his hip bones jutting out; The boy was shivering in the cold of the hall, his clothing being reduced from the already thin silks from last time to but a loincloth wrapped around his legs. Without any prompting Sebastian kicked his foot out and hit the back of the omegas knee, forcing him to kneel at Magnus’ feet, the perfect image of submission. Sebastian moved his foot once more, holding it against the centre of the boys back, pushing him down further, his nose almost touching the floor.

Magnus watched the events unfold, face akin to horror at the treatment of the omega. How dare anyone touch such a beloved and rare person in such a brutal, intrusive way? “Here you are Alpha Bane, one omega to use in any manner you wish. I will be by to pick him up tomorrow at this time, I thank you from the bottom of mine and my packs heart for the trade we have brokered. Thanks to you we may now be able to reach the Seelie pack alive and well.” Before anyone could respond Sebastian turned on foot and stalked out of the chamber, his entourage following him immediately, casting barely concealed looks of what seemed to be lust at the scantily dressed omega on the ground.

With the slight drop of his hand the rest of the chamber fled, Raphael escorting many courtiers out before finally leaving himself, a look of concern crossing his features at Magnus staring down at the omega in front of him.

 

* * *

 

 

Black.

That was the first thing Magnus truly realised about the omega. Alexander, he corrected. Hair as black as night falling like waves across his forehead. It set off his ivory skin in a way not even the red silk could, he looked like a god kneeling at the feet of a mortal. “ _Please_ ,” Magnus whispered, his voice refusing to leave his throat, “stand.” The boy breathed deeply, the inhale/exhale sounding deafening in the silent chamber, a sigh of resignation. Slowly and shakily, the boy rose, his head still bowed, his arms still clasped. At full height the boy must have been at least 5’7, a significant difference to Magnus’ 6’2, it was almost adorable really. He had the sudden urge to coo. His eyes travelled lower and Magnus couldn’t prevent the gasp that fell from his lips when his gaze caught sight of the boy’s arms and torso. The meagre loincloth left the younger boys entire upper half bare, his only accessories being the arm cuffs he had worn the night previous, and Magnus became aware of the number of bruises littered like a graveyard across his chest. A shudder ran through his body at the realisation that most of them were finger shaped, pressing deep on the boy’s pectorals or gripping tight to his hips. A full hand featured on his arm and Magnus burned with the knowledge that this had been placed last night, when Sebastian had roughly grabbed the arm and dragged it forward; this boy was being used as a plaything for the powerful and Magnus’ inner alpha screamed at the thought.

“Raise your eyes, I’m not going to hurt you.” Magnus urged, desperation lining his voice. He was overcome with the sudden desire to know that what he suspected wasn’t happening, least of all to an omega. Hesitantly, the boy brought his eyes up to glance at Magnus, a distinct lack of emotion being contained behind them, repressed from all but himself.

He felt like he was drowning. Alexanders eyes were the colour of the ocean, deep and warm yet startlingly bright and powerful. They were the colour of the sky on a bitter winter morning, blinding but unbelievably clear and Magnus felt like he was flying. His hair partially covered his eyes, but their magnificence was not lost, and Magnus felt himself being pulled further under the water. A blush rose high in the omega’s pale cheeks, highlighting what Magnus believed to be the best cheekbones he’d ever seen on a person, let alone an omega, and abruptly Magnus stepped back, realising like a crash of cold water that he was scaring the omega with his lustful staring. The boy’s eyes reflected his unhidden fear, his body shaking now not only due to the cold but in preparation of what was to come later, after dinner, or during dinner if Magnus was so inclined.

He was not. Not anymore at least.

Magnus had intended from the very first moment after accepting of using the boy the way he’d been presented, and the idea of using him publicly, at the time, had given him a number of fantasies. But Magnus had thought the omega was willing, that he had given permission for his body to be used as a bargaining chip. The omega flinched when Magnus made a movement towards him and Magnus felt himself move back quickly, not wanting to scare the omega further. Taking his coat off exaggeratively for the omegas benefit, Magnus wrapped his fur lined cloak around the boy’s shivering body and watched with a deep satisfaction as he seemed to pull it further round himself and snuggle down into it. His inner alpha whined with want. “Follow me little one” he whispered, fearing a sudden rise in volume would frighten the younger man more.

Without turning to check Alexander was following, Magnus left the chamber and made his way towards his private bedroom, opening the door and ushering the omega in. Leading the way further in Magnus called out a quick “Make yourself comfortable” before entering the bathroom connected to his room, intending to grab a warm towel to clean the boy with; he was covered with a layer of dirt after sleeping outside the Downworld pack grounds and as a result his delicate ivory skin was partially hidden from sight. Something Magnus intended to remedy soon. Stepping out, Magnus began to speak, using the almost silent breathing of Alexander to prove he was in the room.

“So, I know that you are expecting to…” His voice trailed off at the glorious sight in front of him. Alexander was kneeling by the side of Magnus’ bed, his loincloth and cloak resting neatly beside him, leaving him bare to the elements. Magnus felt his mouth water at the sinful sight and felt his inner alpha howling to take over, chanting minemineminematemateomegaomega like a mantra inside his brain. The omega was releasing his scent more strongly, the coffee, vanilla and chocolate singing out like a ballad into Magnus’ nose, the smell of arousal from himself rapidly increasing as his eyes caught sight of pale, unblemished, milky thighs that trailed up towards a deep v line. Magnus was about to take a look at a more intimate part when he reared back and looked at himself in disgust. What had he been about to do?

Rushing over Magnus draped the abandoned cloak around the frail shoulders once more and wrapped the front securely around the boy’s body, hiding it from view. Alexander raised his head in shock, electric blue eyes catching emerald green and gold. His voice, when he spoke, was quiet, hesitant, unassuming, and yet it was laced with an emotion Magnus dared not to think about.

“Won’t...won’t you f-fuck me alpha?”

And wasn’t that just an invitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, I made it a little longer to make up for the last chapter. Comment what you think will happen next.
> 
> Also, would you want this set in like an ancient egyptian kind of setting, that way setting and such could be more consistant and the rules which exsist in this au society would make more sense than in just a random pseudo-modern world?


	5. Of morally ambigous things

Magnus felt his heart stutter at the boy in front of him. He could smell the trepidation from him, _the_ _fear_.

 “No.” He whispered, “I won’t.”

“Alpha, do…do y-you not want me…” He trailed off at the end, peering up at Magnus from under his eyelashes and Magnus felt his wolf attempt to jump out of his skin at the sight.

“I want you a great deal” He watched the boy flinch at his words and noticed that even whilst wearing the heavy cloak he was still shivering kneeling on the cold floor.

“What is your name?” Magnus asked, trying to soothe the omega.

“A whore has no use for a name” It was spat out and yet it was also whispered, like he was trying to take Magnus’s attention away from his words and back to his body

“You are not a whore”

“I am nothing but what Master calls me”

“Who is your master?” The boy flinched again, and Magnus felt ice cold realisation shoot through him, tonight Magnus would be classed as his master, that was a given, but the boy’s ‘real’ master was going to be…

“Sebastian, Alpha.” Magnus felt his heart stop at those words. This omega, this beautiful, regal, _god-like_ omega was being treated like scum on the bottom of a shoe by a man who whored him out like a piece of meat, who gave his consent in place of Alexander’s and left whoever it was to do as they liked. His felt blood began to boil and his inner alpha begin to growl. Turning his focus back to Alexander, Magnus sighed with sadness at the boy’s posture, he was expecting to be struck for answering incorrectly and had lowered his head, hunching his shoulders.

“What is _your_ name?” Magnus insisted once again.

“A-Al-Alexander, Alpha” It was whispered again but Magnus could hear the deep tone to his voice, like melted chocolate and he found himself wanting to listen to that voice for the rest of time.

“Would you like something warmer to wear Alexander, and to sit upon the bed, the floor isn't good for your knees.” He heard a slight gasp from in front of him and the omegas body began to shake more noticeably, tremors running through his body.

“I can’t Alpha, whores stay on their knees nor do they wear clothes.” It was spoken like a statement, a true fact. This boy who couldn't be older than nineteen, just what had he indured and for how long? Magnus willed his inner wolf to stay calm, the last thing the omega needed was for Magnus’ anger to come out. “That is preposterous darling, you are a person, not a sex toy. Come let me find you some clothes and we’ll go to dinner with everyone, is…”

Magnus felt himself become uncertain, the boy was clearly already far out of his comfort zone, the kindness from an unknown Alpha making him more suspicious and scared, and he didn’t know if the boy would be okay with so many pairs of eyes gazing at him. “Is that alright?” The omega nodded hesitantly, his head still bowed before Magnus, his lithe body hidden under the cloak shaking a little less.

Living in an area which was usually very hot meant that fashion tended to be on the ‘less is more’ side: Men often took to wearing long shendyt bottoms with either no shirt or a light tunic whereas women in the pack took to wearing kalasiris. But it was winter, and most people took to wearing something warmer, which covered up their skin, like wool instead of linen and placed fur cloaks around their shoulders to preserve heat. Analysing Alexander for a moment Magnus began choosing items he thought would work well with the boy’s ivory skin. Alexander remained silently kneeling the entire time.

Eventually Magnus picked an outfit, consisting of a long white shendyt with black leather braiding down the front paired with a dark purple tunic that he knew would make Alexanders electrifying blue eyes stand out even more. Turning back around, Magnus carefully made his way over to him and lowered onto his knees, presenting the clothes to Alexander carefully, trying not to startle him further. For the first time during the entire evening, Alexander lifted his head and peered curiously at the clothes, as if they were some foreign object, before gazing into Magnus’ eyes and quickly averting his gaze back to the floor, clearly trying to avoid being hit.

“Take them,” Magnus began, pressing the clothes into Alexander’s chest, “They are yours to wear, no conditions, no exchanges. I promise” He watched as the omega shyly reached out, his bony hands grabbing hold of the clothes tightly before placing them on the ground and beginning to take his cloak off. “Thank you Alpha.” He sighed out, his voice trembling over the term. Realising what was about to happen Magnus stood up and turned around, offering to Alexander some privacy to get changed, and sighed.

“Do…do you not desire me Alph-Alpha?” Came a voice from behind him, quiet and unsure, almost tearful.

Turning back round (thankful to see Alexander wearing real clothes, and as his inner alpha pointed out with glee, _his clothes_ ) to see Alexander once again kneeling at his feet, water filled eyes gazing up at him, Magnus felt a strong wave of anger to all those who had dared hurt this omega. “You needn’t keep referring to me as Alpha, little one, Magnus is fine, no harm will come to you for using my name. And I do desire you, immensely so, but you are not willing, and I wanted to give you privacy to change, your body is not mine to look at without express permission from you first.”

“But my master…”

“Your master is wrong!” Magnus shouted angrily, realising his mistake only after seeing the omega do the biggest flinch he’d seen in a person yet. He sighed and knelt back down to look the boy in the eye, manipulating his scent to make the atmosphere mor claming, less threatning. “I’m sorry for that outburst, I didn’t mean to scare you.” The omega smiled shyly at the apology and Magnus had to call forth all his powers of resistance to not openly coo at the sight. “Now, my darling, come into the bathroom with me and let me do your make-up, you can’t be seen in my court without proper attire.” Magnus held his hand out after standing up, risking that the absolutly minimal -if anything- trust he'd built up would let Alexander take it. After a moment the boy stood up hesitantly on shaky legs, taking his hand, and walked slowly behind Magnus as he led him over to the bathroom.

“We have a dinner to go to.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, I don't like how this chapter has turned out so there is a possiblity it will be edited but if you guys want to leave some suggestions please do! As always, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and the way Magnus turned out. (If any are intrested in a darker portrayl of magnus let me know)
> 
> Also some refrence points for y'all since i've gone more ancient:  
> Alec's make-up: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/521784306812652756/  
> Shendyt (2nd from the right): https://d3n32ilufxuvd1.cloudfront.net/5666cb7342b61630313434fc/454468/upload-a9622620-9e8c-11e5-bad3-878f323dd43a.png  
> Kalasiris: https://www.pinterest.co.uk/pin/315111305174044574/


	6. An omega over for dinner

****

Magnus was well aware that people were staring as he went past towards the dining hall. There was, of course, three reasons for this for this fact:

  1. He was the pack alpha, the true Alpha and deserved attention
  2. He had dressed to impress. (not for the omega, it was just coincidence he had worn his best stuff this evening, obviously) A gold glittering tunic tight against his abs, long white shendyt combined with a beautiful turquoise belt and braid, his makeup neat and stylish. Eyes, similar to Alec, lined in black and gold with his lips painted in a dark red.
  3. Alexander was beside him. Well behind him, the omega steadfastly refused to walk at an equal pace, explicitly stating that “Omega’s have no place by the side of an Alpha” and refusing to move from that fact. His enchanting smell was alluring enough but with his makeup and clothes he looked simply irresistible.



The boy was holding his hand tightly, the smell of fear coursing strongly from him, filling Magus’s nose with a beautiful but slightly bitter scent. Their walk was silent aside from the occasional greeting Magnus was given on his way to their destination and the low growls he gave to anyone who dared to look at Alexander too long. As the approached the doors to the hall Magnus felt a slight pull on his hand, incredibly hesitant yet determined; He turned, knowing that Alexander had probably ducked his head waiting for the beating he would receive for acting before asking permission.

“Is something the matter Alexander?” He questioned, voice soft and hopefully comforting. He had barely known the omega for more than a couple of hours and yet he already wanted to protect and treasure him. He had unlocked something in Magnus that he himself was unaware of having. “Um…do you want me to,to,to…” He trailed off, his body beginning to shake slightly, almost unnoticeably. The omega lifted his head, his blue eyes expressing uncertainty and what could possibly be fear. “To what?” He prompted, desiring to know what was troubling the omega and help him.

“To prepare myself”

“For what?” Magnus felt confusion wash over him, not understanding the shy boy in front of him. Magnus strongly believed that if the omega was made aware of his beauty and his importance he could easily dominate a room and have people at his feet to do his bidding. The black and silver makeup extending from his eyes to his hairline made his eyes all the bigger and more expressive, people would write sonnets of them if they could. Not that Magnus would let them get close enough.

“Well aren’t you going to f-fuck me in there? As entertainme…”

“Amun no! Never, you are there as an esteemed guest, not a plaything.” Magnus felt himself trying not to throw up, his inner alpha whining loudly at the omegas obvious plight. Is that what he’d been subjected to in Sebastian’s pack? To be so publicly humiliated and abused against his will and desires? He wanted to strangle the bastard. Smiling gently, Magnus slowly tugged at Alexander’s hand, urging to move forward with him towards the hall, shushing his concerns with quiet promises.

“You will sit up front with me, by my side, so that I can keep you safe, I apologise for the stares you will no doubt receive, we have no omegas in this pack” Magnus explained, his thumb tracing unknown patterns on the boy’s hand, an attempt at calming him down whilst his inner alpha let out comforting pheromones for the boys inner omega. He was not ashamed to feel pride when he noticed the omegas slowly relaxing posture, his head nodding defiantly at his words. He heard the announcer on the other end present him, frowning slightly at the use of ‘his omega’ instead of Alexander’s name like they had when he had first arrived at his palace, (he’d decided to fully embrace Raphael’s opinion of the place) and watched as the doors opened, quickly pulling the omega through the entrance with him and hurrying over to their places. Magnus hurriedly pushed the omega onto his seat before he could drop to his knees beside Magnus like he had in the bedroom, in the face of so many people, Alexander complied without complaint.

You could hear a pin drop. All eyes were staring, many lustfully, at the omega by his side and Magnus felt unimaginable anger rise up in him at the sight. He turned his glare out to the members of his pack and growled, louder than he had before, “Decease or I will hunt you down one by one” and watched as the hall immediately resumed the noise from before their entrance, people occupying their eyes in different ways than staring at Alexander. He thought he heard a whispered ‘thank you’ from beside him but as he turned to investigate, Raphael and Simon strolled over, both curiously inspecting the omega, causing him to duck his head in embarrassment? Submission? “I see you’ve restrained yourself until after dinner” Raphael remarked, smirk already on his face as he took his seat on the other side of Magnus, Simon smacking the back of his mate’s head as he sat down.

“Have some decorum Raphael, I am not some sex driven savage” Magnus declared haughtily, trying to divert attention from his favourite of the sins. Raphael began to cough, tossing out a not-so-hidden “liar”, before Simon began smacking him in the back, forever fearing that his mate was on deaths door with the amount of people he’d managed to piss off with his sarcastic mouth. Magnus was about to respond when the doors at the other end of the hall opened and the plates began to enter, his and Alexanders plate arriving first before everyone else received theirs; the dinner looked amazing, a mixture of his packs own grown vegetables and freshly caught meat and Magnus found no reason to restrain from beginning to eat.

About half way through his meal, Magnus realised that Alexander had eaten anything, he had not even lifted his head to see the plate in front of him. Turning his body slightly, protecting his omega from view (his omega? Was that allowed? Could he even think that way if Alexander was here unwillingly?) Magnus reached out, grabbed his chin and lifted his head up, meeting his blue eyes, their brightness startling him once again. “Won’t you eat darling?” He asked, concern lacing his tone, was the omega ill and he hadn’t noticed?

Alexander once again lowered his eyes and Magnus felt the similar pull of anger towards Sebastian for reducing this mesmerising creature to a nervous, scared character. “Omegas are to eat after everyone else, nor are we supposed to have the main meal, we eat the left overs Alph-Magnus.” He corrected, his voice lined with fear and tears, shame taking over his features at having to explain his lower status. It had always been the rule with every alpha he’d known. “Little one, I told you that you are an esteemed guest, you eat alongside us, you are our equal, not our slave.” Magnus encouraged the boy to eat by placing some of his food on his knife, moving it forward carefully until it touched the tip of his lips; He was surprised and a little aroused at the sight of Alexander parting his lips and taking it in, chewing in tiny movement before swallowing. Magnus felt happy at the small, shy smile that was offered in his direction and eagerly beamed one back, turning back round to face out towards his pack once again, confident in Alexander’s happiness at being allowed to eat like an equal and not a subordinate. Throughout the remainder of the meal, Alexander didn’t talk and Magnus saw him trying not to look up at people in the room who he could feel looking at him with lust in their gazes.

Every once in a while, during the meal, Alexander would sneak a glance at Magnus before lowering his gaze and releasing a small content smile, almost unnoticeable, continuing to chew his food thoughtfully and carefully. Taking time to savour the taste and the quantity Magnus thought, his mind once more taking a dark turn to the horrors Alexander likely faces at the hand of Sebastian and the rest of his pack. The small smile he released was undeniably adorable and Magnus resisted the urge to run his hands through the omegas soft looking dark locks and coo at the innocent expression on his face created by being allowed the freedom to eat. Magnus was unsure about where the night would take the pair and was surprised to find that he didn’t care if the two didn’t do anything but remain in the same room as each other.

Sebastian, however, reigned like a black cloud in Magnus’ thoughts. He knew he couldn’t give Alexander back, not if he was being treated the way Magnus feared he was. Raphael, he knew, could sense where Magnus’ thoughts strayed, and he had no doubts that the younger alpha would stand with him if Sebastian and himself came to blows.

Alexander would suffer no longer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I'm sort of getting a plan for this story so there may be a bit more direction in the next chapters, hopefully. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, still not quite happy with how its turning out so, again, there may be some editing done in the future, bare with me. Also if anyone knows how to add images to these things I would apprectiate the help massively!


	7. Decisions

All in all, dinner hadn’t been too bad. Many of his pack had tried to sneak subtle lustful looks towards the omega by his side before dropping their eyes down back to their food or their company; Usually, Magnus growled or stared at them to make them re-evaluate _just_ how much they like their eyes. Besides from a few comments which Magnus hoped Alexander hadn’t heard, nobody had protested to the omega sitting at his table and Magnus had found he was surprised that the dinner had been more peaceful and entertaining that it had for a long while.

In lieu of his revelation on freeing Alexander from the clutches of Sebastian, Magnus now faced his biggest problem. It was highly doubtful the younger alpha would just give Alexander over, he was viewed too much as a commodity, an important bargaining chip and political influencer, and it was likely a fight would break out if Magnus just refused to give Alexander back.

That was, if he didn’t have sufficient reason to give Alexander back.

A mating bite would ensure Alexander stayed away from Sebastian. It would however tie the omegas life force to his own and make Magnus his alpha. Whilst the thought definitely pleased Magnus, (who wouldn’t want Alexander as their mate), he was unsure of how Alexander would take it. Would he be angry at being forced to be with a different alpha? Would he be grateful? Would he accept with a resigned acceptance? Magnus shuddered at each possibility, willing that the omega would decide on what he wanted to do and no one else.

He did, however, have to bring this up to the omega in question.

The last time he’d seen the omega, Magnus had opened the door to his bedroom for him before disappearing to grab some ‘supplies’, i.e. his favourite shedeh wine, meaning that the omega was currently alone is his bedroom. Magnus stopped short.

_The omega was alone in his bedroom._

Instantly his head was filled with delicious images of milky white hips undulating atop of gold, of electric blue clouded with a lustful haze, ivory cheeks being stained red, black kohl smudged along the eyes. Hastily, Magnus shook his head, the last thing Alexander needed was a horny alpha imposing on him after everything he had no doubt been through. During his walk back from the palace kitchens, Magnus spotted two of his servants, a small but feisty red head called Clary, a beta in both shape and personality, and an equally feisty but slightly taller girl called Lydia, both dressed in pale orange kalasiris, a symbol of their position within his palace walls. An idea creeping up on him, Magnus called the two girls over and began to explain his thoughts, finding delight in the eager smiles that were given to him after his request was said.

 

* * *

 

Cautiously, Magnus opened the door to his bedroom, debating over what sight he would see. Surprisingly, and yet unsurprisingly, the omega was kneeling, once again naked, at the end of Magnus’ bed, head bowed, and hands placed demurely behind him. Magnus realised this was an instinctive, or at least a now instinctive, move to make his body look more seductive and sexually appealing. Trying his best not to lose himself in his thoughts, Magnus placed his wine on the table nearby and paced forward, making his steps loud enough to alert the omega to his approaching presence.

Reaching a few steps away from Alexander, Magnus felt another wave of arousal hit him, stronger this time. As if the omegas ivory, semi-bruised skin wasn’t alluring enough, his unique and refined scent was more potenet and the boy had replaced the arm cuffs back on his arms as well as leaving the dark and tantalising makeup on his face, a mark of Magnus’ ownership of him for the night. The thought made his inner wolf howl in delight. Slowly, Magnus knelt down the omegas level, raising his chin to look into the deep azure eyes peering back at him.

“Didn’t I tell you that doing this wasn’t necessary?” Magnus asked softly, lacing his alpha voice with a calming tone, trying to show the omega he wasn’t angry at him. The omega shifted slightly under Magnus’ scrutiny and swallowed harshly, lowering his eyes and missing the hungry look that followed his throats movements. “B-but that was before dinner, it is now time for bed, is it not?” He whispered back, a low monotone which attempted to hide how the omega was truly thinking. “Besides, you…you’ve been so kind to m-me, this is me offering myself, w…wil…willingly for your pleasure.” He continued, his voice attempting to stay level.

“Oh, little one, I mean truly willing, not as method of thanking me for treating you like an actual human being.” Magnus wasn’t quite sure of how to approach the idea of a mating bite to Alexander, at least not subtly, and so, in typical alpha fashion, just blurted it out. “What is your opinion of Sebastian!” Instantly Magnus felt embarrassment colour his cheeks. Wasn’t he supposed to be this smooth-talking true alpha? He’d just committed an act that, no doubt, would be making him bury his head in a pillow in ten years’ time. As soon as Magnus had asked the question, he realised he had made a mistake. Alexander began to panic, his eyes wide in alert fear, trust for Magnus melting from his body. “He’s wonderful, truly the best alpha a pack could ask for.” The answer, albeit said in a shaky, quiet and fearful voice, was clearly rehearsed, no doubt an order from Sebastian himself and Magnus felt himself backtrack. “That’s, not what I mean darling, I mean is do you prefer him over me?” The question was innocent enough he thought, and depending on Alexanders answer, this night was going go either of two ways, neither of which required to the omega to give anything of himself to Magnus.

It must have been a minute before the omega spoke again.

His fingers, now brought to rest on the top of his thighs, (which made Magnus realise that Alexander was _still_ naked and then promptly choke on his spit) were twisting together and his eyes were fixed firmly on the stone floor below him. “You” he whispered, flinching at the expected hit that no doubt came often from other alphas. Magnus opened his mouth to speak but the omega cut him off swiftly. “You make me feel safe, you’ve made me feel like a person and when you get really close I feel these strange feelings in my stomach”

It was a confession. A whispered sin in the omega’s eyes. To so willingly turn against the alpha of his pack after only being in the presence of another for the matter of a few hours. What a **whore** he was.

“Would…would you prefer to stay with me, instead of travelling on with Sebastian to the Seelie pack?” Magnus watched as the boy seemed to hunch his shoulders closer together, clearly debating in his mind the pros and cons of each answer he could give. Slowly and hesitantly, the omega began to nod, a slight movement of his head that if Magnus hadn't been looking he never would have caught. “But how?” The younger asked fearfully, afraid that all of this had been an elaborate trick.

“A mating bite, it is the only way.” Magnus watched as the omegas head whipped up and stared confused into Magnus’ eyes.

“How will that stop Sebastian?” The voice had retreated back into a whisper, the unspoken fears laced behind each word. Is this a trick? Is this real? What is the right answer?

“You can’t separate mated pairs, not without risking the wrath of angering an entire pack and seeing as mine is the biggest and I am a true Alpha, Sebastian would have to be an idiot to even attempt anything.” Magnus watched the face of the omega, hopefully his future mate, as it transformed form hesitance, to happiness, despair, anger, before settling on what Magnus coined as eager. The omegas eyes were lit in a passion which had been missing all those hours earlier and Magnus’ inner wolf keened in satisfaction of bringing such a look to this omega.

“How does it work?” The omega questioned honestly, and Magnus knew this was where the conversation was going to get awkward. A mating bite, especially out of heat, wasn’t as simple as biting into a partner’s neck where their scent glands were and whilst the rest of the Downworld pack were aware of mating rituals and ceremonies it was highly doubtful that Alexander had been taught such things. Magnus opened his mouth to explain the process when the door opened suddenly and instead two figures, red and blonde hair walking through at the same time.

“Your will is done Alpha” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, hope you like this new chapter! Comment on what you think Magnus had Clary and Lydia do. Also say hello to Clary and Lydia, they have been introduced. I was attempting to keep this story pretty much to the book characters only but I thought what the heck.
> 
> If anyone would also be kind enough to explain how to add photos and gifs to my work that would be greatly appreciated.


	8. A welcomed surprise

Magnus felt no shame in glaring at the two girls who had entered his room without knocking. Alexander had startled and curled further into himself, withdrawing from their previous conversation, his focus back on to the floor, his arms back behind his back. Lydia and Clary had the decency to look apologetic and bowed their heads in submission to their alpha, baring their necks towards him in further apology. He let the moment last a short time longer before speaking again.

“Very well, thank you girls you may leave us” The two nodded and with their orange kalasiris floating behind them left the door, shutting it firmly behind them. Turning back around Magnus had to refrain from cooing at the shy omega in front of him and scathingly thought of the times when he could look death in the eye and not have flinched. (what was Alexander doing to him?) Magnus reached out slowly and drew the omegas chin back up to re-establish their eye contact from before, hoping to regain some trust.

“I apologise darling, it wasn’t my intention to scare you thus.” The omega bowed his head slightly, his bright blue eyes cautiously holding Magnus’ and his cheeks blooming in a sinful red. Golden cat eyes watched lustfully for a moment before drawing back and analysing the boys face. Their conversation about mating bites would have to wait. “Would you like a bath little one?” He questioned softly, he didn’t want the omega to feel pressured into anything. Surprisingly, the omega seemed to perk up at the idea and a wide, albeit still shy, smile emerged on his face and Magnus felt his heart skip a beat. He was going to kill anyone who took this smile from the omegas face.

Painfully.

Alexander nodded, wide eyes brimming with excitement and the thought of a bath. Had it really been that long since the omega had felt anything so luxurious? Omegas deserved the world and all its comforts in Magnus’ eyes, a bath would be all but second nature to Alexander if Magnus had any say. Slowly pulling the omega up and wrapping his cloak tightly round his body so as to stop people leering at the boy (also because Magnus liked the image that the boy let out by wearing his clothes) Magnus saw that the boy appeared to be bonier in the evening light, still muscular but as if it was only a very limited amount.

“Before today darling, when did you last eat?” The omega tilted his head slightly and Magnus hesitated at pushing away images of kittens tilting their heads. “Umm…may-maybe a few days ago. Mast…Sebastian gave me his scraps.” Magnus heard his inner wolf growl loudly before realising he was producing the sound outwards and making Alexander curl into himself, his hand still grasping Magnus’. “I’m sorry again darling, I promise I’m not angry at you. Now, let’s got get you a bath, Lydia and Clary prepared it especially for you.”

Magnus pulled Alexander into the large bathing chambers opposite his room, looking around for any of his pack members roaming the halls, satisfied when he found none. Alexander seemed in awe of the room when he entered. His eyes were transfixed on the high ceiling, on the walls decorated with colourful depictions of epic stories of generations ago, on the multiple bathing pools that were in the area. Magnus could see that the omega was smelling the air delicately and allowed him a moment to take in the smell of rich sandalwood and cinnamon, knowing that his nose, as an omega, was much more sensitive. Idly Magnus wondered briefly what he smelt like to the omega.

Did he also smell of home? Of acceptance?

Carefully taking his hand, Magnus led the omega over to a small, private bathing area behind a curtain where a seven-person bath lined the floor. It had, at one point, fit nine people in but people had been on top of others and certain appendages where inside certain orifices at the time, but it was best not to dwell on it now. Magnus led Alexander over to the baths edge and watched as the omega knelt down by his feet and delicately placed his hand into the warm white liquid below him. “What is it?” His voice was shy yet held and emotion Magnus had not expected; curiosity. Was this Alexander naturally? This adorably shy yet curious boy with too wide eyes and far to good a body. Christ he was sinfully innocent.

“It is ass’ milk, little one, it is good for you I promise. Come here a moment.” Magnus moved back slightly and let Alexander stand up, his eyes in between the floor and Magnus’ face, an improvement Magnus was happy to notice. Cautiously, Magnus let his hands drift to the omegas shoulder, where the edge of his robe rest and watched as blue eyes shifted upwards, head tilting back slightly to peer into Magnus’ gleaming gold ones. “Is this okay?” It was a whisper, silent to anything outside of the little bubble the pair had found themselves in. Alexander nodded once, his eyes never straying from Magnus and he moved neither closer or further away. This was a sign of trust that Magnus refused to take advantage of.

He pushed the cloak off his shoulders.

It fell to the floor with a gasp.

Magnus’ breath took a moment in coming back to his body. He had seen the omega naked, more than once at this point, but it was different now. The omega was willing in a different way than before and bared his body to Magnus; He trusted nothing would happen. The orange light from the candle placed around the room cast an ethereal glow on the omega, shadows casting long contouring lines on his body, elevating him to a god. His ivory skin was tinted in soft earthy colours that licked at his skin. His face, painted so beautifully in silvers and blacks, highlighting his blue eyes, appeared otherworldly, a creature made only to be looked upon by the most blessed.

Alexanders hand lay limp in Magnus’ and so he pulled him forward gently, turning him around and urging him to walk into the bath before them. Slow, almost sultry steps walked Alexander to the edge of the bath and as his first toe dipped into the milk bath, Magnus fought the urge to get on his knees and _worship_. Pale, slightly bruised skin disappeared under the creamy substance, leaving only a long delicate looking neck, sharp jaw, tantalising eyes and sinful black hair to be seen and Magnus urged his body not to react to the godly sight before him. Alexander looked like a sacrifice to Hathor and Magnus praised every deity he knew that he had met such an ethereal creature.

A golden hand reached out and trailed the jaw, feather like touches gracing the skin before it. Magnus stood up quickly, diverting his eyes from the tempting sight before him and began to turn, intending on giving the omega some privacy to bathe as he wished. A small yet sturdy grip held his wrist suddenly and Magnus looked behind him slightly, cat eyes taking in the sight of a naked Alexander leaning half way out of the bath, white drops of liquid falling like rivulets off his chest and into the milk below him.

“ _Stay_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, new chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy! Don't forget to comment on what you like or don't but also with suggestions, this is just as much as my story as it is yours.
> 
> P.S. Im looking for a Malec fic I read a while ago, based around the dragonriders of pern but I can't find it so any help would be useful. Also, drama will be coming up in a couple of chapters soon I promise. You haven't seen the last of Sebastian yet.


	9. A future uncertain

There was a moment where Magnus feared he had stopped breathing altogether. Had death finally come for him in the shape of a naked, dripping Alexander? If so, he’d be a willing victim.

But Magnus couldn’t help feeling the build-up of an internal struggle within himself and his inner wolf. The omega was asking but was he doing it for a reason or because he genuinely wanted Magnus to stay with him? The omega seemed to sense his unease and tugged lightly at his wrist, a small shy smile gracing his features beautifully. “Please, I-I-I want your company. If you deem it acceptable Alpha?” The boy bowed his head quickly, probably remembering that in whatever messed up society Sebastian had forced him into he should be preparing for a beating for speaking out of turn. Magnus sighed sadly at the display and walked over the edge of the milk bath, crouching so that Alexander could recline in the pale liquid surrounding him. And Magnus wouldn’t die from seeing him in such an appetising state.

“Why do you want me to stay?” Magnus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. The omega had only just permitted Magnus to willingly see him naked, surely, he wasn’t asking what Magnus thought he was. Although, from the way Alexander bared his neck in the milk and the way the rivulets dripped down his chest Magnus knew there wouldn’t be a hard time of convincing him to let go of his inhibitions. “I…I trust you, and I want you here. With me.” Magnus looked down at the shorter boy in shock, after only a few hours of kindness he was prepared to let Magnus get close to him. Had he been so affection starved in Sebastian’s camp?

The alpha opened his mouth to reply, when the shy but deep voice of the omega started back up with a whisper. “In here, the bath” Magnus once again felt his brain melt under the omega’s words and had to wait a few moments for it to restart. He looked down, golden green meeting electric blue, and tried to gauge the omega, what was he really feeling? Reaching out, Magnus brushed a piece of the omega’s soft black hair behind his ear, a jolt running through him at the small amount of contact. “Are you sure?” Magnus refused to move until the omega responded, his shy reserved smile brightening at the care being expressed by the alpha in front of him.

“I am, thank you alpha. Please, join me if you wish” The boy moved slightly away from the edge and Magnus stood up carefully, lowering his eyes from the curious ones of Alexander. Whilst he had been calmed slightly, the inner wolf in Magnus debated heavily with his conscious. The omega had not only invited him to stay but was also welcoming him into the bath despite the abuse he’d no doubt suffered at the hands of other alphas. But then again, his inner wolf was crying at the thought of claiming the omega then and there, with all his creamy white flesh on display and available to him. Unbidden images reappeared in his mind of undulating ivory hips and he quickly shook his head, dispelling the image from his head, hoping the omega couldn’t smell his arousal.

Making up his mind, Magnus slowly began undressing. First, he removed his jewellery, a multicoloured colour that stretched down the almost the centre of his chest, followed by the multitude of rings that adorned his hand. Then came his tunic. He could feel blue eyes watching him from over by the baths and resolved to not look over, aware of the dangers if he did, could he stop anything from happening if it came down to it? Alexander trusted him enough to do this after only a few short hours and he didn’t want to destroy it because he was unable to control his alpha urges around a vulnerable omega.

Magnus hesitated at removing his shendyt. Removing this piece of clothing would leave him completely bare to Alexander and, although he had been naked in front of more than one person before, he suddenly felt nervous as if it was his first time all over again. Taking a breath and realising this moment was probably more profound for the omega lying a few feet away, Magnus slowly unwrapped his shendyt, instantly being hit by the wave of arousal being omitted from the omega. His alluring scent of Vanilla, coffee and chocolate was now tinted with the hint of a spice Magnus couldn’t place and Magnus, by the power of all the gods he knew, stopped his body from reacting to the smell.

Heading back over to the bath, the omega drew out his hand, a reverse of their earlier stances and helped Magnus into the milk with him. Watching curiously, Magnus saw the omega shuffle forwards, curling his back into himself and away from the wall behind him. It took a moment to understand but when he did, Magnus moved over to the wall himself and leaned back against it, relaxing into the warmth of the milk surrounding him, allowing the liquid to flow over every inch of his naked body. He became aware of the omega making his was steadily towards him and held his breath as the omega lifted himself up slightly by his thighs before perching himself onto Magnus’ lap, his back pressed tightly up against the alphas front.

Breathe, Magnus told himself as the omega lent backwards, his head resting in the junction between the alphas head and shoulders. He tried his hardest not to let his body react, but it was inevitable. Magnus could only hope that the omega didn’t feel his arousal at being so close to something he so desired and kept his hands gripped onto the edges of the bath, tanned knuckles turning white at the restraint he was employing. “Alpha” came a whisper that tickled his neck, “please…please tell me how I-I-I can escape Sebastian. Please.” Magnus wanted to cry at the desperation lacing the omegas voice. He couldn’t fathom the fear Alexander must be feeling at having to rely on a strange and unknown alpha to get you out of a situation like the one he was facing.

“The mating bite, darling, will bind you to me and me to you. To try and separate us would be considered an act of war especially with me as a true Alpha.” Magnus felt, rather than heard the intake of air that followed his admission of being a true Alpha and allowed the feeling of pride to overwhelm him for a few moments. Magnus hesitantly drew one of his hands closer, his thumb gently caressing the omegas arm. “I will not lie to you little one, it will be painful, especially out of heat, as I will be injecting some alpha venom into your bloodstream and it is likely you will feel out of it for a short while, but I swear to you now Alexander, I will stay by your side the entire time and care for you the best I can if you so choose to do this.”

The omega tensed slightly at Magnus’ statement and although Magnus wished it didn’t, the movement jostled his arousal, making it become focused on the object pressing against it. Magnus swore internally.

The bathing room was quiet, and all was still besides the gentle ministrations of Magnus’ thumb against the top of Alexanders arm. He felt the omega breathe in deeply and out again and wondered what was going through is brain. Was he scared? Curious? Worried? The omega in his lap sighed deeply, his body moulding into the one holding it, his breath sending a shiver down his spine.

“Please Alpha, mark me.”

 


	10. A mating bite

Magnus felt his heart explode at the omega’s statement. He knew that Alexander was likely choosing the lesser of two evils, but his inner wolf was howling in excitement. The omega was still perched in his lap although the wiggling movements had stopped, a stiff and freighted posture taking its place and Magnus was relieved to find his body was acting accordingly to the serious atmosphere.

He took a minute to relish in the feeling. Magnus was unsure of the last time he’s actually been in someone’s company so intimately without it being sexual and allowed himself to relax into the feeling; a sense of comfort for the events which would shortly take place. Magnus’ eyes turned downwards to peer at the omega in his lap, softening when he saw the fearful look which had taken over his face. The boy was biting his lip repeatedly, running it under his teeth continuously and his eyes couldn’t hide their fear towards the situation. Magnus noticed that Alexander had clasped his hands together tightly, his fingers turning white at the force of his hold.

Reaching across, Magnus grabbed the boy’s hands and parted them, stopping when he saw the boy flinch at the feel. In the peace of their milk bath Magnus had forgotten the state the omega had been in only an hour beforehand and no doubt found himself in for most of his presented life. Alexander cast his eyes down at the touch of Magnus’ hands, head lowering in a display of submission, although this time he bared his neck, releasing an intoxicating mix of pheromones and his scent. With a jolt Magnus realised what Alexander was doing.

**He was seducing him!**

Omega’s scents had the ability to manipulate others if they so desired (or sometimes didn’t) and Magnus had heard tales of how some omegas were forced to try and seduce an alpha into mating them, ‘a sirens trap’ he’d heard it being called, although he was confident that Alexander was unaware the effect he was having on Magnus. His body was beginning to feel excited again and from the tense flinch that came from the omega in his lap, he’s noticed. _Shit_. There trust was already fragile, and Magnus seriously doubted this would help, especially not with all the so called ‘training’ Sebastian and his pack had given him.

“Darling, you need to relax a little, it will help with the pain, I promise.” After a moment he felt the omega nod and try to relax against Magnus, however his little problem was causing an issue. “Do-do you w-want me to-to-to help you?” The omega questioned. Gone was his shy but content voice from before, now it had been replaced with the one he’d heard right at the start of their evening. The scared and uncertain voice, the one desperate to please any one it'd been thrown to in the hopes of not receiving a beating or worse. Magnus felt his inner wolf growling in anger at the change of personality, hurt at the display shown to it.

“No, no little one it is not necessary, please ignore it, I will not do anything I need not do besides this bite okay?” The omega nodded his head at the statement, but Magnus could easily tell the boy did not truly believe him and although if it were anyone else he would have been angry at the lack of trust shown he understood that Alexander’s situation was quite harrowing. Magnus looked around for any kind of cloth and smiled at the thoughtfulness of the two betas who had placed a soft piece of cloth on the other edge of the bath for him to use. He would need to reward them after this. “I am just going to wipe your neck darling okay, make sure its nice and clean for the bite.” Magnus stated with a soothing tone to his voice, smiling unseen at the omega who just curled up slightly in his lap, baring his neck a little more.

Originally, Magnus intended to just get on with it, he generally wasn’t a patient man, but he knew that Alexander was different. From the moment he’s first seen him he was aware of this fact. The omega needed to know explicitly what was going on or he would no doubt become panicked and afraid, something Magnus intended to stop from happening, especially inside his palace. After dipping the cloth into the milk that rippled around them, he brought it up slowly to the omegas neck and began cleaning, his other hand gently grabbing a hold of his chin to manipulate his movements to better help the situation. It was like an electric shock was humming through his blood at the gentle touch and Magnus was trying his best not to act on his impulse of just wrapping his arms tightly around the omega and biting him.

When he finished washing the neck, that _lovely, extended, elegant neck,_ Magnus moved Alexanders head so that their eyes could meet. He saw the remnants of fear still lingering at the edges of Alexanders eyes and gently caressed his cheekbone with his thumb, attempting to convey any kind of comfort. “Now darling, I’m going to bite you right here,” A tanned finger tapped lightly at the junction of the omegas neck and shoulder and felt the shiver that ran through the body at the touch. His inner wolf relaxed at the feeling. “It is going to hurt and will bleed and that is partly why we are in the baths. After we’ve finished we can move over to the plain water baths and wash up okay? The we can go back to my room to sleep.” As soon as he finished the sentence Magnus knew he’d phrased it wrong; the omega looked at him with unbrideled fear, the thoughts of being forced to sleep with Magnus after all his kindness plaguing his mind.

Magnus instantly let out a cooing noise, hoping that the sound mixed with his alpha pheromones would help to calm him down. “I mean _only_ sleep little one, I promise. But know this Alexander, if we share this bite, we will be mated for life, meaning that your life will extend to accommodate mine, do you understand?” The alpha stared into the eyes of the omega, his breath baited in anticipation. Slowly the omega nodded, and Magnus let out his breath in relief. “I am going to start now darling, try to relax, skin on skin contact is the best way to do this, especially since you’re not in heat.” He felt the omega try to relax further, eyes screwed shut.

With half lidded eyes, Magnus moved his head slightly, resting his nose along the junction of the omegas neck, taking a moment to relish in the delicious scent. After the mating bite, his scent would change slightly, as a symbol of Magnus’ partnership with him. An element of his own spice ridden scent would latch onto Alexander’s, declaring him the mate of Magnus Bane, true Alpha and alpha of the Downworld pack. Something that felt like pride rose swiftly in his chest and without a moments hesitation he extended his canines and bit into Alexanders skin.

The scream was **painful**.

Alexander was thrashing in his lap, clawing desperately to get away, his legs kicking out wildly, trying to get up and _run, run, run._ His scream was beyond primal, a noise that welled up from deep inside his chest, like a monster trying to get out. Magnus could feel the drip of tears (or was it blood?) coming from the omega rapidly onto his hand that had latched onto Alexanders arm when the movement started. The tension inside of Alexander snapped almost audibly and the scream rose in volume. It was gut wrenching and the omega was desperately trying to get away, his legs rapidly moving trying to find traction. But there was none. Only _pain, pain, pain_. Unending and relentless, tearing through him like a knife.

In what seemed like minutes but was in reality only seconds, Magnus withdrew his canines from Alexander’s neck, his inner wolf howling and running around with pure unbridled joy at the feel of an omega mate, and looked down the asses the poor omega in his lap.

Alexander was **wrecked**.

His body was lying curved into Magnus, arms and legs akimbo like a doll forgotten in a corner, chest rising and lowering rapidly, blue eyes shut tightly in remnants of pain. It was the blood that made the image look particularly bad. It stemmed from the junction of Alexanders neck and trailed down along one arm, off the end of his hand and down his chest, multiple rivers cutting their way down, disappearing into the milk depths below, the white substance being stained with the darkness of blood. Slowly lowering his arms around the omega’s legs and back, Magnus picked him up bridal style, trying his best not to cause him too much pain and started moving towards one of the plain water baths that had been heated for them earlier.

 Magnus stopped short at the whimper of pain that left the omega’s mouth, his eyes still closed and watched as the boy curled up slightly smaller into his chest. Magnus tried to feel guilty at the feeling of happiness that burst forth in his heart. “Shh, shh darling, all is well, I promise, you just relax now and let me take care of you.” Magnus felt rather than saw the slight nod given at his words but began to panic at the sudden limpness that overtook the body in his arms.

Was the boy _dead_?

Had Magnus _failed_?

No. No that wasn’t Magnus reasoned, the omega was merely asleep, the pain from the bite no doubt overwhelming him. Smoothly, Magnus stepped into the other bath, his arms still cradling the smaller boy into his chest, refusing to let him go for even a moment. As gently as possible Magnus washed the omega of his blood and sweat, refusing to touch the area most private to him, his mind filled with a stream of thought; **_omegaomegamatelovematesafetycaremineminemine_**. After carefully dressing first the omega and then himself in their cloaks, Magnus made the journey back to his room, glad for the lack of intrusion as most had cleared the area in response to the expected activated tonight. “If only they knew” Magnus chuckled. He’d probably get lots of shit for it tomorrow from Luke and Raphael, but the omega’s safety was more than worth it.

As soft as possible Magnus laid the boy onto the bed, gently placing his lithe ivory body under the covers. Hesitating slightly after getting into bed himself, Magnus leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on the omega’s forehead, his skin blushing even in sleep, and stroked his hair, allowing the motion to comfort him and help him drift off, his mind doing away with thoughts of tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the mating bite! Hope it lived up to your expectation and you enjoyed the chapter. Let me know what you liked, didn't like and want to see!


	11. The morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the notes at the bottom there is going to be a translation for some of the foreign words in this chapter as you can't just straight up google translate them.

For a moment, Magnus wasn’t quite sure what had awoken him. The early morning light falling through his curtainless windows had not yet reached his face so clearly that wasn’t the reason. He couldn’t hear any sound outside either, it was too early in the day for his pack to be out and conducting business, so what exactly made him wake up? A small, almost contented, sigh came from the space beside him and Magnus couldn’t help the smile that overtook his face.

During the night, Alexander had obviously snuggled closer to the heat the alpha and snuggled up and now his body was preparing to wake up, his movements startling Magnus, who usually never had a companion for the whole night, into waking up. Magnus couldn’t stop the cooing that emerged from his voice at the sight before him.

Whilst the light hadn’t quite reached Magnus, it had begun its descent on the omega spooned into the alpha’s chest, probably being the very thing that had made him begin to move. In the morning sun, Alexander’s skin glowed with a heavenly light, his ivory spotted with pastel yellows highlighting his lithe and slightly muscular body. Absently, Magnus reminded himself to grab an ointment for his bruises and to give him double servings during meals to fill the boy out more. Black hair, wild after the omega’s tossing and turning throughout the night, was splayed over the silken pillows below his head, turning the mess that was his hair into a halo. “ _Malaikatku Ra”_ Magnus whispered, his words worshiping the slumbering body in front of him. The omega’s body was curled into the alpha’s chest, one delicate hand under his cheek, the other clutching the sheets slightly, too relaxed and tired to have any force. Magnus let his eyes drift up the sight of the Omega’s partially covered body, his cloak hiding his more intimate parts, something which Magnus was grateful for; He wanted Alexander to be relaxed this morning and not worry about Magnus attempting anything. Slowly taking stock of the lithe body, golden eyes reached the neck, more specifically the mating bite.

It didn’t look as bad as Magnus thought it was going to, slight bruising circled the actually bite marks, a mix of blues, purples and yellows, with only a small amount of dried blood remaining. He would need Catarina to look at it before deciding it was completely healthy and healing the way it should.

The bite itself was impressive.

Broken skin in the shape of teeth marks lay on the boy’s skin, a permanent reminder of who’s soul the omegas had aligned to. From the top of the marks to the bottom a perfect circle outlined the omegas scent glands and Magnus instantly smelt the slight difference in Alexanders scent. Instead of the simple but intoxicating mix of chocolate, vanilla and coffee, Alexander now had a hint of sandalwood and cinnamon, key elements that made up Magnus’ scent and clearly marked Alexander as his.

A giddy feeling ran through Magnus at the though. _His._ Finally, after so many years of isolation and yearning, he finally had a mate with who to share it with. It was rumoured that the offspring created by an omega and alpha pairing (rumoured due to the lack of omegas to mate with) was the strongest, regardless of classification and Magnus’ heart filled with the thoughts of having pups of his own. Mini Alexanders and Magnus’, how adorable. Magnus could only hope that Alexander would be confident enough to try it willingly.

Another short sigh escaped the body in front of him and Magnus’ focused returned to it once again. Instead of sighing back into sleep, the omega raised the hand clutching the sheets to his eyes, rubbing softly and blinking rapidly. Magnus allowed himself to coo out loud, introducing his awake presence to the god in front of him. Alexander flinched slightly at the reminder of someone being in bed with him but relaxed slightly after remembering the night before and the distinct lack of heat pressed against his ass.

“ _Em Hotep_ ” Came the small, hesitant voice, a blush raised high on the bony cheeks and eyes dutifully cast down.

“ _Em Hotep hem_ ” Magnus replied, his sleepy smile widening at the greeting offered to him by the omega and the response his own greeting gave. The blush deepened, and Alexander raised his widening eyes to Magnus’, a shocked but shy smile showing his delight at being referenced as thus. Reaching out, Magnus stroked the boys red cheek and kissed his forehead, delighting in the further blush he received; Just how red could his mate get?

“My darling I’m sorry to break up the mood but we need to prepare. First we shall have breakfast and then decide on what to do about Sebastian.” Just as Magnus suspected, the semi relaxed atmosphere he had managed to create for Alexander was broken at the harsh flinch that followed the name and Magnus quickly wrapped his arms around the smaller male, his nose instantly rubbing along the mating bite, offering reassurance.

The omega began to relax at the sensation, his quiet whimpering’s from memories beginning to dim enough that Magnus himself began to relax allowing soothing pheromones to pass in the air. “He won’t touch you little one, I swear by it.” The omega shifted, his face now pressed against the alpha’s chest rather than opposite it and Magnus pulled his closer to his body, warmth passing through the pair. “You promise?” Its muffled but Magnus is thankful that the boy was able to respond to him and delighted at the knowledge that, even after a limited amount of time, he was beginning to trust Magnus with his safety.

“He will never lay a hand on you again.” Magnus practically growls the words out, his anger at Sebastian threatening to overwhelm him once again. It is only with the calming scent radiating off the omega that Magnus allows the anger to leave him, smiling down at the omega who looks proud at his achievement. “Come darling, let us prepare for the day ahead.”

 

* * *

 

 

Entering the dining hall shouldn’t have been as nerve wracking as it felt. The pair were stood by Magnus’ private entrance, listening to he sounds of the Downworld pack, _their_ pack, getting ready to eat. Standing tall Magnus nodded to the servant waiting besides the door to announce their presence when he felt a smaller, slightly less calloused, hand slipping into the cup of his own. He attempted to dim the smile but was unable to do so and settled for giving the hand a squeeze before the voice spoke out to the crowd.

Similar to dinner the evening before, the hall became silent at their entrance, although this time all eyes drifted to the bruised and slightly red mark on the omegas slim neck. Honestly, Magnus felt a little offended. He had spent ages on his and Alexanders outfit, matching them in white shendyt’s with turquoise and black braid belts and white tunics; Similar coloured necklaces adorned the pair although Magnus’ was slightly longer to establish his position as alpha and pack leader. Magnus had also spent a good portion of time on their makeup, Alexander having the same black and silver style from the prior evening and Magnus following along in his theme and replicating the white and turquoise that adorned his body.

The pair sat down, Alexander steadfastly refusing to look away from the floor or remove his hand from where it rested in Magnus’.

Magnus did not mind.

Hardening his glare, Magnus stared around the hall, challenging any to comment on the pair’s changed status or look away, all of which choosing the latter option. Magnus smirked, _correct choice._ Besides him Raphael and Simon were already sat, the younger beta situated in his mate’s lap, happily feeding him pieces of food from the spread in front of him. With a peck, Raphael turned his focus onto the mark on Alexanders neck and then Magnus’ eyes and sighed. “ _Dios_ Magnus, did you get so carried away last night that you marked him. You’re supposed to have restraint.” He growled out.

Magnus felt, rather than saw, Alexanders flinch at Raphael’s suggestion and heard him place the food back on his plate, shame taking his appetite away. Magnus growled angrily and felt no guilt over the startled look on Raphael’s face. “We did nothing of the sort Raphael, and you WILL refrain from insulting me or my mate from now on.” Raphael nodded quickly, bowing his head slightly before returning his attention back to Simon who was watching the interaction with wide eyes. He’d never seen Magnus react so harshly before.

“So, you’re mated now?” He began, wrapping his arms around his mate’s neck. “That’s nice, I’m really happy for…” Simon’s comment was drowned out by the opening of Magnus’ dining room doors, a harried looking servant entering quickly.

 “Welcome to the court, Sebastian Morgenstern and entourage.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Malaikatku Ra - My Angel Ra (in reference to the god Ra, who is the nearest equivalent to Apollo)  
> Em Hotep - With peace (A typical ancient egyptian greeting because this work is set in a sort of ancient setting)  
> Hem - Husband (Ancient Egyptian term)
> 
> Next chapter is the one you've all been waiting for, Sebastians confrontation! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, comment on what you liked or didn't and feel free to leave some suggestions for what you want to see.


	12. A small confrontation

_Shit._

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

This was not how this was supposed to go at all. They were supposed to have time to talk about this moment, to figure out a plan to minimise damage. Sebastian had broken his promise, the omega had not been in his company for a full 24 hours like Sebastian said, surely, they could work with that? Magnus felt Raphael come to stand by his left and Luke by his right as was standard and was pleased with the loyalty shown by his seconds.

Sebastian still looked as sinister as the first time Magnus had laid eyes on the younger alpha and none of his entourage looked particularly friendly either. Big strong alphas more than capable of manhandling an underfed, mentally abused omega into going with them. From the sharp inhale behind him, Magnus was aware they probably had done that very thing. Magnus wasn’t quite aware of when he had placed himself in front of the omega, but he was glad for it. The overwhelming smell of alpha and restricted view meant that Sebastian was still unaware of the new development in Alexander’s life.

None of the Morgenstern pack members looked concerned at the large crowd of alphas and betas that made up Magnus’ court, in fact they looked rather pleased by the audience. Sebastian stepped forward and bowed shallower than usual, he was no longer trying to appeal Magnus it seemed, his white blonde hair casting a halo over him, but it looked wrong, evil, not at all like the way Alexander’s had done this morning. “Alpha Bane, I hope you enjoyed this previous night and that it lived up to expectation. He has been trained well after all.” His slimy voice rang out, fake pleasantry oozing from his words. Magnus felt his inner wolf fighting to get out and attack the alpha in front of him. Trained? Just what had they done to _HIS_ omega.

His? That was new. They may have been mated but Magnus was aware that the omega wasn’t truly his, not yet anyway.

A whimper from behind him snapped Magnus out of his thoughts and he could feel the waves of shame and embarrassment streaming from Alexander’s scent, the reminder of his ‘whore’ status causing discomfort. Magnus let out a low, small sounding coo in Alexander’s direction, hoping that it would help reassure the omega of his presence and remind him of the protection his bite promised.

“I did indeed Morgenstern, it was a wonderful evening, but I believe you have broken your promise to me. _You_ swore I could have him until the time you gave him to me. Need I remind you that that is still quite a few hours away?” Magnus smirked at the shifting motion Sebastian did, clearly he thought Magnus would roll over when confronted with an entourage of six big surly alphas. Not a chance.

Sebastian tried to look confident but he appeared aware of his lack of upper hand. “My humblest apologies Alpha Bane, for both interrupting your breakfast and your…enjoyment of my gift. But we must be moving on now to the Seelie pack and so the _omega_ ,” He spat the word out like it offended him, “must come with us. It is a long journey you understand and many of pack are easily restless.”

Magnus felt the rage and possessiveness build up and froth inside him at Sebastian’s implied words. He would willing submit Alexander to become entertainment and motivation for an entire pack? Just how little did he care for him? Before any of the court could respond, two of Sebastian’s goons (lovingly nicknamed by Magnus as Tweddle Dim and Tweddle dull) had stormed up to the three alphas and reached past them to drag Alexander, who began whining painfully, from where he was sat on his knees – when had he sunk to that position again?- and position him by Sebastian’s side, a sadistic smile on etched on the blonde's face. Magnus considered himself lucky he hadn’t yet noticed Alexander’s mating bite.

“Did you enjoy him? He’s very good at what he is made for isn’t he? Just perfect for using. _Oh_ , baby, you won’t be needing this anymore.” Magnus watched in abject horror, too shocked to do anything, as Sebastian and another one of his alpha goons (nicknamed _Kontol_ ) ripped Alexander’s clothing off of him, reducing him back to how Magnus first met him; Tight arm cuffs and loincloth, although this time he had makeup on which made him look, in Magnus’ eyes, _delicious_.

Magnus heard the cry that Alexander let out, his body quivering in fear and embarrassment at his public treatment. Tears began gathering at the corner of his eyes and he desperately tried to place his head downwards to look at the floor, arms supporting his weight whilst he was on his knees. A hand reached out and roughly wrenched his chin upwards, exposing his long neck to the crowd watching them, his mating bite proudly – or not so much at this moment- on display. “Isn’t his scent just heavenly? An entrancing thing don’t you…” The lecherous voice trailed of into silence and the entire hall took a small, silent breath.

Magnus saw Sebastian’s eyes latch onto the mating bite and watched as his hand tightened its grip on Alexander’s face, causing him to wince in pain. He felt his heart thudding wildly, his inner wolf stood attentively, prepared to attack. “What…What is this?” For a moment Magnus saw the younger alphas façade break. His face, once presenting false politeness and mild irritation transformed quickly into a true monster. His lip snarled upwards, sharp canines being bared, and his nose rose in disgust, nostrils widening as he inhaled the newly changed scent. His eyes, once cold and sinister, were aflame in anger, almost red and manic, pure unadulterated hate shining through them. His hand seemed to grip almost impossibly tighter on Alexander’s chin causing him to flinch more noticeably, his nails elongating to a point. It was only a second before the façade returned but Magnus had seen the real Sebastian. The one raised by his father. He didn’t like it.

“It is a mating bite no? Surly you recognise one Morgenstern.”

Sebastian in response growled, and threw the omega to the floor, his foot slamming onto his back to hold him down. Magnus felt himself start to jolt forward but held himself back, willing himself to talk first. “You had him for the night Alpha Bane, you were not supposed to **mark him**!” His words were getting louder and more challenging, as if gearing himself up for a duel but Magnus knew Sebastian wasn’t stupid enough to start one, not here surrounded by his loyal pack members.

Pretending to be indifferent was something Magnus was struggling to do. He played with his nails and responded in an almost bored tone, “You never said I couldn’t and besides I got carried away, couldn’t help myself.” Sebastian’s growl was sharper, and he placed more pressure onto Alexander’s back, causing the smaller man to whimper in pain. At the noise Luke and Raphael stepped even closer to Magnus, each baring their teeth to Sebastian in a show of loyalty and defiance. “What I have given to you, younger Morgenstern is more than enough to keep the omega with me and a single night? You _can not_ be serious. You really expected me to offer you three days’ worth of supplies, plus some extra, for a single night? How **dare** you!”

The dining hall broke out into low murmurs at the display, eager to witness the outcome. In his anger, Sebastian placed even more pressure onto Alexander’s back and caused him to cry out, his tears dripping steadily to the floor. Magnus felt his heart break at the sight. Alexander, an innocent pawn in all of this, had been forcibly stripped of his clothing, down to his underwear in front of everyone and made to submit to the monster he called a master, his knees digging into the floor the same way Sebastian’s foot was digging into his back.

Magnus let out a loud growl, startling Sebastian enough to relieve the pressure and without a word watched as Simon, the quickest beta he knew, dart forward and drag him away from Sebastian, towards the relative safety of himself and the other alphas of his pack; Magnus could hear him whispering apologies to the omega the entire time.

Alexander, in response, simply hung his head and cried. Sobs racking his smaller body.

The hall became silent once more as Sebastian and his entourage made a move forward towards the omega/beta pairing and the fully alpha entourage of Magnus’ (meaning Raphael, Luke and Ragnor alongside Magnus himself) moved in front of them, blocking their path. “Give me **my** omega,” Sebastian snarled, all pretences of politeness now being ignored.

“He is no longer yours. Do not test me Morgenstern.” The two began to stare each other down, anger behind each pair of eyes flaring like fireworks in the night. The hall, only ten minutes before, once a place of early morning conversation and peaceful eating had now become a precursor to a war, and all waited with bated breath to see who would attack who first. Blood was sure to come soon. Magnus, keeping his eyes attached to Sebastian’s the entire time, began to raise his voice slightly, directing his speech to the beta guarded behind him. “Simon…”

His voice was cut off by the giant, unnerving smile Sebastian sent him suddenly. The blonde bowed his head curtly, more out of tradition than respect or desire and Magnus watched suspiciously as his entourage confusedly followed along. “Very well Alpha Bane, the omega is yours. I hope he brings to you much _Heey.”_ The man bowed once more to his silently captive audience and began to walk out of the dining hall with his entourage hesitantly going with him, a loud “ _Senebti!_ ” being thrown behind his retreating back.

What had just happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kontol - Indonesian for dick  
> Heey - Ancient Egytptian for happiness (or at least a slang variation of the word)  
> Senebti - Be well (Farewell)
> 
> Not quite pleased wiht how this chapter turned out so maybe it will be editied later in life. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, gonna start adding some more Alexander moments in cause I feel like he hasn't had much reading time as the others. But know that many things are soon to happen, their lives shall never be dull. Comment on what you liked or didn't and leave suggestions with what you want to see.


	13. Secret Alexander

It had taken Magnus all of five minutes to dispel his pack from the dining hall and return himself and Alexander to his bedroom. After a short painful few minutes where Alexander had been too scared/embarrassed to talk in more than whispered one-word answers Magnus had happily declared that they were going on a tour of the palace as the room was far too stifling. Offering Alexander some more clothes, the two set off on what Magnus had deemed ‘the highlights’ of his home.

Magnus had taken Alexander to his stables first, a large outside area with multiple areas for horses and their exercises. It pleased Magnus to see the omega relax at the sight of the horses and he had watched, contented, as he had moved round them reverently, grooming and conversing with each one, seeming to forget that he had company. When Alexander remembered where he was, the omega had turned red and bowed his head, offering apology after apology whilst Magnus had felt his heart drop at the fear etched into every line of the boy’s body.

Their next stop had been the palace prisons. Initially, Magnus had wanted to show the state of art design he had installed but the moment they had entered the area Alexander had panicked, his body trembling and quaking, his eyes silently begging to leave which Magnus had done almost immediately. In hindsight, Magnus was aware of his stupidity in taking the omega to that area and spent a good five minutes debating whether or not sending himself out into the hot plains that surrounded the Downworld pack’s city, to be pecked to death, was a suitable enough punishment.

After showing Alexander the majority of his palace, with a varying reaction in each room, they had finally arrived at the last stop of their impromptu tour at perhaps Magnus’ favourite room, the library. Magnus leaned over from behind Alexander and pushed it open with a flourish, the large doors swinging open to reveal three floors filled with rows upon rows, stacks upon stacks, of books of all kinds. The alpha urged the omega forward into the middle of the room, frowning at the small resistance he faced; Looking down, however, Magnus saw something which made his heart flutter in happiness.

Alexander was staring, wide eyed and curiously, at the room. His enticing blue eyes were darting side to side, up and down, digesting every inch of the room, widening in what Magnus thought to be delight. The omega’s fingers were twitching, as if trying to stop himself from moving forward and grabbing a book of the shelf, his body was rocking gently back and forth, his feet not allowing him to move, rooting him to the spot. Magnus smiled warmly down at the smaller man and extended his arm out, feeling the blue eyes follow along with his movements, a thrill going through him at the sensation. “You can use them, no need to worry.” Magnus hoped his voice was reassuring and not demanding, he didn’t want Alexander to pick a book because he though he had no choice.

“R-Really?” The boy seemed almost stunned, his melodious voice coming out in a whisper, his mouth moving into a hesitant smile. _This boy is going to kill me._ “Darling, you are my mate, my omega, whatever you desire, you may have, this is my promise to you as my consort.” The boy’s smile seemed to widen further, and his eyes began to restlessly move between one shelf and the next, quickly choosing where to go. Magnus turned around to study the other side of the room and jumped, startled, at the feeling of small, spindly arms wrapping around his waist and head resting between his shoulder blades. Smiling, Magnus rest his hands over the top of the smaller pair, his thumb stroking the smooth flesh gently.

The ‘thank you’ is murmured out, the words almost hidden by his white tunic, but Magnus hears them none the less and feels his heart take flight at the boy’s apparent trust in him. Magnus breathes out a ‘you’re welcome’ and feels the body shift away, a moment of panic shifting through him _gonegonegnoeprotectprotectomegaomegaminemine,_ before realising the boy is in no harm and has simply wandered off to the first bookshelf opposite him. A feeling of content washes over Magnus in a way he hasn’t felt before and the relaxing scent of vanilla, chocolate, coffee mixed in with the spices produced by his own scent sends him into a light doze, admiring the omega rummaging through the books. He feels a sense of pride and possessiveness at the thought of **his** omega rummaging through his own personal belongings and releases a sigh at how correct it feels.

Idly, Magnus wonders if he’s currently seeing a hint of the true Alexander. The one not beaten around by horny alphas, the one not been pimped out by the person who is supposed to care for him, the one hidden away from everyone else’s view, a piece of Alexander known only to himself and nobody else. If so, Magnus vows to protect him at all costs. The omega is humming a song under his breath as he flicks through book after book, head moving left to right as he reads, unable to contain the movement to only his eyes. He is intelligent, there is no doubt of this fact Magnus realises. In this era, the majority of pack members can only read at a basic level, the schooling is not available to those less privileged, its much too expensive, regardless of which pack you belong to, so for Alexander to read the way he was, scrolls and books being ploughed through, he must have belonged to a rich family. But who? He had never heard of the lightwoods, not for decades, and the ones he’d met were neither kind (like his Alexander. Again with the his?) nor rich enough to afford that kind of education. Just who was Alexander.

Suddenly, the omega stopped humming, letting out a loud groan and cussing quietly, only Magnus’ true Alpha hearing allowing him to pick up the words. “Is there a problem Alexander?” Magnus watched, heart breaking, at the flinch the omega let out at his words and resolved to speak a lot less suddenly next time. “Um-n-no, nothing! Th-thank you for letting me use th-your books a-alpha.” The omega stuttered out, dropping the scroll in his hand back on the shelf, positioning his body away from all the reading materials in his vicinity. “Little one, if there is a problem, let me know so I can sort it. Remember, you are my mate, nothing or nobody will harm you again, I swear by it.”

The omega titled his head and Magnus felt the urge to coo once more at the sight. _Goddamn how is he so adorable_. “It-it’s your system.” He blurted out, head hanging, fingers tugging apart, the knuckles turning even paler at the pressure. “My…system?” Magnus was not a stupid man, his father had assured that fact, but he was not afraid to admit that the omegas statement made no sense to him. “Your…la-lack of one.” The omega replied, raising his head slightly to see if Magnus was still listening. However, before Magnus could reply, the omega started back up, clearly letting his opinion sweep him up and remove his nervousness.

“You…you don’t have a system here. E-Everything is mixed together, books and scrolls that have no place being together are practically tied up in a bow, its not effective or efficient to finding something. You need a system to help find things, or you’ll lose documents you require or stories you want to tell.” After his impromptu speech, Alexander audibly gasped, falling to his knees in front of Magnus, neck bared in complete submission.

“I’m sorry, s-s-sorry, please forgive me, please, please, I-I-I didn’t mean to, I didn’t mean to talk out of turn. I’m sorry, sorry, sorry.” Magnus was jolted from his shock by hearing the desperate, fear riddled please from the omega below him and inwardly sighed. Every time Alexander made a small bit of progress with Magnus, Sebastian seemed to drag him back. Slowly, as to not startle the omega, Magnus knelt down alongside him, and pulled the omega into a hug, drawing his head under his chin, rocking them back and forth gently. “Darling, it’s okay, nothing is going to happen, you did nothing wrong okay? You spoke your mind, its probably the longest I heard you speak, I’m proud of you.”

“B-But Mast-alpha Sebastian always says that-that omegas are-

“Do not listen to that man Alexander, he is nothing more than dirt on the ground, pay him no heed.” The omega seemed to settle at his words a little, although the stiffness in his body didn’t fully go away, the years of abuse never allowing him to relax completely. Magnus kissed the top of the raven locks, his hands drawing idle patterns on the omegas back as his small sobs slowly faded out. Pulling away, Magnus wiped at the tear tracks on the omegas face, smile widening when he was all cleaned up and a small. shy smile was reflected at him.

“Now, darling, tell me more about this system.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is just a filler chapter for you all, just while I sort the plot out a little, but can we all applaude alexander coming out his shell a little? Next up: Camille enters the picture, but how? Let me know how you think she will pop up. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and the little character development of Alec's, comment on what you liked, didn't and any suggestions


	14. Seperation issues

Magnus had decided, after a few hours of deliberation, to offer Alexander a tour of multiple different bedrooms that he would be free to use if he didn’t feel comfortable enough around Magnus to sleep in his bed. Last night had been a fluke, with the omega passing out before they reached Magnus’ room, and so Magnus wanted to at least offer the omega an alternative to the only option he’d ever had.

Unfortunately, just after Magnus had asked Alexander and gotten his approval of the tour, Raphael and Luke both entered the library where the two had been for half the day, chatting and getting to know each other more. “Sorry Magnus, but there’s a beta in your throne room insisting that he talks to only you, it sounds serious” Luke apologised, his face showing sympathy at removing the alpha from his new mate.

“How serious are we talking?” Magnus sighed, he had deliberately made sure to close down his court after Sebastian’s fiasco at breakfast, wanting to spend the rest of the day by the omega’s side. Clearly, fate did not agree.

“ _Suficiente,_ we would send them away otherwise.” Raphael answered his soft voice being the only indicator of his apologetic feelings. Magnus heaved a sigh once more and moved closer to the omega, delicately taking one of his hands and kissing the knuckles, golden green looking down into electric blue. A blush rose high on the omega’s pale skin, his embarrassment towards his treatment more than obvious. “I apologise _Imi-ib,_ that I must leave you, it breaks my heart.” Magnus watched in delight as the blush deepened and the smile shyly appeared, the boy’s dimples faintly showing at the display. “If it would please you _nefer,_ I could have Simon show you the rooms, he will be more than helpful and is attached to you already.” Magnus offered.

If Alexander was uncomfortable being alone in the beta’s presence, Magnus wouldn’t allow Simon anywhere close and would quickly find him something else to do. Alexander’s smile widened fractionally, and he nodded a couple of times, his apprehension of being in a room with three alpha’s disappearing at the mention of the beta. “That would be okay, I-I-I have no issues with that.” Magnus felt his heart flutter at the look Alexander was giving him, apprehension mixed with happiness, and found peace in Alexander’s slow forming trust.

Simon was, when Magnus first met him, unpresented; He was a tiny thing with too big a heart and too skinny limbs. At first, Magnus had pictured the boy as an omega before he presented as a beta and wondered if that was the reason that Alexander relaxed in his presence after only being near Simon for less than an hour. The boy had a natural ability to make people feel at ease with him and his friendliness and kindness often meant that people trusted him and opened up a lot quicker. How he had ended up mating to Raphael, the prickliest of all thorns, well… the jury was still out.

“Very well, Raphael, call your boy in here to give Alexander a tour and we’ll get to business if its really that important.” Magnus watched as Raphael bowed quickly and ran off in the direction of Simon’s scent, eager to see his mate being given such an important job to the true Alpha and leader of the downworld.

As Raphael left, Luke respectively left the room, giving privacy to his alpha and his mate, knowing that Magnus would want to reassure his omega. “Alexander, I need to know, are you completely fine with Simon taking you round, you’re not just agreeing because I said it are you?” Magnus needed to know if Alexander had made this decision himself and not because he felt threatened into doing it, putting on a show for the three alpha’s present. The blue eyes beauty drew his eyes up from their resting place on the floor, hesitantly looking into golden green. Magnus startled slightly when Alexander copied his early movement and took his hand, gold resting in ivory, and brought it to his lips, a gentle, whisper like kiss being placed upon the knuckles. Magnus felt the breath leave his body and his mind ascend to heaven at the pure _innocence_ the omega was portraying.

“I promise. You have not to lied to me yet.” The omega released his hand, allowing it to drop back to its original place at his side and Magnus practically saw his heart jumping for joy. Not only did Alexander trust him, those blue eyes looking up into his own, reflecting the omega’s belief in Magnus (and wasn’t that daunting), but he also felt comfortable enough to speak plainly, his stutter produced by fear slowly disappearing. Magnus had never felt emotion like this towards any he’s ever met, especially not in such a short timeline, and could only hope the omega thought the same.

The door suddenly burst open, shattering the moment and Alexander’s nerves, causing him to jump slightly and cower behind Magnus. Glaring at the doorway, Magnus watched as Simon sheepishly closed the door, his alpha and Luke watching on with exasperated expressions, clearly used to this behaviour. “Worry not _Imi-ib,_ it is only Simon.” Magnus began to reassure the omega, who still looked frightened from the sudden loud noise, and felt his face relax as the omega’s body gradually began to lose its stiffness and his blue eyes picked back up and inspected the new comer; A shy smile appearing on his face at seeing Simon.

Simon carefully walked towards the spooked omega and the three alphas collectively held their breaths, unsure of how Alexander would act at the beta coming closer. Surprising them all, Alexander simply smiled wider and allowed the beta near him, not touching but enough to feel the others presence. The three relaxed at the sight and Magnus moved towards his omega, grabbing both his hands to hold in his own, pressing them to his lips once more. Magnus cautiously stepped a little closer and placed a kiss on the smaller boy’s forehead, his body becoming stiff for a moment before relaxing into the embrace. Magnus smiled quickly into the raven locks before backing away and turning to Simon to express what he was to do.

“Goodbye _Imi-ib,_ I hope you enjoy the rest of your tour, please do not feel obligated to stay in my bed.” Magnus began sweetly, his voice soothing and light, before turning to Simon, his voice changing to something deeper, more threatening, “If anything, _**anything**_ , happens to my mate, you will be to blame, understand?”

Simon, in response, nodded.

“Good. Okay, lets go see this beta who is taking away my time with my mate.” And with those words, the three alphas left the room.

 

* * *

 

 

This had been a mistake.

From the minute the beta began speaking Magnus became aware this was a mistake. The man did not have an important, time sensitive issue that only Magnus could solve; It could have been resolved by anyone with a brain really. Honestly, who didn’t know you had to water crops to get them to grow, how had this man survived this late in to life! Raphael and Luke both had the respect to look at Magnus sheepishly, aware that, after everything, the bate had not been worth taking him away from his new mate. Especially when newly formed mates were extremely possessive and needy towards each other, often finding comfort in each other’s presence.

Raphael opened his mouth to speak, _hopefully an apology_ Magnus thought wistfully, but before any sound could emerge the door to the side of Magnus’ throne slammed open (and really what was with people slamming doors today?) and a stressed red head beta, Clary, emerged through, distress evident on her face. “Alpha, there…” She placed her hands on her knees and took a deep breath, forcing Magnus to wait in confusion and worry for a few more moments. “You need to come quickly. Problem…in the kitchen…Alexander hurt.”

Magnus felt his heart drop at the breathless words and without thinking charged past the red head, knowing that Luke was probably looking after her. Bad thoughts ran around Magnus’ head, any number of harmful and devastating scenarios projecting behind his eyes. _Alexander bleeding, Alexander dead, Alexander on the floor, a knife sticking out of his chest_. Five minutes later Magnus flung himself past the entrance of his sizeable kitchen, noting quickly his staffs shocked faces and almost paralysed bodies bore turning his head and taking in the scene.

Alexander was on the floor, blood falling from his mouth and nose, eyes clenched shut in pain. A hand was gripping his collar tightly, blood red nails squeezing his face. Kneeling on top of him, still as beautiful as when she’d first arrived, was Camille.

A manic smile etched on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suficiente - Enough (spanish)  
> Imi-ib - Heart's desire (Ancient egyptian, in use translates to darling)  
> nefer - Beautiful
> 
> Okay I know this is short and probably not what you were expecting but let me tell you why. Next chapter is going to contain Alexander's point of view, showing a different perpective on events (if you'd prefer not to have an Alexander's pov and keep it purely Magnus' pov so we can see an outside view of Alexanders development speak now or forever hold your silence) Hope you enjoyed the chapter, comment on what you liked, didn' and what you would like to see.


	15. Aftermath the first

Magnus growled in alpha tone, jumpstarting the kitchen back to life and prompting Camille to let go of her grip on Alexander. Concern washed over Magnus at the sight of blood dripping from his mouth and nose and the small indents from where Camille’s nails had gripped Alexander’s cheeks too hard. Magnus felt red hot anger surge through him, his inner wolf clawing to get out and defend his mate in the best way he knew.

“ **What** , is going on here?” Magnus demanded, his eyes never straying from the two on the floor, Camille still kneeling on top of his mate, her face quickly morphing into one of surprise and pain.

“Oh Magnus, it was horrible, this _mutt_ here just attacked me. For no reason! I had to defend myself, I had no choice, you know how I hate violence.” Her voice was sickly sweet, her eyelashes fluttering in an attempt to make herself look innocent. Before Alexander, that look would have gotten Camille out of any situation, being a childhood friend of Magnus’, but now it made him sick, the deceit in front of him being almost unbearable. On the floor Alexander kept his eyes closed and was whimpered at the tense atmosphere and unleashing of strong alpha and beta pheromones. The noise suddenly jolted Magnus out of his staring contest, and he quickly ran over to his mate, dislodging Camille from on top of him.

“Sorry, what did you call him? And, how dare you **dare** lie to me, Alexander wouldn’t attack someone, never.” Instantly Camille’s expression shifted. Her innocence seemed to melt away and was quickly replaced by determined anger once she realised that Magnus, whom she had deemed a push over for herself, was standing up to her. “I’m calling him what he is” She spat, her eyes gleaming with unrelenting anger, directing her bitter words to the omega now curled up in Magnus’ chest, wearily watching the two argue.

“That Simon brat was telling us down here all sorts of things that simply weren’t true. He said that this-this creature was your mate, which we all know is wrong, so when he piped up saying it was true, I had to put him in his place. Don’t you understand Maggie, I’m trying to save your reputation, I know you would never mate with an omega mutt.” Magnus saw red at her words, his anger flaring to an all new peak. Not only had she challenged Alexander’s position and insulted him on a personal level, she’d attacked him unprovoked, something that Magnus was not going to let go, no matter how close he was to Camille. Just as Magnus was about to launch a verbal attack, his level of restraint astonishing even him, Raphael spoke up in an alarmed tone.

“Where is Simon? What have you done with my mate?”

Camille simply rolled her eyes, a heavy overexaggerated sigh leaving her mouth. _When did she become such a bitch?_ Magnus wondered, had she always been like this, or had something set her off? “Your mate went running to find you, him and that _stupid_ red head couldn’t wrap their brains around the fact that they were defending a nobody.” Raphael seemed to sag in relief at Camille’s obviously sarcastic tone, glad that his mate was no where near the fight.

Magnus used the short conversation to look down at the omega cradled in his arms, his anger rising at the small rivers of blood collecting on his face, his pain still obvious and although Magnus couldn’t see the blue eyes he adored so much, he was certain they were clouded with pain and fear. Snapping his head back up Magnus unleashed a growl in Camille’s direction, forcing her to look him in the eyes. “How dare you insult my mate like he is nothing, he is worth more than you could dream of. You have no right to speak to him so.”

Camille’s face hardened further and snarled in the pair’s direction, her distain for the omega becoming more and more obvious. “No right? I have every right! I am your mate, not that thing in your arms, I have always been your mate.” Magnus felt the omega in his arms stiffen at Camille’s words and his own head tilt in confusion. Camille wasn’t his mate, never had and never would, what he felt for her was not that of a mate but of a sister.

“What on earth do you mean, you have never been my mate!” Magnus could hardly contain his inner wolf, it was thrashing and howling, demanding to be let out and deal with the threat to his mate. “Don’t be ridiculous Maggie, you have always treated me as your mate, I don’t want this imposter to trick everyone, that’s all.” Once again Camille had switched tactics, reverting back to her sickly-sweet demeanour once she realised her anger was doing nothing but worsening the situation beyond her control.

“Don’t you dare call me Maggie, this is my mate and so far, you have insulted and injured him with no real reason. Luke, Raphael, take her down to the the cells, I’ll talk to her later.” Magnus watched with cold eyes as his two alpha advisors stalked over and began dragging Camille out, who was snarling and growling the entire time. Clearly, she was not going to give up easily, no doubt she would be making trouble for him and, no doubt, Alexander.

Almost as if planned, as soon as Camille had been removed, Simon entered, breathless and panicked. Without a word he assessed Alexander cradled in Magnus’ arms before nodding and following along after his mate, thankfully leaving Magnus to look after his mate in private. Good beta. “Get back to work!” Magnus snarled at the kitchen staff, snatching the smaller boy up in his arms and storming out, heading towards his bedroom. He passed many of his Downworld pack members, all who looked in concern at the boy in his arms and Magnus suddenly felt a small amount of pride at the omega. He had not even been the Downworld Alpha’s consort for twenty four hours and yet his pack had become attached to him and were obviously worried about his condition; Surely this meant he had chosen the correct mate?

Once they reached his bedroom, Magnus loving placed the scared omega on his bed and began to mother hen him. Evening was soon to set in and with it, a public appearance at dinner, so Magnus made sure his mate was healed as well as possible and in the smallest amount of pain he could be. Picking up a scrap of cloth he used in the morning to wash his face, Magnus gently cleaned up the omega’s face, wiping away the blood, before inspecting his wounds, happy at their superficial state, nothing broken or sprained. Blue eyes watched curiously at the treatment, pale cheeks blushing adorably when a golden gaze lingered on plump lips for an extended time.

Magnus snapped his gaze back from the hypnotising lips and glanced into Alexander’s eyes, mourning the return of the fearful look his mate commonly wore. “What happened _Imi-ib,_ please don’t be afraid of telling the truth, nothing bad will happen to you, you’ve done nothing wrong.” Magnus tried to put as much understanding and comfort in his tone as possible; He had made significant progress with Alexander after only a day and was determined to keep the pace, hoping that the encounter hadn’t reduced him to when they’d first met. Sebastian at the very start of the morning had already drawn back a small amount of progress.

After a minute of silence Alexander nodded and gasped at the feeling of his hands being encompassed by Magnus’, the warmth from the elder seeping into the too cold skin of the younger. Something about the situation made Alexander smile one of his rare smiles and Magnus vowed internally to keep his mate smiling as much as he could. Lowering his gaze, Alexander took a deep breath, grounding himself.

Then he began to speak.

                                                                                                                                         

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I teased you all with an Alec version of events, however im still ironing out the details so that will be next chapter, I promise, although I may have to break schedual tomorrow so there may not be an update until sunday, sorry guys. As always I hope you enjoyed the chapter and comment on what you like, don't and what you want to see. 
> 
> I apologise, and this may seem an immature way to respond to a comment, but please don't comment on my life and use it as a way to degrade my writing, especially when you don't know me, it benefits no one.


	16. Conceal your feelings

Alec liked Simon. That fact was simple. The beta had seemed pleasant in the very short amount of time they’d been in the same vicinity and his calming scent and inability to stop talking was somewhat endearing to the omega. But Alexander knew from experience not to be too eager to befriend the boy.

He had known too many people like Simon throughout his life. People who were friendly and pleasant in public, willing and able to calm others down regardless of the situation, a welcomed guest in any household, a shoulder to cry on when you needed it; however remove them from the eyes of society, into their private homes and minds and something dark emerged. Alec had known smiles that hid the evilest and sickest of minds, minds that desired to torture and demean for just a hint of pleasure, knowing they could get away with anything because _'_ _no they simply couldn't do such a thing, stop trying to ruin their life.'_

But Simon... Simon seemed to be of a genuine kindness and so when his alpha looked at him with those beautiful golden green cat eyes, holding his hands ( _his_ pale, disqusting hands) like they were worth all the riches in the world and placed his lips on the knuckles like he was worshipping a god, Alec could hardly stop himself from taking the chance of not being left alone inside of his new home.

_“If it would please you nefer, I could have Simon show you the rooms, he will be more than helpful and is attached to you already.”_

Perhaps Simon could be a true friend.

* * *

 

 

Alec didn’t know quite what to think about Alpha Bane, leader or the Downworld pack and one of the rare true Alphas; he made him confused.

He had known the man only for a day, but even before the first moment he had laid eyes on the Asian beauty, something had stirred deep within him that he hadn’t felt for a long while. The alpha's scent had been the first thing Alec had noticed. It had seemingly flown across the room to him when he had danced (that awful night when he had paraded himself like the whore he knew he was) and it had struck a cord in him, jolting his world and tipping it on its axis. The blend of spices had entered his system and set off in him a feeling that was new but oh so very frightening.

Alpha Bane had seemingly been enthralled by Alec's scent also, and more than once the omega had seen him sniffing the air and closing his eyes, as if to absorb rush of pheremones more intensly. The alpha's gentle treatment was something unknown to Alec and this had only served to make him more confused. He felt like he could trust Alpha Bane more than he had anyone else, even going as far as to offer his body to him willingly in the bath hall and yet Alec knew from experience that alpha's couldn't be trusted, could only think with their knots and their ruts. 

But then there were the _pet names_.

Alec had never, at least not since he presented early at twelve, been compliment so genuinely in the way Alpha Bane so easily did to him. He had never been referred to as an Angel before, nor had anyone ever called him beautiful and not meant it in a _I like the way you look on your knees_ way. But what made his heart flutter most wildly, and his stomach twist tightly in an knot of unknown feeling was _Hem_.

 _Hem._ Husband.

Alpha Bane, his mate, the True Alpha and leader of the Downworld pack had called him husband the morning after the bite; He had called him an equal like it was the simplest thing in the world and treated him thus. Even after the Sebastian debacle at breakfast when Alec was so sure he would be thrown back into the blonde's waiting arms, Alpha Magnus had defended him and stayed by his side, protecting him the way mate's did in fairy stories. 

Sebastian still resonated in his mind, a constant presence, a _master_ , whom he would forever serve in one way or another but with his Alpha, this new and wonderfully strange alpha something was different. There was a dynamic in their mating that Alec wasn’t used to, and it made him scared.

 

* * *

 

 

The day dragged on, nearing an end, and Alec believed that Simon had done his duty fairly well, never touching him or making too much noise. Even more enderingly, knowing that Alec was unlikely to talk in anything more than a couple of stuttered words or the occasional head nod and smile, Simon had filled the silence between them with commentary about everything and anything. He seemed to know gossip about everyone, eagerly informing him about the more scandalous tales of the maids and the lords and had no qualms about telling Alec his, admittedly, not very interesting childhood. Simon had a nice life, a simple childhood filled with laughter and endless fun, years filled a never ending yearning towards his intended mate Raphael as they grew up together but unable to mate until an appropriate age. Alec was not going to admit the pang of envy at the images the beta produced.

After a couple of hours or so Simon had successfully shown Alec all available spare bedrooms - Alpha Magnus had to offer just in case Alec didn’t feel safe sleeping in the same chambers as his mate - and the many dining rooms and chambers the palace had to offer. Alec appreciated the choice Alpha Magnus had given him but was aware of an omega’s duty to their mate, _Lie back and give them children, you are house whores and nothing more_ , and so deemed it okay to spend the rest of his now immortal life sleeping in a bed with his mate.

Every room was big enough to be classed as a main bedroom, each decorated in gold or silver and obtaining a relic dedicated to the many different Gods found within the world. What had Alpha Bane called him not so long ago? _Ra._ Alec felt his cheeks flame up in remembrance of being so casually referred to as such an important God, unable to comprehend the idea that someone could value him so much. Simon, noting his blush, stopped his chatter with a smile and pulled a thoughtful face. Alec breifly wondered if Simon knew what he was thinking about as he looked at him now with an almost curious gaze. “I think we should go to the kitchens.” he blurted out and Alec simply looked at the beta in confusion, why would they need to go to the kitchens now when dinner was so soon to be announced? Why was Simon offering to spend more time in the omega's company? What did he want?

“My friend Clary, also a beta by the way, works as a servant in the palace and today is her kitchen day but I haven’t seen her since, like, yesterday, and personally I really need to remedy that but also I’d like you to meet her because you two could totally get along and no offence dude but you need some friends cause I don’t think you’ve had, like, the greatest life and I think that Magnus would appreciate if you had someone to rely on beyond himself and I know like you have me but can one person really be...oh _Ra_ , I’m gonna be quiet now because I know for a fact that I have overstepped my boundaries."

Alec felt his mouth drop open in shock. Did this guy just have a permanent on button? Alec knew he could talk, he had just spent the past couple of hours in only his presence, but didn’t he need to breath?

Shyly, Alec felt himself nodding his head at the unspoken question about visiting the kitchens and was unable to suppress the sliver of relief at seeing Simon just smile blindingly in his direction before turning around and leading the way. Alec prayed to all the Gods he knew that he wouldn't cause a distraction if they went to the kitchens, he didn't want to cause trouble but he especially wanted to avoid being punished if anyone messed up because of his presence. 

 

* * *

 

 

The kitchens, similar to the rest of the sandy palace, followed the pattern with the rest of the building and were much bigger than Alec felt they needed to be, but he wasn’t going to complain, what Alpha Bane wanted, Alpha Bane would receive without comments from an omega. Typically the kitchen was the omega domain within a household (It had been one of the first things he'd learned, even before his time with Valentine and Sebastian) and Alec had spent many long hours slaving over a hot flame to perfect his recipes so that no one would have a reason to dislike them; it was one of the only things he could say he could do with pride.

 _Omegas shouldn’t be prideful_.

Simon slammed open the door and marched in like he owned the place, head held high and smirk on his face, causing every head to turn their way and stare. And stare. And stare.

Alec felt uncomfortable with all the attention on him, shuffling his feet in discomfort and lowering his eyes to the floor. The entire area was quiet and the servants within were unmoving, seemingly stuck in surprise at the presence of an omega. A collective flinch went around the room when a shrill voice screached over from the other side of the kitchen, people wincing in pain as the sound hammered their ears. “Simon Santiago-Lewis, just what do you think you’re doing bring a mutt into **my** kitchen.” The voice cried out and Alec felt himself flinch unintentionally at the insult, knowing too well that all this had been too good to be true. To think, he believed himself to be accepted by the pack. Stupid. What a stupid omega he'd been once again.

Simon didn’t seem to be bothered by the angry, almost maniacal looking beta headed their way, casually shrugging his shoulders and smiling at a small red head a few feet away. This must be Clary, Alec thought. “He’s not a mutt Camille, and you might want to treat him with a little more respect, he is Magnus’ mate after all.” Camille stopped abruptly and turned the full force of her glare to Alec, cold black eyes staring straight through him.

“Mate?” She questioned angrily in a low, shrill voice, almost whispering with the extent of anger boiling away in her. Alec knew he's done something wrong to this woman, he must have by the way she looked and spoke to him, and he was prepared to accept the appropriate punishment, even if the crime was becoming Alpha Bane's mate.

“Mate.” Simon confirmed smugly. Could he not see the anger and tension in the beta? Alec knew for sure that by the end of the day he was going to be sent away from here and back to Sebastian for causing one of Alpha Bane’s subjects to become angry. “You lie Simon, he is not Magnus’ mate, I am to be his mate, i'm his intended.”

Alec dropped his gaze swiftly to the floor and felt his eyes prickle with tears. Of course, someone as kind and generous as Alpha Bane already had someone waiting for him, how could he think that such a strong Alpha could genuinely want and stay with such a pathetic person. God's how upset the Alpha must feel at being forced to give up his intended to give Alec the mating bite.

“I’m not lying,” Simons voice cut through the air, everyone around them holding their breaths, all eyes watching in unrelenting interest, “Magnus gave him the bite last night, and give it up Camille, you were never is intended, stop saying you were.” By now Camille was positively glowing with anger, her scent changing into something acidic, almost poisonous to the omega, his inner wolf howling in despair at the smell of it.

“Show me your mark.” She bit out in a growl. Alec raised his head in shock, eyes flashing in surprise and uncertainty. To some mating bites were an intensly private thing, this being specially true for omega's, and often it was left up to the scent of a person to show mated pairs; but as a beta Camille was his superior and seemingly Alpha Bane’s intended, so against his desires Alec slowly nodded his head, breath coming out in short pants.

From out the corner of his eye, Alec witnessed a flash of red hair running in one direction and short brown running in the other and his heart dropped in realisation that both Simon and his friend Clary had left the kitchen. He’d been left behind, abandoned once again.

Shyly Alec reached up, aware of the piercing gazes of the kitchen staff, and clenched his eyes shut before drawing down the neck of his white tunic. The junction between his neck and shoulder displayed to everyone the bruise on his shoulder, the purple indents of Alpha Bane’s teeth clear in the dark mass of skin. A shocked gasp went around the staff at the sight and mummering broke out amongst them; they were talking about the mating bite and what it represented but Alec felt nothing but shame and embarrassment. In the haze of voices a low growl pierced through the air and silence reigned once more. Camille was staring at his mark with loathing in her eyes, her scent getting stronger and stronger, and Alec helplessly shrunk back in defence, fear clawing its way up his throat, halting any attempts to escape the situation. Camille growled once again and without warning pounced at him with teeth flashing and eyes gleaming.

In an instant her hands were everywhere, clawing, pinching, punching, scratching. He felt his back hit the floor and felt his eyes close in pain. He did not fight back. He could not fight back, it was not his place. His was to take what was given without complaint. The tangy metallic scent of blood floated from somewhere in the room, was that from him? In a blinding haze the torrents of sharp claws and teeth continued endlessly and a strong grip came upon his face and raised his head  slightly, nails digging and cutting into his skin. He could smell the blood closer now, was it on his face? The pain was awful and Alec wished for it to end but he knew it wouldn't; he;d been abandoned by the one person he called a friend and now was going to die at the hand of his Alpha's intended.

From the doorway, a piercing growl sounded out.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, here it is, Alexander's pov. Hopefully you notice a change in narrative voice to shoe the difference but you never know. Comment on what you like, didn't and what you'd like to see. I wanna try something new this chapter where I give you a prompt for next chapter and then a couple of qoutes that will appear in them, lets see how well it goes and how long it will last, tell me if you like it.
> 
> Prompt: Siblings
> 
> 'I've had enough of this arrangement'
> 
> 'You mean nothing to me'
> 
> 'What I feel towards you, I have felt towards no other, never doubt that'


	17. A move forward

A week had gone by since what Simon had lovingly dubbed ‘that time when Camille went bat shit crazy’ and life as Magnus knew it was back to normal. Or at least, as normal as it could be after becoming a mated pair. Alexander and his beloved blue eyes and short stature rarely strayed from Magnus’ room except for communal meal times; besides from that he only ever went to library, often staying there from breakfast until dinner where he would retreat back to their shared room and kneel at the bedside. It frustrated Magnus that this was what Alexander had been made to believe was correct behaviour of an omega mate, it killed him every time he saw the boy kneeling, clothes either partially or completely discarded. Every time, Magnus needed to prompt the boy to get redressed and to lie on the bed if he wanted to.

Generally, in Alexanders position, the consort of the pack alpha, or true Alpha in Magnus’ case, was in charge of domestic affairs, sorting out servants, meals, who cleaned and what not but after the incident, Alexander was not only frightened to make his position known, he was also clearly confused and upset at Camille and her words. The pair had gone to sleep after Alexanders explanation of events, the day had worn him out tremendously, and in the morning, when Magnus tried to explain or at least discuss the events, Alexander had simply smiled and told Magnus they would be late to breakfast, preventing the conversation from even starting.

Magnus knew that Camille’s word had got to him. He was upset at the thought of his alpha, even if he didn’t truly see Magnus as his chosen alpha which Magnus suspects, having another mate, or at least an intended one who was already running the household for him and was scared at the prospect of ruining the work done before him from someone who had experience in doing so. How Magnus wished Alexander could see the intelligence Magnus saw in him’ the younger omega was forever reading books in the library. At first Magnus had thought they would be purely fiction, or the scrolls pertaining to the stories of their gods, but Alexander had surprised him, not only by arranging the library into a _very_ efficient system but by reading literally _anything_ he could.

Currently, Magnus was reclining on his throne, absentmindedly watching as his court filled with his pack, coming to discuss trade with each other and see if anyone would petition their leader. Thankfully, nobody seemed to want to today.

Magnus was okay with that.

To his side, Raphael was telling Luke about his evening with Simon and how romantic it had been for the beta to surprise him with such a lovely dinner. The words sparked something in Magnus and he sat up, ramrod straight, his eyes darting to the advisors by his side, a smirk forming on his lips. The two looked at him concerned, one much less than the other, and a dark eyebrow was raised in a silent question.

“I’ve had enough of this arrangement.” He declared, his voice gathering the attention of a few pack members nearby. Magnus quickly waved them off with a smile and turned his attention back to his advisors, their faces clearly showing their growing confusion. “Alexander and I. Its not good for him to be cooped up so, nor for us to be mated so newly and not spend time together. He is my mate, awful circumstances aside, and I do not wish for him to become isolated because of that fact. Tonight, Luke please inform the kitchen, Raphael the pack, me and Alexander won’t be joining for dinner with everyone else. We’ll have it in my room, privately, as a sort of first date, get to be more comfortable with each other.”

The pair turned to face each other before looking at Magnus, a warm smile spreading over Luke’s face. “That’s a great idea Magnus, I’d like to actually get to know the boy.” Raphael simply nodded in support, his eyes darting to the doorway and Magnus took the invitation to cut his court session short.

After a short dismissal of those in the court, Magnus went to go find his adorably short mate.

 

* * *

 

 

As expected, Magnus found Alexander buried in mounds of books in the library. The library itself was a private part of Magnus’ private wing and therefore could only be used by himself and Alexander. Initially, Magnus though Alexander wouldn’t hear him come in, but the moment the door opened, the omega threw his book down and stood alert facing Magnus, his head bowed in submission. His inner alpha cried out at the display, wanting nothing more to run up to its mate and comfort him, convincing him that life was no longer that way anymore.

“Alexander” Magnus purred out, his golden eyes lighting up with happiness at the startled blue that raised to meet him. “What are you reading?” _That’s it Magnus, ease him into it._ The omega looked surprised to be asked before looking down quickly again and mummering out an answer, as if expecting a punishment to be given out for reading. Although, he probably would have gotten one with Sebastian. “I’m sorry _Imi-ib_ I didn’t catch that, please tell me again.” Magnus made sure to keep his tone.

_Don’t scare the boy, you want a date._

Alexander seemed confused at Magnus’ interest in him and moved his head upwards so that their eyes met head on, a shy smile fixed on his face, cheeks reddening from the nickname. “A scroll on the history of the pack.” Magnus blinked and stared straight at Alexander who just blushed further at the response. Good lord, Magnus didn’t know he had an intelligence kink before this moment.

“Do you want to go on a date tonight?” _Jesus Christ, what the actual fuck is wrong with him._

Alexander seemed startled and flinched slightly at Magnus’ raised tone before bowing his head, a slight nod showing his agreement and Magnus could no longer stop his heart from flittering as he could the night sky from disappearing. “Great, um, well, I, er, gosh, this is exciting.” Magnus stuttered. Stuttered. A low, almost inaudible noise came from the omega in front of him and it took a moment for Magnus to realise that Alexander was stifling giggles with his hand. A warm smile made its way onto his face.

 “I shall see you later tonight then, _Hem,_ I look forward to our evening.”

 

* * *

 

 

At five, only a couple of hours before dinner, and respectfully, Magnus’ first date with his mate, the alpha had sent along Lydia to help his mate prepare. No doubt the omega was uncertain at what to wear or what makeup to put on, probably not even aware of how to put said makeup on, and so Magnus wanted to ease someone of the anxiety he could feel pulling through their bond. Ever since their conversation earlier, part of their bond opened up, allowing them to feel slivers of each other’s emotions.

Hesitantly, probably for the first time in his life, Magnus stood before the door to his room, holding up a tray of delicacies native to the Downworld area. The plates held breads filled with figs and made with honey, beef from the best butcher, only affordable to the highest few and a small bowl of dates. Arguably not the most fulfilling or nutritious, the food was a delicacy only the richest could afford and Magnus wanted to spoil his mate and prove to him his worth.

Magnus was dressed in a deep red tunic with shimmering gold fabric sewn in at intervals, his shendyt was black with similar gold highlights. His hands were adorned with a varying array of rings and his neck was adorned with a gold collar; his makeup followed along in the same theme, eyes dark and smoky, gold glittering from the fire lights in the hallway and his lips red, darker than the blood he desired to spill from Sebastian. _No, such thoughts are not welcomed here_.

Breathing out, Magnus knocked on the door and smiled at the hesitant _‘come in´_ from the other side. Slowly opening the door, Magnus could see Alexander sat nervously at the table that had been set for them, shyly picking at his shendyt whilst the candle light in the room exaggerated his sharp cheekbones and milky complexion. Magnus felt his breath retreat back into his body.

Alexander had on a slightly longer shendyt than usual, black to match Magnus, which reached his knees, highlighting his amazing legs. Magnus felt a shot of arousal at the sight and the many images that came with it. The shendyt was accompanied by a wide golden belt which emphasised the omegas slim waist (which Magnus was happy to note looked more filled out) which lengthen the full way down the shendyt, colours changing into a beautiful turquoise and milky white, now Magnus’ favourite colours. Whichever god was responsible Magnus gave thanks, the omegas chest was left bare, his tantalising ivory skin on display accompanied only by a wide collar that extended the full width of the omega’s shoulder and was designed similarly to the belt. His makeup was minimal, only a light shading of his eyes but Magnus felt that, all together, Alexander looked like pure sin. He was already getting aroused from the sight and all he had done was enter to room.

Alexander smiled shyly at Magnus and stood up, picking the tray out of Magnus’ hands and laying it gently on the table before pulling out the chair opposite him, inviting Magnus to sit down. This snapped Magnus out of his daydreams and he smiled warmly at the omega before taking his seat gracefully, watching as Alexander sat opposite him, his shoulders hunched over. Reaching out, Magnus plucked a date from the bowl near him and shifted forwards until he could reach Alexander comfortably, their knees knocking occasionally. “ _Imi-ib,_ won’t you try this?” Magnus pleaded, trying to ease Alexander into being more comfortable around him, smiling when the omega looked at his and nodded, his blush deepening.

“I’ll try.” His voice came out like a whisper from the angels and Magnus felt his inner wolf jumping for joy at the trust being displayed. Gently, and keeping eye contact, Magnus pressed the date against Alexanders lips, pushing his lower lip down slightly, exposing a slight pinkness from inside his mouth. Blue eyes holding onto golden green, Alexander parted his lips and took it in, his tongue accidently flicking over Magnus’s fingers. The pair stayed, huddled together for a moment, lost to time, before Magnus eased away, drawing breath he didn’t realise he needed. Now, from across the table, Alexander’s smile seemed a little more relaxed, more realistic than before. “Alpha,” He started, his angelic voice carrying in the silence. “Magnus” Said man interrupted, his hand reaching out to grasp at the youngers, fingers curling together.

“M-M-Magnus” The omega smiled warmly at saying his name before he looked down, his hesitancy and teaching of propriety waging war inside his head. “Why have you gone to all this trouble, surely you-you-you want to be with your pack.” He whispered, the fingers of his free hand playing with the edge of his shendyt, eyes following along with the movement.

Reaching out, Magnus lifted the omegas chin and fed him some of the bread, eyes darkening as Alexander unintentionally wrapped his lips around his fingers. “ _Nefer,_ this may be hard for you to believe, but what I feel towards you, I have felt towards no other, never doubt that. I want to be someone you can trust, a mate that makes you proud and hopefully one day love, as I so wish for you. I am already proud and on my way to falling.”

At his words the omega blush darkened to a new extreme and even though currently the atmosphere was light hearted, Magnus could sense, and scent, the underlying arousal from them both and knew he needed to steer the conversation elsewhere. Clearing his throat, Magnus changed his smile to a broader, less private one and held on tighter to his mates’ hand. “Tell me _nefer,_ tell me anything about you, I am eager to know.”

At his words Alexanders smile dropped and his blue eyes dimmed, his head bowing in a resigned manner. “There isn’t much to tell.” He whispered and Magnus understood the silent plea. _I’m not ready, please don’t make me talk_. Magnus quickly changed his ideas, aware that perhaps asking a more direct question may work. “Do you have any siblings?” He queried, hoping that firstly Alexander had any and secondly, that he was willing to talk about them.

At the mention of siblings, Alexander’s face lit up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked the Thomas Hardy reference in there. I have decided to abandon my idea of a prompt and so forth as it felt to constricting so I've left it the way it was orignally. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't' be afriad to tell me what you liked, didn't or want to see. Also I think this is my longest chapter yet.
> 
> An idea for Alec's date outfit : https://www.google.co.uk/search?biw=1366&bih=657&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=NtDgW7G1B4nLgAaPyIa4Cw&q=ancient+egyptian+male+makeup+and+clothing+inspired&oq=ancient+egyptian+male+makeup+and+clothing+inspired&gs_l=img.3...6609.9519.0.9929.9.9.0.0.0.0.76.543.9.9.0....0...1c.1.64.img..0.0.0....0.E-1pi0NFkHQ#imgrc=SIDeI43e3BTGaM: (just in black instead of white)


	18. A parting gift

Magnus had no words for the way Alexander looked at the moment. Upon the mention of siblings, the omegas face had lit up, his shoulders pushed back, his chin raised with pride. He looked to Magnus, like a leader, a man who could proudly walk amongst the best of society and still stand out; It was a look Magnus desired to see permanently. The rest of their date had turned into a discussion about Alexanders siblings and Magnus was pleased as the boy spoke in lengthy sentences, his stutter fading out, his voice loud and clear. Alexander in his element, when he was truly a representative of what was inside him, was a sight to behold.

Magnus had learned that the smaller boy had three siblings, two biological and one adopted. Jace was the closest to Alexander in age, 17 to Alexanders 18, and was an alpha. Tall, an inch or two less than Magnus but still significantly taller than Alexander, blond hair that looks bleached and dark golden eyes, similar to Magnus’ just dimmer and less green. Alexander told Magnus about how Jace was one of the strongest alphas he knew, able to successfully fight three people at once and win. Sarcastic to a fault and cocky enough to seem offensive _He doesn’t mean what he says…most of the time_ , Jace was an enigma to all who didn’t know him. But Magnus could see the love Alexander held for his brother reflected in his eyes, but he could also see the sadness at no longer having him by his side.

Isabelle was a couple of years younger than Alexander and as the omega shyly admitted, an inch or two taller than his 5’5 (Magnus had assumed incorrectly at their first meeting, Alexander was shorter than he thought) frame due to her alpha status. Alexander had proudly claimed that his sister was the most intelligent person he had ever met, more so than any adult. Long wavy black hair, the same shade of Alexanders, and eyes almost the colour of the night sky. _Boys were always getting lost in their depths,_ Magnus had little doubt that Isabelle was as stunning as she was intelligent, no doubt her alpha status gaining her many suitors.

Max was the youngest, a full decade separating him and his older brother. Alexander had admitted sadly, that he did not know much about his youngest sibling, being kept away from him since he had presented early at 12, _my parents were scared my ‘omeganess’ would taint him,_ although had learned through his siblings was an avid reader and curious to a fault. Magnus dared not to ask where they were now or when he’d last seen them, all too aware that the question was too personal for a first date topic. As soon as Alexander finished his in-depth description of his siblings, he ducked his head, blush raised high on his cheeks, shoulders hunching over harshly as he no doubt reprimanded himself.

“I’m sorry Alpha, I-I-I didn’t mean to-to take so much time.” He stuttered out, his mind no longer distracted by his siblings. Magnus smiled warmly at the omega, reaching one hand out to raise his chin, the other gently resting on top of the omegas, hesitantly linking their fingers together, a sharp feeling of possessiveness jolting through them as Alexander shyly tightened his grip. “You have nothing to apologise for, I enjoyed listening to you, your voice is simply wonderful.” As expected, the omega just blushed harder, lowering his eyes in embarrassment and unease.

“It is late now, how about we prepare for bed and settle down, would you mind so?” Magnus asked, observing how Alexander processed the request, clearly trying to find the loophole in the statement, seeing if Magnus had any double meanings. When he seemed to have realised Magnus meant what he said at face value, his posture relaxed a little, a small smile starting up before he swiftly nodded and ran behind the screen to get changed.

 

* * *

 

 

When the pair were settled in bed, the silken covers covering their bodies, Magnus sought out Alexander’s face in the dim lighting, surprised when he saw those enchanting blue eyes looking at him, the emotion in them unclear. “Is everything alright?” Magnus wanted to know if Alexander was uncomfortable with their arrangement, knowing that he would have a room prepared for him instantly if that was the case. Magnus liked having Alexander in his bed, the warm body heat was a welcomed change, the soft yet muscular skin a beautiful sight in the mornings. Often Magnus woke first, finding their bodies to be entwined tightly together, Alexanders back often pressed to his front. More times than not, Magnus had to leave the bed early, liking Alexander in his bed a little too much.

A small, whispered voice called him out of his memories. “Th-thank you for tonight, it was…nice” To such a simple compliment, Magnus would usually act affronted, his company deserved more than nice, he was a beacon of companionship, and yet such a simple word, coming from such supple looking lips felt like more of a compliment than anything he had ever heard. Magnus had been praised by kings of old and all manner of exotic and highly powered people, all using new words and expressions trying to find something to fit his description but to have his company called nice felt like an achievement Magnus had been waiting for his whole life. _Amun, what is this omega, my mate, doing to me._ Magnus was going to reply, a returning compliment of the most beautiful kind when something remarkably unexpected happened.

_Alexander kissed him!_

It was a peck, nothing more, a simple pressing of lip upon lip and yet from it, a indescribable feeling occured in Magnus. His chest opened and his heart flew out, his inner wolf howling in joy, reaching out to entwine itself with its mate. For just a moment, all his troubles faded away, and peace settled in him. There were no fireworks, no explosion of emotion, just an overwhelming sense of belonging and tranquillity. A feeling of  _Home._

As quick as it came, it was gone. Magnus opened his eyes- _when had he closed them-_ to see Alexander’s fill with fear and watched helplessly, as the smaller male tumbled backwards out the bed and ran out the door, his shaky breaths audible in the room.

Magnus felt his heart breaking.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot short than normal and I may come back and extend it out later. Unfotunately, I am away from now until sunday, so there will be no updates until then. I humbly apologise to you all, dear readers, and hope you can forgive me. Although I can say that drama is coming very very soon! 
> 
> I've seen a few authors have been doing live tweet things, so if you want to do one on a whim I guess just #ofkingsandqueens. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and feel free to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see happen.
> 
> I love you all and hope you don't let this little old story die whilst I am away, so enjoy your heartbreaking cliffhanger until sunday evening!


	19. Deep regrets and misunderstandings

For a short while, Magnus could do nothing but stare at the open door in the room. His lips felt numb, the fingers dusting over them not truly feeling anything. His mind was a contradictory of emotions; elated that Alexander had kissed him, surprised that not only had it been cut short but also the way it had been done so but most predominantly, complete and utter heartbreak. Magnus knew he shouldn’t be feeling such strong emotions towards the omega, they had known each other for just over a week and they shared one small peck of lips.

And what a peck it was.

Magnus was getting distracted by the memory of Alexander’s plump lips connecting with his, the short moment of elation and rush of affection… distracted once again. Pulling himself together, Magnus brushed the stray tears from his eyes, the overwhelming feeling of heartbreak – could such a strong emotion be possible in such a short time? - causing him to cry. As if in a daze, Magnus pulled himself out of bed, the silk sheets wrapping around his torso in an elegant fashion before falling to the floor, leaving Magnus in only the loincloth he often wore to bed, especially now Alexander joined him.

Without wasting any more precious moments, Magnus made his way out of the room, his urgency to see the omega overtaking his need for propriety and presentation; and he stepped into the hallway, the flickering of torches lining the wall his only companion. How long had he been frozen in the room? There was no sign of Alexander anywhere, clearly, he had run off quickly in his panic, picking a direction and randomly charging down, moving far away from Magnus as possible.

If possibly Magnus’ heart broke a little more at the idea.

Whilst it was true that Mate’s could waste away from rejection, the common cases came from mated pairs that had fallen out of a love they had once been wildly consumed by so Magnus couldn’t quite understand why his emotions were going haywire. Logically, he shouldn’t be this effected. Alexander was an omega who he had mated with out of necessity rather than love and even when they weren’t mated, Alexander hadn’t given him what all alphas craved above most and the intimacy in their relationship was non-existent. _Well, apart from tonight_.

Sniffing the air, Magnus used the limited connection they shared to scent Alexander out, his intoxicating blend of spices and chocolate passing faintly through his nose and providing Magnus with a direction. Without hesitation Magnus set off, determined to talk to his mate and understand what on earth had just happened.

 

* * *

 

 

He found Alexander in the garden.

The garden was situated in a courtyard and was bigger than it seemed. A sandy path trailed around the edge with sections crossing over to create bridges between the two sides, small pearly white rocks lined the pathway. Plants of all kinds were placed in the ground, vibrant purples and pinks blending into more subtle blues and whites, leaves of every shade imaginable touching each other like forbidden lovers. Trees stood like an army, holding exotic fruits from all corners of the land, handing them out to any that trailed the path. Lemons and oranges stood gleaming against the green of the trees and succulent reds shone, a familiar shade against the pale background of the moon. Small ponds and rivers flowed, entwining themselves round the trees and plants, a mirror reflecting the silver glistening from the moon above them. Slow ripples moved languorously, a sound, no louder than a mouse, providing the soundtrack to their meeting.

From afar it would seem as if Alexander was unbelievably calm, possibly even asleep. His back was resting against a tree, his long shapely legs stretched in front of him, the loincloth hiding only what was necessary. Alexanders ever present arm cuffs seemed tighter against his biceps and Magnus was once again struck with a wave of arousal, imagining a range of scenarios where he could walk up and stake his claim. There was an ethereal kind of beauty about his mate (Magnus had fully accepted this internal view of Alexander but was yet to unsure to use it out loud) and a surge of pride went through him at the thought.

Looking closer, it was obvious Alexander was worried and panicking. His hands were fisting the fabric of his loincloth over and over again, his breath was shallow, his chest rising and falling faster than normal, and his back was tight, ramrod straight, unable to truly relax against the tree behind him. Cautiously, Magnus stepped closer to Alexander, kneeling down opposite him, trying desperately to catch his eyes that were stubbornly admiring the view of the ground. “Alexander…” Magnus whispered, leaving the ending opening for Alexander to use how he wished. After a few short moments, the omega sniffed, and his eyes peered up from under his lashes, red rimmed and glassy from crying.

“What’s wrong, _Hem_?” The term of endearment, especially one as personal as that, was intended to have a calming effect, however it appeared to have the opposite as Alexanders eyes flew back to the ground, his shoulders hunching further. The smaller boy didn’t answer, his raven fringe hiding his face from Magnus’ view, but Magnus could smell the feeling of fear and shame rolling off him in waves, the slightly acidic scent causing his eyes to water slightly. “Is it okay if I sit next to you, _Imi-ib_?”

Another moment of silence.

 

A small, almost non-existent nod came a moment later and Magnus hurriedly shuffled around so that the omega’s side was pressed against his own, his arm moving round to rest over the smaller man’s shoulders in a comforting gesture. Magnus pretended he didn’t hear the small gasp of pleasure that came from the omega beside him, aware that drawing attention to the sound would no doubt worsen the situation. As gently as he could, Magnus places a little pressure onto the omega’s shoulder, prompting him to rest his head in the junction of Magnus’ shoulder and neck, a feeling of warmth and content washing him over him at the sensation.

“ _Imi-ib,_ please, I’m not angry with you, I promise, I want to know what happened that’s all. It hurt me when you left so suddenly.” Magnus’ voice was as soothing as he could make it, unwilling to break the feeling of serenity that had surrounded them in the moonlit garden. The tense feeling in the shoulders under his arm lessened slightly and Magnus patiently waited for Alexander to speak, knowing a confession was soon to come.

“I’m-I’m s-s-sorry Alpha, I-I-I didn’t mean to-to k-ki-kiss you.” The voice below him was submerged in small shameful sobs, the omega unable to speak coherently. “Y-You don’t d-d-deserve that.” Magnus felt confusion overtake his body, he doesn’t deserve it? Being kissed by his mate? Was he that undesirable of an alpha, that his own mate didn’t even want to kiss him?

Magnus looked down at Alexander and his heart broke all over again at the sight. In his limited viewing, Magnus could see Alexanders hands swiping at his face in a futile attempt to wipe away his tears and his legs were drawn up into his body as tight as possible in an attempt to provide himself comfort. Clearly, there was something else playing on the omegas mind. “What do you mean?” The question is asked but phrased like a suggestion and Alexander spent a couple of minutes calming down, the sound of sobs dying down and Magnus watched as the omega physically supressed his fear in order to answer without his usual stutter.

“Omegas aren’t to kiss, _whores_ aren’t to kiss, they are to fuck. Its not right, nor my place to kiss another, especially not a true alpha, it doesn’t nothing but tarnish reputations. It is dirty and perverted to think such a thing is okay. I’m sorry, so sorry, sorry that I have wronged you so Alpha, it was an accident, I’m sorry!” he words come out in a rush, panic gripping the words like a vice, the tears falling from Alexander’s eyes coming faster and louder now, the fear coming back full force and the omega wraps his arms around his legs, pulling away sharply from Magnus’ embrace. Inside Magnus, his wolf is boiling in anger, prepared to rip out the throats of all who have told his omega thus, making him believe that he was nothing but a tool for pleasure; the conversation is clearly something that Alexander has been told before and it is only his presence at Magnus’ side that stops him from hunting down Sebastian and tearing him apart like the animal he was.

Taming his anger, Magus reaches out to the long raven hair in front of him and combs his fingers through it, sending out calming pheromones for Alexander to scent and hopefully react to. Magnus gently pulls Alexander back into his previous position, this time however, turning his body inwards so that the omega is curled up into his torso, his head resting just under his chin, his shivering arms clinging onto his biceps like a lifeline, sobs quietly phasing out as the feeling of warmth and protection surrounded his smaller body.

Magnus rocks back and forth, like his mother used to do for him as a child, pressing kisses into the raven locks occasionally in reassurance. When the sobs have completely died, and the shivering has stopped, Magnus grasps Alexanders chin and pulls it upward, connecting their eyes in such a way that neither can look away, their closeness startling them both. Hesitant to break the peaceful atmosphere, Magnus spoke calmly and quietly, golden green eyes occasionally falling to the lips that not so long ago were pressed against his own, a thrill going through him at each reminder. “ _Nefer,_ ” he starts, then stops, deciding to make his feelings more obvious. “ _Hem,_ everything you’ve been taught, its wrong. You are not a whore, you are more than just some fuck toy, there’s nothing wrong with kissing me, I swear. Do you know how happy I was when **you** initiated the kiss? I was so proud that you trusted me enough to willing choose to give me that small moment, proud that you felt secure enough in my, _our_ , room to do something that you wanted to. Never think that kissing me is wrong, it is that only thing that has felt correct for a long time now.”

The omega was clearly confused at the statement, not that Magnus could blame him. No doubt this was something Alexander had been told since he had started being used as a bargaining chip, so to be told something so contradicting must be hard to grasp. Blue eyes blinked rapidly for a few seconds, digesting this information and Magnus was more than okay to allow the omega time to work through the feelings. Magnus became aware of a growing blush spreading on Alexander’s ivory skin, deepening with every passing moment.

“Alpha, could-could I please kiss you again?”

Magnus wasted no time in nodding, placing his lips against the plump ones offered to him, revelling in the delightful gasp the motion pulled from his companion. Languorous lips moved against each other, lips gently touching lips, no more, and Magnus felt a lightness that had been missing his whole life. The movement of their lips was slow, the pair sinking into the feeling of being so free, butterflies moving like a swarm inside of them.

It took only a short gasp to change the entire feeling. Magnus tilted his head a particular way and Alexander gasped at the new feeling and the alpha had wasted no time in easing his tongue out, asking for permission to enter with a lick of others lower lip. Eagerly, the omega granted access and allowed the alpha to dominate his mouth, his tongue tasting him, licking the hot cavern like he owned it. Magnus idly wondered when his eyes had closed and allowed himself to get lost in the feeling of consuming his omega so completely.

A timid hand moved down from his bicep, over his forearm and grasped his hand, the gentle sensation urging Magnus to take his time, his tongues fast strokes slowing to deep exploration, mapping out the inside of the omega’s mouth like it was a treasure to be discovered.

The pair parted briefly, gasping sharply for breath before collapsing back together, Magnus nipping on Alexanders lower lip, a startled moan falling from the omega’s throat in pleasure. It was long and so incredibly sinful, and Magnus pulled back from the omega, watching as a trail of saliva connected their lips, Alexander’s now a deep red, wet and tantalising. A whine fell from the others throat and he tried to follow, but Magnus placed his hands on lean shoulders, halting his movements. The pair were panting harshly, and Magnus stifled his moan at the glazed, blissful look in his omegas eyes, his lips slightly parted, revealing a sliver of tongue that Magnus wanted nothing more than to suck on.

“Alpha…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back!!!! Hope you guys didnt miss me too much while I was gone. As an apology I wrote an extra long chapter for you to enjoy, things getting a little extra steamy today. In fact, this is my longest chapter to date. Camille will shortly make a reapperance and a couple of characters will come into play in the next few chapter so look out.  
> Hope you enjoyed and don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters.


	20. Another week in passing

He was a goddamn saint. He must have the iron will of the gods to be able to resist the sight in front of him. If Magnus was a lesser alpha, he was all too aware of what actions he may take now; but he wasn’t a lesser alpha, he was a true Alpha and not only that, Alexander’s mate, likely the first person to really care about him. But still, it took most of Magnus’ restraint to hold Alexander away from him when all he wanted to do was pull him closer and consume him. “We can’t Alexander, I don’t want our first time to be rushed.” Magnus breathed out, his body still catching up from their impromptu make out only a minute earlier.

Alexanders electric blue eyes dimmed slightly, the lustful glaze fading, and his face fell into clear disappointment and embarrassment. He sighed and sat up, moving his body to face opposite Magnus, an action which left the alpha craving the warmth the younger man provided. “When, and I mean _when_ , we make love Alexander, I want it to be special, I promise you that I desire you, I just don’t want to rush something so precious” Magnus fell silent after his explanation, leaving Alexander time to ponder his words.

Whilst waiting for his response, Magnus took the chance to check over the omega now that his fear from earlier had been dispelled. In the moonlight, his ivory skin and black hair created a breath-taking illusion; the omega looked ethereal, as if he were an angel placed upon the earth for Magnus to cherish and care for. The boys limited clothing, his loincloth and arm cuffs, served no purpose but to reveal more of Alexanders tantalising (and now lacking bruises) pale skin, the cuffs heightening the omegas limited muscles, and yet Magnus felt a strange emotion running through him at the sight. Before, any others in such a state of undress would leave him in a panting state of arousal, Magnus felt a feeling of possessiveness and protectiveness accompanied with his view of the omega, his instincts turning more to love than lust. Had it really only been a week since Alexander had come into his life, had he really fallen so deep for someone so new?

Alexander had composed himself from earlier, his blush had faded, and his breathing had returned to relative normality. Magnus felt his heart dampen at the still red rimmed eyes Alexander wore but was pleased to see the tears had long since stopped. Without saying a word, Alexander stood up from the darkened grass below him, Magnus watching enamoured at the quick display of childish joy of running his toes through the soft surface and held out his hand with a hesitant smile on his face. Magnus mirrored his smile, extending his lips further, and let himself be pulled up, relishing in Alexander gripping tightly and refusing to let go.

“C-come on, lets go to bed.” He whispered, unwilling to break the peace that had settled around them.

 

* * *

 

 

Another week had passed since that night and something had changed. Alexander was still skittish and afraid of people, but he had started to make more of an effort. It wasn’t unheard of for reports to reach Magnus that Alexander had taken a walk around the ground or was seen talking to Simon and his other beta friends. His heart warmed at the fact that the pack had so readily accepted Alexander in their ranks, not only as an omega but as their alphas consort, essentially their queen. Magnus was a fair alpha, he liked to think, but he ruled his pack with a strong hand; abuse and bullying was not tolerated at any level and acceptance was promoted, each member being encouraged to be more open to other experiences, any who dared to break his rules or deliberately tried to destroy the pack harmony was dealt with by Magnus personally.

Currently, Magnus was sat in his court room waiting for the day to begin. His morning was filled with court duties, sitting on his throne to discuss problems and work towards solutions and his afternoon was to be completed with a lengthy meeting with all his advisors, meaning that Ragnor, Maia and a few others would be joining him, Luke and Raphael. At this moment, without the day even officially starting, Magnus was prepared to go back to bed. When he’d left his chamber this morning, Alexander had been curled up asleep, turned to face the doorway where he’d faced after Magnus had moved him from where he lay on his chest. The memory of the past week made Magnus smile, he and Alexander hadn’t kissed since that night, but they curled up in bed every night and every morning they relished in a simple routine of simply waking up and talking before parting and re-joining for dinner; to put it simply, Magnus was in _heaven_.  His _neter_ of a _Hem_ was making him soft.

Luke walked over from where he and Raphael had been talking for a short while, a smug looking grin wide on his face. Raphael followed him closely, his face showing his usual _I’m dead inside_ look, but Magnus could see the underlying happiness radiating from him. What had happened? Luke and Raphael bowed as they did every morning they saw him before rising, Luke’s grin unable to leave his face. “Am I to wait all day, or do you wish to tell me now why you both are willing to stand in each other’s presence like magnets?”

The pair looked at each other briefly before Luke stepped forward, his eyes darting quickly to his beta wife stood in a circle of friends further down the hall. “ _Hem-ek,_ I simply wish to inform you that a visitor is requesting an early visit to see you.” Luke’s voice gave nothing away like his face did and Magnus felt his own fall into a look of confusion, he turned to Raphael who interpreted the look as permission to start speaking.

“I shall allow them access then, that’s good news.” Without further hesitancy, Raphael turned towards a door situated behind his throne, the one used by occupants of his palace, and nodded at an unknown figure. Swiftly turning around, Magnus felt his heart burst at the sight before him.

Alexander was striding, _actually striding_ , towards him and Magnus couldn’t help but feel pride at the sight. Two weeks the omega had been in Magnus’ court, two weeks, and the change he displayed was one that Magnus easily appreciated. As he reflected earlier, Alexander was still incredibly skittish and scared of everyone and everything, he was hesitant to talk to people and flinched at any sudden movement or loud noise made, every night began with him kneeling at Magnus’ bedside, clothing removed, head down, but he seemed more confident in himself and his position in not only Magnus’ life, but also in the pack. Arousal flooded Magnus’ scent at the deep red tunic and shendyt Alexander wore, arm cuffs, as always, situated on his biceps, the combination emphasising Alexander’s ivory skin and muscles.

Alexander eyes lit up when they met his, a shy smile appearing on his face as he reached Magnus’ seat. The blue lowered to the floor, neck bared slightly, and the smaller man’s hand clenched at the side; Magnus knew that Alexander was preparing himself to say something he was afraid to. “Can-can I sit in-in court today?” His voice was low, hesitant, and Magnus could smell the fear of rejection and shame in his scent.

“Of course Alexander! I’d be honoured to have you join us today” Truth be told, Magnus, in the past week, had thought about asking Alexander to join; he would be able to meet other pack members that way whilst gaining experience of how to run the pack if ever Magnus was away. For Alexander to come and ask, especially after never entering his court as a free omega, was a huge improvement. “Although _nefer_ , I’m afraid I don’t have a seat for you just yet, your throne is still being made.” It was something Magnus longed for, a powerful image of the two leaders of the Downworld pack sat side by side in thrones, but Alexander had no chair as he had never been to court before.

The smaller omega bit his lip slightly, unaware of the lustful looks the action received from many across the room, before hesitantly stepping closer to Magnus, pushing the alpha’s shoulders slightly back to rest against the throne. The alpha’s breath hitched at the curious gaze Alexander sent him, the piercing eyes looking for a sign of anger? Disappointment? Before nodding slightly and simply placing himself on Magnus’ lap, his back curling into the alpha’s chest, his raven hair coming to a rest under the elder’s chin.

Without thought Magnus wrapped his arms around his omega, pulling him closer to his chest, golden green eyes glaring with fire at the others in the room who gazed for too long at Alexander. After a few awkward moments of Alexander shuffling to get comfortable and Magnus attempting to hide his arousal and obvious downstairs issue, the pair finally settled and halted their movement, the omega cuddling slightly into the taller omega. Magnus turned to Raphael to open the court and scowled at the amused looks both he and Luke sent him.

“If you two are done looking like idiots, the go and open the court please, I have pack members waiting out there.” His voice was sharp, authorative, the true Alpha bleeding through his tone and leaking out in his pheromones. The two, as well as those closer to Magnus, instantly snapped their heads down, baring their necks in submission, yielding to the more powerful member before them. Luke turned to signal for Maia to open the door at the same time as Magnus felt Alexander wriggle in his lap. Craning his neck to look into Alexanders eyes, Magnus went to ask what was wrong.

Big mistake.

The true Alpha pheromones had affected his mate in ways Magnus would prefer to see anywhere but in public, but the sight that greeted him made him almost cancel his court appearance. Alexanders eyes were blown wide in lust, the blue almost completely taken over by black and his normally porcelain cheeks were flushed in a hypnotising pink, the omegas breathing was slightly erratic as he panted out his want. Magnus sat back and released calming pheromones towards his omega, leading him away from the edge of arousal, and felt a confident smile ease its way onto his face. _Today_ , Magnus decided, _was going to be a good day_.

It was a shame it didn’t last.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwhahaha. Stereotypical cliffhanger I know, but I want that bad feeling to rise up in you all. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I actually liked writing this one so thats a plus, and are you all enjoying a slightly more confident Alexander (they grow up so fast) 
> 
> Comment on what you like, didn't and want to see in the future. Also question of the chapter: Do you think I am moving too fast? Is their relationship happening too soon for some people because I am liking this pace but am unsure about it at the moment.
> 
> Neter - God (ancient egyptian)  
> Hem-ek - Your Majesty (Ancient Egyptian)


	21. look like the innocent flower/But be the serpent under it

Alec sat quietly in the room he shared with Magnus. Over the course of two weeks he had displayed a level of kindness unusual to the omega and whilst it still confused him and scared him, Alec was no longer afraid as he once was. The rigid formality with which he had addressed the alpha was dropped, _Magnus_ now rolling of his tongue more than _Alpha Bane_ as he’d been taught. After their night in the garden, where unbeknownst to the alpha, he gave his mate his first proper kiss, the routine the two shared brought a level of comfort to Alec’s anxiety ridden mind.

Sebastian still lingered in his mind constantly, and ever so often the beta, Camille, appeared, both poisoning his thoughts with the teachings of the past. Every time Magnus entered a room Alec had to fight the urge to drop to his knees and present himself, every time someone came too close he would have to forcibly stop himself from flinching or curling into a ball. He hated that he was so weak and whilst Alec was aware Sebastian had taught him a few incorrect things when they travelled together, Sebastian was correct in many of his statements about omegas. _Too weak to function…just need an alpha…pathetic…so needy and dependant...only useful for one thing._

It hurt him, but it was true.

But Alec felt like he was improving. He had friends now, real ones, not alphas and betas trying their hardest to take his body for their own, he willingly went into public and walked around his new home. And what a home he now had. Gone was the hard floors where a thread bare blanket was pulled over his body, food was a right in this palace, Alec was allowed to eat with the others and receive the same amount! Not once had Magnus forced Alec to kneel before him or some visiting wolf at dinner or elsewhere, providing a pleasure he preferred not to give. The change confused him, and frightened him, Alec was all too aware that his presence would soon grow tedious and Magnus would drop the good guy act he put on for Alec to feel more comfortable.

Alec was blessed to have a mate as important as Magnus, the safety his position as consort and pack queen gave him was thrilling, but he knew that unless he did something to appease him soon, the alpha was likely to get bored of him and return him to Sebastian and the rest of his pack. A shiver ran through Alec at the thought of pale hands, the cold seeping through them like death, grabbing him, touching him, _using_ him and felt a whine slip through his teeth.

Forcibly pulling his mind away from tortuous thoughts, Alec smiled at the memories of earlier this morning. Magnus and he had awoken to pale sunlight filtering through Magnus’ window, the soft light making the alphas skin glow beautifully and golden green eyes glow. (Alexander may or may not have blushed as his thoughts focused on these particular details) Coming back from breakfast, the pair had prepared for the morning, Magnus moving to a different room to give him privacy to change as he always did. After the first night, Magnus had insisted on allowing Alexander the right to privacy when changing clothes.

It was in the moment when Magnus left for court that Alec had made the decision to join him, a surprising urge overwhelming him, his inner wolf demanding to remain at its mate’s side, howling out in sadness as their lack of connection. Alec doesn’t remember much about the process of getting to court, he kept his head down, as he had been taught to do, praying to every God he knew that no one would decide he looked nice enough to take an interest in, he had stuttered long and hard at the intimidating alpha at the entrance to the court, asking him if he had permission to enter. The wolf, who he now knew was called Luke, had simply smirked at Alec and walked off, taking Alec’s last feeling of calmness with him.

Court itself had not only intriguing, but it had been _fun._ Alec had arguably sat in the best seat in the court, his mate’s lap, and watched enraptured as pack member after pack member had come to see Magnus, a feeling of pride growing inside him at the way his mate had personally handled every case that entered his palace. Alec was not stupid however, he was aware of the glares - envious, hateful, accepting – he received from others, he knew of the lustful gazes sent his direction, the way some of the unmated alpha’s and beta’s had tried to subtly moved closer to him, eyes blown wide, arousals obvious underneath the shendyt they wore (or in the case of a select few still holding onto old values, didn’t wear). He had squirmed multiple times, the fear rising within him at the thought if what he may have to do as court ended.

He should have trusted his mate more, Magnus had simply removed him from his lap, a smile lighting up his face as his hypnotising eyes met Alecs and whispered in his ear to go and do as he pleased as his later meeting was private, _a surprise for you_ he’d said. The statement hadn’t helped Alec any, in fact now the omega was afraid of Magnus ordering him to give himself over to his advisors as many others had done before him. _Stupid omega_ Alec growled in his head, Magnus had been nothing but kind and this was how Alec repaid him? With treacherous thoughts and unspoken accusations?

Instead of heading out as he usually would have, Alec had decided to come back to Magnus’ room and rest for a little while. As he had been taught, Alec had removed his clothing – his favourite outfit after Magnus’ reaction earlier – to make it easier for his mate if he decided to come back to his room after the meeting and gone to sleep, his eyes closing before he even realised it.

 

* * *

 

 

Something had awoken him. Someone was in the room. Is. Was. Gone. Panic. Panic. Magnus. Mate. Safe. Safe. Safe.

Alec felt his breathing grow erratic, the lingering scent of an unknown beta consuming the room. Who had entered here and why, had Magnus let them in? Where had they gone and for how long? Alec spent a couple of minutes trying to calm down, his quick erratic breathing changing steadily into deeper, slower breathes, oxygen forcing itself down his throat.

Alec looked around the room cautiously, trying to determine what had changed. The light from outside showed only a few hours had passed since he had fallen asleep, his body still warm from being wrapped in the silken sheets. His eyes caught onto a vase of flowers on the table by the corner that had definitely not been there earlier in the morning when Magnus was with him.

 Disregarding his nakedness, Alec stood up warily, unsure about the ‘gift’ on the table. Whoever had put these in the room, and it was definitely not Magnus, had seen him. Oh god they had seen his body. Alec couldn’t help but feel violated, an emotion that had been missing since shortly after he had arrived in this palace. An unnerved shiver ran through his body, his nerves standing on end at the thought.

Alec approached the flowers and felt a smile overtake his face at the display; he was still unsure about what they meant but he couldn’t deny that the collection was beautiful. Subtle blues and purples, of many varieties, entwined with white to make a soothing display, a combination of colours Alec privately loved and had yearned for where he used to live. Taking another cautionary step towards the bouquet, Alec’s eyes caught onto a note pushed into the vase and hesitantly plucked it out, hissing when a thorn scratched the tip of his finger slightly. Sucking his finger, the omega peered down at the note, curiosity besting his caution and worry.

_Dearest, Hem,_

_Light of my life, fire of my loins, you deserve the world and everything in it. Here is a small token of my affections to you. They compare little to what I desire to give you but for now they shall do. I pray you, gentle omega, please accept my gift and treasure it as I so treasure you._

_Nefer Sedjmek,_

_Magnus Bane._

Alec felt his apprehension towards the gift evaporate, although the unsettling emotion from earlier still remained, and eagerly stepped towards the flowers, intent on sniffing their scents and no doubt delighting in them. Omega noses were always more sensitive than any other genders and as a result, sweet smelling things, such as flowers, were said to be common courting gifts. Alec abruptly stopped, was Magnus courting him? Surely, he knew it was unnecessary, after all, he had bitten the omega, he had nothing else to do now.

Resigning himself to ask the alpha later, if he gained the courage, Alec once again leaned over the flowers and began to small them, a wide smile making its way across his face at the calming scents he gathered. Suddenly, as if he had just awoken from his nap, Alec felt the urge to lie back down and close his eyes, as if sleep was still fighting to keep him. Another five minutes wouldn’t hurt would it? Nobody was going to come in, so he didn’t need to get changed into clothing, his bare pale body providing more than enough comfort to sleep in.

_Yes,_ Alec decided, sleepily content and happy with himself for making such a decision, _I’ll go back to sleep._

* * *

 

Simon burst into the hall, his face a mask of desperation and fear. Magnus turned to look at him, prepared to shout at the boy for disrupting an important and long-awaited meeting, one which his mate had most definitely told him about when he caught sight of the complete panic in the boy’s eyes. Raphael ran forward, his face morphed into one of concern and worry, his eyes shifting rapidly to diagnose the problem.

"Alexander is dying”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and its special Alexander pov! I have included a couple of literary references in this chapter so feel free to point them out if you so wish. Comment on what you like, didn't and want to see happen next.
> 
> Nefer Sedjmek - May you hear only good things (a typical way of ending a letter in ancient egypt)


	22. A light in the tunnel

Magnus wasn’t aware of anything but the sound of his pounding feet on the palace floors. Out the room. Down the corridor. Right. Left. Left. Right. Charging through the door leading to the bedroom he and Alexander shared, Magnus felt all the breath in his body rush out of his at the sight laying before him.

He was too late.

Grief flung itself around his body, sticking to his heart and slowing his blood like tar; Magnus wanted to scream, the complete despair and anger overwhelming him. Inside, his inner wolf was tearing itself apart at the loss of its mate, crying desperately in attempt to receive a response. Magnus’ own body ran a river of tears down his face, the water falling more bitter and salty then any that had come before it. In the instant he saw him, Magnus felt all his reasons for living, for carrying on, disintegrate into nothing, leaving him an empty shell of a man.

His omega, his beautiful, lively omega was lying with his back on their bed, ivory body bared, paler than snow, his intoxicating blue eyes shut away from the rest of the world.

His chest, something that had seemed to strong to Magnus only a few hours before, was unmoving, its stillness pulling a scream out of someone’s throat. Distantly, Magnus realised that is was Jocelyn who had screamed at the sight. Luscious raven locks lay limp against the omega’s forehead, sweat sticking it down, reducing its prior softness into nothing. It was as if Magnus was observing the room from above, he saw the sickly pale body of his omega, his skin contrasting heavily with the red silk blankets he was resting on, he saw himself, stood rigid in misery, eyes clouding with despair and tears. Behind him, stood in varying states of shock and horror, were his advisors and their mates, every pair of eyes unable to look away from the man on the bed.

The alpha quickly assessed the rest of his mate, noting that his body was bare to the room, and growled when he realised the reason why; even in death, Alexander had been denied the right of respect and dignity at Sebastian’s hand. Sniffing the air, Magnus was horrified at the scent of arousal coming from a couple of his advisors, were they really getting off at the sight of a dead naked omega? What the fuck was wrong with them?

Without even realising it, Magnus let out a true Alpha growl, shocking the rest of the room into submission, and with a glare, ordered the two alphas to be dragged out and dealt with accordingly. Beside him, Jocelyn had tears streaming down her face, but still passed Magnus a baby blue blanket made of the softest and finest fabric his region owned, offering him the chance to protect his omega from any further intrusive viewing. It was customary, after the death of the king or his consort, for the rest of pack to visit them on their deathbed to grieve and say goodbye one final time. Magnus wanted nothing more than for Alexander to have the privacy he had always been declined.

Tanned feet felt like ton weights as they managed to drag themselves over to the bed, a sharp pain shooting through the rest of his body the closer he got. What could this pain mean? Magnus knew nothing of mates getting this pain when the other past away, so why was he? As Magnus reached the end of the bed, he stored the question away, unwilling to become distracted in his task. Alexander deserved his full consideration.

Roughly wiping his tears, Magnus leant over the prone body below him, taking in the plump lips now laying dormant and the pale cheeks that had delighted him many times with a high rising blush. Never again would he see these images. Never again would he delight in the shy smile or light laughter that warmed his heart. No more would he have someone to call his own or love. Magnus was aware they hadn’t even had a month together, but these feelings, _his_ feelings, were so intense it could be no less than love.

_Love._

What a horror it was, to find his true love, only to have it ripped away from him without any warning. Magnus brushed his lips chastely against Alexander’s own, feeling the slight coldness striking his skin, a shiver raking his body. As respectfully and lovingly as he could, Magnus placed the blanket over Alexander’s bare body, hiding it away from the prying, lustful gazes from the alphas behind him, and reverently grasped the frail wrist, bring it up to his lips and pressing down slightly.

_Bum._

Magnus must have been mistaken. That wasn’t possible, Simon himself had come to them with Alexander only moments away from death.

_Bum._

He’d been unmoving when they’d all arrived. Unresponsive, unmoving. Surely this was all some messed up joke his brain was playing with him, already sending him senile over the loss of his mate.

_Bum…Bum._

It wasn’t fake, it was real. Alexander, his omega, his love, his **mate** , was alive! Magnus turned his head sharply, eyes searching rapidly for that familiar green tunic and shendyt. “Ragnor!” He bellowed, eyes frantically dismissing many members of the crowd behind him, his scent changing suddenly from abject despair to blinding hope, confusing all in the room. “Ragnor, please step forward.” Magnus did not beg, he refused. To do so now, in front of so many important pack members was a shock and from behind them all, an older alpha rushed forward, posture alert for danger, eyes darting about for any sign that help was needed. “ _Hem-ek,_ what do you need.”

“Find your mate, find Caterina. He is not dead; my mate is not dead!”

Without hesitation Ragnor ran off, ignoring the break out of mummering coming from other members of Magnus advisors. In his place, Raphael and Simon ushered everyone out, demanding that their alpha and his omega be given privacy, refusing to listen to peoples outraged demands of staying in the room.

Magnus could not hear them.

His ears thundered with the sound of his mate’s pulse. Weak but noticeable. There was every hope he would not die, especially not if Caterina came by to look at him. Not having much to do, Magnus cautiously lay down beside him mate, cradling his cold body into his own, tucking the smaller man’s neck under his chin, completely encompassing him. A golden hand reaching down slowly to entwine itself amongst ivory, a shiver of warmth this time making its way around his body. A few tears of joy slipped down his face, but Magnus did not care, his omega was alive and was going to get help. Whoever was responsible for this was going to wish that they had never even thought about harming the omega; his inner wolf pacing endlessly from the need to tear out their throats and eat their hearts. No amount of praying to any of the gods would help them when Magnus got his hands on them, he would spare no hesitation in ripping them limbs from limb, allowing their screams of pain to become his new lullabies.

For now, Alexander was safe. _Safesafealivealivealivematematematelovemineprotectprotect._ Alexander was going to be saved.

Alexander was alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a lot shorter than usual and probably shitter than you were hoping for, but currently I am tired from a busy and stressful school/working week, which I know are exscuses, but I hope you can forgive me for them and hopefully the next chapter will be up to scratch. As usual comment on what you liked, didn't and any suggestions you amy have.
> 
> P.S. I have loved reading all your theories, some of you have come spectacualry close, just missing a few things. But don't worry, all will be revealed soon.


	23. A lifetime of memories

He is floating through a darkness he cannot escape from. Around him voices sound distant and he can't make out the words being said. He is unsure about how long he has been here and unrest is creeping in. He allows his mind to cast him back and accepts  _this is it..._

* * *

 

He remembers he is five when his beta mother goes into labour. His memory of the time is hazy, and his knowledge limited. He remembers his alpha father prowling outside the door, but he does not remember what he was wearing or what he was saying. He hears his mothers’ painful howls but does not remember who they were aimed at or when they began. Himself, he remembers, was made to sit in his bedroom alone, but he does not know for how long or who put him there.

But he does remember the moment his sister is born. He remembers the way he first heard her cries from behind the doorway, being invited into the room and seeing a tiny, squirming baby wrapped up tightly in her mother’s embrace. He recalls being lifted, by who? His father? A midwife? And his mother tilting the baby towards him, like she was holding a blessing. He hears his mother’s voice, so unnervingly kind and weak. He remembers the name that became the centre of his entire universe. “ _Her name is Isabelle.”_

* * *

 

He is ten when a blonde boy, his hair radiating like the sun had come to earth, joins the family. At ten he first feels the pull of his heart towards someone other than his sister. It is a rainy day when he feels the first stirring of jealousy at the attention lavished upon his younger sister. It takes less than a week when his whole life is shifted into _gold, gold, gold._ He is ten when someone looks into his eyes and reflects back a knowing warmth and kindness he had never experienced. He understands when his father slaps his back and tell his to start training. He is ten when he is first introduced to Valentine Morgenstern.

On his first ‘date’ he looks at a girl and sees nothing more than her looking back. He is ten when he thinks he may not be an alpha. He is ten when he resigns himself to being a beta. At ten he thinks the worst thing is for his heart to beat for a gold his silver cannot touch. It is another rainy day when a boy with multicoloured eyes more tortured than he thought possible, is presented in front of him. He is ten when his father tells him _‘His name is Jonathon”_

* * *

 

He remembers at eleven, his beta mother screaming into her labour. He recalls at eleven the way his alpha father walks the hallways outside the door. He understands now his father muttering _Why now, why God now?_ He is disgruntled when he is shoved into his bedroom, but this time he has people with him. His heart bursts when his sister curls into his side, hands covering her ears to stop hearing the screams. The way his heart stutters at his brother’s hand tightly gripping his own in a way it shouldn’t. It’s a warm day when he thinks about having his own child for the first time. He remembers, for the first time, thinking of the usefulness of _surrogate_.

He remembers the screams stopping. He sees his father bursting into his room and taking his brother and sister first. He knows he goes in after they come out and sees his mother holding a tiny, squirming baby in her arms. He didn’t understand his mother looking sad and weak and tired but her eyes shining brightly at the miracle in her arms. A thought washes over him, is that how they looked at me? He hears his mother voice, uncharacteristically kind for the first time in many years, as she tilted the baby towards him. He remembers the pride in her voice as she says _“His name is Max.”_

 

* * *

 

He is twelve when he first feels the flames of heat stir in his stomach. Flames lap up his body starting from his toes to his head. At twelve he looks into his brothers’ eyes and feels an urge to drop to his knees. He goes to his father and can’t resist the urge to present his neck. He knows his mother is in the room and feels the urge to repeat the action back to her. He is twelve when he first thinks _dear God let me die._ His sister is at his side, holding his hand. At twelve he sees a promise of protection made seven years ago changed. Blonde flashes in front of his eyes as his knees collapse in front of him and neither his father or mother make a move towards him.

At twelve his mother grabs his right arm, his father the left. His memory is hazy as he is dragged through their home, tears of pain falling down his face, the screams of his siblings behind him. His room is dark and cold when he is thrown in, his sisters face the last thing he sees as the door closes. The fire under his skin burns as rope is tied to his limbs and restrained on his bed. More sweat pours down him now than in any moment in his prior twelve years. At only a young age he yearns to submit in an entirely new way he feels uncomfortable with. He hears his parent words as if they were miles away, warn him to keep his distance from his siblings. He is only twelve when his entire life is taken out of his hands and changed forever. He is twelve when his father looks in his eyes and says, _“His name is not ours.”_

 

* * *

 

A recent memory stirs.

At eighteen he enters a grand palace dressed in red silk, prepared to dance like the whore he is. He stands with a pride he has learned to show but not feel. Red silk covers his face and his clothes are new and expensive in a way they haven’t been for many years. He is eighteen when he calls upon his arm cuffs to provide him with comfort before he puts on his show. He goes through the dance in his head. He knows it needs to be nothing less than perfect. He knows that no matter what, tonight master’s lust will capture him whole.

He is eighteen when he scents the most delightfully intoxicating thing he has encountered. Cinnamon and sandalwood are the first things that he registers as his face lifts towards the alpha he is to impress and lay with for a night. For the first time he understands the scent of honey, of nutmeg, of rain falling from the sky. For the first time in many years he feels _something_. At eighteen he thinks about the words _true mate._ That night he dances in a way he never has and never will again. He thinks that maybe a night with this alpha won’t be too bad, that maybe his own scent is just as alluring, and this alpha won’t share him out or be too demanding.

At eighteen, he understands the world a lot more than he did ten years prior. He feels the music through his body as easily as he feels the eyes staring at him longingly. He looks at his own body moving unnaturally, calling everyone’s attention in a way he doesn’t want. He struggles not to flinch as cold hands dig into his arm and whispers into his ear. He doesn’t understand why his heart cries as he loses sight of the alpha. At eighteen he has learned how to fake pleasure, how to make it seem like he enjoys what is happening to his body. He is eighteen when he first wants someone to remember his name. He is eighteen when he wants the alpha to lovingly say _“His name is Alexander Lightwood.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I realised a mistake in my work. In one chapter I mentioned that alec presented at 10 and then in a different one mentioned he was 12. To make my life easier I'm choosing to have the age set at 12 just to clear up any confusion. Sorry if anyone got a bit confused at the mixed details.
> 
> I tried out a new style with this chapter so I hope you like it. Its not going to be like this again I think, but I thought since we are in Alec's subconcious and he's fighting for his life, why not do something different. Please comment on what you liked, didn't or want to see


	24. A medicinal recipe

Magnus doesn’t let anyone near Alexander, no matter how open and honest they may be. Simon has already had to have been pulled away from his growls by Raphael who solemnly explained to his mate why he shouldn’t keep trying. Magnus has wound his body completely round his mate’s, the smaller boy tucked in the space between the curl of his head and feet, raven hair resting along his collar bones; a sensation runs through him at the contact, but the alpha is saddened that his mate is not awake to share in the emotion.

The whine that leaves his throat is one of desperation and despair. Magnus can feel the boy’s life ebbing and fading, he knows that the overheating of his skin and the increasingly weaker pulse signal his nearing death. Magnus is glad that two of his most trusted pack members are there and no one else; if there was anybody but Simon and Raphael in the bedroom Magnus fears he would have had to keep his despair inside, his inner wolf unable to show weakness to those he does not place complete trust in.

A knock at the door breaks Magnus out of his reverie, surprise covering his features as he realises he has spent the past five minutes gently stroking the raven locks nestled below him. _When had he started that?_ Without waiting for admittance, Ragnor opens the door and Catarina sprints in after him, long blue hair pulled out of her face, worn leather bag full of medical supplies. Those closest to Magnus are permitted to use Catarina freely, her exceptional skills of medicine best any rival pack member and her services are highly sought after. Her bedside manner is firm but courteous and she knows how to diagnose and heal a wide variety of illness, able to name them before Magnus has even taken a proper look.

It is for this reason Magnus allows her near his dying mate.

Catarina runs over, concern ripe on her face. “What happened?” She demands, her voice rough from being, no doubt, woken up by Ragnor only a few minutes prior. This time of day is usually reserved for lazy activities if something has not already been planned. Magnus is unsure how he manages but he is able to voice what he knows, which unfortunately, is not a lot. “I was warned by Simon that Alexander was dying so I ran as quick as I could. _Ra_ cat, he looked dead! But then I felt his pulse and thought he’d be easily healed, but gods Catarina, he’s getting worse!” Magnus felt his voice on the edge of tears, his grief slowly overwhelming him.

Turning harshly, Catarina levelled her glare at Simon, her eyes unwavering from her search of him, for what was anyone’s guess. “What did you find?” She asks at last, the rough edge from her voice earlier now gone. Simon steps forward slightly, his hand tightly grasping the alphas beside him for support. “I came to see if the omega consort wanted to read in the library or come to my salon where a few of us were meeting. But when I arrived he was laying haphazardly over the bed as if he’d just fallen on it, his body was sweating, uncovered and unmoving, he was so pale…” Magnus lifted his eyes from his mate, catching the look of pure sadness and shock reflected on Simon’s and suddenly felt a large amount of his respect go to the beta who had, no doubt, panicked at the sight of his friend (the thought of his omega making friends in the pack making his heart flutter) but still gone and got help quickly, regardless of the consequences he may have faced.

Catarina’s glare lessened, and Raphael moved to press up against his mate, nosing his neck, urging him to continue. “I felt for a pulse, it was so weak, _so, so, so_ , weak.” Simon’s eyes filled with tears and he turned his head, finding comfort in the shoulder of his mate. The alpha and beta remaining in the room averted their eyes in an effort to give privacy. “Did you notice anything strange? Any food, drink?” Catarina asked, her eyes focused on the limp body in Magnus’ arms, eyes calculating and diagnosing. “Nothing, I swear, just those nice flowers over there.”

The alpha felt his head turn angrily. Flowers? Who would dare send _his_ mate flowers? It was a quick, sure fire way to get themselves banished from the pack or killed if Magnus so decreed it. “Magnus!” A shout came from behind him and Magnus turned at the dangerous tone, Catarina glaring at him from across the bed. “Now is not the time for your petty jealousy, stay by your mate and give him comfort, I’m going to take a look at him now.” Magnus nodded in understanding and with a look, sent Raphael, Simon and Ragnor out the door, each bowing slightly as they took their leave.

The alpha watched continuously as the beta inspected his mate, his voice whispering soft, loving thoughts and phrases into his ear, planting chaste kisses to his hair. The omega’s limbs were lifted, poked and prodded before Catarina tried her more advance techniques, using her instruments to record details about his body. A sad look overcame her, and Magnus knew the examination was over; dread began to creep through the alpha’s blood, a deep clogging sensation crawling its way through his body, dear _gods_ what was this feeling? Perhaps Magnus should take a deeper look at true mates the next time he got a chance. Would he get the chance? Was Alexander lost to him just as he feared?

“It is wolfsbane.”

Catarina’s words sent shocks through his body. Each a dull throbbing pain deepening in feeling. Wolfsbane. A potent killing drug for wolves and their human counterparts. Someone had deliberately poisoned his mate, someone had deliberately tried to kill his mate. Wolfsbane, a poison that had taken his father, the previous pack leader, was a notorious tricky poison to work with. Many did not survive, and those that did suffered whilst in recovery. Magnus looked to Catarina, a new glint of desperate hope emerging in his eyes, pleading with her to do something about it. With a sigh Catarina moved to her leather bag, extracting a small vial, no bigger than her smallest finger.

“Hold him down.”

Magnus did not hesitate. With all the true alpha strength he had, Magnus held Alexander down, his tears silently combining with the sweat layering his mate’s body. Unceremoniously, Catarina broke the vial and tipped the contents down the omega’s throat, forcing him to swallow the liquid completely, unwilling to risk him dispelling any. For a moment nothing happened, and Magnus felt the familiar chill of death wash over him, saw the cold decrepit hand of a bony blonde alpha, with eyes like ice, filling his vision and coming for him.

Alexander’s back arched off the bed, his mouth open in a primal scream. He began thrashing in the bed, desperately trying to escape the strong weight holding him down. Limbs flailed heavily, tears streamed down his face, but Alexander kept screaming. His mouth had opened wider, going beyond a simple ‘o’, and the noise emerging from his throat was _horrible_. Blood dribbled down of his chin and his nose but Alexander kept arching, kept screaming. His eyes remained shut, but they moved in a flurry under his eyelids, searching for an escape they could not find. The scream got louder and louder as Alexander went paler and paler, the increasing amount of blood on his face looking _wrong_ being so vibrant a colour. His arms and legs continued to fight Magnus in a pained attempt of escape, nails scratching anything they could find, tearing through the bedding below and Magnus above.

It became silent.

After nearly three hours of near constant screaming and flailing, Alexander dropped back down onto the bed, limbs contracting into place, unable to stretch further. His pale skin seemed sallow and taut, his breathing more laboured and wheezing than before. Blood as deep and as dark as the night closing on them, seemed to pour from all available space on his face; it came from his nose, his mouth, it ripped from the corners of his eyes. Magnus felt his own tears crash onto the motionless chest of the younger boy, unable to stop them from appearing at the sight of his mate in so much pain. It made him want to rip his own hair out.

A gentle hand reached out and stoked his forehead. Magnus peered up, like a child lost in the street, to see Catarina smiling gently at him, in her hands a vial of black liquid, thick like ink. With a simple nod in its direction Catarina quirked an eyebrow and nodded back. A signal. The poison was out and they’d been successful.

Alexander could now fight to live.

Tense eyes followed the hands of the beta as they checked over Alexander, unable to risk the chance of anything happening if he looked away. Magnus knew Catarina would never betray him so, but the base instinct inside him, the inner wolf clawing in his chest, was unable to let her do her check up freely, so he watched with bated breath, prepared to attack if necessary. He saw Catarina make a note of something on a pad of paper before turning and bowing slightly at him, silently making him aware of her intentions. She was to go for now, leave Magnus to care for his mate, and come back later to report her findings to Magnus and the advisors of the pack.

Magnus bowed his head in acceptance but didn’t watch as she left, golden green eyes instead focused intently on the body below him. The slight up and down pattern of the smaller man’s chest sending a feeling of warmth scattering through him and for the first time since he had first heard the dreadful news, Magnus smiled, feeling a portion of the tense weight on his shoulders disappearing.

Magnus snuggled down into his mate, drawing his back into his chest as closely as he could, unwilling to let the omega leave his side at any point. Without reproach or a care in the world, Magnus rested his nose into the raven hair of his mate and breathed in deeply, his temper calming at the scent that engulfed him. For now, they would go to sleep and when Magnus awoke he hoped Alexander would wake with him.

Then he would get his revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, not much to say for this chapter so how about a little poll. What has been your favourit chapter so far and why? Let me know in the comments! And on that thought dont be scared to come and say hi, tell me what you liked, didn't or perhaps want to see in the future!


	25. Sleeping beauty awakes

It was another couple of days before Alexander woke up. In that time, hundreds of pack members had visited the palace court chamber to speak of their prayers and wishes for the consort, their queen, to get well soon and to join Magnus’ side once more. The presence of so many pack members, especially due to the hatred towards any pack led by Morgenstern’s, paying tribute to Alexander sent a strong sense of pride and love through Magnus. His mate was truly a marvel.

Simon, Raphael and Luke were common visitors to their room, with Simon often staying the entire time between meals as Magnus could not. Even though it was his mate recovering on the bed, Magnus couldn’t abandon his duties, especially not after the obvious attack on his omega. It was common for Magnus to return to his room to find the beta reading out loud to his unconscious mate and in the two days Alexander was unresponsive, Simon, in all his fear and inability to stop talking, had read five books/scrolls to him, each one longer and more complicated to the last.

Alexander woke up to a perfect morning. As he had done since the moment Alexander had been found, Magnus was laying on his side of the bed, Alexander curled into his chest, with the early morning sun shining brightly through their window, creating a halo around the smaller boy. The morning was peacefully quiet, with court being closed for the day, and Magnus intended to spend the entire day by his mate’s side, standing vigil over him and his health. Tanned fingers were gently caressing the soft ivory cheek when a small, almost inaudible groan escaped the lips a couple of inches away; the fingers stopped moving instantly. A short silence followed in which nothing or nobody moved, as if the gods themselves were watching this moment, waiting for something to happen.

The groan repeated. A little louder and a little longer, but it was there. Magnus felt his heart rate rise and watched, unmoving, as his mate began to twitch and wake up. First his fingers, delicate and long, twitched outwards, caressing the air in jerky movements, then his eyes, running marathons behind closed lids; Magnus could not wait until he could see his own personal sky again, he yearned for it. The omega’s head began to jerk slightly side to side, his raven locks brushing against Magnus’ chin, a light tickling sensation flooding Magnus at the movement; his face scrunched up, nose twitching adorably and mouth forming a light pout. The alpha couldn’t stop the coo that left him at the cute sight, his happiness rising rapidly at the realisation of what was happening.

Finally, the moment Magnus had been waiting for. Alexander’s eyes opened. Shocking caerulean, wide and panicked, shot open, moving quickly to take in the surrounding area. After a moment, those eyes, those spectacular eyes that had captured Magnus’ very _soul_ , connected with golden green and the world seemed to stop around them. The alpha drank in the sight of endless blue laid before him, searching and searching for safety and protection, for answers to be given, for comfort and warmth that it had not seen for nearly three days. Magnus watched in fascination as the ocean blue before him, filled with so much _fear_ and _panic_ , changed slightly, becoming lighter, like the sky, and filled with what Magnus hoped was happiness and comfort.

Movement in the periphery of his vision made Magnus break eye contact, turn his head slowly, and gasp internally at the sight that greeted him. A hand, pale and beautiful in the early morning light, was reaching out towards him hesitantly, as if afraid or unsure if the touch was welcomed. Magnus turned his eyes back to the blue before him and let out a small smile, silently encouraging the omega to do as he pleased. A gentle hand, slightly calloused and cold, cupped his cheek shyly, only applying a small amount of pressure and held its position. Alexander turned his eyes towards his hand, following along its movement as he gently began to trace Magnus’ lips with his fingers before running the tips over his cheekbone and then lowering to the length of his jaw. No words passed between them, only this, gentle looks and gentle smiles and Magnus found that he could live like this contently for the rest of his life.

He had been with many people who, at some point or another, he had though about asking to be his mate and yet he had never experienced this sort of emotion or relaxing moment. It had always been about the intense passion, the prolonged desire and desperation, the chase for relief. How was it that some of his previous beau’s, some of who had been his for months and a couple, years, could not compare to this omega who he has known for just over two weeks? Magnus snapped back into focus when a shy hand trailed its way down his arm and he watched, transfixed, as the omega raised his hand and brought it to his lips, kissing the knuckles as Magnus himself had done not to long ago.

“Thank you”  

Magnus felt his inner wolf awaken at the soft words spoken, eager to reconnect with his mate and reassert itself into the connection. Alexander’s voice was rough from disuse, deep and harsh, and sent a shot of arousal through Magnus’ system which he quickly supressed when his mate began to violently cough, the need for water finally overwhelming his system. Hurriedly Magnus grabbed the pitcher of water beside the bed and pressed the edge to Alexander’s lips, silently encouraging him to drink his fill, only taking it away when Alexander rested his hand once more on his arm.  

Once the pair had settled back down, with Alexander now pressed solidly into Magnus chest, his head firmly resting in the junction of his neck and shoulder, Magnus began to speak, his voice soft and crooning. “What for?” Tawny fingers began tracing a pattern against a milky back, a relaxing motion keeping the pair relaxed and happily entwined, unwilling to part from each other. “For helping me” The words are whispered into his skin, breath heating the area of his shoulder and forcing a shiver to run through him, “Y-you didn’t have-have to do that for m-me” Magnus felt his heart breaking at the sadness and self-loathing tone present in his mate’s voice, he couldn’t understand how anyone could look at Alexander and think that he was worth nothing less than a god amongst mortals.

“I would do anything for you” Magnus admitted. He knew it was too soon to say such things, no doubt it was scare the omega, but Magnus had lived too long to know that keeping such feelings hidden did more harm than good and most importantly, he wanted Alexander to know that he meant the world to Magnus, regardless of his short stay in the palace. “Why?” The voice is smaller now, almost inaudible, and so full of self-doubt and possessive insecurity that Magnus feels the urge to cry for his mate, for all the terrible things he has suffered in his life. Magnus decides to be truthful with his mate, in the short amount of time he has known him, the alpha is aware that above everything, Alexander admires loyalty and truthfulness in a person, deeming them to be some of the most important qualities a person can project.

“Because I love you.”

Below him, the smaller man stops breathing. His hand, which had been gently been drawing lazy patterns on his chest, stilled in its movements, shock taking over his system. “I know its early, _imi-ib,_ and I know we have only just really met, but you unlocked something in me from the moment I first scented you from across the hall, something which has been locked away for decades. You’re precious, so unbelievably so, and I need you to know that, and know that my life revolves around you. I love you.” Magnus waited with bated breath for a response, waited for the omega to get angry at him or upset, to cry out that what he felt was idiotic and stupid, that love couldn’t exist between them.

Instead, Alexander pulled his head back to look into Magnus eyes, and the alpha tried to show the truth of his feeling through his golden green orbs. Reflecting back into his own, the blue eyes before him were scared and apprehensive, the mind behind them unable to grasp the concept of Magnus’ words. Suddenly, Magnus realised why Alexander seemed scared of his admission and internally cursed, chastising himself for the stupidity displayed. “I don’t expect you to feel the same, _nefer,_ you don’t have to say the words back if you don’t feel that way, no punishment will befall you.”

Alexander relaxed back into his embrace once more and Magnus was reminded of the fact that the omega had only just woken up from a small coma and a love confession was probably the last thing he needed at the moment. The first being a small check-up, some medicine, and an explanation of events. Fingers on his chest began to trace patterns once more and the alpha found himself unconsciously relaxing into the touch. “Alpha,” _Back to alpha? Had his confession scared him that much?_ “I-I-I…It’s not that I don’t l-lo-love you, it’s just that-that-that..” Alexander trailed off, unable to phrase his statement in a way that wouldn’t offend his mate, unable to look into the eyes that radiated such love and devotion.

“Its okay, _imi-ib,_ you don’t need to explain anything to me.” Magnus whispered into raven locks, his lips a hairsbreadth away from the omega’s forehead, his hand tracing gentle patterns against an ivory back. Alexander, Magnus was aware, had probably never really felt the emotion of love, nor had it sincerely felt about him, but the alpha was all too aware that others would have forced him to say it when they were using him, so that he played into their sick fantasies more.

“Now, _Imi-ib_ , lets us get dressed so, that we can discuss what happened, and find a way of keeping you safe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, not too happy with this chapter but i'll give myelf the benefit of the doubt as im ill, so i'll come back later and update it for you all so that you dont suffer through shitty content. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, with all its fluff and stuff, and feel free to commment on what you liked, didn't and want to see happen in the future.


	26. Discussions

A short time later the pair are dressed, and Magnus has called in Simon, although Raphael comes with him because it seems they cannot be parted from each other’s hip. They are all sat in different areas of the room and Magnus notes that Alexander is central, as if they had all silently decided to keep him where they can see him. A shot of possessiveness runs through him at the thought, who are these people to look so intimately on his mate. Alexander didn’t have the will nor the energy to fully dress, his limbs still being fatigued from his battle with wolfsbane, and so he was sat on the bed, legs covered in a small shendyt which reached the middle of his thighs but no tunic, his torso having only the arm cuffs for modesty. His face, pale and beautiful, has been covered in a limited amount of makeup, just some light blue eyeshadow and black kohl.

Magnus knows he shouldn’t be, but he is immeasurably distracted by his mate on the bed. With the covers wrapped partially around his waist and legs, the early morning light streaming in, the omega looks like a tribute to the gods, to be loved, revered and worshiped; he looks, for lack of a better word, _divine_ , and Magnus wants nothing less than to have his way with the omega. He knows the minute his arousal is scented by Alexander because he sends a confused look in his direction, unable to comprehend why Magnus is letting off that articular scent so strongly.

Seeing as Magnus was unable to start, Raphael took the mantle and began the discussion. “Consort,” He bowed his head slightly and Magnus could see the increasing disbelief and confusion evident in Alexander’s face at the gesture, a lack of understanding at such a respectful gesture and Magnus swore he was going to hurt everyone who ever made his mate feel less than a human being. “Can you explain what happened, do you know how you were poisoned and by who?”

Alexander seems to be collecting his thoughts, his mind sluggish and weak after recent events, before opening his mouth to speak and then hastily closing it again, eyes darting to Magnus in question. A sad smile adorns Magnus’ face as he realises that the recent events have caused a bigger impact on the omega than he thought, for whatever reason, Alexander has shrunken into himself again. “You can speak, don’t worry.” Magnus states quietly, unable to raise his voice to a normal volume and walks over to the bed carefully, trying not to startle his mate. He sits down besides the smaller boy when there is no sign of resistance and reaches out and takes the paler hand, stroking his thumb over the skin he finds there, releasing calming alpha pheromones in the omega’s direction.

“Well,” His voice is a whisper, his throat soar and raw after his intense screaming two days earlier and Magnus can’t help cooing at the tone. “I-I-I came back here after your court, just like you asked, I swear, I didn’t do anything else, I promise,” Alexander turned swiftly to Magnus and grasped both hands, drawing them closer to his chest before bowing his head and resting his forehead on them, a clear gesture of submission and mercy. Magnus can’t stop the way his heart breaks at the fearful gesture. “And I got ready for a nap, I-I-I took all my c-cl-clothes off so that I could be-be-be-be ready for you and then got into bed.” Alexander takes a brief break to rest his throat, unable to speak for long periods of time after such explosive screams and Magnus uses this time to draw the omega to him, resting the smaller boy’s back against his chest, hastily tugging his raven locks under his chin, needing to feel his omega alive and nearby. From the way Alexander curls into him slightly, Magnus presumed the feeling is mutual.

“When-when I woke up, there was a new smell.” Simon’s head springs up, eyes wide in surprise and Raphael follows along, although slightly less dramatic and Magnus growls loudly, his inner wolf howling at the _notion_ that someone came into this room when Alexander was so vulnerable, so exposed. “I panicked for a bit, b-bu-but no one was here, so-so I looked around the room and saw the flowers.” At the reminder of the flowers Magnus whips his head around to face the offending plants, wondering again just who would send _his_ omega flowers, and what’s more, send the packs consort flowers! Unbidden, a low, menacing growl tore out of his throat in a possessive manner.

Alexander seemed unaware of Magnus’ angry reaction and Simon noticed that whilst the omega had his head cast down, his cheeks were lit up in a bright red and his mouth opened to a small, shy smile. It takes the alpha another moment to calm down and peer down at his mate, confusion and hurt coming over him at the sight of the smile, his thought rapidly turning against him. _What if he’s found someone else? Someone he actually cares about and is in the stages of courting? What if he stays with me because of fear?_

“I, er, um, I want to thank you” The words are quieter, aimed at Magnus, for him to hear only, and the other alpha and beta in the room avert the eyes to each other, allowing the couple a private moment. Magnus himself cannot contain the surprise at the statement, the confusion instantly sending his bad thoughts out of the window. “What for?” Magnus whispers the words into the omega’s neck, watching with a shot or arousal as the pale body in his lap squirms delightfully. “For the-the flowers you sent, they-they’re lovely. All my favourite colours.” The smile Alexander sends him is one he will no doubt remember for a life time but the overwhelming feel of fear as his words register send Magnus into a panic.

“What do you mean I sent you?” His voice is raised and higher pitched, betraying the torrent of emotions inside of him and Raphael and Simon look over, concern for their alpha evident. “I didn’t send you any flowers.” Without another word Magnus rushes over to the vase, checking over the flowers instantly for any danger. Noticing the letter Magnus picked it up and read it quickly, eyes scanning the words at a rapid pace, heart stopping as he reached the bottom. With wide eyes, Magnus turns back around to face the occupants of the room, searching out the blues he has fallen in love with. In them he sees distress at the events unravelling but also sadness at the perceived rejection of his mate, no doubt believing that Magnus had run from his touch from disgust.

The alpha wants nothing more than to run over and provide reassurance to his blue-eyed beauty but at the moment, the letter takes precedence. “These were not sent by me, I apologise _Imi-ib_ , but someone has tricked you. Can you tell us more about the scent you smelt when you woke up?” Magnus watched, heart-breaking, as Alexander understands that the flowers, the gift he was excited about, was fake, His eyes dim, and he lowers his head, refusing anybody the privilege of seeing his face although Magnus can feel the overpowering sadness and feeling of rejection coming from the omegas side of their bond.

His voice is quieter than before, less sure, less proud and Magnus resolves after this to make sure that the plans he was discussing with his council a few days earlier are moved along to earlier. “It-it was um pine, I-I-I think and then…then…um fish? But not fresh, li-like-like a few days dead.” From his spot across the room, Simon jumps out of his seat and rushed forward, startling every member in the room. He jumped onto the end of the bed, ignoring the low growl of warning from the two alphas in the room and tries to stare into Alexander’s eyes although the shorter male is still refusing to raise his head, focusing on the bedspread below him.

“Was there also a hint of lavender, like the sort where you smell it from someone across the room, so its not really there but it sorta is and then you have to wait a few moments to try and identify it and-

“Simon!” Raphael barks out, his dark eyes baring onto his mate, causing the beta to bow his head in submission, displaying his mating mark to those in the room. After a few more seconds of glaring, Raphael turns his eyes towards Alexander, the intensity softening at the insecure hunch of shoulders and lowered head. “Consort, do you agree with Simon? Could you smell lavender as well?”

After a moment where Magnus thinks that Alexander won’t answer, the omega nods his head slightly, raven locks bouncing at the movement. Instantly, Simon turns to face Magnus, feeling no offence when the alpha refuses to look away from his mate on the bed who seemed to be trying to do an impression of a mole and bury himself in the covers of the bed.

“The scent belongs to Maureen Brown, a kitchen maid, she’s a bit mental if you ask me, always going on about the ‘real queen’ and she always seems to be where you don’t wont her, and she has had multiple complaints of stalking and

“Simon!”

Magnus shifts his focus onto Simon and notices the way the boy is fidgeting more than usual. Hi eyes narrowing, Magnus stalks closer, golden green eyes staring intently at the beta sat on the foot of his bed. “What is it?” He demands, unwilling to wait for the roundabout explanation of Simon’s as to who this girl was and why she was important.

“She’s Camille’s right hand woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, got a new chapter for you all to enjoy! Hope you like reading it and feel free to comment on what you enjoyed, didn't or want to see later on in the story. Also I've made a one shot Malec promt sotry so feel free to drop any prompts for me is you wish!


	27. A moment alone

The tense silence of the room was broken only by the deep growl and smashing of the flower vase from Magnus. His voice roared deeper than ever before, his eyes flashing and in his anger he reached out and launched the vase to the other side of the room, sending petals and water flying everywhere. A small, repressed yelp came from the omega on the bed, his head raised, eyes filled with fear and Magnus felt the weight of his actions crash down on him.

Stalking towards the bed, Magnus ordered Simon away to his mate with a flick of the wrist and set his sights upon calming down his now stressed mate. It hurt the alpha slightly to see said mate flinch backwards as he came closer. “ _Hem…”_ Magnus cooed out, releasing a spread of calming alpha pheromones towards the omega hoping to calm him down enough to be at his side. “Alexander” He breathed out, stretching out his hand to place against the smaller boy’s shoulder.

The room descended into silence as every pair of eyes watched the slow movement of gold towards ivory. Gentle hands stretched further, slowly moving through the air towards the pale skin before them, itching to touch but unsure of the welcome. Stormy blue eyes, only moments ago so filled with fear and alarm, cleared slightly and the haze of panic slipped away, Alexander scenting the air around him, his omega crying out with want. _Alphaalphamatemineminesafesafemate._

After what seemed a lifetime, Magnus’ hand rested upon Alexander’s shoulder and the room heaved a collective sigh of relief, none so bigger than Magnus, who used the gentle touch as an indicator that his mate now felt safe around him again and moved so that his back was pressed against the headboard of the bed and Alexander’s back was pressed against his front. Magnus ignored the other members of the room for a second, pushing aside the bombshell dropped on them, and ran his fingers down the side of his omega’s torso, delighting in the calming pheromones being released from the now pliant body tucked into him.

“Simon.” Magnus spoke, his voice neither loud or quiet but hard and demanding; his golden green eyes snapped to where the beta was sat beside his mate, silently demanding answers. Simon heaved a sigh and pressed a kiss to the side of Raphael’s head before addressing the royal couple before him, secretly delighting in the peaceful manner they found themselves. Alexander was precious, but he was still scared and unsure, but it seemed Magnus, at least, made him feel safe. “I don’t know much about her, not really, just that she started in the kitchens a few months ago and, like, worshipped Camille. If you asked Maureen, Camille could do no wrong, regardless of what evidence you presented her with, so everyone pretty much stayed out of her way.”

Magnus and Raphael both huffed a breath at the limited information they were given, annoyed at the lack of strength they now had over this beta. Raphael turned to his mate and whispered in his ear to which Simon simply nodded and ran out of the room, making sure to close the door on his way out, unwilling to risk anyone passing by and hearing the conversation.

Turning the Raphael for an explanation, Magnus raised an eyebrow wondering where the beta had been sent to. “Maia” Raphael said, and Magnus nodded, knowing that the girl was their best bet of finding Maureen if she was still within the confines of the Downworld pack. “If you’ll excuse us Raphael, I would like some alone time with my mate.” Magnus pretended not to notice the subtle flinch Alexander gave out at the order and Magnus mentally chastised himself, remembering that his mate has been extremely weary and withdrawn since his – now apparent- assassination attempt. No doubt he was fearing he had done something wrong for which he would be punished.

Without a word, for which Magnus was grateful, Raphael stood up and left with a deep bow to both his Alpha and Omega, no hesitation in showing them both equal respect, a concept Magnus could see was confusing his Alexander. After a moment of silence Magnus manoeuvred his smaller mate round so that they now faced each other, their faces only inches away. The alpha watched with amusement as Alexander seemed unable to settle his eyes, the deep cerulean flying from his lips, to his eyes, to the wall behind Magnus and the bed beneath them. With caring hands, Magnus upped his mate’s porcelain cheeks, their normal paleness hidden behind a cherry blush, and raised his head, encouraging their eyes to meet.

“Alexander,” Magnus whispered out, his breath brushing against the younger man’s lips, “ _Sekhrey_ of my _ib_ , my _ankh_ , what is the matter? Please tell me.” His tone was not of a begging nature, but even the alpha himself could not deny the edge of desperation that laced his words, his unease at his mate’s depth of sadness and feeling of rejection. Alexander does not answer; his eyes remain steadfast in looking into his alpha’s and Magnus feels as if the younger man can see into his mind, can see his past and his future with a single look, his wide innocent eyes seeing more in their years than Magnus could wish to in his infinity.

Slowly, the alpha begins to caress the raven locks before him, his hand smoothing over the tousled hair in a calming gesture, trying hard to convey the lack of judgement, the freedom given in this moment. It seems to work as only a few minutes later Alexander opens his mouth, his eyes, for once, remain attached to the golden green of his mate’s. “I-I-I just though that maybe y-y-you had sent them, the flower-flowers and I-I thought that you were c-c…” Alexander can’t seem to continue getting the words out, but Magnus waits. He may not know his omega completely yet, still knows that they have a lot to talk about before they can reach a stage like Simon and Raphael or Luke and Jocelyn, but he is aware that Alexander is the person who needs time to speak. Years of repression and neglect have meant that he is not comfortable speaking and requires more time than others to gather his thoughts.

“I thought you were courting me.” Magnus’ eyes widen, and he smells the discomfort rolling off his mate like waves, the uncomfortable feeling of rejection rising up and taking over. “I-I-I’m sorry for…for making such a-an assumption, y-you deserve b-b-better than me…you-you mated with me to h-h-help, I-I-I’m sorry, sorry, sorry for thinking such things Alpha.” The omega’s eyes have tears stringing from them, the pale skin around them reddening in despair and Magnus thinks there must be something wrong with him for finding something about this sight appealing. He snaps back into focus when he hears the slight sob forcing its way past Alexander’s clenched teeth and drags his omega into a tight hold, unwilling to let go. The omega weakly tried to fight his position but quickly gives in when Magnus refuses to relent, his sobs growing louder every second and Magnus finds himself with silent tears running down his cheeks too, the overwhelming emotion flowing through their weak bond affecting him more than he thought possible.

After five minutes of uncontrollable sobbing Alexander being to calm down and Magnus feels like he needs to talk, to explain his surprise to Alexander rather than just spring it on him later. The taller man breathes in the scent of his mate deeply before speaking, his voice low and calm, scarcely more than a whisper. “You have nothing to apologise for _imi-ib,_ you are my mate, it is only natural to assume that the flowers were a gift from me and as for deserving better, well, I can hardly do better than you can I?” Magnus feels the shaking of the body curled into him, feels how it tries to move away, disbelief prompting it to move, but Magnus draws it back as if he can project his love and _want_ through skin to skin contact.

“You are kind, patient, loyal, you have an immeasurable intelligence that exceeds even mine and you find pleasure in the simple things. I see you with your friends, with Simon and everyone, and I see how they gaze upon you, love and acceptance in their eyes. You are more than I could ever deserve _nefer_ and I am sorry, so, so, sorry that I let you think overwise. My surprise for you, the one I mentioned after that time you came to court..” The omega below him weakly nods his head in remembrance, his thoughts bringing back the memory of that day so recently and Magnus can feel the smile the omega embraces at the memory of their morning in court, of him sat in his mate’s lap, presiding over court like the queen he was; Magnus had thought that Alexander had looked like a real consort in that moment.

“The surprise was a courting gift. I was discussing the best things to do and how to give them to you _imi-ib_ , I wanted them to be perfect for you.” Alexander seemed to perk up at this information, raising his head from Magnus’ chest, his red rimmed eyes alight with _something_ , happiness? Surprise? “You were?” He questions, the disbelief in his voice obvious.

“I was, to be perfectly honest, I was going to start with flowers.”

The younger man seems to think, digesting the information given to him. Magnus could scent in the air his omega’s delight, the smell of coffee perpetuating the air strongly, but also a hint of disbelief, as if Magnus, as if anyone, would go through so much for him was to unbelievable. Magnus vowed to show his omega that he deserved everything, that no one would ever deny his wished again. Shyly Alexander looked up into Magnus eyes, his face adorned with a shy smile, dimples showing at the corners of his mouth. “Thank you.” He whispers out, his breath a worship on Magnus’s skin. Before he has chance to respond Alexander presses forward, his face, for once, open and unafraid.

He lays his lips on Magnus’ and kisses him breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I have quite a few busy days coming up this week so my updating might be a little different but bare with and all will soon be well, I promise.
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and remember to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see happen in the future!
> 
> Ankh (ancient egyptian - life)  
> Sehkrey (Ancient Egyptian - Captian)  
> Ib (Ancient Egyptian - Heart)


	28. All rise for Judge Bane

Only ten minutes later, the court of the Downworld pack convened in full. Every member, regardless of status or second gender, had come together to discuss the events that had befallen their beloved omega consort and queen of the pack. Magnus strode into the room, Alexander latched on to his hand and walking slightly behind him, his fear of large crowds amplified, his training of submission and being dominated overwhelming him. Magnus could see he was fighting his training to not kneel and offer himself up to all present, allowing himself to be used. Pulling him closer, Magnus wrapped his arm around his mate’s waist and pressed the smaller man’s head into his neck, hoping that his alpha scent would help calm him down and reassure him.

It seemed to work, and Magnus led Alexander over to the thrones, a second one having been put in place for the omega a couple of days ago, placing his mate down into the golden seat before settling down into his own, their hands joined together in the gap of their chairs. Alexander was trembling in his seat, Magnus could feel his hand shaking, and whilst he wanted nothing more than to pull the boy into his lap lavish him in love and attention, he could not do so now. In his court, propriety and respect ruled above all; unfortunately, that meant cuddling with his adorably sexy mate was not allowed.

Magnus could still remember the feel of Alexander in his lap and shifted to hide the obvious effect.

The court hall, often only filled with a quarter of the pack, was overcrowded, pack members pushing against each other in an attempt to see what was happening. People were pressed up against the walls and doors, and the gate dividing them from reaching the very front of the hall near the Alpha and Omega’s chairs was hard pressed to remain standing. Before Magnus and Alexander, kneeling on the floor a few feet away, hands strung tightly behind their back, was Maureen. Her face was shadowed with defiance, chin tilted upwards in pride and her face held a cold smile, unforgiving flashing in every tooth. Her eyes were a deep brown and Magnus noted, distastefully, that she bore them into his Alexander, causing him to shrink more into himself and grip the golden hand tighter.

Maia stood to the left of Maureen, tensely standing with her and resting on the scabbard of her sword. Her face was blank, yet the anger was moving off her in waves and Magnus was remined why he had placed her at the head of his army, she would never fail him in what he asked. The crowd began to rise in volume, their shouts of outrage and hatred spewing from their mouths without preamble, their faces twisted in anger and disgust.

With a raised hand Magnus silenced the crowd.

The alpha stood, reluctantly dropping his mate’s trembling hand, and moved towards Maureen, careful to stay out of her range should she get free. His face dropped into a mask of blankness, hiding away his true intentions from all in the room. “Speak” He bellows, his voice changing into true Alpha tone, forcing those around his to bow their heads in submission, respecting their leader. From behind him Magnus heard a small whine and turned his head quickly, wondering if something had harmed his mate. Alexander was hunched over, his neck on obvious display and Magnus came to a realisation, horrified at the thought that Alexander was in distress at being forced to submit in front of so many, fear of what it could mean controlling his reactions.

In an instant, Magnus reduced his voice to normal pitch, drawing back the power and force within in effort to sooth his confused and hurt mate. When iridescent blue met lustre gold, Magnus looked for peace and lack of fear, internally refusing to carry on with the trial until his little beauty was ready; finding determination and respect, directed towards him of all people, and nodded sharply, prepared to carry on.

Magnus glanced at the girl kneeling before him, smug smile still etched onto her face, and found no hesitation to bring his hand down upon her face, sending her sprawling backwards, tied hands twisting behind her. Her yelp of surprise and pain sent a ripple through the crowd who all leaned forward in suspense, waiting to see what was going to happen. Maureen glared up at Magnus from her place on the floor, dark eyes filled with hatred, her mouth snarling in anger as her inner wolf tensed inside of her. “Speak.” Magnus snarled back, unflinching in the face of such anger.

From behind him Maia moved closer, prepared to restrain Maureen further if needed, her sword now half way out of its scabbard. Alexander remained on his throne, now blanketed by Luke and Raphael on either side of him, his eyes blank as he watched the proceedings; how Magnus wished he could read what his mate was thinking.

“What would you like to know, _Hem-ek”_ The beta growled, her anger diminishing any respect she would usually show in the face of such royalty. Magnus wasted no time in grabbing her throat, hauling her off the floor and raising her a few inches, leaving her feet twitching to touch the floor. Her hand clawed at Magnus’ desperate to escape his grasp. “Who put you up to this, who told you to harm _my mate!_ ” By now Magnus’ voice had risen in anger, her blatant disrespect of his position, her attempts upon his _nefer’s_ life and her conniving with Camille meant he had no patience left. She would face her crime whether she was willing or no.

Her self-preservation, it would seem, meant more to her than her need for disrespect and Maureen began to speak, her voice croaky from the force bearing down on her throat, her voice laboured with deep breaths. “Camille asked me to…to get rid of that _whore_ you call a mate…I did it willingly…my mistress deserved better…she was to be your mate…I would gladly kill him…if it meant she could take her rightful place…he is nothing more…than…than a worthless whore…an omega _whore_ …who deserves to be…put in his place…he is for fucking…not power.”

Red blinded Magnus and he blanked out on his actions, his focus coming back to the feeling of Maia violently shaking his shoulder, her voice hard and strong. Maureen was on the floor, clutching at her neck and taking gulping breaths, her body obviously having been thrown far away, now very close to the crowd of his pack, all of who were in a frenzy to reach her. Luke and Raphael had moved tighter to Alexander, a fact the leader was grateful for, their eyes ablaze with anger, their hands already clutching at their swords, waiting for the signal to advance on their prisoner.

It was, as always, Alexander who held up most of Magnus’ sight.

The omega was sat, stiff backed and blank faced, on his throne, looking out toward the crowd and Maureen. He showed no emotion, no outward effect of the proceedings but Magnus could see it, the way it affected him. His shoulders, whilst looking stiff and upright, were slightly hunched, cowering in the face of such hate, his head faced the floor slightly, unable to face the room head on as he gave the impression of doing so. His porcelain skin, whilst beautiful in its paleness, seemed more sallow than normal, the expected flush disappearing.

Magnus took a moment to assess his mate, sending a wave of alpha pheromones to calm him, before turning back to the disgrace of a beta before him. She had stopped gasping for breath and had settled for staring at Magnus with a look of heavy contempt, her beating from before clearly having minimal effect. “Lower your eyes.” Magnus ordered and watched with glee and she did as she was told. _Not entirely unaffected then._ “You will tell me how the plot came to be, and you will tell me everything, do you understand me.” His voice was deep and sharp, low in volume but angry all the same and he found delight in the way other pack members flinched, his leadership would not be questioned anytime soon.

Maureen gulped and kept her eyes lowered, afraid to lift them, but she refrained from speaking, deciding to remain silent on the floor. “Answer me!” He demanded, eyes shifting to complete gold, anger radiating through them and his scent, the stench of burnt wood heightening. The beta flinched, and her long hair fell in front of her face “Answer me,” He continued, “And receive your punishment, you helped orchestrate this crime, now face up to it.”

Behind her, the entirety of the pack called for blood, their dispositions outraged at the crime done to their leader, their blessed omega. Finally Maureen lifted her head, her eyes remaining downcast, and Magnus noted that her smile was no longer smug, in fact she wore no smile at all; her lips were pinched tighter in an ugly pout.

 “Very well…let me answer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Bringing you a new, tense chapter. This, as you can see, is the emergence of slightly dark Magnus and I hope you enjoyed him coming out and saying hello. Feel free to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see later on.


	29. Confession

The court is silent in its anticipation of Maureen’s answer. With only a wave of a hand the young beta is brought back to her knees, head downcast and snarl hidden; Magnus walks back to his throne and reaches out for Alexander’s hand, unknowing as to who the support is for exactly. Luke breaks away from the omega’s chair and takes his place alongside Magnus whilst Luke remains, both protecting their leaders respectfully and unitedly. The crowd, filled with betas and alphas, begin to mummer and shift where they stand, Maureen’s silence begins to unnerve them, they want the truth, they hunger for it. Magnus grips the pale hand tighter in anticipation and is surprised when the entire room is filled with a delicious, immobilising scent.

Vanilla, stronger than anything he has ever smelt before, with the underlying scent of chocolate, coffee and cinnamon. But it’s the vanilla that stands out most prominently. Magnus watches, bewildered, as the scent moves across the room and hits row upon row of pack members, bringing their agitation and unrest to an end; the alpha himself feels his emotions calming, the anger from earlier fading away into a mild annoyance, if anything. The crowd look around in confusion, their eyes slightly glazed, as they try to seek out the source of the scent.

It would be comical later, when every member seemed to catch on to the culprit at the exact same time, Magnus included. Every head in the room turned their gaze upon Alexander whose head was downcast, hair covering his features, skin paler than usual, almost translucent. He was shaking slightly, and Magnus could feel the tremors in the younger boy’s hand, so gripped it tighter and brought it up to his lips to kiss. It was with a jolt that Magnus realised what exactly his mate had done.

_Oh Alexander, you beautiful, talented omega…_

His mate, who hadn’t met the majority of the pack yet, who had hidden himself away from all but a select group of friends and Magnus, who had only just plucked up the courage to face a hall full of alphas in court before being poisoned, had used his scent to diffuse the situation and stop the bloodthirsty anger bubbling inside everyone. At the loss of his own strength, Alexander had made himself incredibly vulnerable to attacks of a sexual nature by releasing a large wave of omega pheromones, knowing very well that many alphas (and some betas) would have a hard time going away from him. The shaking, Magnus now understood, was not only from lack of strength and the amount of effort.

It was from fear.

Alexander had forced himself into a submissive position to wield the court a particular way and now feared the consequences for such actions. Under Sebastian, Magnus could only what horror the younger boy would be put through for doing such an intrusive thing. As it was, Magnus did not wish to have all eyes on his mate, especially with them less bewildered and more lustful, and so turned the focus back onto the very person they were all waiting to hear from; in doing so also granting his mate the privacy to prepare himself to face the world again.

“Beta Brown, you have yet to provide an answer, if you do not begin I will not hesitate in ripping you limb by limb myself, do you understand?” The alpha growled out but stopped when he realised that the anger in his tone caused his mate to flinch. Maureen looked up at his words and took in the faces of those around her, from Maia standing dangerously close to the entirety of the pack who were held back only by a fragile fence.

“It is a well-known fact, _Hem-ek,_ that you favoured Camille in your court. She was your mate in all but name, she ran the domestics of the palace for you, she held a high position in court, she was the love of your **life!”** The young girl began to get more and more heated as she spat comment after comment about how Camille was to be his mate, about how everyone had expected it, about how Camille had begun preparations for her future roll. Magnus heard a slight, almost imperceptible whimper that came from his mate and felt a strong wave of sadness make its way through their incomplete bond. Regardless of whether or not their mating was from love or not, hearing that your mate was so close to another was going to hurt and Magnus desired to remove any doubt Alexander held about his position in Magnus’ heart.

“ _Lies!_ ” He spat out, venom lacing his tone as he glared at the beta kneeling before him, “I have never sworn myself to Camille, nor have I ever intended to take her for my mate. I did not allow her to run my home, she did it anyway. She deluded you and herself with promises that didn’t exist, I never promised her anything.” Magnus declared, his chest heaving with the anger he felt. Had this been the gossip of his courts before Alexander arrived? Petty jealousies and talk of an ascension to queen which was never going to happen. Had he really been so close to Camille that people would thing such a thing?

His overwhelming thoughts dies when a shot of vanilla passed over him, not as strong as before, but noticeable. The alpha turned to his mate who was still fearfully hiding his face away, body shaking in the oversized throne, and squeezed the pale hand still in his grasp; “Thank you _Nefer._ ” The younger boy seemed to calm slightly, his shaking slowing and he hesitantly squeezed Magnus’ hand back. Instantly, Magnus dropped his smile and turned to face the _disgrace_ in front if him, refusing to deign her with even the smallest amount of kindness. “Tell me more of the plot, I demand to know.”

Maureen looked as if she was going to refuse, like she was going to spit at the ground near Magnus’ feet, but wisely decided against it and continued on with her story. “After Camille defended herself against this **whore** in the kitchen,” At this every pack member, aside from Maureen and Alexander, let out a variety of small growls, huffs or yelps, every person coming to the immediate defence of their pack Omega and queen. As if she hadn’t heard them, Maureen carried on, “I went to the cells to speak to her and there we created a plan. Camille knew where to get poison from, she told me how best to deliver it and when the best time was, she knew you see, knew that the whore would wait like the slut he was to be fucked by you and so would probably be in the bedroom after court.” Here Maureen laughed, a bitter ugly thing filled with loathing and hatred aimed at Alexander, as the omega flinched at the crude words spat out of her mouth, ashamed at the truth of the words.

Magnus kissed the boy’s knuckles again and hoped his loving emotions were being transmuted across their partial bond.

“The flowers and poison were easy to get, Camille knows _many_ important people who are willing to help her out, the hard part was you _Hem-ek.”_ Magnus startled at this admission, what role exactly had he played in this plot? At no point since their meeting had he desired harm to come to his beautiful mate, in fact he had a suspicion that the omega was his true mate, so how had he come to be involved in this? “Camille is clever, cleverer than that _itja,_ she knew he would never allow anyone near him,” She smirked, “Well, she thought he probably wouldn’t, but you can never tell with whores, so she needed something to show that you had sent them, and a note would work perfectly. I stole some of your documents and wrote the letter, Camille told me what to write of course, she knows how you finish off your _love_ letters.”

Magnus wanted to crush the girls windpipe when he felt Alexander flinch at her words once more, just how much was she going to degrade his mate and cause him to doubt their relationship. “All I had to do was deliver them and then _it_ would be out of all our lives and the true queen could take her rightful place.” There was a moment of silence as each pack member took the chance to digest Maureen’s words, the anger towards Alexander and the worship of Camille and within the next instant the entire courtroom broke out in screams and shouts as pack members tried to charge the fence, eager to get their hands on the young beta.

Whilst Maia tried desperately to protect Maureen from the pack, Magnus looked to his two advisors and signalled them to cover Alexander, placing themselves on either side of his throne as Magnus hesitantly detached their hands and stood up. His movement brought focus back to his pack and the hundreds began to restrain themselves, staying behind the fence as they growled and spat at Maureen, who looked to them with a defiant expression. “Would Camille corroborate this?” He demanded, the alpha’s face burning in righteous fury. He knew she wouldn’t, would try to save her skin, but her reputation was destroyed, his peoples love for Alexander too strong to escape judgement. To his, and everyone else’s surprise and shock, Maureen began to laugh hysterically, a loud witchlike cackle escaping her lips and she doubled over. She laughed and laughed, and Magnus could feel the chill descend his spine at such a sound; Maia, seemingly unaffected by the sound, simply grabbed the girls shoulders roughly and slapped her around the face twice, front back.

“Do you really think Camille would be here when everything happened? She’s gone. She escaped!”

The court exploded as pack member shouted over pack member, alpha screaming alongside beta and Magnus turned to Raphael who with a look, sent Simon off to investigate. This couldn’t be true, Camille couldn’t have just escaped, who knew what harm she could cause. Alexander would never be safe while she was out their and many packs would be willing to take her. If Maureen was telling the truth then Camille was long gone by now, they’d never catch nor find her.

An acidic scent shot through Magnus, strong vinegar reaching his nose. Alexander. Magnus raced over to his mate and kneeled in front of him, desperate to calm the younger boy down and reassure him. With shaking hands Magnus cupped the ivory face and raised it slightly, just enough for his golden green to meet with bloodshot blue, the fear and distress shining through them and Magnus whined at the sight. _Oh Alexander_. Without thought to court regulations and propriety, Magnus wrapped his arms around his mate, tightening his arms around the shaking body and pressing his lips to the crown of the raven locks, praying he wouldn’t release any tears. Hadn’t his mate been through enough in his life?

The doors banged open silencing the crowd and attention fixed securely on Simon’s slight form, his face red, his breathing harsh, his posture defeated. Magnus raised his eyes and connected with the beta, urging his to confirm, by now, what everyone knew.

“She’s gone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, happy first of december! Bit unsure of the writing but I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't be afriad of commenting on what you liked, didn't or want to see in future chapters.
> 
> Itja - (Ancient Egyptian for thief)


	30. Punishment time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so just a little warning, things take a dark turn in this chapter as Maureen faces her punishment. I tried to downplay it a little so it wasn't as graffic as I was originally going to make it but if you are uncomfortale reading such things, i'd stop reading at:
> 
> 'From the shadows Maia emerges, whip ready and waiting in her hand as she stalks up to the shaking beta before her.'

The court room exploded with the sound of angry shouting and stamping feet. The very palace seemed to shake with the movement and Magnus was slightly afraid that the entire structure would fall, regardless of how well it was built. Maureen was kneeling, her face triumphant, her smile smug; Magnus wanted to rip her face off and eat it. Standing up from his position before Alexander, Magnus roared with his true Alpha voice, growling at everyone to get out and leave them be, to go from this place and carry on with their lives; Camille was long gone by now, their shouts would do nothing. With angry grumbling, the hundreds of pack members petulantly bowed to their king, showing their necks in submission before turning to their queen and bowing, although this time they were more respectful, mindful of the pain brought upon their beloved omega.

Alexander seemed to be unable to respond.

Maureen hadn’t moved from her position of complacency, so Maia grabbed her by the curly brown hair adorning her head, making sure to pull hard enough to cause a significant amount of pain. The beta yelped, her inner wolf yapping at the disrespect and pain of the move and was dragged forward until she was forcefully kneeling a few feet away from Magnus and a haggard looking Alexander. Magnus felt his heart leaving his body at the sight, how lively his omega had seemed only half an hour ago in bed when they were talking of courtship and trading gentle kisses. Magnus wishes he could go back and live in that moment forever; if only to bring Alexander some piece.

“Your punishment is to be whipped,” Magnus began, reaching out with his hand to begin caressing the porcelain skin of his silent _Imi-ib_ , however he was interrupted, the laugh spilling from Maureen’s lips grinding his nerves to their tethers.

“Is that all? Ha-ha clearly you don’t care for you precious _whore_ as much as you claim!”

Magnus’ eyes flashed, the gold in them striking fear into the small beta, as anger radiated throughout his body, the only tether to humanity currently holding his hand and allowing it to be caressed.

“I did not finish, once you have been whipped, you will be set alight and then you will be ripped apart by the very people you live amongst.” The beta began shrinking away, her face drawing up in fear and her brown eyes wetting as tears began to stream down her face. She looked, in a word, **pathetic**. “You will have no songs sung for you, no priests will say a prayer, you will not enter the land of the dead, nor will you meet Anubis. You…You are a disgusting piece of humanity, you will rot and be left to wander the earth for centuries. No rest will find you, not now, not ever.” Magnus growled, his voice low and poisonous like a snakes.

Magnus turned from her without glancing back and scooped his unresponsive mate into his arms, intending to go sleep for the rest of the day and prepare for tomorrows execution. His Alexander was unhealthily pale and seemed catatonic at the proceedings, shock stopping him from reacting to anything at the understanding he would be looking over his shoulder for an enemy out of his grasp. His angel was still unbelievably striking like this and Magnus was suddenly jealous at the fact that all the beta’s and alpha’s in his pack had been allowed to smell his mate’s unique scent, feel his vulnerability in that moment, knowing that if they just pressed hard enough Alexander would kneel for them and let them use him as he had been trained to do. The thought made him sick.

The alpha walked towards the large doors leading to their bedchambers and called out behind him, making sure Maia, as head of his guards, could hear him clearly. “Take her away and prepare her for tomorrow. Her execution is at dawn.”

Magnus ignored the pained howls from behind him.

 

* * *

 

 

Its early, earlier than when Magnus wakes up and for a moment he is unsure as to what has caused this. The light has yet to break through the darkness in the bedroom, the hallways outside are silent, the servants not yet awake to do their chores, so Magnus sits in puzzlement for a few moments at what has caused this disruption. The realisation sends a flood of shame running through him and he can’t help but let out a gruff of frustration. He’s hard. Painfully, undeniably, hard. He awoke from the need to release the pressure, something which he had clearly been doing by using Alexander. _Alexander._ His beautiful mate is sleeping innocently, like a God finally giving to rest, his hair draped over his eyes, the pale expanse of his back rising and falling deeply with each breath. His lips, _dear Ra his lips,_ are pink and plump from sleep, slightly parted but wide enough so that Magnus can see a hint of tongue. His lean but muscular arms, adorned in his precious arm cuffs, are wrapped snuggly around his torso which pressed against the bed and Magnus has to look away for fear of shaming himself further.

His mate is a light sleeper, a consequence from his haunting past, so Magnus can’t leave the bed to relieve himself. He lays back down and turns away from his mate. He hopes he can sleep once more and ignore what his body demands of him, especially with a pliant and weaker omega beside him.  He refuses to cave and falls back into slumber.

 

* * *

 

 

The next time he awakes, morning light is carving its way through the room and blazing blue eyes, clearer than any sea, is gazing at him from only a few inches away. A shy smile accompanies it and Magnus can’t help but to return the smile in double, happy to see his mate in a more responsive, alert countenance. With a quick peck on those sinful lips Magnus and Alexander separated to prepare for the executions, a wave of nerves passing through Magnus’ stomach at the though of having to see that beta again.

They both dress in completely white outfits, shendyt and tunic, as is custom for deaths; regardless of Maureen dying from execution, someone was still going to die and so white would be worn. On his travels Alexander had heard of western packs wearing black but this was simply not the Bane pack way. White was for the dead, always had been, always would be. Their makeup is simple, just black kohl thickly lining their eyes, stretching out towards the side of their heads, and darkening of their eyebrows; Alexander knows that together they look intimidating and upon the golden thrones would no doubt look like the very gods they worship.

Magnus holds his mates hand and pulls him along the corridor, silence overtaking their journey as they need no words. Absently, the alpha realises that his omega is still wearing his arm cuffs and briefly wonders at their value and significance, but he knows it is not for him to ask, he will earn his mate’s complete trust and hope that he is granted the knowledge of what they mean.  They approach the court room, which has undoubtedly been remodelled to suit the punishment needs, and Magnus feels his omega begin to shake.

He is suddenly reminded of Alexander’s first night when they were to enter the dining hall.

The smaller male is shaking in small tremors, his face lacking any colour, the harsh black kohl drowning out his skin even further. “ _Imi-ib, what’s wrong_ ” Magnus whispers, afraid that perhaps the execution will be too much for the gentler man. Alexander seems like he won’t answer the question, his baby blues being hidden by his raven hair, the slope of his shoulders falling further as doubt upon doubt encroaches into his mind. “You-you will have e-e-entertainment?” Magnus frowns at the question, not fully understanding what his mate was asking or why it was causing such a reaction.

“Of course, it is custom.”

“R-Right, y-yeah, of course.” Alexander grips his hand tighter, almost painfully, as a loud voice introduces the pair to the room and the doors open wide before them. Entering the room, it isn’t hard to see what has changed. Their thrones are set upon a higher dais, now surrounded in a low wooden fence and a few meters away sits a singular wooden pole, harshly cut to ensure splinters, tied to the ground with multiple lengths of rope. From the top hangs a shorter piece of rope which has been tightly wrapped around Maureen’s wrists, stopping her from fleeing, blood already beginning to drip down from the coarseness. Maureen is kneeling, facing away from Alexander and Magnus, her body bare to the crowds who have come to see the punishment. As is custom in the Bane pack the beta has been stripped of her clothing, her body left bear for viewing, the punishment of the whip better seen through the lack of cloth.

Around the centre of the room, members of the pack press against the guarded fence which separate them from the prisoner, their eyes thirsty for revenge. Alexander may have been part of the pack for less than a month, but he was precious, and their Alpha had been much kinder and patient since he entered his life.

As Magnus sat down on his throne, he expected Alexander to move towards his own throne so that the execution could begin. It surprised him that he did not. Instead Alexander kneeled down in front of Magnus, back turned towards the crowd and rested his hands on his lap. He peered up at Magnus with bright blue eyes as if waiting for a command to being doing _something_. Something which Magnus quickly realised meant pleasuring him whilst the execution was under way and understood why Alexander had asked about entertainment.

Damn Sebastian.

Damn every fucker who had touched Alexander.

Whilst Magnus couldn’t ignore the twitch of interest at the sight of Alexander down on his knees before him, especially with a crowd present, he knew it wasn’t the right thing to do. His _nefer_ mate deserved so much more than that. As gently as he could Magnus reached down for his mate, grasping the ivory hand in his tanned one and lifted him up from his kneeling position, for once grateful at the bloodthirsty tendencies of his pack. It did not surprise him when he caught a flash of red hair, _Jocelyn_ , and black, _Simon,_ amongst the crowd below him and flashed a brief smile at the two advisors already waiting for him on the platform, dutifully looking away from the scene only a few feet away from them.

With an ease he didn’t expect, Magnus was able to lift the shorter omega up from the floor and place him in his lap, his golden green eyes flashing at the obedience shown. Magnus moved his lips towards the shell of Alexander’s ear, heart shattering as the smaller boy tensed up, “You have nothing to fear here _Imi-ib,_ you are my _Hem_ and I will never treat you as something for my amusement, do you understand.”

His words are soft, and he rubs his thumb lightly across the pale expanse of the omega’s forearm, hoping to reassure and calm the omega, his fear and agitation rising before falling back to normal levels. He doesn’t make any move to leave Magnus’ lap, seemingly content to breath in the scent and relish in the warmth of his mate as he turns his head towards where Maureen waits. “Thank you.” He whispers, his breath dancing across Magnus’ throat and it is as if Magnus entire world revolves around that one breath for a moment before he comes back to himself.

He raises his hand high and brings it down sharply, the rest of his pack going crazy at the sight. Maureen only whimpers. From the shadows Maia emerges, whip ready and waiting in her hand as she stalks up to the shaking beta before her.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec watches the executions as if it is a memory. He sees Maureen getting whipped, her body slowly become a torn and bloody mess, her whimpers escalating into screams and howls and she tries to escape her bindings. He sees her skin tear and rip, never to be reunited, blood forcing its way out of the wounds and onto the area around her. The ground in her immediate vicinity is a pool of crimson, dark and beautiful, and it gets deeper and deeper as time wears on. He feels when blood touches his skin after the whip is drawn too far back, the smell of beta latching onto him and he feels himself sink back into the comforting warmth behind him. Alpha Bane, Magnus, his mate, may want to have him later, Alec doesn’t know, Sebastian sometimes promised he wouldn’t at executions. He always lied.

He watches, as if from above, as Maureen is removed from the pole, her broken body lying flat in the pool of her own creation, and as a different guard, he knows not their name, approaches to pour hot wax on her. She screams hoarsely, her throat damaged from the pain she has suffered through for the last hour and a half; she knew this would happen if she was caught Alec and yet she did it anyway in a deluded hope of getting her mistress on the throne. A flame is lowered onto her body and it alights instantly. Her screams fade out underneath the roar of the fire and Alec feels the heat caressing him, rolling along his body, and he is reminded of the warm and comforting heat of the alpha behind him. He trusts Magnus, he doesn’t want to, but he does, and that thought scares Alec like nothing before.

Her burning flesh scents the air and Alec feels as Magnus once again raises his hand and drops it, the final stage of the execution beginning. The beta will barely be alive at this point, but she will be alive enough to feel what will happen to her. Alec watches distantly as the gates are opened and the hoards betas and alphas storm through and race towards the flaming girl. He can’t comprehend the bloodthirst for this beta, he had done nothing for this pack, had helped in no domestic matters as he should, had not produced an heir for their alpha, he had not even lain with said alpha. He was a disgrace to the pack, useless and unnecessary, so why, he wondered absentmindedly, did they care so much about punishing the girl in his name. He deserved nothing, surely they would be happier if she had succeeded and Beta Belcourt had ascended to the throne?

The pack members are jumping over each other for a chance to rip the beta apart and Alec observes as her body is ripped apart piece by piece, skin and bones tearing like paper and turning to ash in their hands. Maureen is nothing but a name now, her body all but gone, but Alec knows her spirit remains, unable to reach the land of the dead. It is the ultimate punishment and the omega can’t help but feel a twinge of sympathy at that; it is the worst form of punishment a person can bestow, and Magnus had done it without thought because his life had been threatened by this beta. Did the alpha truly care about him then? Was he honest in his intentions of courting Alec, regardless of the mating bite adorning his neck?

Maureen’s punishment was over, Alec wondered what was to happen now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo thats a long and slightly disturbing chapter! Also hope you all caught the sneaky little change of POV at the end there to our fave chaotic gay, but anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and don't be afriad to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in the future. Next up we have some Malec fluff and general happiness!


	31. Of honest intentions and stuttering dorks

The events of a week ago had not been forgotten, most certainly not by the Alpha and Omega of the Downworld pack. It had been relatively peaceful, despite a moment when Simon had decided that it would be a **great** idea to get Alexander drunk when out with friends, but Alexander himself was unable to relax, constantly looking over his shoulder for unseen enemies and jumping at every loud noise or unexpected touch. Magnus was sad to see a decline in Alexander’s progress; he’d begun kneeling at their bed more and at the alphas feet during dinner, bowing his head in submission to any beta or alpha who spoke to him and stuttering over his words, refusing to speak without first being asked. Maureen’s confession had affected him more than Magnus thought.

The young blue-eyed omega had been the queen of the pack for almost an entire month now, just over three weeks, and Magnus was aware that his heat was soon to arrive, most likely within the next week or so. Alexander had informed him recently that his last heat had been six months ago and so his next one was shortly due which Magnus knew was going to be more potent and drawn out then any before; the introduction of a bite would mean that Alexander’s body would seek to mate completely with his chosen Alpha, finishing their bond, and try to create life within him. Thankfully for Magnus, Alexander’s heats were easy to track as they were exactly mid points during the year, one in July and one in December, but the thought of sharing a heat with a _mated_ partner did scare him a little, it was something he’d only ever heard of. His _Hem_ on the other hand…Magnus was not a fool, he could envision very well how Alexander’s past heats have gone and doubted the boy was looking forward to the next week. He was probably frightened out of his mind.

“ _Hem-ek_! There you are- I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

A young female voice startled Magnus out of his spiralling thoughts and he swiftly turned his head to the side, smiling wide when he saw Clary rushing towards him from the other side of the courtyard, her red hair aflame in the winter sun. Magnus opened his arms and the young beta accepted his hug, tightening her arms around his back and sighing happily; it had been a long time since they’d talked. “I have everything you asked for here” Clary gestured to the items she carried tightly in her arms and Magnus’ smile widened in delight.

“These are perfect biscuit, just what I wanted.” Clary ducked her head and blushed, the presence of a powerful alpha still affecting her. Like a toddler, she stretched her arms out and offered the items to Magnus who took them so eagerly he almost ripped her arm out. “Do you know where my _nefer hem_ is? I haven’t seen him all morning.” Clary looked thoughtful for a moment, thinking back to her walk around the palace, trying to remember if she’d seen the shock of black hair most notable about the omega from a distance.

“Mmmm, I think he’s in the library, I thought I saw him going their as soon as court finished this morning.” Court. Magnus smiled at the memory of this morning, a scared and reluctant Alexander sitting at his throne, half expecting to be ripped down from it and ravaged by everyone in the vicinity, half expecting to be forced to kneel, stripped of his clothing and dignity, but still holding his hand from across the gap of their seats, still sitting with a look of confidence and pride on his face. Magnus knew his love had been faking it, had comforted him with soft words afterwards, but he was proud of the strength the omega displayed in front of so many of his fears.

“Thank you, I’ll go there now.” Clary bowed submissively, baring her neck slightly before she wandered away to continue her duties at the palace. Glancing around the vacant courtyard, dismayed at the lack of flora around due to the winter, Magnus slowly stood up and wandered back into the main body of the palace, eager to reach the library and – by extension- his _hem._ Despite passing many pack members greeting him “ _Em Hoptep Hem-ek!”_ the alpha seemed in a mind of his own, storming down the halls with a determined look in his golden eyes and a quick step to his walk.

Opening the grand oak doors of the library, a fond smile made its way onto Magnus face at the sight that greeted him. The alpha had long since understood the omega’s desire to read, literally devouring every book in Magnus’ private and public collection, but nothing would ever prepare himself for the sight of his adorable mate kneeling in front of the window with a combination of books and scrolls collected in piles around him. Alexander had his beautiful face smashed into the pages of the book he was reading, his shocking blue eyes rapidly moving along the page, devouring the words written before him and his body was swaying slightly with the anticipation of what was to happen next in the book.

Magnus took a moment to admire his mate like this; unguarded, relaxed, _at home_. The thought sends a burst of warmth at the thought of Alexander allowing himself to feel comfortable amongst Magnus’ home, finding no fault in helping himself to Magnus’ stuff. The smaller boy is wearing a longer Shendyt today in dark green, it goes down to his knees instead of mid-thigh like usual, and it lacks the usual adornments of belts and jewels usually worn with such a garment. His tunic is a light lavender colour, soft like the flecks of white in his blue eyes, and he looks like the personification of Nefertem, god of flowers, the gentle pastel aura from him like the break of spring. Magnus thinks such a thing is fitting, his love is as stunning as the first blooms and his kind and nurturing nature reveal his pure heart and soul; he is as innocent as a new-born and his generosity is a break in the darkness of many cold nights. As usual, his arms are adorned by the arms cuffs forever present on his body and although Magnus thinks that they offset the tranquil and peaceful outfit, they are so intrinsically _Alexander_ that it wouldn’t work without them present.

_Okay Magnus, you can do this, you’re a fearsome Alpha, you can talk to your omega._

“Al-Alexander.” _Well, maybe not_

The smaller man’s head shot up, his eyes widening in fear and he quickly closed the book and forcefully put it down, meanwhile dropping his head and bearing his neck. Magnus’ heart hurt from the sight. “ _Hem,_ I have something for you, if you’d do me the honour of accepting it” At these words the omega hesitantly raised his head, his ocean blue eyes reflecting the confusion he now felt, his scent indicating the fear he still felt. Magnus caught the moment the omega saw what was laying in his arms and watched as a small shy smile made its way on his face, disbelief shining through his eyes. _Come now Magnus, be cool about this, you’re not a pup anymore_

“They’re flowers!”

_Dear god kill him now_

“I mean these flowers are for you, I know they’re your favourite colours, so I thought you might like some. _Real_ ones this time.” Magnus congratulated himself on speaking coherently and watched avidly at his adorable mate, whose eyes brightened impossibly as he understood the elders words. His mouth stretched into a wide smile, one reflecting true happiness that hadn’t been seen for over a week, and he glanced up at Magnus hesitantly, his hands flinching at the desire to touch. Cautiously, Magnus walked forward, his arms outstretched with the bouquet of flowers, and moved towards his mate, eager to give him the gift but also because they had been apart for too long – over an hour.

Unable to see through the foliage as he began to kneel, Magnus flinched at the unexpected touch of cold hands over his own but smiled when he realised that Alexander had moved to help him, taking the flowers himself. The contrast of the dark green stems against Alexander’s pale porcelain skin was hypnotic, his long bony fingers seeming impossibly fragile in that moment. Tearing his gaze away from one tantalising sight to another, Magnus blushed at the sight that greeted him.

Alexander’s eyes were not meeting his own, rather they were reviewing the flowers like they were a gift from the god, gentle fingers tracing the petals, never touching, only feeling. When Magnus though his heart would surely burst from such a sight, the omega raised the pastel flowers (blue, purple, white, pink – all were Alexander’s favourite and Magnus had sent pack members far and wide to find them) to his nose and delicately smelt everyone, a relaxed smile gracing his face at he moved from one to the next. How could someone, Magnus wondered suddenly, so hurt by the world, find so much pleasure from such a simple thing as flowers.

“Thank you” A soft voice, cautious yet happy, spoke up and Magnus broke out of his reverie to see that the small omega was sending a knee-weakening smile his way, eyes tearing up in delight and happiness. “Thank you _Hem_.” The alpha stopped breathing for a moment. _Hem._ Had his mate ever uttered those words to him, ever spoken the words of their union? Not until this moment and Magnus felt the ice around his heart from years of heartbreak and suffering break off. Alexander was scared of their union, did not understand exactly what was required of him as pack queen and omega, but he was confident enough to call Magnus his _Hem_ and for that the alpha would be forever grateful.

“This, _Imi-ib_ , is the first of many gifts I wish to give you. These…well these are my first courting gifts to you and should you accept them I would be grateful to be allowed the eventual privilege of your love.” Alexander seemed confused at the statement, the option of choice, of being allowed to say _no_ to Magnus’ gift was new and the alpha was silent, willing to give the younger male time to work through things mentally. At last, minutes after Magnus had spoken, the omega looked up from the floor, his eyes wet from unleashed tears of what Magnus hoped was happiness. The omega whispered something intelligibly and despite his best attempts, the alpha was unable to hear what was said. “Could you repeat that _Imi-ib?_ ”

“Yes, _Hem,_ I accept your courting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hits my right in the feels. So you may notice the next couple of chapters are very filler like, that is because they are. At the moment im just figuring out where I want this story to go as when I created this I only had a very base outline of what I wanted to do with it and how I wanted somethings to go and the ending to happen so please bare with me. That said, I hope you enjoyed and don't be afraid of commenting on what you liked, didn't and want to see happen.


	32. Courting surprises

It had generally been decided upon, mostly by Simon, that over the past couple of days the relationship between the pack king and queen were improving.

The first day after Magnus had gifted the flowers, the pair had taken a tour of the city beyond the castle walls, exploring all the areas Alexander had been unable to find and discovering new interests. As the pair had entered the city centre their quiet tour had been interrupted by a group of twenty betas and alphas dancing and singing; they were dancing wildly, their arms flailing as their legs turned them in endless circles, their voices raised in a unanimous cry, mingling together to create the music for their freedom.

Magnus had been aware that his _hem_ could dance, had seen him on their first meeting wearing his red silks, but when he’d joined in, laughing and throwing his head back, seemingly uncaring about the looks and aroused scents he was receiving something inside of Magnus lit up. His angel looked so carefree, so innocent in his pure enjoyment that Magnus began to see beneath his scared and submissive mask; Alexander was beautiful. He enjoyed dancing like this (not like he had for Magnus the alpha realised, that had been forced and rehearsed) with no expectations or ulterior motives and Magnus resolved to bring his _Imi-ib_ to this spot more often, to play music within his halls so that his mate may have his freedom. The elder knew at this moment Alexander was covering up the pure _fear_ he felt at dancing so openly, so exposed and vowed to help him see the worth he had hidden away.

 

* * *

 

 

The second day had been simple. The pair hadn’t spent much time together throughout the day, Magnus being in meetings throughout the morning and afternoon and Alexander still being too afraid to step into a room filled with alphas and betas, but in the moments in-between the alpha had been able to spy his mate with Simon in the courtyard outside. He saw them walking around the square together arm in arm, heads bowed in conference, smiling in the enjoyment of talking to each other. Occasionally he would look put of the window and see the pair lying down, Simon resting his back against a tree, a seat or a wall with Alexanders head in his lap facing towards the sky as the beta would point out things or people and tell the omega something about them.

Towards the end of the meetings he heard the sweet innocent laughter of his blue eyed beauty and was proud of the friendship he had forged with the animated and talkative beta. The alpha was aware that Simon had scared the younger man at first, he believed his friendship and kindness to hide something sinister, something malicious and was unbelievably weary about not only talking to him but being in the same room; this had only increased when he had wrongly seen the boy leaving the kitchen on the day of Camille’s attack and thought he’d left him for good. For a while, Magnus had suspected he would be jealous of their close friendship, the pair were much closer than Magnus and Alexander was, but surprisingly he hadn’t felt anything but happiness for the omega.

It took a lot of strength for the omega to allow people into his life.

In the evening, however, after Simon had bounded into his mates arms and been willingly carried off to their bedroom after dinner - Raphael too had been stuck inside meetings all day with his mate just outside – Magnus was able to court his _Imi-ib_ a little more. Firstly, the alpha had called for Clary and Lydia, who had become Alexander’s friends also, and had them draw him another milk bath although he gave them instructions to mix in Lavender. Then, when everything was ready he picked up his mate, one arm under his knees and the other his back and walked with him to the private baths.

The hallway was abandoned which Magnus was glad for as it meant he could gaze upon Alexander’s porcelain skin, illuminated in gold by the fire lamps hanging from the walls. His skin looked like it had been draped in gold and even then, in the simple act of being carried to a bath, Alexander looked like an offering to the gods, a favour worthy of any man.

Entering the bathhouse Magnus had gently undressed his omega, smooth hands running along the skin, calming pheromones moving from his body to the smaller mans, urging him to relax into Magnus’ touch. The room had been silent beside from their gentle breathing and as the two had sat in the bath, the cream colour of the milk lavishing Alexander’s skin like a prayer, Magnus gave his _hem_ a gift – a further signifier of his courting. The omega had looked at the tile reverently, disbelief painting his face at the thought of being given such a gift, and smiled a watery smile towards the alpha, his words getting stuck in his throat.

Magnus hadn’t had to think hard about what gift to get Alexander on that second day; his mate was incredibly intelligent, had read the majority of scrolls and book his library had to offer but Magnus had been able to see, through the twitch of his fingers when he gazed at the words on the page, that his mate wanted to write also and so had provided him with a means to do so.

The kiss that followed was not sensual, was not leading or rough but a simple chaste peck. It did not stir the arousal the elder had any further – as always the omega had forgone any personal space and sat on Magnus’ lap, one again wiggling to get himself comfortable – but instead increased the love he felt. He had whispered the words into the boys raven locks as he drifted in and out of consciousness, languorous in the warmth of Magnus.

 

* * *

 

 

Today however, Magnus had no plans. Court was closed for the day and as the early morning light floated through the room and landed upon his mate, the alpha took the time to observe the delectable omega before him. His hair was sleep rumpled and messy, a halo forming around his head as he slept on his side, head staunchly buried in Magnus’ pillow. His lips were plump and pouty from sleep slightly open to release small puffs of air, a hint of tongue pushing against the opening; the alpha looked away, unable to control himself at the sight.

Before he could make any more observations, the smaller male whined in his throat and carefully opened his eyes, blinking away the rays of light that assaulted him. “ _Em Hoptep Hem.”_ The alpha whispered, his lips only a fraction away from the omegas ear, his torso pressing against the solid back of the male before him. “ _Em Hoptep.”_ The younger boy whispered back, his voiced deepened by the clutches of sleep. “Come,” Magnus continued whispering, unwilling to break the peaceful bubble formed around them “Let us dress and head for breakfast, the pack will be waiting.”

As he tried to pull away, a weak pull on his wrist made him turn his head towards the omega below him, his eyes uncertain, his shoulders hunched. “M-may I…” The alpha waited, over the couple of days they had spent in his company Magnus had become more than aware that Alexander simply needed time and patience to arrange his thoughts and psych himself up to speak aloud. “May I kiss you?” The voice, so soft and hesitant travelled through Magnus and as he nodded, moving slowly downward to the pliant body beneath him, he couldn’t stop the coo that emerged from his throat at the generally cuteness that was his mate. He’d really picked someone special.

Their lips met, unhurried and gentle, and they lapped their tongues together calmly, relishing in the feeling of each other and the warmth flying between them.

The day was exceptionally warm for the winter and Alexander decided to forgo his usual tunic, instead dressing in a simple white shendyt and arm cuffs, leaving his lean torso bare. His makeup was simple, black eyeliner and light red rouge for his lips, but Magnus had never seen a more sensual or hypnotising sight. From then on the pair had spent the day lazily in each other’s company, simply enjoying their time together and basking in the feeling of their courtship. The alpha was aware that Alexander did not yet love him, the weariness towards him still remained but it was fading rapidly, but in this simple moment, watching the omega relax and draw absent patterns onto the milky skin of his stomach he was content of the fact.

Alexander would learn to love him.

Evening fast approached and with it, dinner. The pair secluded themselves in their room, eating the spread of beef and fig bread until they were full, and talking of simple things. When they finished Magnus turned to his mate, a question on his lips, when he saw the apprehensive look on his adorable face. “Alexander?” The omega flinched slightly, as if Magnus had drawn him out of some deep thought and looked up, his blue eyes widening with _something_ , the smile on his face becoming more relaxed, more confident.

“ _Hem_ , could-could you do something f-f-for me?”

“Anything”

“Mmm…could you w-wait in the garden by-by-by the tree?”

Magnus could feel the confusion running through him at the question. Not only was the request strange but Alexander had barely stuttered the entire day, seeming to find comfort in talking to the alpha; Magnus had prayed to _Ra_ that it was a sign that their relationship had progressed. With a slight nod and a lasting kiss on the ivory forehead Magnus left his chambers and ambled to the garden where he had comforted Alexander almost a full month ago. _Has it really been so short of a time?_

With a sigh Magnus sat down by the tree and rested his back upon it, stretching out his legs and placing his hands in his lap. Above him the stars shined brighter than ever before, they looked to Magnus, like light when it reflected on Alexander’s eyes, the blue blossoming into something almost ethereal. A gentle wind blew softly around him, and the flowers scattered around, still alive thanks to Maia’s surprising talent of gardening, went with the power, bending slightly in each direction. Absently Magnus looked at the flowers, were the flowers like him and the wind Alexander, wherever it went, whatever the direction or force, would he go with it, unable to separate from the power he faced from the omega?

His thoughts were broken by the soft, almost hypnotic humming coming from the entrance to the garden. It was low and seductive, sending a thrill through Magnus’ spine, and the harmony seemed to never end, rolling continuously like hips in motion. It rose and fell effortlessly, leading Magnus on a trail of sensuality as his body reacted, a fire spreading through him and he gasped loudly into the evening air. The alpha turned his head, he _had_ to see from where the music was coming from, but the sight that greeted him went beyond all expectations.

Alexander stood there, his waist draped in silks of deep purple, with multiple layers covering the from and back of his legs, leaving the sides bare for viewing. A belt of gold swathing jewels was wrapped around his lithe waist and highlighted his soft swaying movement, the silks clasping themselves around his legs one way and then another, gently brushing against the skin on show. His torso was bare, lithe and ivory, painted in shadows by the moonlight. A thin layer of sweat coated his skin, trickling down the rivulets of his torso, dipping in and out of his small muscles and hips and Magnus wanted to follow the movement with his tongue and lips. The muscles of his arms were exaggerated through his arm cuffs and his delicate wrists were covered in gold bangles of different sizes and designs – Magnus felt a surge of possessiveness at the sight of _his_ bangles adorning his mate – which chimed together with the movement of Alexanders arms. They moved slowly and seductively yet loosely, and flowed to the side, his wrists flicking out as he rolled them together and apart. Adorning his neck was a layering of gold necklaces of different lengths and thickness. Against his ivory skin the gold laying on his chest seemed magical and Magnus yearned to reach out and touch, to hold and feel, to love and fuck, but he waited, he desired to see the end of the dance.

Alexander had repainted his face, darkening his eyes further with kohl and spreading it out to the top of his eyelids and out towards its edges; he looked _powerful_. Another moan escaped from Magnus’ mouth at the sight and he continued to listen to his mate’s humming as he watched, enraptured, at his dancing. The sight before him, this vision, must have been sent by the gods, for nothing in the world could be so sensual, so seductive and still be human.

With quiet steps and rolling hips, Alexander made his way towards Magnus slowly, his body moving continuously with languorous sways and gyrations. When he was in touching distance the omega kneeled over Magnus, planting his thighs either side of Magnus’ hips and began continuing his movement, the heat from his body pulsating onto Magnus as he panted softly into the alpha’s mouth. They weren’t touching, not exactly, but their skin brushed, and their breath mingled and in this exact moment, nothing in the world existed but them.

With a final sigh of breath, Alexander leaned forward and finally, their lips connected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovlies! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it, which for the first time was quite a lot. Btw, this is my longest chapter to date I believe. I have two questions for you regarding this fic. The first, what do you think this dance will lead to and the second (a little more random) what song do you associate with the malec of this fic?
> 
> As always don't hesitate to tell me what you liked, didn't and want to see in the future.
> 
>  
> 
> The outfit Alec is wearing at the end is heavily inspired by this:https://www.google.co.uk/search?q=male+belly+dancer&source=lnms&tbm=isch&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwi2x-PHt5HfAhVSqHEKHRMtD-YQ_AUIDigB&biw=1366&bih=657#imgrc=PT12IUwL-rn8rM:


	33. Now a soft kiss - Aye, by that kiss, I vow an endless bliss

Lips crashed hungrily together, nipping and biting to gain dominance. Magnus bit Alexander’s lower lip, dragging it outwards slightly, relishing in the throaty moan he was rewarded with. Dominating the youngers mouth, Magnus urged his tongue into the hot cavern and felt his way around, pleasure rushing through him at the feeling of Alexander sucking on his tongue, gently pressing his own against magnus’. On his lap, the omega began to move his hips steadily, undulating them back and forth in an infuriating rhythm, the heat rolling off him in waves. The gentle ministrations pressed their growing arousals together and Magnus let out a growl at the feeling, the intense heat pressing against him making him feel like a god. Alexander moved forward slightly, their lips never disconnecting, and began to move himself so that his ass was placed directly over Magnus’ cock, his mind-blowing ministrations intensifying the heat between them.

From his plump lips, Alexander began to release high pitched moans and keens, his undulations becoming slowly more desperate in Magnus’ lap, his hands tightening around the alpha’s shoulders and feeling the muscles underneath his tunic. Magnus heard the younger man mewl when he moved his hands down his back and latched them onto his hips, speeding up the pace even more to gain his relief; he wouldn’t last long, not with Alexander looking like he was and _especially_ not when his hips were rolling so sensually against him. One of his hands descended lower, grabbing one of the tight, rounded globes of his mates ass, his long fingers playing with the flesh there, the high pitched whine emerging from his mate’s throat sending a shock of pure lust through Magnus, urging him to take the pliant omega before him.

The two began to move together, their movements quickening as their moans stretched over the courtyard, the pleasure building higher and higher. After a couple of minutes, the pair parted their lips, resting their foreheads against one another, the grinding of their bodies continuing to build the heat between them to almost unbearable levels. Alexander was panting, his face flushed, eyes blown wide in lust and his torso was covered in a fine layer of sweat, descending down his torso like rivulets of honey. “Ah, ah, s-stick your tongue-tongue out.” The younger man panted out, his hips moving more determinedly, urging the alpha to comply with his wishes.

Magnus would do anything for his mate without question.

Without stopping to think about the request, Magnus stuck his tongue out of his mouth and his eyes widened, the dark of his iris’ covering the golden green, as Alexander licked his way up the muscle, slowly and sinfully, his dark blue eyes never leaving Magnus’. The moan the alpha produced was almost primal and with no warning he shot forward, capturing the omegas tongue within his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it in earnest. The elder could feel his orgasm building, and he could sense through their bond that Alexander was nearing his own, their continuous movement and sensual kissing bringing them to a fast close.

The Bond.

How could Magnus be so stupid? Their bond wasn’t complete because Alexander wasn’t ready, hell he didn’t even know if they were sharing a heat together yet! With almost an electric shock of realisation, Magnus gripped the omegas shoulders and pushed him back, detaching himself from the hypnotic boy and halting his grinding movements at the same time. Suddenly, the alpha wished he hadn’t. Alexander’s eyes betrayed his sadness, his confusion, his fear and Magnus chided himself of his rough treatment of the boy in this moment. The omega turned his head, no doubt hiding the tears on his face, but Magnus refused to let the boy descend further into self loathing, he **needed** the boy to understand why he’d stopped.

“ _Imi-ib?”_ The alpha tried cautiously, he’d never been in a situation like this before, and was unsure exactly of how to proceed. The omega shifted slightly in his lap, hair falling in front of his eyes, shoulders shifting until they were deeply hunched over; as if Alexander was trying to make himself invisible. “ _Imi-ib?”_ Magnus tried again, this time hesitantly reaching out and grasping the alabaster chin before him, turning the younger man’s head until their eyes could meet. The elder let out a soft sad exhale at the sight that greeted him. The omega’s eyes were red rimmed, tears softly falling from his face as he bit his lips red in an attempt to keep his sobs to himself, afraid to let the alpha hear him.

“What’s wrong _nefer_?” Magnus used the hand gripping Alexander’s chin to stroke his cheekbone, hoping that his calm tone and alpha pheromones would help his sweet angel to relax and cheer him up. In his lap, Alexander dropped his gaze from Magnus’ and mumbled an answer, unable to voice his thoughts louder from fear; He couldn’t hide it from Magnus, he could feel the tremors in his body. “Could you repeat that?” Magnus reared his head back as Alexander’s own flung up, his eyes wide with fear, his pale skin becoming almost translucent in distress.

“I-I-I’m sorry Alpha, I-I shouldn’t have-have pushed myself on you. I’m sorry-sorry, please forgive me!” The younger boy was almost shouting in his despair, his voice wavering and cracking in desperation to apologise and Magnus watched, almost filled with horror, as Alexander wrenched himself out of his lap and kneeled a few feet away, head almost to the floor in submission, unable to hide the sobs racking his body. The silks draping his body, only a few minutes ago sinful and enticing in their beauty, seemed to swallow the smaller boy whole and Manus was struck that his mate is young, only eighteen to the hundred of years Magnus has already had upon this earth, and has already faced so much **_shit_** and had still survived. He infinitely proud of his mate’s strength and saddened at what he’s been reduced to as a consequence.

With gentle hands and a gentler voice, the alpha helps his mate to sit up and cradles him in his lap, pulling him into the gap between his torso and his knees as he pulls up his legs. This position offers warmth, its offers safety and stability; three things Alexander has not seen much of in his life. “ _Hem_ , my beautiful beautiful _hem_ , why do you apologise to me?” Magnus has a feeling he knows the answer, has a feeling he already knows the reason behind the omegas reaction and he is angered by it. Alexander keeps his head tucked into his knees but snuggles tighter into Magnus’ embrace, searching for the warmth his mate provides. “I-I-I shouldn’t have-have forced myself onto y-you, its not r-r-right.” He sniffles at the end, his tears prominent on his face, the water glinting like diamonds in the moonlight.

 He looks _exquisite._

“My _Imi-ib_ , there is nothing to apologise for, you did nothing wrong, in fact I’m proud of you!” Below him, Alexander pulls a face of disbelief, hiding it quickly when he realises Magnus can see.

“I’m being serious my _nefer_ ,” Magnus lowers his voice to a whisper, speaking the words directly into the younger males ear. The gardens are private to Magnus, but the moment is special, and Magnus doesn’t want to ruin in by speaking loud and potentially frightening his fragile mate. “You went after your pleasure, you did what _you_ wanted, what felt right to you, do you understand? Instead of asking if it was alright, you just did it, I’m proud of you _nefer_ because you are becoming more confident, surer of your place here, of your place…with me.”

Magnus lets his statement into the air and waits for the wind to respond. Alexander has fallen silent and still in his lap and for a moment the alpha fears he will get no response but then a small whimper arises from the small body in his lap and Magnus wraps his arms tightly around it, securing it in the safety of his arms. “So…So w-why did you p-push-push me away?” The omega’s voice is full of despair and confusion, the hurt shining through in the hunching of his shoulders, the soft almost inaudible volume of his voice. Hearing the question Magnus heaved a sigh, unsure of how exactly to broach the subject with a mate already fickle and damaged through sex.

“It’s not that I wanted to,” He begins, he wanted to ensure Alexander knows that, under different circumstances, he would have gladly continued their ministrations, would have probably taken it further given the chance, but at this particular moment it wasn’t the best time. “You can’t understand the extent to which I desire you _Imi-ib”_

“Then why..”

“Because I don’t think you’re ready.”

The shock admission, the one Magnus hadn’t fully intended to release, had caused the omega to lock his jaw shut, unsure of how to respond, hurt radiating through him. “I-I…I’m ready” He whispers, frail fingers clutching tightly to the alpha’s tunic.

“Are you saying that because you really believe it, or because your heat is soon.”

The silence that answers him is answer enough.

The omega shifts, positioning himself until he has his knees either side of Magnus’ hips, scared blue eyes looking determinedly into golden green, hands clenched firmly into cloth donning the alphas shoulders. “Because-Because…I-I-I want you first.” The answer surprises Magnus, first? Confusion fluttered around his body as he digested the omega’s statement. First?

“Be-before you s-s-s-share me, I want you first. Before my heat…my heat starts.” His Adams apple bobs in anticipation, the fear in his eyes deepening as he awaits Magnus response; he’s unable to keep the scent of fear, an acidic smell to Magnus’ nose, inside him, the bitter smell reaching out into the surrounding area. “What do you mean first?”

Magnus isn’t sure he wants the answer to this question, he regrets asking it in the first place and decides quickly to turn away from it, saving it away for a different time, when the pair are somewhere more comfortable and familiar to share what no doubt is a horrific tale. “Never mind that right now,” Magnus knows he made the right choice when he hears the smaller man breath a sigh of relief, his shoulders hunching more from a release of breath and tenseness then from fear of sadness.

“My _nefer_ , I honestly don’t think you’re ready for this yet, I wouldn’t push you away otherwise. You entice me greatly, and I would be honoured if you let me be with you that way, but I don’t want to rush anything, especially not with me courting you. And as for your heat…well, if you don’t want to…you don’t have to spend it with me if you don’t want to.” He’s about to leave time for Alexander to respond when he realises what he has said and rushes to correct himself before Alexander can work himself up into a frenzy of fear. “You don’t have to spend it with _anyone_ , it’s your choice.”

The omega seems frozen with the admission, unable to respond to Magnus; his eyes are unseeing, wetting with tears that spill over and begin to trail down his ivory cheeks once more. After a few moments he seems to come back to himself and his eyes catch Magnus’, he sees an emotion unreadable in the boys eyes and wonders what it means. “M-My choice?” He says it like a child, voice young and fragile, heavily unsure, as if unable to grasp the concept. The elder simply nods, giving Alexander the chance to respond. “I-I-I don’t…”

The alpha begins to gently rub his thumb over the omega’s hip, feeling the protruding bone beneath the skin and idly thinks that he needs to make the boy eat more during pack meal times. He releases calming alpha pheromones into the air, hoping to bring some peace to Alexander’s stressed and overworked mind, but also pushes the feeling through their faint bond, yet to be completed, and hopes its enough to do its job.

“I-I’ve never had a choice. If…If I wanted to spend my heat away from you…”

Magnus jumps in, knowing he needs to reassure his mate that he will face no consequences for his decision, regardless of what he chooses. He _wants_ Alexander to feel safe with him, to feel as though he can trust him completely. “You could do so, I would lock the part of the palace up you chose to be in so that nobody could reach you. You could have some people there, some friends, to give you company if you desired, help everything feel better and smoother. I would not come near you, nor would I let anyone else if you did not trust them to look after you without touching.”

He sees the omega think about his words, sees the way his brain takes the speech apart and analyses it, ensuring that he is safe. The younger man lets out a soft exhale ‘oh’ and a shy smile appears on his face and once again Magnus is struck with just how _amazing_ his mate truly is, especially with the moonlight filtering onto his ivory skin like heavenly light. His eyes reconnect with Magnus’, happiness and surprise taking over the fear that once resided there and his smile deepens slightly as he cheeks colour delightfully. Magnus can’t quite hold back the coo that comes from his throat at the sight.

The omega stands up on shaky legs, the silk around his legs moving effortlessly into place, settling against his skin and fitting snugly around his lithe waist once more. Their past heat has faded but a new understanding is in place, something surer in their relationship that had been missing. A pale hand reaches into his eyeline and Magnus’ golden eyes look up into the ocean blue of his mate’s, a feeling of delight settling in him as the gaze is held securely, and he stretches his hand out, placing it into the awaiting warmth and allowing himself to be pulled up. He begins to walk alongside his mate, slowly strolling back to their chambers for the night to sleep peacefully together, the ealier heat and desperation having faded, and hopes (although he hates himself for it) that when Alexander’s heat would come, the omega would share it with him. He selfishly hopes they have reached that level of trust.

Time would soon tell him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg god you guys! Over 1k kudos - I'm so happy. You've all supported this story so much and I can't thank you enough fot the love you give it and the comments I recieve, you all make me so happy to keep on writing and I want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart so as a treat I've written for you an extra long fluffy Malec chapter where the two boys come to a deeper understanding of their feelings. I hope you enjoyed reading it and dont forget to comment on what you liked, didnt and want to see happen.
> 
> Again guys, cant thank you enough for the support you've given me and this silly little fic of mine.


	34. An important story

There was, by now, only a couple of days before Alexander’s heat. The omega had become more angsty, more fidgety, unable to stay still for long periods of time; Magnus could feel at night, when they were cuddling together, that his mate’s temperature was slowly rising, preparing itself for when the heat arrived. Alexanders scent began to become more prominent, the inner omega inside of him searching for its mate. A rich, spicy chocolate smell drifted through hallways and halls, passing through walls and windows, ensuring that everyone was able to smell _fertile omega_. Whilst Magnus had growled already at a few alphas who thought they’d try their luck at getting to Alexander, the young omega had taken to staying in the bedroom, too afraid to leave in case he met someone in the halls.

Currently Magnus was watching his mate, stunning as he was, as he sat in the window seat of their room, eyes mournfully looking out to the gardens below as the morning light streamed around him. He looked _divine_. “ _Imi-ib,_ don’t you wish to go outside, or at least come to the dining hall to get some food, I know Simon and Clary are missing you.” The alpha urged, the sadness radiating off his omega breaking his heart, he would never understand the fear others had put in the smaller boy, but he promised to himself that he would do everything he could to help.

The question was in vain as Alexander shook his head, eyes remaining sullen and downcast, shoulders hunched, and body curved in on himself; Magnus could still smell the scent of chocolate, _arousal_ , coming from his mate and knew that it was the very reason why his mate remained secluded in their bedroom, hiding even from his friends. The last time Alexander had been outside was a few nights ago when he had attempted to seduce Magnus, desiring him to take them both to their bed (Magnus was still confused about what exactly **first** means, but he hasn’t asked yet – it isn’t for him to do so) and the effects were showing.

Alexander’s beautiful alabaster skin seemed dimmer and sickly, hanging to his small frame like a thread through a needle, his gorgeous cerulean eyes, once bright and filled with life, were sunken and large dark circles had appeared due to the past sleepless nights of heat preparation. The omega appeared smaller than usual, tucked away as he was on the windowsill, and Magnus despised the way Alexander viewed his heats, he wanted to tear apart all those who taught his boy to fear his heat, the most natural part of his biology. Letting out a sigh, the elder rose from the bed where he’d been lounging and casually strolled over to his mate, gently placing a hand onto the shoulder closest to him and slotting against his side; even though he was sat higher up than he usually was, the omega’s small frame only just reached Magnus’ shoulder and the alpha inwardly cooed at his mate’s adorable size – he really was perfect.

The elder was thankful when Alexander relaxed into his embrace, even allowing Magnus to manoeuvre his body so that they ended up cuddling on the windowsill, the omega sat snuggling into the Alphas chest whilst sat on his lap. Magnus would never admit it, but this was his favourite position to sit with his Alexander, he could feel the boys entire body leaning on him and felt secure with the weight, knowing that Alexander trusted him with his vulnerability and his body. The two didn’t talk, they didn’t need to, they both watched the garden outside as the day progressed, seeing when servants of the palace began to move about for their jobs, hurrying across the garden pathway to get to their destination on time.

The alpha found himself pleasantly relaxed by this mindless activity. He had feared, and yet a small part of him, his inner alpha, had yearned for, his bodies reaction to Alexander’s oncoming heat. It was a well known fact that when an omega began descending into heat, the alphas and betas around the area were also affected and the majority would try – if the omega was unmated – to spend the heat with whoever it was, the haze surrounding them urging them to mate. Whilst many had stayed away from his Alexander (the hallway outside their room had ben suspiciously absent the past few days) Magnus still had to fend off a couple of headstrong alphas who believed they were a better match for the omega.

The pair sat by the window for hours and instead of reacting like he thought he would, stiff cock and drenched in alpha arousal pheromones, Magnus had instead taking pleasure in the simple act of holding his mate, enjoying his scent, and rubbing his thumb against the top of his spine where it was slightly curled over from his head being pressed under the alphas neck. He was _relaxed_! His wonderful _hem_ , whose own body was causing him pain and was frightened of leaving his room, had helped to calm his inner alpha down through the simple task of watching from a window. How exquisite he was.

Before he had even realised it, hours had passed in silence with the two silently enjoying each other’s company and the dinner bell was sounded. The ringing shocked Magnus back into focus and as he looked down at his mate, raven locks falling in front of his face, the alpha realised that he had fallen asleep against his chest, hands clutched into the purple tunic and legs pulled into his body. Magnus openly cooed this time, free to do so without his mate awake to voice his disapproval, and softly manoeuvred his omega until the boy was sleeping on their bed, his body still curled up as if Magnus himself was against him. The sight sent a thrill of happiness through the alpha and he was reminded of just _how_ lucky he was that he had someone like _Alexander Lightwood_ as his mate. The thought couldn’t be comprehended sometimes.

Although Magnus wanted nothing more than to go back snuggling his mate, he didn’t want to risk waking him up by getting into position, not only would it likely scare him, Alexander was **tired** and needed all the extra sleep he could get before his heat. Regardless of if he spent the time with Magnus or not, it would be long and painful. Slipping out of the room, Magnus stalked to the dining hall, intending to grab a couple of meals for himself and Alexander to take back to their rooms before the omega woke, and smiled at the sight that greeted him. The majority of the pack was sat in their seats, chatting happily amongst themselves and eating heartily; whilst to some the arrival of Alexander’s heat created varied images for one person nightly explorations, the majority saw it as a reason to rejoice, eager to see if the heat would bear fruit and provide the pack with a future.  The seats normally used by Magnus and Alexander had been left empty, with Raphael, Luke and mates dining happily in their usual seats either side.

As quick as he could Magnus snatched a couple of meals, smiling in greeting to a few pack members he passed, delighting in the genuine joy they expressed at the thought of future pups and their honest requests of Alexander and his health. Although the boy was scared and might not spend his heat with Magnus this time, the alpha hoped that the pair would soon finish their bond and increase the chances of fertilisation, not only because it would secure his reign within the pack but the image of his mate, radiant and glowing in pregnancy, was one he desired to see most heartily. The alpha scolded himself for such thoughts, he didn’t even know if his mate wanted children yet, especially after dealing with everything from his previous life and his general fear of alphas and betas. When he finally arrived at their bedroom Magnus quietly opened the door, intending to see his mate still asleep on the bed, raven locks splayed like a halo on the pillow, body moving slightly with his deep breaths; instead Alexander was awake, perched at the top of the bed as he cuddled into the pillows, eyes staring intently at the door he had just passed through.

Magnus placed the plates of food down gently (bread with figs and honey, one of Alexander’s favourites) and hesitantly made his way over, seeking permission before sitting down close to Alexander, crossing his legs and reaching out for his hand, curling it when the ivory connected with his gold. “ _Imi-ib,_ is everything okay?” Magnus was whispering, afraid to speak loudly and startle his angel, his silence and staring was more than just unnerving. Moments passed like this, with Alexander seemingly unresponsive, eyes unable to look away from the door, as if seeing something Magnus was unable to. It was a haunted look. And then, blue eyes snapped to golden green, the intensity behind them frightening him slightly – how could one so close to heat be so focused, so aware?

“I want to tell you about my last heat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, this chapter is a little shorter than usual and I apologise for that, I'm quite tired at the moment, but don't worry soon you'll be recieving longer and well thought out chapters soon! This chapter is just full of relaxing gentle fluff as the next if full of heartbreak and major angst! Hope you enjoyed and dont forget to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see happen in the future.


	35. What happened in the past remains in our memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay warning note here;
> 
> As you can guess from last chapter Alec is going to talk about stuff which has happened to him whilst with Sebastian - he doesn't talk about everything but what he does can be potentially disturbing/triggering to others. If you don't want to read this chapter you don't have to, you won't really be missing anything but context, of which I am confident you can understand without being told.

He should protest this. Offer a way out so that no details have to be said. This story should not reach his ears until they are both 100% content and safe with each other. Magnus knows all this, knows that he should stop Alexander from baring something undeniably painful out of obligation. But when he tries to interrupt, to make noise to his protests, the omega sits up straight, his eyes never leaving Magnus’ and reaches out his hand to pull his alpha closer. The elder is not an idiot and so takes the offered hand and reclines back on the bed, placing his back against the wall behind them, pleasantly (although slightly worriedly) surprised when Alexander fills the cavern of space his lap has, cuddling down into Magnus’ chest and scrunching up his legs so that he is in a tightly coiled ball. The position is one of strategy, Alexander can tell his story to Magnus whilst being close to him, but he won’t have to face him, to see his face when something is uncovered.

“ _Imi-ib”_ He tries but is unsuccessful in his attempt to stem this conversation as Alexander simply reaches out and entwines his fingers through Magnus’, absorbing the comforting scent rolling off the alpha.

“Please.” His voice is low, only a whisper, and yet it holds all the sincerity Alexander can muster up. Magnus realises that his mate is lost inside his head, he’s aware that he is in a safe, comfortable place with (who he sees as) a safe and comfortable person but he is not aware of specifics; in this moment he knows not Magnus’ name or that he’s in his bedroom. Magnus refrains from interrupting and listens to his _nefer_ talk, his voice solid and monotone, his stuttering and shame going and leaving a blank slate behind.

“ _Hem,_ you have married a whore, a prostitute.”

Magnus wants to loudly protest, shout out from the anger bubbling in him from that statement, he knows his scent is overwhelming with the depth of feeling he has and is filling the entire room, maybe even the corridor outside. He instantly withdraws it when he hears the slight whine coming from his lap and becomes aware that this story is not to be interrupted in any way – Magnus would need to hold his emotions as much as his tongue.

“I was with Master for almost three years, taken into his ‘pack’ when I was fifteen, and I went through five heats, my sixth shortly coming. The first two were different from the final three – I am not sure which was worst.” He takes a pause and the alpha can sense the boys emotion through their bond, he’s taking the time to compose himself.

“The last three heats I went through had the same pattern…oh _Hem,_ I know you’ll want to leave after this,” Magnus wants to protest again, but refrains, the story hasn’t even started yet. He hates the way the omega is torturing himself– calling Sebastian Master is nothing less than an omen of what’s to come.

“Last heat, when I was seventeen, Master kept me in his ‘home’ from the day before and first day of my heat; it was his right of course. He…he would have me when he wanted, nothing more or less. I wasn’t allowed on the bed; what kind of omega did I presume myself to be to be allowed on the bed. I was a _whore_ \- nothing more. I slept beside his bed without my clothes so that his access was easier. I knelt there when awake.”

Magnus unconsciously tightens his grip around the omega, drawing the smaller boy to him and burying his nose in the raven locks. Alexander has stopped talking for a moment, taking a breath before speaking what Magnus presumes to be the worst of the situation. If his maths was correct, and dear god did he hope he was wrong, if Sebastian kept, _kept him, like he was a pet,_ for the first day as an unmated omega, that meant that Alexander was to have two-three more days of heat. What the fuck had happened on those days.

“He was rough. It hurt, and he didn’t care. I had bruises all over my body and the blood was never cleaned off and his…his cum was all over me but he made me kneel at the end of his bed and take what he gave me. He liked it when I screamed, regardless out of pleasure or pain, he would do anything to get both.”

Alexander stops again, his body moves with the force of the breath he takes, and Magnus knows that now the worst is to come. Its with surprise that he realises his own face is wet with tears, but he ignores them in place of the strange mix of tearful yet emotionless voice that comes from Alexander. He’s trying so _hard_ to appear unaffected, as if years of rape hadn’t affected him in any way. Magnus’ heart and his inner alpha yearn to give comfort and fix the break that’s been made.

“When he had his two days…he always said the day before is the best…Master shared me out.”

That single statement, so innocent in the way its delivered, breaks every single heart string Magnus has and causes his heart to stop beating for more than a single moment. Was this what he had meant, when he asked Magnus to have him first?  He wants to kill Sebastian, tear out his throat and stomp on his bones, he deserves a lot more; he also wants to cuddle his omega face to face, tell him that is _wasn’t his fault_ , that what Sebastian did wasn’t normal, that he was going to be okay and safe now. He can’t do that now, so he waits, and he listens.

“There was…There was a wooden pole in the camp courtyard. It was used for punishments or when Master was bored. When he shared me last time he striped me completely of clothing, force my cuffs off my arms no matter how hard I begged not to, and tied me to the pole. I had chains around my wrists and one around my neck… I couldn’t move more than a few steps. He took me in the early morning so that my heat was still growing and unsatisfied…master was clever like that.”

A breath. In, Out.

“Then the pack would wake up.”

Never before has a single statement spread so much fear through Magnus’ body before. He **doesn’t** want to hear any more, hates hearing how his mate, the love of his life, his  _true mate_ has been treated and seems to think it’s okay, that he’s at fault. Alexander doesn’t say it explicitly, but he can hear the guilt and self hatred in his words enough to know.

“In my last heat they lined up…one at time. I was in the middle of my heat and the pain was so high… _hem, hem,_ please don’t hate me, _please._ I begged them to fuck me, I needed it so badly. I didn’t care what position or who, I just wanted an alpha to fuck me. I was nothing but a desperate slut. _Oh god,_ I let them use me, I begged them to until I was sobbing. They liked to take it in turns, see…see who could cum the fastest, sometimes they would put something on me…to stop me from cumming. They enjoyed watching me be in pain…and I…and I was too needy to stop them. I wanted their knots in me, yearned for their touch.”

“They didn’t stop at any point for the remaining days…my heat was a distraction for them, they couldn’t work with it, so they needed to teach me. I knew I was preventing them from working…I was begging them, it was only fair. Um…at one point, near the end of my heat…I-I-I…there was…it was…six of them took me at the same time. They forced me onto my back, I’m not sure how they did it…they were everywhere, their hands and their cocks…I was so _weak_ , I couldn’t stop them. Everyone watched of course, that is the way after all…Master liked to watch from his throne, sometimes he would come over. He never shared his moments with me, I was special to him in that way…he liked me…I was _master’s_ omega, I was proud of it. After what had happened in my first year…”

Alexander cuts off suddenly, and Magnus realised he was going to say _something_ he wasn’t prepared for, something that he didn’t want his mate to know yet. It should hurt him, to actually know his mate is hiding something from him, but it doesn’t, and Magnus knows that his inner wolf is more concerned with the hurt his omega has faced as opposed to the secrets he is keeping. Magnus will never force him to tell the secret, it is Alexander’s choice, but he hopes one day to have garnered enough trust to be told.

He’s silent for a while, working through the hazy half formed memories of his heat, Magnus can see the way he flinches from phantom hands, cradling himself further into his alpha’s chest. The air around them is bitter with vinegar, it overwhelms his scent until his eyes water further; he had completely forgotten he was crying. The omega was stifling his tears, holding them in the best he could, unwilling to break the last defence of his vulnerability; Magnus understands his reluctance at complete transparency, the smaller man no doubt sees the situation as futile, that as soon as his story Is finished Magnus will throw him out. A bone to be used and discarded, fun for only a short while.

He wants to ask to urge the story along, _yearns_ to know what additional hurt his beautiful omega has been subjected to, the poisonous thoughts he’d been made to believe were true. He wants to stop them, wants to share in pain and relive Alexander a little of his burden. The elder is well aware he won’t ask, his omega needs time to say this, the fact that he’s divulging this information freely after only three and a half weeks is more than enough to content Magnus. If he chooses to stop now, Magnus won’t be offended.

“When my heat finished…I was left attached to the pole. It’s a precaution you know, they don’t know if its fully out of my system, I could have caused harm with my scent. Master left me there for another day…I wasn’t allowed food or anything, they couldn’t risk getting close to me. Two days after master released me and give me clothes…he cared really, I was just a bad omega…he left me to go to the spring nearby, I had to clean myself as normal. Last heat it was really hard to scrub away, nothing would scrub off…there was more blood and seed this time…I was weak.”

“When I got back I had to go back to master’s home, that’s where I stayed in the pack, I’m his after all. Um, I was allowed to sleep after that heat…Master had even put a pillow by his bedside for me, that was how he cared for me after my heats usually. Someone woke me up maybe half-no an hour later I think to cook dinner for the pack, they’d tired themselves out dealing with me, so they needed something nourishing. It was the day after that-that…they told me we were leaving to the seelies.”

The room descends into silence after that and Magnus knows that his angel has finished the story. His shoulders are shaking harshly in the cavern of Magnus’ chest and his hand is clutching at his mouth, willing the sounds to stay inside. The alpha is uncertain of what to do, he _wants_ to hold his mate close, whisper promises of safety and comfort in his ear, show him the true meaning of _love_ and wipe away the stain placed upon him by others. His omega has been made to see his second gender as a distraction, something he needs punishing for and Magnus can’t **stand** it; Alexander is the sweetest soul he knows, he has done nothing to disturb the life he has been given.

When Magnus was seventeen, almost 200 years ago now, he’d been nothing more than a young prince running around happily whilst his father, then leader of the pack, had conceded to his every whim and wish. He had wanted for nothing and his bed had been filled many nights with willing bed mates and his days filled with adventures with his friends, caring little for the world outside and the position he was to inherit. It is a strange and awful parallel to consider, even knowing that when this heat happened, only six months ago, Magnus was lounging about complaining about having to interacting with his pack, distrubs him. His omega is young and already knows more of the world than Magnus predicts he ever will.

The atmosphere changes suddenly in the room when Alexander practically catapults himself up off the alphas lap and turns sharply, knees either side of Magnus’ thighs, a frantic almost hysterical look in his cloudy blue eyes. The area around them is bright red from crying and a steady stream of tears still falls from his eyes, he is _distraught_ , panicky, angsty, his scent fills Magnus’ nostrils with a harshly bitter smell and he wants to get away from it and bring back his mate’s usual pleasant aroma. Pale hands dart out, shaky and tense, and grip tightly to his cheeks, dragging his face closer until their foreheads touch, their breaths catching one another. They are, Magnus realises, as close as they can be without their bodies actually touching.

Alexander’s voice has changed, the dark, emotionless tone from earlier, the one that sounded so _dead_ and so _wrong_ coming from the sweet omega, has changed into something flightier and faster; it is a voice filled with panic and fear. “Please, please _hem, hem, hem,_ my alpha, my mate, please don’t send me away. I won’t cause trouble, I promise, I’ll just silently dissolve the bond. I’m sorry I lied to you, you should have known what I was, I’m sorry, I’m sorry alpha, please don’t send me away. I swear- “

Magnus doesn’t let him finish, just wraps his arms around the smaller back and _pulls_ , drawing the lithe body to him and cradling him in his arms. He wants to burn the world and all those in it who harmed his omega. Those disgusting pieces of shit. He allows his tears to fall as a words descend from his lips, promises of care and love, of _I won’t let you go, you’re safe now._ He tries to tell Alexander, to get him to understand _you’re not a whore, or a slut, or a prostitute_ , tries to get him to see _you are just an omega, you owe nothing to nobody._ He can’t tell if his words have any effect but he swears to himself that they will both properly sit down and talk; he will continue until his last dying breath to get Alexander to realise how brilliant he is, how unique and caring.

For now, Alexander simply buries his head into Magnus’ neck and sobs, big, body-wracking sobs filled with a grief Magnus can’t name. Alexander clutches as tight as possible into his alpha’s tunic and allows the last wall of his vulnerability to fall. For now, Magnus soothes his omega and lets him break down, he casts no judgement and offers no opinion, he just wraps him in his arms and hold him for as long as he needs.

He won’t let Alexander drown in his past, not now, not ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys - Alec is going to have a happier life I promise! As always I hope you enjoyed this chapter (as much as possible) and please comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters.
> 
> I apologise again for the slightly disturbing nature of this chapter and hope you all have a stong support/loving system which you can rely on if ever you need to talk to someone or just to forget the world for a while. I will gladly be a sounding board for anyone who needs to talk to someone.


	36. Life shattering moments and important conversations

It was more than obvious, the alpha realised when he woke up after that fateful and revealing night, that his mate only had one day left until his heat began. The chocolate scent emitting from the smaller body laying beside him was almost overwhelming and Magnus couldn’t pretend to be ignorant of the aroused state of his body as he had the past few mornings. But now Magnus was more apprehensive then he had been the entire month his mate had been in the palace; after the prior nights admissions, what exactly would Alexander do?

Looking down at his mate Magnus couldn’t prevent the soft smile and no doubt loving look that overtook his face at the sight he was greeted with. Pouty lips and rumpled face combined with a scrunched up body that was snuggled into Magnus’ side made his inner wolf flare up in possessiveness – only he would get to see this image, this complete peace and vulnerability. Lightly muscles arms of ivory clutched around his waist tightly, as if Alexander was holding the most precious possession he had, and frail hands dug slightly into his back. The alpha didn’t mind the octopus position his mate had taken up, it filled him with pride that his mate trusted him so much that he would let all his defences down when sleeping.

But there was still his scent.

The taller males nose was unable to stop the arousing, tantalising scent from reaching him and his inner wolf yearned to claim, to _mate_ with the omega presented before it. Although Alexander wasn’t yet in heat, his body would still create the effects of being in heat despite his mind having full lucidity. For potential, and existing, mates this was the best day as the omega could completely consent to sex without mentally feeling the effects of heat whilst their body would react as if they were already in the throes of passion. The alpha attempted to extract his body from the scent, take care of his ‘problem’ in the safety of the bathroom but the sleepy omega next to him was refusing to let go. Magnus began to wonder if the intoxicatingly sweet chocolate scent of his mate’s arousal was reaching the corridor, at this stage it probably would, but then he began to wonder if it stretched beyond that.

His inner possessiveness made him growl at the thought, of unknown, _unworthy_ alpha’s and beta’s scenting _his_ mate. Getting aroused, maybe getting off on it, maybe coming to take his omega away from him to claim him as their own. Subconsciously his arms tightened around his mate, drawing his nubile body impossibly closer, his nose lowering to the scent glands on his mates neck. This, however, was a mistake. Just as others would get aroused at the scent of an omega’s heat, omega’s bodies would prepare themselves for a mate, meaning that currently, Alexander was hard. The younger man mumbled in his sleep, pushing his head further into the junction of Magnus’ neck and began to grind his arousal against his mates hip. The alpha swallowed _hard_ and began the process of counting back from one hundred.

This did not work.

Eventually Magnus undertook the inevitable and woke up Alexander. Baby blues blinked blearily around in the morning light, the dawning sun casting pools of crystals in his eyes, and he began to push himself onto his arms shakily, the preparation of his heat already affecting his body. “Al-Magnus?” He asked hoarsely, voice not fully recovered from the events of last night. Magnus let an easy smile overtake his face as he pushed a loose strand of black hair out of his mates hair.

“ _Em Hoptep Imi-ib.”_ He whispered back, his voice automatically taking on a caring, loving tone.

A low groan from the omegas stomach broke the peaceful moment and Magnus was about to question whether his mate would like to go to breakfast this morning a light giggle stopped him. Golden green eyes widened in surprise at the smaller man perched in his lap whose body was shaking with the force of his giggles. A small hand came around and clamped over his mouth, attempting to stop the sound, but now Magnus had a taste he refused to let it happen; he quickly took a hold of the hand and removed it, delighting in the giggles that continued to pour out of his mate.

_He was too cute_

The sound was no less than a blessing for Magnus and he wanted nothing more than to preserve the sound for ever and ever, he would do anything to receive such a laugh. Eventually Alexander calmed down enough to speak, his shy smile never leaving his face. “I-I’m sorry _Hem.”_

“What for?” Magnus had to ask, his mate hadn’t done anything wrong by laughing, in fact he’d made the morning better by making such a sound.

“For laughing in such a manner of course.” His mate’s words would normally worry him, especially after the haunting admissions of last night, but the shy yet playful smile on his face made him see the joke behind the words. His mate wasn’t _cured_ of his past, the happiness wasn’t a precursor to him forgetting all that he had faced, but perhaps the chance to talk to someone, to tell someone about what happened and not have them judge him like so many others, had helped to relieve some of his pain and for once allow him to be _happier_.

“You cheeky _nefer_! Would you like to come to breakfast this morning?” An apprehensive look came onto Alexander’s face, his electric blue eyes becoming slightly clouded as he thought about it. If he were being honest, Magnus didn’t want his beautiful mate to go; his scent at this time combined with his absolutely gorgeous appearance and omega status would warrant _too_ much attention for the alphas liking, both he and his inner wolf despised the idea of anyone scenting, let alone seeing, his mate in such a state.

“I’d rather not.” His mate’s voice broke him out of his revere and Magnus saw that a self-conscious look had taken residence back on his mate – bowed head, huddled shoulders, voice low as a whisper- and felt his heart break at the sudden change. Alexander was far too precious to have to worry about getting groped let alone _raped_ by his pack and going to breakfast, in spite of the pack being different from Sebastian’s, was probably too big of a task this early in his relationship with Magnus. “Very well,” Magnus began, ensuring understanding was being admitted from his pheromones to be absorbed by his mate, “Let me get changed and go get you something, I’ll be sure to stop anyone coming this room on my way. After I drop off your breakfast I’ll go about my day and find somewhere to sleep for the night.” With this resolution Magnus stood from bed and began to move towards the bathroom when he felt a tight heat grab hold of his wrist and tug slightly, not strong enough to move him significantly but enough to make him notice.

Turning he head Magnus immediately regretted his decision when he caught sight of his mate. Alexander was half out of the bed, kneeling on top of the covers, his short sleeping shendyt wrapping tightly to his creamy thighs, body flushed sinfully with the begging stirrings of heat, eyes half lidded and glazed with the intensity of his internal feelings. He swallowed sharply, his throat becoming almost instantly dry at the enticing sight before him; Alexander was no less than an offering to the gods. “Yes _hem_.”

“S-stay please.”

“What?” Magnus couldn’t help the surprise that he felt, but the confusion as well. Just what exactly did his mate mean by stay? After last night Magnus felt he had a right to feel apprehension at the demand

“When-when you come back, s-stay.” Magnus held his breath, was Alexander asking to share his heat? He didn’t want to presume, Alexander had only ever **suffered** through his heats, perhaps having the reminder of a friendly, non-rapist alpha nearby would help him to get through his first ‘normal’ heat without any pain. “We’ll talk about this when I get back, okay?”

After only a moments hesitation, when the heat burning inside him took over his lucidity for just a fraction of a second, Alexander let go and flopped back onto the bed, his raven locks instantly creating a solo around his now flushed body. Without wasting a second, Magnus began to move.

 

* * *

 

 

He _really_ shouldn’t feel this daunted. If anything, Alexander, sweet beautiful, tiny Alexander should feel daunted. Regardless of if he even _was_ asking Magnus to physically take part in his heat, the fear caused by purely asking his mate to be near him but not act was doubtless going to be horrifying to the omega; the only reference Magus was aware of was Sebastian, who was not exactly poster boy for the ‘ideal alpha’. Taking a deep breath Magnus pushed open the door to his bedchamber and openly cooed at the sight that greeted him.

Alexander was curled on his side, a grumpy pout on his plump limps, his face screwed in annoyance as he held a cold cloth to his stomach, soft but angry mummering tumbling from his lips, too low for Magnus to hear. The alpha had never seen an omega in heat – had only had the most basic introduction to their cycle – but he was willing to bet his _nefer_ was feeling the effects of heat cramps, the last tell that the heat would begin within the next 24 hours. The scent of food seemed to perk the boy up slightly and a frail, ivory arm rose from the bed, reaching sullenly for the plate of fruits in the alpha’s hand. Magnus’ inner alpha was delighted at his chance of caring for his mate; it was a well known fact that above all else, Alpha’s _loved_ to pamper their mates.

They ate silently, Alexander tucked under Magnus’ chin, picking at their food as they both went over what they wanted to say to the other. Finally, when they had finished, Magnus removed the plate from the bed and changed their position, situating the omega opposite him so that they could face each other. Alexander avoided his gaze, his cheekbones prominent under the flushing of his face. “ _Imi-ib,_ what do you mean by stay, what do you expect of me?” The room descended back into silence. Magnus yearned to know, what exactly did Alexander want from this? Did the boy even know what to expect from an actually bonded heat or was he told lies from the very moment he presented?

“M-my heat, when-when it starts…w-will you stay with m-m-me for the first couple of days, p-please, before giv-giving me away?” Magnus wanted to scream in a rage, _damn_ Sebastian, _damn_ his parents, _damn_ every single fucker who made Alexander believe that his treatment, his _rape_ was normal, was to be expected. The alpha inside him howled in despair over his mate, thirsting to comfort what it could not yet reach. “Alexander,” Magnus pulled the omega to him, burying his face into the smaller males scent glands as he did so, deliberately ignoring the mouth watering scent coming from them, and held him tightly, “Alexander I told you before and I’ll tell you now, you will not be shared out, you will not be given away like a toy to be won. If you desire touch, desire being mated then I will stay by your side, if you want me gone, want me to disappear from this bedroom until your heat has finished then I will. You make this choice Alexander, _hem, imi-ib,_ not me.”

Alexander seemed to stop at his mini rant, comprehending the words he’d thrown from his lips. The silence was unnerving, as if Magnus had somehow laid himself bare for scrutiny and was awaiting the answers. “I-if I wanted you gone, you-you would.”

“Yes.”

“Y-y-you won’t s-share me out”

“Never.” His voice cracked at the extent of his emotion and Magnus was struggling to keep his composure. Only Alexander, he deemed, could unhinge him, unsettle him this much before the sun had even fully risen in the sky; he had all day to make the decision, there was no rush now Magnus blatantly realised.

“W-would…”

As always Magnus waited for his mate to compose his thoughts, Alexander would get there, as he always did, as he always would.

“Would you m-mate with me-me today?”

“Today?” Magnus was shocked, he had hoped – in a tiny, hidden away compartment of his brain - that Alexander would ask him to help with his heat, which from his limited understanding was torturous to omegas when faced alone, this however meant something completely different. Sex outside of heat was not something to take lightly, regardless of how close an omegas heat was.

“Alexa-“

“Would you?” His voice is determined, but Magnus can hear the slight trepidation, the fear behind it.

“Is this what you really want? You aren’t in heat Alexander, I expect nothing from you, certainly not sex, please don’t ask because you feel obligated or because you have been made to believe it is ‘correct’.” Magnus waited with bated breath to hear the response, his thought swirling like a storm in his head. _Was this right? Could he do this? Was Alexander ready? Was **he** ready? _ When he spoke again, Magnus noted the lack of fear, noted the strength and determination in his words, the conviction. _Was Alexander ready?_ Undergoing mating, real mating not just having an alpha present during heat for sex, was something different and a new idea for Alexander he did not fully understand yet.

“Magnus, I want to mate with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting close to the heat guys, only one or two chapter to go before Alec goes full omega! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologise for how heavy the last few chapter have been, I promise fluff and happiness is coming soon as well as a more structured story. As always please comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters.


	37. Preparation

Magnus could feel the swell of anxiety growing in him as the meeting came to a close. After Alexander’s request they had both spent hours upon hours talking about everything mating would entail. The alpha would not, _could_ not, mate with Alexander, spend his heat with him, in good conscience without first ensuring that his omega was completely ready; he’d asked variations of the same question more than enough times. Although they had spent the morning discussing Magnus couldn’t help the anxiety and fear growing within him. For Ra’s sake, Alexander had been abused, abandoned, _raped_  since childhood, he needed to be confident his mate was more than sure about this.

It had saddened him, but not surprised him, when his blue eyed beauty admitted to knowing next to nothing about officially mating with someone other than getting a mating bite. The elder had sat with the smaller man in between his legs, back pressed against his chest, and explained the process in detail, ensuring that Alexander would be fully prepared for tonight and his heat (Magnus had, at too many points to be calming, had to reassure Alexander that _no_ he wouldn’t be sharing him out and _no_ , he wouldn’t leave him desperate and in pain between sex)  

Tonight was purely a tester for the pair, a chance to see whether or not Alexander was _truly_ ready for sex, the sensation of heat would make it more enjoyable but his mate would still be of sound mind to stop the process from happening should he not want it. They couldn’t mate tonight, not officially, but they could strengthen their bond a little more, make it more solid and real, and Magnus could wish for nothing more - to be connected to his _nefer_ in such an intimate way. When tomorrow would hit -which Magnus realised as he was walking back to his bedroom after the meeting, was less than ten hours away- and the omega’s heat properly began, when Alexander would no longer be able to control his mind or body, then they could mate; Magnus would re-bite their mating bite at the height of a climax, solidifying the bond in its complete form and connecting their souls together.

It would also share his immortality with Alexander.

Whilst Magnus was happy at the prospect of spending an eternity by his omega’s side, he spent a considerable amount of time earlier this morning worrying about what his mate would think; it had been stupid of him to worry however as Alexander seemed not to care about this particular factor.

Strolling towards his bedroom now, Magnus nodded his head at the two beta guards Maia had placed at the entrance of the corridor, they had been carefully chosen as they were, after all, guarding the virtue of their queen and Magnus’ beloved. “ _Em hoptep nefer weret, aw ibek_!” One of them calls out as he passes and the alpha can’t stop the smile appearing on his face as the obvious joy his pack are facing as Alexander enters his heat. It is no secret the majority eagerly await his mate’s official entrance into queendom and place as Magnus’ consort. “ _Dua Netjer en ek_ ” He calls back, anxiety giving way to happiness as he enters the corridor leading to his bedroom. Alexander, regretfully, is still freighted of the outside world and the many beta’s and alpha’s that are occupying it and with his heat less than a day away, refuses to leave their rooms for any reason.

Raphael alerted him to the fact that even Simon has been made to stay away.

The scent in the hallway had become stronger now that his mate’s heat is drawing closer. The bitter chocolate, so sweet and hypnotic in its potency, now has the hint of many spices imbedded in it, chilli, cinnamon, saffron, and Magnus is more than aware (due to the note that arrived halfway through his meeting) of the younger wolves who have been standing as close to the entrance as possible, getting high and aroused off the scent. He _seethes_ in jealousy towards these young children scenting _his_ mate but understands they will attempt no harm to Alexander; if he’s being honest with himself he had done similar things in his youth with his friends.

Pushing against the wooden door to his bedroom, Magnus instantly coos at the sight he is greeted with. The smaller male is pacing the bedroom, sweat rolling down his chest, raven locks plastered to his forehead, eyes glazed and a sinful flush spread on his ivory body as his lips are pouting and his lips frowning. He looks like the epitome of Magnus’ wet dreams and yet somehow managing to seem years younger at the same time; all in all, though he looks downright _adorable_ with his pout and Magnus wants nothing more than to kiss it off. The alpha is aware that by now Alexander ‘s body was in its final stage of pre-heat making him sensitive to clothing (hence his lack of tunic) and unbelievably restless and agitated.

“Angel, won’t you sit?” Magnus asks, his inner alpha urging him to comfort his mate when in pain.

“I-I can’t” The younger man’s voice is weak, the feverish symptoms of heat playing with his health and Magnus’ notes that the words hold underlying fear. _Was he regretting asking me?_

“What would you like to do?” The omega stops his pacing for a moment, reflecting on the question. It is highly unlikely, Magnus realises, that Alexander truly knows what his body needs to calm down as during this stage of his heat for the past three years Sebastian was usually fucking him by now and forcing him to remain naked and kneeling. Absently, Magnus wonders what the difference was with the first two heats spent with Sebastian and what happened in the years before but he won’t ask, especially not now, not when his angel is in such a vulnerable position.

Glassy ocean blue eyes flick up towards his own golden green and the alpha watches those sinfully plump lips open and close for a few seconds before closing entirely, unsure of what to say, what to ask. The arm cuffs ever present on the omega’s arms are still there, pressed against the skin and lithe muscle of his bicep, and it’s the only other piece of clothing Alexander is wearing, besides a _very_ short white shendyt, and Magnus watches as his mate lowers his head in shame, shoulders hunching as one hand draws up to the black leather, fingers gently rubbing over the material. Once again the fiery burning _hate_ the alpha feels towards Sebastian and his cold, dead eyes rears its head as he realises that either Alexander is too afraid to ask for something, or unsure of how, both things Sebastian was responsible for.

“ _Imi- ib?”_ He waits until those beautiful baby blues are looking at him rather than the floor before he speaks again. “Would you like to get some dinner perhaps, then a bath?” Magnus figures something simple, something routine would help Alexander to relax the most for that evening; Alexander believed himself to be ready, but no doubt there was going to be some residual fear and unease towards sex for reasons more than obvious to them both. The omega seems to consider this offer, his brain slowly becoming more and more dependent on others – he would always be able to make decisions and think before the heat but during would make him fully dependant on having an alpha doing things for him – before nodding, a determined look overtaking his face.

Magnus only smiled in response and left the room to prepare.

Through the use of his _baket_ _s_ Lydia and Clary, Magnus ordered for dinner to be sent to their room, a collection of pack made fruits and vegetables combined with meats and bread, and for a milk bath to be run for the pair. Alexander had tried a normal bath multiple times and although he would never say as such to Magnus verbally, the alpha could tell his mate much preferred the creamy and slightly thicker texture of a milk bath. With that done the alpha then wondered over to Catarina and Ragnor’s room, a small area near the apothecary and medical bay and was pleased to find the pair inside. Ragnor was taking a nap, normal for many citizens during the afternoon regardless of whether it was winter or summer, whilst Catarina was sat in a chair beside him, reading and caressing his hair. Knocking lightly on the door, Catarina glanced up and smiled at Magnus, standing up and inviting him into a warm hug.

“What are you doing here?” Her melodious voice asked, Catarina had figured she wouldn’t be seeing Magnus now until the end of Alexander’s heat after the meeting he’d had with her mate only half an hour ago.

“I want to ask a couple of favours of you if that okay.”

“Of course, _hem-ek,_ anything.” Her smile was wide and friendly, welcoming towards Magnus’ request as if it was nothing.

“Could you give me a couple of salves for Alexander, I’m not too sure how a mating evening goes so I want to be prepared, but also something to help calm his nerves. I know Alexander has agreed with everything but I don’t wish for him to panic and potentially hurt himself if something goes wrong.”

“Of course.” Catarina’s smile widened as she took in the appearance of the alpha, she had never seen Magnus so genuinely concerned about another, especially not with someone he loved, and it was nice to see the shift in his priorities, to see the _old_ Magnus come back to them – the one full of life and love.

Magnus happily waited the few minutes it took for Catarina to prepare everything for tonight, if this would stop Alexander from being hurt or from panicking it would be appreciated. The alpha couldn’t deny his worry for his mate, he had been wanting Alexander since he first saw him, wanted to consume him, but to do so when he wasn’t ready or prepared was not an option and a small part of him feared that the omega was pushing himself to do this in order to…impress? Keep? Magnus by his side. _As if I’d ever leave it._

After receiving the items from Catarina, Magnus made his way back to his mate, eager for the night to begin, and couldn’t help the feeling of arousal at the thought of his _nefer_ whining, squirming, **moaning** under him as he took him apart inch by inch with pleasure.

Whatever happened, tonight was going to be memorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as next time we explore the depths of mind-blowing, heat induced fluffy sex! Don't forget to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see happen in the future. Also you may notice after the next couple of chapters, I introduce something called structure! Where this story begin to actually go into a storyline.
> 
> PS. If anyone has any tips for writing a good sex scene, don't be afraid to message me as i'm still relatively new with writing scenes of a sexual nature
> 
> Em hoptep nefer weret, aw ibek - In very great piece may your heart rejoice (Ancient Egyptian - combined Em hoptep nefer weret and aw ibek)  
> Dua Netjer en ek - Thank you (Ancient Egyptian - Literally meaning 'thank God for you')  
> Baket - A female servant


	38. A sacred union

Magnus received their dinner a little earlier than usual but from the wink sent his way from Clary after she delivered it, the kitchen staff were probably giving them more time for themselves in the evening. Magnus had never been so thankful that the kitchen was under Alexander’s command as in the short time he’d taken over domestic affairs of the palace he had greatly improved attitudes towards working in the palace and the new meals produced were something Magnus could have only hoped to have; the staff were all too eager to have his mate officially rise to the status as queen and consort. Tonight, they had gifted Magnus roasted goose marinated with honey and a selection of vegetables with a pot of honey spare should they desire it. The alpha had the pleasure of witnessing his mate’s glassy eyes widening in happiness at the meal before him and watched, as for the first time, the omega took a bite of food without requesting permission first.

His _hem_ was growing.

“Alexander, angel, we must toast to the goddess Heset for such a fine meal no?” He asked with a smile, watching with fondness as the smaller male solemnly raised his wine and muttered a quick prayer to the goddess before tipping a small amount of wine onto the fire blazing next to them. Magnus wished he could say that his full attention had been on the prayer but the way his mate looked in the semi darkness, illuminated only by fire light which licked gold onto his ivory skin, distracted him immensely. Instead he spoke his own prayer, and hoped that Heset would excuse him, to the goddess Hathor, to whom he spoke of his love for Alexander and begged of her blessing for their union and the possibility of childbirth.

The meal passed quietly, with calming and unimportant conversation taking place between them. Magnus remembers a time when, placed in romantic settings, he would ramble and talk of his great adventures, doing his best to impress his date and ensure they would continue to see him at a later date. But, as always, Alexander was wonderfully different. Quite happily the elder could now sit in silence alongside his mate and not feel the urge to fill it with inane chatter or useless anecdotes.

He spends his silence worshipping Alexander.

The dinner was the recipe, he learns, that his mate first created and perfected on his own. It took him a while to diverge away from the safety of meals that he knew and the fear of getting something wrong but he’d tried it and found his pack pleased with the results. It was one of the few things he was encouraged to do. “And so,” He continues, his eyes alight with happiness and awareness -the food would stem some of the heat effects on his body for a short while – “I began to try more and more until I- “Magnus immediately looks up from where he’d glanced at his plate to see his mate with his head down, absently picking at his food. What had gone wrong?”

“ _Imi-ib_?” The alpha allows concern to seep into his voice and pheromones, letting his mate know that it was okay to say what had happened and what was wrong.

The omega swallows and his head bobs with the movement, his raven locks falling further onto his face. “I- I apologise, I spoke pridefully.” Magnus begins to shake his head, confused at his mates words when he’s hit with a recent memory. Alexander had spoken to him the evening after Camille’s attack, about how he’d been told off before for becoming too proud about his recipes, about how he’d been told repeatedly, like a mantra, that pride was a sin for omegas and they should not become prideful creatures.

“ _Nefer,_ be proudful of your creations, they are truly delicious. You deserve to be proud and have recognition for these wonderful dishes, you have truly done better than any others.” Alexander only responded by blushing and resuming his eating but Magnus views it as a win when once the omega would have begun to apologise further and insist he was bad. It showed his darling was getting better.

Once the meal had been finished, Magnus completely finishing his plate and Alexander eating about a third, he moved his chair closer to his mate, relishing in the heat tinted scent filling the room. It was taking every ounce of control he had to not jump the beautiful omega. Now next to him, Magnus stared longingly into his _hem’s_ eyes, observing the darkening of the blue and the way the colours seemed to change in the glowing light of the fire. _He truly is unique._ Both alpha and omega sat in silence, admiring and observing the other, eyes drawing along the lines of their bodies and taking a moment to understand what this evening would bring. A sharp cough startles Magnus out of his admiration and he turns to find Clary, long golden kalasiris wrapped around her body, eyebrow arched at the view of their almost entwined bodies and empty plates.

With limited noise Clary began to pick up the dishes, a sly wink aimed at the alpha when she saw Alexander looking to the floor, blush high on his cheeks. Magnus only smiled in response, happy that his pack members were so encouraging of his bond with the omega; he had made the best possible choice for a mate. When Clary made a move for the pot of honey, Magnus was more than surprised when Alexander made an aborted noise and grabbed a hold of the ginger’s wrist, stopping her movement immediately.

The atmosphere changed instantly. Magnus watched as his mate quickly removed his hand and backed away, his body flushing from head to toe, his eyes turning downcast. His hands moved behind him and Magnus could tell from the slight movement of his arms he was pulling and tugging at the skin he found there. “I-I-I-I’m sorry, I won’t do it again. I-I promise.” The alpha’s eyes widened as his mate dropped to his knees, gaze moving to meet his own as he pleaded for forgiveness. Beside him Clary was also frozen in shock.

“Alpha, please-please, I didn’t mean to, I promise” Magnus quickly ran to his mate and kneeled beside him, taking him to his arms and drawing him to his chest. With a glance towards Clary, the _baket_ bowed her head slightly and bared her neck, taking the empty dishes with her and leaving the room. With a small smile Magnus notes that she left behind the honey pot.

In his arms the omega is still quietly mummering his apologies over and over, eyes no longer able to meet with Magnus’ own. It’s a personal torture for Magnus in this moment. His mate, so close, so vulnerable, smells so intoxicatingly sinful, a deep rich chocolate that permeates the air and makes Magnus’ inner wolf _howl_ with arousal; but with those blue eyes, red rimmed and wet with tears, lips plumper from being bitten in anticipation and fear Magnus _definitely_ feels like something of a sadist from the slight feeling of arousal he gets from the sight. He shouldn’t but his angel looks unbelievably enticing and with his heat ridden scent the alpha found it hard to restrain himself. But, his omega needs to be calmed down and reassured.

“ _Imi-ib,_ you have nothing to fear, you’ve done nothing wrong. I promise.”

For the next couple of moments, the elder gently combs his hand through his omega’s raven locks, kissing his forehead and mummering sweet nothings into his ears. Slowly his angel looks up at him, tears gone and skin only slightly flushed with the dawning of his heat, a shy and hesitant smile on his face. He’s gotten better, Magnus realises, at trusting the words the alpha speaks to him, he’s more responsive to the praise he gets and the promises made. It makes him swell with pride that, whilst his mate Is still fearful and unsure of many things, the trust he has given to the alpha is willing and free.

Without a word, only trust shining in his eyes, Alexander stood up, short white shendyt pushing up his thighs slightly and shyly reaches out towards Magnus. Said alpha only smiles and accepts the hand, graciously pushing off the floor and allowing himself to be moved across the floor and out of the bedroom into the hallway leading to the baths. The elder follows happily, unable to stop his eyes from trailing to the cute but firm ass of his mate.

 

* * *

 

 

The bath is lovely and hot when they get to it, no doubt Clary and Lydia had employed Simon to help them in that task, and Magnus wastes no time in unravelling his shendyt and stepping into the luxurious liquid, laying down and letting the milk lap up to his chest. The creamy feeling helps relax him and the overwhelming scent of lavender that has been put in by his _bakets_ masks the arousing scent of his mate and helps him to lessen his _want_ for the blue eyed male.

Speaking of Alexander, his mate is kneeling by his head, dainty hands trailing the milk in slow circles as his eyes never leave the tanned skin of his neck. “Alexander?” Magnus whispers, coaxing his love back into the present. The smaller male slowly blinks and smiles down at Magnus, his hand slowly rising from the liquid to grasp the elders cheek. In return, the alpha only smiles and caresses the hand with his own. “Come into the bath _hem,_ I had Lydia and Clary draw it especially for you.” Alexander bites his lip hesitantly, taking the time to listen and understand what Magnus has told him; by now the alpha knows that his mates heat has almost completely taken over and his mind needs a little more focusing to complete tasks.

Slowly, as if in a daze, Alexander stands up from his position beside Magnus and the elder watches as his shorter mate sluggishly unbinds his shendyt to reveal his body in all its complete naked glory. Its not something Magnus has never seen before, they have after all shared multiple baths together, but in its pre-heat shape, his inner wolf is begging to be let out and claim his mate, to _take_ him. Alexander’s ivory skin is slightly flushed all over, his breath laboured and his eyes glassy and unfocused, it won’t be long until his body enters full heat but Magnus _wants_ him now; he knows to wait until this evening, when his mate is ready, but his base desires are strong and his arousal is beginning to show once again.

Holding his hand out, Magnus gently pulls his mate into the milky bath with him, eyes darkening at the way the creamy liquid submerges the lithe body, moulding around the sharp contours of his muscles. His mate is a vision of beauty, the reincarnation of Hathor in human form, and Magnus is willing to spend the rest of his immortal life worshipping the porcelain flesh. As was normal, Alexander perched himself on Magnus’ lap and wiggled around to get comfortable. The squirming pressure and the intoxicating scent of arousal wash over Magnus and his cock stands to attention; he prays Alexander won’t feel it, won’t think Magnus expects anything but he knows its unlikely.

He’s proven right when his omega stiffens suddenly, body jerkily stopping his squirming, breath stopping. Magnus feels the atmosphere tense rapidly and he berates himself for his mistake. _You ignorant fool_. Alexander is only just ready to share his body on his terms only, up until now the omega has had complete control of the evening but because of his own body, he has perhaps ruined everything. He waits, the omega in his lap is silent, curling into his chest and hesitantly moving his hips away from the arousal.

“ _Hem_?”

“Yes _nefer_?”

“Is-is that…” His mate can’t even say the words, and Magnus feels the guilt inside of him multiply at the obvious attempt to avoid the situation. Magnus doesn’t answer, only kisses the top of his omegas head and nods slightly. A moment passes in complete heart-wrenching silence but then Alexander surprises him once more by moving again, squirming on his lap to find a comfortable position. A gasp involuntarily leaves his mouth when Alexander situates himself directly onto of his erection, a short aborted breath the only evidence of what he’s done.

As softly as possible, Magnus rests his hands on his mates hips; he longs to see the gold of his hands against the pale skin of his love but the comforting weight of his body is more than enough. Alexander relaxes back into his chest, head curling into the junction of his neck and sighs at the cooling feeling of the milk against his hot flesh. Magnus watches, golden green eyes sharply focusing on the movement, as the shorter male stretches out his arm and resumes his trailing, softly absorbed in his task.

The heat will soon take away his ability to properly speak, his mind becoming numb to anything but the desire to mate and reproduce so Magnus knows these few hours, the remaining hours of the day, are crucial to talking out any issues they have. He needs to hear, for himself, that Alexander is ready for this step, this union which will bound them together for eternity and will open up their bond to its fullest. After his heat, they will have no boundaries, they will be equals in both status and name, Alexander, until an heir is born, will be the rightful heir to the throne if anything ever happens to Magnus.

The alpha knows he is prepared for this, but is Alexander?

He’s about to ask, to get reassurance, when his mate speak up and Magnus finds his question fading away like a breeze. “Can you…can you wash me?” It’s a simple request, spoken hesitantly but Magnus sees it for what it is. An olive branch. As an omega, Alexander is more attuned to emotions than any other secondary gender so his offering is made in reassurance to his alpha. Reassurance that he can touch, can feel, can get aroused; Magnus is impressed with his mates intuition and ability to control his alphas urges. The situation he is in, the uncertainty of what will happen, the difference in how he is treated, must be unsettling to some degree and fearful in others and yet Alexander has put him first in order to ensure that the elder is comforted and relaxed. _What a beautiful, beautiful boy_.

Turning slightly Magnus spied the jug of milk over to the side and as carefully as possible leans over to grasp it, pulling it towards him so as to pick it up. In his lap Alexander presses himself further into his alpha, raising slightly out of the water until his full torso is surfaced to the night air, hips pressing back into the erection still present on Magnus’ body. The omega stretches his neck further over the junction of Magnus’ own, the mating bite in full view and the elder feels his throat dry up at the sight. Without even trying his _imi-ib_ is doubtless the most enticing view he has bare witness to

Raising the jug high into the air Magnus slowly pours it down his mate’s torso, starting from the neck, and watches hungrily as the rivulets of white, creamier than the skin of his darling, run down the length of his torso, falling into every crevice and line. The difference in temperature pebbles his nipples and the alpha stares with a base desire as the liquid caresses the sensitive skin, hardening it further. He wants to lick, to _taste_.

As slow as he dared go, Magnus lowered his head; he can feel Alexander’s gaze on him but finds that in this moment neither of them are afraid, nervous of what will happen, of what this moment represents and smiles. He kisses the bruise of his mating bite, nipping and sucking at the ivory skin until he creates new marks. Cautiously, Magnus sticks out his tongue and licks at the milk residing there, revelling in the arousing taste of his mate embedded within the liquid.

With a small, hesitant whimper, the smaller man arches his back at the feeling, hands grasping at the neck behind him in support. His body is so very warm now and the hot flush of his body is too strong to ignore but Magnus refuses to do this here; Alexander deserves the world and the alpha will not let their first time be in a bath, no chance in _Duat_. With restraint he wasn’t aware he had, Magnus pried his lips off the omegas neck, ignoring the whine that accompanied the movement, and takes a moment to breathe. “Alexander, my _hem_ , head off to our bedroom and wait for me there, we shall continue soon, is that okay?”

His mate, now unable to talk as the final stages of pre-heat set in, simply nodded his assent and sluggishly climbed out of the milk bath, his eyes clouded and hazy as he replaces the shendyt on his body. Alexander may be hazy and mute now but he is more than aware of what is going on, he will until the break of the next day, and so refuses to walk around without any form of protection around his body.

The alpha continues to watch his mate drag himself out of the baths, only moving when he can no longer see him. He can smell him always, especially now, and he knows many others can probably smell his mate, by now the omegan scent has reached the outer edge of the palace and those in the houses closest can possibly catch a wisp of it in the night air. The thought makes him irresponsibly jealous and the intense feeling of _claim_ catches back up to him.

Ra, he thinks, if this is only pre-heat, what exactly will Alexander’s heat do to him?

With a newfound passion, Magnus quickly clears away the bathroom of its many oils and scents, draining the milk and pouring the contents of the jug away. After the heat, when Magnus and Alexander deem it safe for others to use the hallway again, Clary and Lydia will clean way the room properly but for now Magnus thinks he’s done an adequate job. With nothing else calling his attention, the alpha leaves the baths and heads towards his room.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander was not in their bedroom.

His scent was there, strong and prevalent, but the omega himself was not. Panic quickly seeped into Magnus’ bones and using his nose, the alpha began to follow the scent of his mate back out into the hallway. _How did I miss him_? Magnus could only have been a few minutes behind his mate, surely that’s not enough time for someone to break in and take Alexander? He couldn’t smell anyone else though, so perhaps his mate has run away, hidden himself from Magnus, unintentionally putting himself in harms way.

Whatever the reason, Magnus’ panic continues to rise as he follows the scent further down the corridor but he stops abruptly when he realises exactly _where_ Alexander’s scent has led him to.

The Garden.

Magnus wants to laugh. Of all the places he thought Alexander had gone to, the garden was the last place he would have checked, and yet it makes the most sense. Together they have shared many important moments in the private garden where even in winter, many plants survive and thrive to display their beautiful colours and shapes. And of course, there is the tree. So precious to Magnus for multiple reasons, he realises that this is the perfect place for Alexander to come to for such a special moment.

The omega is laying on the ground by the tree, absently staring into the sky whilst one hand draws delicate patterns over his bare chest and arms, carefully avoiding the arm cuffs adorning his biceps. Making his steps loud enough so as not to startle his mate, Magnus walks forwards until he reaches the tree and casually sits down, resting his back against the bark as he often does. They sit in silence for a few moments, taking in the twinkling of the stars above them, the crickets surrounding them and the importance of what they are doing. If they go through with this, which Magnus prays they will, Alexander will be opening his body up to Magnus for his heat, for _claiming_ and the omega will take his rightful place as Magnus’ consort and queen officially.

Glancing over at his mate, Magnus is surprised at the oceanic blue already peering at him in lust and…love? Hopefully, the alpha is determined to win the affections of his _hem_ properly, to court him and treasure him until the end of time, and to bestow upon him gifts that can attempt to reflect the depth of his feelings. “Alexander, are you sure this is what you want? You can say no if you are not ready, I won’t be angry I promise.” In response the blue eyed male gets onto his hands and knees, raven locks falling over his eyes, and crawls seductively over to his mate, hips swaying enchantingly as he moved.

With held breath, Magnus watches with lust as Alexander rises up onto his knees and straddled the alphas hips, slowly placing himself directly over the burning erection, a moan leaving his lips as his eyes closed in delight. Re opening his eyes, the omega slowly leans forwards and presses his lips against Magnus’ own, desperate and hot, and the alpha wastes no time in licking at the seam of his mouth, begging for permission. When the omega shyly opens his mouth wider, Magnus doesn’t hesitate in exploring the hot cavern with his tongue, licking and sucking with as much power as possible.

As one they have begun grinding their hips, pressing their erections together in mutual pleasure. Above him, Alexander starts to undulate his hips faster, a keening whine escaping his lips as he loses himself to the pleasure, and Magnus positions his hands steadily on his back, encouraging the smaller boy to take what he wanted, what he _desired_. With renewed ferocity Magnus begin to rotate his hips upward, meeting Alexander movement for movement, and pushes his tongue further into the cavern of the omegas mouth moaning at the feeling of slight sucking he gets in response.

His hands, burning on the skin of Alexander, travel lower, mapping out the contours of his back like a treasure, until they reach the edge of his shendyt. This is the moment. If Magnus removes this item, this last barrier between them and mating, the alpha won’t be able to stop until he’s finished and Alexander is his in everyway that counts. The alpha draws back from the kiss, standing strong against the whine that leaves the omegas throat and takes a deep breath. “Alexander…” He attempts, voice rough and low with arousal, but the omega simply nods his head vigorously, blue eyes darkened to almost complete blackness, and drags him back into the kiss viciously, opening his mouth in submission to Magnus’ tongue.

Wasting no time, the alpha unwraps the cloth hanging from around his mates lithe waist and throws it away into the flowers, his gaze hungrily staring at the flushed and erect cock before him. Alexander would never be as big as alpha’s nor any beta’s but he looks _perfect_. Hard and red, pulsating with want and desire, Magnus doesn’t hesitate to spit in his hand and reach out to grab it. Beneath his hand it feels hot and heavy and Alexander hisses at the pressure Magnus applies to his movements, slowly raising his hand up and down the shaft, nails occasionally brushing against the skin to elicit deep, sinful moans.

The omega detaches his lips from Magnus, his breaths coming in shallow gulps, and his the elder almost cums then and there. His darlings face is flushed from arousal, lips plump and bruised from the kissing, a string of saliva falling from his mouth connecting the pair together, eyes glassy and half-lidded in pleasure. “ _Nefer…”_ The alpha whines, the sound turning into a moan as he watches his mate slick up his own fingers as if fellating Magnus cock. His tongue, pink and tempting, wraps around his delicate fingers, slicking them up efficiently and sensually.

Blue eyes remain on golden green as an ivory hand reaches down, brushing past the burning cock of the alpha and begins fluttering in apprehension. A golden hand, strong and determined, stops the movement and ivory is replaced with a finger, long and wet, twirls around the puckered entrance, asking for permission. After a few short moments, Alexanders body relaxes, and Magnus pushes his first finger into the tight cavern, a moan leaving both their lips at the sensation. With almost no time spared, the omega begins rolling his hips shallowly against the finger, allowing his body to get comfortable with the intrusion.

With a brief, breathy nod, Magnus adds a second finger, gasping at the tightness that greets him, and watches with delirious pleasure as the omega above him begins to slowly fuck himself on the fingers, small moans and whines drawing themselves from his throat. With a primal hunger, Magnus’ lips descend on the porcelain neck, biting, sucking and licking at every inch of skin available to him. Alexander beings bucking his hips harshly, begging for more with a series of moans and whines.

The alpha goes to add another finger but the omega exhales a shaky breath and stops him, pulling himself off the fingers with a deep growl. Magnus remains still, transfixed with the layer of sweat on his mates body and allows himself to get lost in the feeling of a hand sliding down his chest and lips sucking on his neck, licking at the indents of muscles. He gazes down with half lidded eyes as Alexander removes his shendyt and begins to touch his cock. It is no means short, nine inches at full mast, and he gasps at the sensation of Alexander’s hand pumping in smooth motions, coaxing his erection until it is hard and purple with want.

Delicately, Magnus bends his legs, creating a rest for Alexander and an advantage for him. He watches, bewitched, as the omega reaches behind himself, finding the hot flesh of his cock and places it at his entrance, a look of pure _desire_ adorning his face. In this moment, Magnus knows the omega is sin incarnate. A moment passes where their eyes connect, half lidded and glazed over, and Alexander begins to descend down Magnus’ cock. He is stretched out but still tight, clenching around his cock in a most delicious fashion and drawing more moans from the back of his throat.

When he bottoms out, their hips colliding into each other, both release a moan so loud, so _filthy_ that it makes him want to cum right there.

Magnus begins to roll his hips, eyes never leaving his mate’s face, pressing up into the tight cavern of his lovers body, aiming for that one spot in Alexander which will drive him wild. Together they begin to undulate their hips, passion building as their movements became more frantic, more _wild._ They lose themselves to another all-consuming kiss, sucking and licking like their lives depended upon it, Magnus dominating the omega’s mouth. He hold the ivory hips down and fucks upwards, hitting the bundle of nerves just so, forcing a mewl out if his lover.

He is close, so very close. Can feel the burning in the pit of his stomach and the coiling tension. Above him Alexander is rolling his hips faster and faster, bouncing on Magnus’ cock eagerly as he allows the alpha to dominate him completely. Moans, deep and guttural, fill the air of the garden and Magnus begins to move faster, harder, pushing into the tight heat of his lover like an addict. He won’t knot tonight, can only do that when Alexander is in heat, but Magnus refuses to stop, hands encouraging the movement of his mate as he bounces quicker up and down. Tears are falling down the omegas face, his head thrown back in deep-seated pleasure, eyes clenched shut and mouth open as a litany of moans, gasps and growls leave his mouth.

“Cum for me Alexander.” He orders, voice rough and gravely as he fucks up into his mate with as much power as possible. Above him the omega clenches impossibly tighter, hips stuttering to a stop as he releases his orgasm onto his chest, coating the ivory skin in a sinfully debauched way. His mouth widens as he _screams_ his pleasure, calling out for Magnus in a primal way that forces the alpha into his own finish. With a final buck, Magnus releases his load into Alexander, groaning deep in his throat at the clenching muscles contracting further around him and he bites into the junction of the porcelain neck. For the next few moments their hips move languorously against each other, milking the others orgasm further and heightening their pleasure.

Alexanders eyes are still closed, his chest is covered in cum, hair in disarray, neck covered in bruises and he looks positively debauched. Finally, they stop moving, Magnus remaining in Alexander, and the omega opens his eyes blearily, peering down at the alpha before a small pleasured smile adorns his face, sated and happy. Together, the carefully lift the omega from Magnus, both whining at the loss, and he situates himself between Magnus’ legs, head turned upwards to face the stars as he cuddled into the strong, warm chest of his alpha.

Soon the heat would come and they would be confined indoors for near a week, but for now, Magnus sighed in thought, now they would cuddle together and watch as the stars above them burned a little brighter and a little bigger.

How magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, what a beast! This is by far my longest chapter and I really hope you all enjoyed it, especially the massive advancement in their relationship. At last the moment we have all been waiting for since the last few chapters has arrived! As always please comment and tell me what you liked, didn't and want to see in the future.
> 
> Again I havent really wrote sex before, so its probably a little shit, so if anyone has any tips that I could then use to go back and improve, that would be much apreciated.


	39. Sol Invictus

There was only a couple of hours until the new day would begin and with it, Alexander’s heat. His scent was all encompassing and his body completely out of his control; for now, he could talk and use his brain, albeit a little slower and with much more difficulty. They were laying out in the garden still, Magnus sat against the tree with his mate cradled in his arms, both blearily awake and staring in silence at the star filled sky above them.

The garden was silent apart from their slight breaths and the moon lit up the flora in a dim, silvery glow as if underwater. Magnus trailed his hand slowly up and down the arm of his omega, absently feeling the warmth of the body below him and breathing in their mixed scents. After their joining the pair had not spoke a word, blissfully remaining in silence, and looked in wonder at the sky above them, requiring no sounds to show how happy and pleased they were. It was possibly the most relaxing thing Magnus had done since he had taken over his pack. The simple act of sitting together was a hidden pleasure, unknown by many.

But Magnus couldn’t remain silent for long, there was something important he had to do before Alexander’s heat started and he lost all cognitive abilities until it passed. He disliked the idea of disturbing their peace, disturbing his beautiful mate from his thoughts, but it was necessary. “ _Hem_?” He whispered, placing his lips directly above his beloveds ear. The alpha could feel the slight shiver that racked his mates deliciously naked body and he couldn’t but appreciate the way his mates ivory skin looked luminescent and ethereal under the silver light of the moon high above them.

He looked like a god.

Alexander, in response to the question, shifted his head slightly out of the crook of Magnus’ neck to rest on his shoulder, eyes half-lidded, lips drawn into a sleepy pout. Magnus and his inner wolf let out a small coo, unable to stop the hand that reached up and stroked the raven locks adorning his head. The omega hummed contently and Magnus took it as a sign to continue. “Do you know what day it is?”

The smaller male, his blue eyes glowing in the darkness, simply shook his head and reverted back to his original position, curling his body closer and resting his head into the crook of Magnus’ shoulder. “We heard of a custom from far away lands, something called Sol Invictus, meaning unconquered sun.” Alexander moves away slightly, sitting up in the alphas lap so that they can face each other. Magnus greets the movement with a short peck of his mate’s lips, smiling at the slightly bewildered look on Alexander’s face at the movement.

“It is not our religion, it celebrates different gods to ours but my pack have become fond of it and in this time we celebrate it by exchanging gifts.” Alexander nods slightly, his brain sluggishly dealing with the information; its highly probable that Magnus will have to repeat this once his omega has left the heat stage behind but he doesn’t mind, it means he gets to spend more time in Alexander’s adorable company after all. “It is _our_ custom, as you know, to receive a courting gift before the first heat spent together and I-I just thought…”

The slight stutter seems to have caught the omega’s attention, _way to go Magnus, just make yourself look a fool why don’t you,_ and Alexander whines a little in his throat, a deep and breathy “Alpha” making its way out in an attempt to comfort his nerves. He is not surprised that Alexander knows he’s nervous, omegas have always had better skills at detecting emotion and their connection through the partial bond is not helping him cover up his true emotion. “Alpha, you-you don’t have to…”

“No, Alexander I want to. The falling of the two dates is a blessing in my eyes, it is further proof to me that you are special, chosen by the gods themselves.” The omega blushes at Magnus’ praising words but the alpha knows he probably thinks they are words of exaggeration. If only he knew that the alpha meant every letter, that in his eyes Alexander was a gift bestowed onto him by the gods, handpicked to be his mate and the best damn wolf he’d ever have the pleasure of knowing.

One day his mate was going to change the world.

“I would like to bestow upon you Alexander, the final courting gift. I know this does not guarantee love between us, but I hope that at least you have grown to trust me and care for me at least the half the amount I have for you. If you accept this gift, I would be most honoured to call you mine and I yours.” He lets the words register in Alexander’s heat riddled brain before continuing- this close to the start of his heat it damaging to his mental capabilities and on some level it pains Magnus to see his mate so helpless, so removed from the bright and intelligent omega he has grown to love. He waits until the cloudiness in his mates eyes has cleared a little as he understands the alphas words, waits until he sees the gathering tears in his ocean blue eyes in unbridled _, unhidden_ happiness.

Taking a deep breath Magnus reaches into the bag he had brought out earlier, takes a minute to compose himself and understand the weight of his words. He’s never had a _mate_ , never saw the appeal in having someone linked with your soul, able to see your thoughts, your _feelings_ if they so desired. But Alexander was different. The best kind. And Magnus had found himself wanting those things, to connect with the horribly afraid, abused omega on such a deep emotional level and _help_ him, both within himself and to get revenge on those who had hurt him.

With a determined inhale, Magnus turned back round to face the awaiting omega naked on his lap, hand tightly clasped around his final courting gift. Alexander looks at it, eyes distant and teary, mind unfocused, lips slightly parted. He’s silent for the longest time, glazed blue eyes looking down at his hands for the longest time without any noise; Magnus begins to regret his gift, he knew it was too much too quickly, Alexander was a gentle soul and needed coaxing into things, not just being presented with them. He’s about to draw it away, slink his golden hands into the shadows of the garden when Alexander’s hand, so pale and dainty in the moonlight, reaches out and grasps it with a sigh.

“This-this is for me?” Magnus shouldn’t get angry at the disbelief in the omega’s voice, knows that he grew up thinking he would never even get the chance at something like this, but he can’t help it. The rage that builds inside him. He’s coming after Sebastian and his pack along with any other ‘person’ who had touched this beautiful soul and he was bringing Alexander with him so that he may enact justice as he saw fit – nothing would be too much.

His final courting gift was a collar. Magnus had it specially made by one of his pack members who specialised in such things. It was solid black, crafted from lace and silk to rest snuggly against the middle of his _nefers_ neck. He had passed it onto Jocelyn who had crafted onto it jewels from across nations; sapphires, emeralds, amethyst and moonstones. They were cut small, almost unnoticeable from afar, and woven into the material so that only those stood close to Alexander could see them, see the way they reflected against his alabaster skin and emphasised the pallor of his neck. It made him look regal, like the royalty he was, but at the same time irresistible, an image of the richness and delicacies the Downworld pack had to offer. It was a crude presentation, to show off his mate as such, but it was custom with every pack to have the consort reflect the wealth of the pack with their outfit and jewellery.

But it was the stone in the middle which Magnus was most nervous before. A gem, noticeably larger than the rest and able to be viewed from any distance, was woven into the very centre of the collar and would take pride of place in the middle of Alexander’s neck when worn.

A golden topaz.

It was the symbolic gem of the Bane family and by association, the Downworld pack. Firstly, it represented a strong mental will and ability to channel desires, the strengthening of the mind and positivity; it was gem of strength and peace, the two things the Bane family stood steadfastly for. Secondly, it reflected the unnatural golden hue of the Bane family eyes, the golden green colour that likened them to a cat. Asmodeus Bane, Magnus’ father preferred the stone for the first reason, his son, the latter.

For Alexander to wear the stone, especially in such a noticeable place, meant more than just an acceptance of mating with the alpha. In accepting the collar Alexander was agreeing to govern and rule over the Downworld pack as its queen and consort, to stay by Magnus’ side for all eternity and sit beside him in times of chaos and war as well as peace.

Magnus turned his gaze back to the omega whose head was still down, hand still clutching the collar. He wouldn’t wear it all the time, Magnus didn’t believe in such a thing, but for court and visiting diplomats, to represent his status and his rightful place by the True Alpha’s side. “Alexander, I have to ask, will you accept this gift from me, accept to mate with me and spend the rest of your life as my mate?”

The garden descends back into silence once more as Alexander works though the words in his heat-addled brain. It takes him a few minutes, eyes never straying from the collar in his grasp, but then he moves, shifting around in Magnus’ lap until his back is now facing the alpha, head and neck turned upwards towards the sky, eyes closed in relaxed pleasure and happiness. Without a word he holds out the hand clutching the collar and passes it back to Magnus who, in eagerness, snugly ties it around the ivory neck, and plants a kiss against where the clothed fabric meets skin. A smile, wide and unbidden adorns both their faces, the joy emulating off them in waves that change their scents to something more pleasant and less arousing. “Alexander Lightwood, of the Clave, Circle, later Sebastian pack, would you do the honour of accepting my final gift, of becoming my queen and consort until death may part us?” Magnus prompts, nosing along the hairline of his mate, smile refusing to leave his face for even a second.

“Magnus Bane of the Downworld pack, I humbly accept your gift and accept the position of queen and consort until death may part us.”

In the fading light of the garden, they seal the pact with a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, I promised you the heat but its christmas and I wanted to give you all some lovely holiday fluff before we get down and dirty (plus this does have a little bit of plot so win-win in my eyes) I hope you all enjoyed it and don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters. Also, fyi, this was only supposed to be a fluff chapter a few hundred words long.
> 
> On another note, Happy holidays everybody!!!! Whether you celbrate or not, I hope you had a wonderful day full of love and joy surrounded by your nearest and dearest. If for some reason you didn't, accept me as a loving replacement and feel free to invite yourself round for some tea and biscuits. Happy Holidays and a lovely new year.


	40. License my roving hands, and let them go/Before, behind, between, above, below

It starts with a low heat that rises to an unbearable intensity within five minutes of waking up. There’s something dripping from him, something sweet smelling and slick. His cock is hard, painfully so, and he pushes it into the soft bedding below him, over and over, grinding until nothing but a slew of moans falls from his lips. Where is he? Why does everything hurt _just right_?

There’s someone beside him, someone that smells _delicious_ , of sandalwood and cinnamon, of rain and of honey and nutmeg. He wants, desires, _needs_. He feels himself reach out, one hand going lower, lower, lower until he feels a brief relief in the stifling heat he is trapped in whilst the over moves forward, beyond the softness and comfort. Alpha, his mind registers, alphalphalpha, who is he? What is he doing here? Will he give relief? Fuck him and breed him until this heat goes away? A keen unleashes from his throat, loud and yearning, and the alpha is on him. _Yes, yes, yes_!

Whoever it is, whoever this alpha is above him, the one who smells perfect, the one whose cock is pressing against his naked skin with a hardness and length he drools for, is the one. His hips are grinding hard and fast against his own length and moans and whines fall from his lips like prayers. Lips, plump and soft, attached to his own and devour him; they push and push and something wet enters his mouth that licks and sucks and dominates. He wants more, needs it like oxygen. A hand, larger than his own that sends a heat running through his body, descends down his body and finally grasps onto _something_ that gives him relief.

The hand moves, fast and determined, and pleasure shoots like a fire up his spine. He bucks, writhes, pushes into the hand, that wonderfully heavy hand, and cries with his pleasure when he releases the heat burning inside him.

Here there is a short break.

The heat retracts slightly, the need smaller now. He focuses on the alpha, something inside him calls out to this man, _alphalphalphalpha_ it cries, whining and pawing in desperate attempt to reach out and _take_. _Who_ is this man? He doesn’t know the smell and it’s different, new, but it smells good. Like something he was missing and found unexpectedly. The alpha is petting him, kissing his neck as lazy hands swipe over his sweat slick body; is he cooing? Talking? Sounds are coming from somewhere in the room and he desperately wishes they come from the man above him. They are low and deep, a timbre which sends shivers of pleasure down his spine.

The heat low in his stomach begins to rise, his body begins to react, seeking pressure from something, someone. The alpha is there again, heavy and weighty, he presses him down into the softness below, holds his hands above his head and kisses. Deep and wet, plunging inside of his mouth and consumes him. His cock, hard and heavy between his legs, brushes against his slick and it’s too much. Too much. He keens and mewls, begs with his last breaths, bucks with his hips; he wants, no, _needs_ the alpha inside of him, taking him, possessing him, claiming him. Something pushes into him, not what he wants, what he demands, but it is pleasurable and pulses in and out of him like clockwork. The slick has increased, gushing out of him like a waterfall, and the alpha above him is covered, smelling like him even from a distance. He like it, the thought that this man, this _alpha_ , is his, that he has a claim over him and possesses him in equal fashion. The idea sends a moan, louder and deeper than any before it.

It sends a spark through the alpha. Something hot, something hard is pressing into him without mercy; it pushes and pushes until finally, finally it reaches that one spot. His back arches, mouth open in a silent scream and he is abused over and over, pleasure running through his blood like a venom, surrounding him and refusing to let go. The alpha drives into him, harder and faster, low growls ripped from his throat as he is taken, white heat releasing from his cock as the heat intensified.

A moment of reprieve yet again. There is something inside of him now, something wet with substance. Its hot and gushes out of him, forces him to buck his hips at the sensation. The alpha is whispering in his ear and fingers make there way down his body, pressing into the sensitive area, pushing the substance back into him around the knot inside of him. _Oh,_ the knot. Bigger than anything he’s ever felt, tight and hot as it pulsates inside of him, a low thrum that causes him to roll his hips in lazy pattern. He buries his nose in the neck of the alpha, breathes in deeply at the scent that encompasses him. It makes him burn with passion, dazed with lust, but it also makes him want to curl up, want to sleep with a strong presence at his back and not worry about intruders. It smells like _home_.

The heat begins again.

 

* * *

 

 

How long has he been going now? Hours, days, weeks? It feels like he’s stuck in an endless cycle of heat, pleasure and pain. The alpha has stayed with him, above him, beside him, behind him, _inside him_. He howls like an animal and fucks like one to. Hard unrelenting thrusts in and out of his body, forcing pleasure into each of his strokes and moans into his ear; his own throat is ruined from his screaming and moaning, hoarse from sinful acts that keep him hard and ready to go. By now his cock is painful to touch and he whines loudly when skin brushes against its overheated surface. His mind latches onto where they are connected, a place dripping with slick so potent and thick that the alpha has entered into a rut. They are both now just animals with base instincts.

He’s sat up now, perched on the alphas lap as he rides him hard and fast. His body moves on its own, bouncing harshly up and down, relishing in the pleasure of forcing itself down over the knot and hearing the keening cries of the alpha. His body is a temple to sweat and cum, skin covered in a fine layer of both that the other man enjoys tasting, enjoys licking and sucking until the skin underneath is red and painful. His head is thrown back, sweat trailing down his throat and into the junction of his neck that the alpha follows with his lips. Strong arms, muscular and wide, wrap themselves around him and hold him still as hips _thrust_ up, grinding up over and over as his prostate is abused.

The knot, so wide and big, drags against his insides, forcing its way into him and releases its load. A whine, long and loud, leaves his throat as the alpha holds him down, forces him to stay still as cum floods into him like a flooding river. The combination of the heat, of the knot, the pleasure, the _pain_ , brings his own release and he pants, pants, pants as hot liquid leaves his body and shoots upwards onto his chest.

The alpha lays him down on the bed, careful to not detach the knot, and laps his tongue over his torso. The tongue, so pink and long, cleans his stomach off devoutly, not missing a drop and the alpha breaths words he cannot hear into his skin, kisses it between his legs, sighs it into his throat. “ _Who is this man?”_

* * *

 

 

Its dark out and the heat inside of him is low, sleeping. Through what he thinks is a window, streams of silvery light enter the room, trailing a path from the floor to the bed, and enrich the room in an ethereal glow. It’s beautiful, he thinks through a bleary mind, and he wants to touch it, to wrap himself up in the silvery wisps for all eternity and lose himself in the sensation of a simmer heat deep in his stomach.

Without the haze of the heat however, the pain overtakes him. He’s sensitive, unbelievably so, and every movement makes him want to cry out, to curl into a ball and never move again. Behind him, still attached between his legs, the alpha shifts slightly in his sleep and he can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t understand this heat, this unbearable heat that takes away his lucidity, takes away his sanity. Its painful and degrading, forcing him to be like a whore, forcing his body into producing a slick he does not desire, forcing his cock to stand to attention regardless of the pain and sensitivity.

But what he does not understand the most, the most painful aspect of this entire thing, is the _alpha_. Who is he? This wonderful man whose smell sends a spark of arousal through his body that he can’t help but react to, whose body and sweat remind him of home and a safety he has never felt. He doesn’t _understand_. He knows how the heat in his stomach is dealt with, knows that he is given to multiple partners, remembers the way everyone smelt different. So why is he still with one alpha? Why hasn’t he been moved? Did he do something wrong, something to upset this alpha?

_Why_? The alpha is kind; he doesn’t subject him to a barrage of other people and their scents, doesn’t force him to spend the entire time on his back or knees on a hard concrete floor, doesn’t give him more or less than he needs or begs for. Something is falling on his face. Something wet that spills from his eyes like rivers full of pain and sadness; he wants to wipe his face, hide his true feelings and curl into a ball but he can’t _move._ Everything is too painful and achy, he wants to yell and scream, wants to demand to the gods that they change what he is, _who_ he is.

Arms, strong and muscular, wrap around him and pull him back into an equally strong chest, cradling him and soothing him. Songs and lullabies, praises and compliments are whispered into his ear and he is rocked, slowly and gently, by the alpha. Soft hands wipe away his tears and dry his eyes, lips, smoother than the pillows beneath his head, kiss his eyelids, his cheeks, his lips like one would a god. He feels safe, warm and _loved_. Here is a place of safety and comfort, a place where warmth is not a gift but a welcome expectation, something that everyone gets for free. It’s different and strange, wrong in so many ways, but its also incredibly right.

Here, with his body wrapped up in the alphas, he feels loved.

He feels welcome.

 

* * *

 

 

They are in a different location. Same alpha, same omega, different location. There is water surrounding him, soothing and cool against his overheated skin, that laps against the side with every powerful thrust of the alphas hips. His back is pressed against a chest, muscular and wide, as a cock is pressed into him like a hammer. He pushed backwards as the alpha pushes forwards, gasps at the deepness and length, moans with the pressure against his prostate. Lips, hot and wet, mouth against his neck, sucking and biting against the heated skin and never before has he felt the need for someone to bite down with reason before, bit down hard enough to create an everlasting, life changing bond.

He wants it now though. Desires it more than anything with a cock driven into his hole, knot catching in his rim. He _wants_. This alpha, pushing into him hard and fast, driving into him with an unforgiving force that sends his lithe body rocking forward, hands catching onto the sides desperately, is the one he wants. To be bound, possessed, _claimed_ , by this alpha is a dream and when, with a final push accompanied by a low grunt, the alpha releases his knot into him pulsating with heat, he can’t stop his body immediately responding in kind.

It’s with a sigh that he settles back, gasping at the movement inside of him, against the muscular chest completely, exhaustion taking over and closes his eyes sleepily. Behind him, still attached and hard, the alpha raises his hands high and pours water down his body, carefully making sure the cooling liquid reaches every inch of skin. A cloth, linen? Cotton? Is gently caressed over his skin, mindful of the sensitivity and heat and washes away the proof of their time. It’s done so lovingly, so caringly, that he wants to tear up again and worship this alpha until the end of his days.

“ _Who is this alpha?”_

* * *

 

 

It seems never ending. This unquenchable heat forcing its way into his stomach, possessing his body and mind. It must have been days at least. Days stuck in a never ending cycle of pain and pleasure, of heat and sensitivity and short respites. His voice has almost completely gone, removed through his moans, whines, keens; he has begged, he knows he has, begged to be fucked, to be taken. He’s begged for fingers and cock, for more, more, _more._ He’s begged for harder, and faster, for slower and softer. Begged to be careful, to leave him alone because he’s _sensitive_.

He’s cried to. Cried during the breaks, when the heat in his stomach was low and not pressuring. Cried in the arms of the alpha when everything became too much. This alpha, who smells of sandalwood and cinnamon, of rain and honey and nutmeg, has cared for him and stayed with him for the entire time. He has never left, never passed him on, never refrained from giving into his cries and pleas. _Who is this alpha?_ Why is he here? Is he someone he’s been made to lay with, made to impress? Is he someone he’s chosen, someone he loves and is loved by in return? He wants not to think about it, wants to lose himself in the fantasy that his is an alpha who cares about him. Even just for one heat. That is more than enough.

With silent tears falling from his face and heat small and slow in his belly, he falls asleep in an embrace he can pretend with.

 

It’s the final time, he can tell. Within him the fire from before is almost gone, the heat drowned out in a dash of cool water. He is lost in a haze of scents and sensations, unable to focus on anything or anyone. He’s on his back, pressed down into the softness from before, a pressure laying staunchly on his front as his legs are raised and wrapped around broad hips, strong hands holding onto his thighs.  Lips, wet and round, are pressing against his neck; they leave marks and he wants them to stay, wants to always feel the slight wetness, the slight pain the accompanies them. Hips are pressing into his, slow and undulating strokes that massage his inside softly and pleasurably. They reach deep and his back arches up with the intensity, throat exposed and stretched.

His hands clutch at something muscular and tense, drag themselves up and down the expanse as his nails leave behind marks that will remain visible for many days afterwards. He pants, softly and tired into the alphas ear, whines inaudibly at the rolling hips and hard cock pressed into him; he wants more, desires to be filled, but he is so tired that he cannot request it, cannot do it himself.

Above him the alpha grinds his hips faster, hands moving to clutch at his waist, hard enough to leave bruises. A punishing rhythm is set. It takes way his breath and fills him with a satisfaction that is bone deep and fulfilling. Its hard and hot, undulating between his thighs, in and out, abusing his prostate in the most pleasurable way. He meets every thrust with his own tired ones, pulls the weight inside of him closer, holds him where he want him, where the pleasure shoots a fire through his veins like a drug.

The alpha is panting his breath into his neck. His canines, so sharp and dangerous, are resting atop his skin, _just_ where he wants them, and he whines at the sensation. With the last of his breath, the last of his voice, he begs and begs, pleads desperately for the bite, for the connection that will join them together for the rest of eternity. Whoever this alpha is, this wonderful, pleasurable alpha, he wants him by his side. The drag of the knot is getting harder and harder to ignore, the release eagerly waiting to come out.

His own cock, neglected in their pleasure, is red and heavy, ready to burst with just a touch, his pleasure only a thinly veiled success seconds away. He _needs_ this alpha to bite him, to claim him as his own. He pushes down harshly on the knot, presses his neck into the canines as encouragement; by now his slick is like a flood and his scent had overtaken the room, overpowering the alpha, overpowering everything around them. He is trapped in a haze of lust and desire and _alphalphalpha_ , he wants more, he wants it to end.

With a moan, he releases his load, blows it out in ropes and ropes that coat his chest in white and the alpha in pheromones. The alpha speeds up, drags his body up and down on his cock, spears him on his knot and releases himself, hot and heavy, into the tight channel of his hole. Teeth, sharp and deadly, bite down on his neck and tear the skin. A howl, animalistic and primal, rips out his throat and he feels the bond, the connection snap into place.

There is blood pouring down his neck, cum on his chest and in his body, a knot latched in his ass but he feels complete, feels _whole._ Above him the alpha is panting and moaning, lapping up the blood as it falls, rolling his hips in small waves of pleasure, scenting his neck as the bond stabilises. His mind drifts out of focus, lost in a daze of pleasure and he holds tight the bond, to the solid rope that connects him to his earth. What a wonderful, wonderful thing.

In the silence that follows he reaches across the breathing air between them and finds his _mate_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The heat hath arrived. I know it probably wasn't what you were expecting but woith how awakward I am with writing sex scenes and the way in which heats affect omegas in this AU i thought it might be interesting to witness the events from Alec's side. It is a persepctive which doesnt full understand what is happening, that can be told only through sensations and thoughts as opposed to actions. 
> 
> Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading it but if not, tell me and I'll do my best to write a sex scene as well all know them to be. Please don't hesitate to comment and tell me what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters.


	41. Of beauty in all its splendour

****

Magnus wakes up with an ache settled deep in his muscles. The sun is across the sky, painting dark oranges into the bedroom, and he knows that dinner has passed by now. He feels the stiffness in his body and so stretches out his limbs, _Ra bless the starfish position_. His arms stretch out to the side and his left arm bumps into something solid laying next to him. He turns his head, a soft loving smile no doubt present on his face, and his eyes latch onto the sleeping form of his mate.

_Mate._

How blessed he was, to say those words and have them be **real.** Him, Magnus Bane, True Alpha of the Downworld pack finally had a _mate_. This adorable, selfless, intelligent omega was connected to him in the most intimate of ways and Magnus couldn’t be happier if he’d tried. In all of the centuries he’d lived, he’d never felt such an immense joy and love. He couldn’t argue against it now, Alexander was the love of his life and he would spend the rest of their eternal lives making sure he knew it.

His _hem_ was curled into a tight ball facing the alpha, legs curled into his chest, head bowed and chin lowered to his torso. His raven hair was messier than he’d seen, cradled around his hair like halo, soft where it rested against his forehead, slightly shielding his closed eyes. His face, flushed but still pale, was scrunched up, nose adorably buttoned up and mouth, with lips still pink and plump, slightly open; his tongue, Magnus noticed, was resting slightly against his bottom lip and although he knew his mate was strong, was independent in his own right, in this moment he looked younger than his age, like a child waiting for the sun to rise. There were bruises and marks all down his body, from his neck to his ankles, covering his porcelain skin is dark purples and blues that Magnus couldn’t help but feel a little pride in. Alexander was _his_ and he had made sure everyone knew it. One of his hands, so dainty and light, was stretched out, slightly curled, as if he’d been clutching something only moments before.

It was with a skipped beat of his heart that Magnus realised they’d been holding hands in sleep.

Alexander’s heat had been longer than a normal omega heat. Usually, as Magnus had learnt during his forced schooling days, heats lasted two-three days, sometimes four, but because of his recent mating bite, Alexander’s had stretched to a full week. It had been long, tiring, and physically exhausting. The inner omega had taken over and his mate had craved sex for the entire week, subconsciously striving to conceive and to mate officially. The preliminary bite, the one Magnus had given the boy on his first night in the palace, changed Alexander’s mentality during the heat and the inner omega made sure to receive the mating bite; even if it meant extending the heat out for much longer.

It had been a struggle, _a pleasurable one_ he thinks sardonically, to get the omega to eat, drink or take care of himself. Sleep between them was rare, only a few hours at a time, because it wouldn’t take a long time for the heat within Alexander to become effective and distracting. A couple of times Magnus had been able to get Alexander into the bath, both times resulting in another round of sex, as well as keeping him fed and watered. The elder felt no doubt that his _imi-ib_ would be asleep for many hours more, his body making up for what it missed, and when he did wake up, would be incredibly hungry and thirsty.

But, all in all, Magnus felt like he couldn’t complain. The heat had been fucking _amazing_. Over and over had he pleasured Alexander, able to feel him clench around him tightly, watch as he lost control and released cum everywhere, painting his chest in a beautiful wave of white repeatedly. The feeling of his hips undulating, being consumed by the omegas tight and puckered hole, had made him feel like he was in the realm of Osiris, lost in a land of pleasure and lust. The sounds he had made were simply _delicious_. Moaning, whining, whimpering, keening, crying; all of it was sinful and with every sound Magnus had wanted to devour the omega more and more, consume him completely and without restraint. And then there was the begging. **_Oh_**. The alpha was aware that Alexander probably wasn’t even realising he was saying anything, but Magnus did and he appreciated the words _very_ much.

The beautiful omega, whether he was above, below, between or in front of Magnus had let out a litany of pleas in a breathy sigh that would haunt Magnus’ dreams in the best way possible. _Oh, please please_ he’d panted multiple times as the alpha drove in and out of him. _More, more, I n-need, ah, ah…_ often he couldn’t finish the sentences, voice lost to pleasure and lust as his prostate was pounded over and over and his mouth devoured by the alphas tongue. But, the elder couldn’t deny that when Alexander had begged, _pleaded_ with him in desperate whines and breathy moans _h-h-harder, fa-, ah, faster_ , his heart had sped up and his rut consumed him.

Alpha ruts only lasted a day, at most, and generally heightened pleasure, but to feel Alexander, be inside of him, whilst in a rut and hearing those moans had almost destroyed him with pleasure and sin. They’d fucked like animals, hard and dirty and relentlessly fast and it had been perfect! Nothing before or after would ever compare to such a thing. It had hurt him though, when after the third day, Alexander started to lose his voice and Magnus couldn’t do anything about it. He listened for the rest of the week as his _nefer_ slowly began to lose all ability to speak to him and his noises, the unbidden helpless ones, started to hurt him when produced.

And then had come the bite; left to the last day of heat, when they fucked slow and sensually, when Magnus had poured every ounce of love and care he had for his omega into his movements, when Alexander had begged in a raspy and dying voice, to be taken, bitten, claimed. Magnus had bitten down, hard, drawing blood and a scream, paralysing and fear-gathering, from his mate. At first he thought he’d hurt Alexander – an unforgivable crime at any rate – but then the mating bond had _snapped_ into place and it was all Magnus could do to carry on caring for his mate instead of collapsing into a ball of pleasure.

Wave after wave of emotion had collapsed into his body, all from his Alexander, and he’d released his load into his omega, knot clamping down into the space and he’d _felt_. The bond, so strong and formidable, was like a caliming presence and yet a lighting strike; it was electrifying, sending an unwavering stream of shocks to his nerves, pulses that made him feel _alive_ and yet it felt like home, as if being bonded to Alexander solved all his problems. It was a wonderful, wonderful thing.

Looking to Alexander now, Magnus took a moment to enjoy the way the fading light rested against the contours of his porcelain skin, dipping into every curve, every crevice. His _hem,_ his angel, his **mate**. Of all the people he’d known, throughout all the centuries of his life, Alexander was the purest, most beautiful, smartest omega - no person - he’d ever met and Magnus couldn’t be more blessed that the omega had chosen him to be his mate. There was still remnants of the heat on Alexander’s body, they hadn’t had chance to clean up before collapsing into a long overdue sleep, and so Magnus climbed out of bed and went to the bathroom to gather together some cloths.

When his _imi-ib_ awoke, they were going to have a nice, long bath together.

Cleaning his mate, washing away the mess of cum, sweat and dried blood, was something Magnus found delight in. The simple act was something intimate, something precious, and the alpha felt his heart swell at the closeness achieved through the action. With every swipe of the cloth Magnus poured his love into the movements, softly caressing the skin and kissing the area when clean.

When he was complete, when the ivory skin of his mate was clean and blemished only by the bruises and marks _he_ put their, Magnus sat back on his heels and continued to gaze lovingly at his sleeping mate. He was truly blessed. Stretching out his hand once more Magnus gently swiped his mates raven hair, which was as soft as it looked, off his forehead and leant down to brush his lips against the skin he found there. Alexander’s body was still flushed and warm but his heat was over and his body was simply riding out the after effects, consoling itself over the week of strenuous activities and restoring it back to how it was before. Withdrawing his hand and body from the sleeping omega, Magnus made his way over to the wardrobe and put on some clothes so that he could fetch them both some food from the kitchens. The alpha made sure to wear a long tunic so as to hide the marks on his back, long claw marks from Alexander’s nails, were hidden from sight; he wasn’t ashamed of them, how could he when they were put there by Alexander, but they were for his eyes only. Nobody was allowed to see the marks his mate had bestowed upon him, they were special and hinted at the closeness they shared.

Drawing back to the bed once more Magnus rested his nose into the junction of his Alexander’s neck and breathed deeply, scenting him. His scent, so intoxicating and hypnotic, was back to normal and each scent was balanced out once more; there was hint of something deeper, something spicier and earthier and Magnus smiled as he recognised the base smells of his own scent more prominent within Alexander’s. Pressing his lips chastely against those of his sleeping mate, Magnus moved to the threshold of the room and turned back, smile wide and loving on his lips. He observed his mate, his love, his _hem_ once more before leaving the room completely in search of the kitchens. When Alexander woke up they were going to feast upon the finest foods the omega’s kitchen could produce before washing and pampering themselves.

And then he had something he needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry if this chapter is a bit shorter and less impactful the usual, i've been feeling a little out of it mentally but I wanted to make sure you at least got something to read. I will do a Magnus POV of the heat but i'm thinking of doing it as part of a collection, as in a series of chapters in which you see things from a different perspective or moments which weren't written in the main story. Thoughts? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, just some fluff for you, and dont hesitate in commenting what you liked, didn't and want to see in later chapters. 
> 
> I also was listening to I will always love you by Sohyang at one point when reading this, so if you want to get in my headspace a little have a listen.


	42. A queen awakes

When Alexander awoke, before the morning rays had even risen, Magnus was there. He wouldn’t want to be anywhere else, not with the bond so fresh on his body – the _need_ to be with Alexander was overpowering and he didn’t want to be parted for long. He watched, transfixed, as his mate began to snuggle further into the sheets beneath him, nose twitching and muscles relaxing. It wasn’t even funny to himself how much he adored his omega. Through their recently established bond, Magnus could feel his love awakening and the overwhelming sense of pride and happiness burning inside of him.

He was pleased that Alexander loved the bond as much as he did.

Something was different with their bond, something that he’d never heard of. Whilst it was true that mated pairs were closely linked, never before had he heard of a bond in which participant could feel and share the others emotion. Nor had he heard of a bond which had their level of strength or control over the body. He’s found it strange but then when conversing with Ragnor only a few hours before, the man had mentioned the idea of _true mates_ , something unheard of for many years, but would explain their connection; thankfully the man had promised to look into it for him.

Black tufts of hair, askew and unruly, rose slightly as Alexanders head rose up from the depths of the bed and deep blue eyes peered up at his own golden green combination. They stayed, transfixed, in that position for a few minutes, absorbing the others presence and just _feeling_ the bond between them. A grin, wider and more genuine than he had ever seen before, appeared on Alexander’s face and he watched as the omega gently pulled himself up to sitting, body bare and glistening in the early morning. He looked like a god. With only a moment pause to yawn, his mate crawled over to where he was sat and perched himself on his lap, gently pressing his lips, cracked and dry after a week of heat, against the alphas own. They sat peacefully for a few moments more, pressing lips against lips and rejoicing in their connection; there was no tongue, no hurry or passion to their movements, just a pure sense of love and happiness that ruled their actions and their hearts.

When breathing became a necessary, _unfortunately for me_ , Magnus drew away from his mate’s pouting lips and forced himself to not resume their kissing after he heard the slight whine coming from his mate’s throat. “ _Em Hoptep hem_ ” The alpha whispered against those puckered lips, breath reaching out and caressing the sensitive and bruised skin. The omega didn’t speak his response, only cradled the alpha in his arms tighter and rested his head in the junction of his neck, lips pressing gentle and unhurried kisses against the skin he found there. “M-magnus?” Came a soft voice, hoarse and weak after a long period of disuse. Magnus let out a soft hum, indicating for his _nefer_ to carry on with his question as he raised a hand and caressed the pale skin of the smaller mans back. “T-this bond…does it mean…” The alpha would have been worried that perhaps his mate was regretting the bond or frightened of mentioning it if not for the strong feeling of happiness and peace he felt radiating through it.

“Yes my _nefer_ , you are my mate, as I am yours and now you are the pack’s queen, consort and omega. You will preside beside me and rule this pack as you were born to do. Nothing can part us now.” Magnus spoke with quiet conviction, arms tightening around his mate as he spoke the truth of his words with passion. Alexander was _his_ , his love, his mate, his angel and nothing would part them; the pack was theirs together now, officially, and no one would be able to take away Alexander’s claim to leadership. His omega, so small and warm against his body, hummed tiredly and sat up once more with bleary eyes, looking around the room and yawning slightly. The alpha, who was centuries old and had the iron will of a thousand men, definitely did not coo at the action.

“Maggie-“ _holy shit, his mate was going to kill him with his cuteness_ “can-can I get some food, p-please?” Alexander whined slightly, voice laced with exhaustion and frustration. In the beautiful moment they had shared Magnus had forgotten that his omega hadn’t eaten, drank or had a proper sleep for a week and was still repairing himself after such an intense heat. Whilst Magnus was ready to go earlier, his body hadn’t been feeling the effects or lost any fluids as Alexander’s was doing so it was given that his mate was much more effected.

“Of course _hem_ , open wide.” Magnus let out a soft giggle as his mate sleepily opened his mouth to receive food, the muscles in his arms and legs still too sore to be of much use. The next couple of hours were spent watching the morning light emerge from behind midnight skies as the pair indulged in the others company; Magnus fed his mate passionately and wholeheartedly, wishing for a speedy recovery, and provided him with the finest wine possible. In the dawning light, with pale oranges and pinks painted onto his naked body, Alexander looked ethereal, as if he’d been put on the earth as a gift to Magnus for some unknown action. They passed the time in quiet conversation, Magnus catching his mate up on everything that had occurred whilst he was _preoccupied_ , and Alexander speaking of the friendships he shared and the changes he had made to the domestic elements of the pack.

Ultimately sleep overcame the omega and as the rest of the world woke up, the alpha sat beside his slumbering mate and watched the city through their window.

 

* * *

 

A couple of hours later saw Magnus in the grand dining room, directing a group of betas in rearranging the furniture to better suit his wants. Alexander was sleeping away soundly, body still forcing itself into unconsciousness whilst it dealt with the exhaustion and effects of the heat, so Magnus had taken the chance to do some favourable redecorating. Behind him stood Luke and Raphael, informing him of passing concerns within the pack and external affairs he needed to be wary of. Ever since Magnus had left the bedroom the pair had been asking question after question about Alexander and his health, if he was willing to become queen, if he was to come to court soon ect ect. It made him happy, to have it accepted that Alexander was the chosen queen and consort of the pack, that nobody was upset that he had taken the position.

“A little to the left…good now more forward…good, good…back a bit…bit more…perfect! Well done Ahmose, Seti and Iahmesu, _Amun_ thank you for your help.” Manus concluded his decorating, admiring the small yet distinct changes he’d made to the room. Where once two chairs had been positioned next to each other, with the seats of his advisors only a short distance away, Magnus had instead replaced them with a backless chaise made of a dark wood and coloured with the finest materials money could buy; blues darker than the storm which raged in his mates eye and cushions in a grey pinstripe to provide comfort. Together he and Alexander could lie together on the chaise, cementing their relationship and reducing the distance between their bodies.

It was a statement of power, but it was also one of love.

Together the three moved into the throne room and Magnus began to decide if anything should change in this room. The dais upon which sat their golden thrones was doubtless impressive and sent out a resounding message of power so the alpha was reluctant to remove it; it was also the thrones of his parents which only made his decision of leaving the room alone easier. “ _Hem-ek,_ will Alexander be joining us tonight for dinner?” Luke asked, voice warm with affection for his new queen. Clearly it wasn’t only the civilian members of his pack that were eager to see his bonded. “Perhaps Luke, he woke up this morning and had something to eat and drink, so there may be a chance yet.” The alpha could not even attempt to hide the love and happiness in his voice at the mention of his _imi-ib_ – honestly he used to be feared and cold hearted!

“Did anyone interrupt you?” At Magnus raised eyebrow and slightly possessive growl, Raphael carried on speaking, “Young alpha boys kept hanging around the hallway when Alexander was in heat, you know how they are, I just want to know if anything happened.” Raphael muttered with fond annoyance, hiding his slight disgust at the amount of alphas he had to keep herding away from the bedroom. Magnus relaxed slightly, a small smile adorning his face at the concern of his friend. “Everything was fine Raphael, no need to worry. Now Luke,” The man in question looked up from his scroll of information and nodded, “Can you go and get Simon, possibly Clary, and take them to see my mate if he’s awake, I know he’ll want company and he hasn’t seen his friends for over a week now?” With another nod and slight exposure of his neck Luke ran off in the direction of the kitchens, scenting his way to the pair of betas.

“Raphael, you come with me, we still have much to discuss about Alexander’s ascension.”

 

* * *

 

Once again, as if repeating his life before he even met Alexander, Magnus wasn’t afraid to admit he was bored. He’d been dragged (yes, dragged Raphael) to the court room and forced onto his throne to listen to his pack members complain about their problems. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, he adored his pack with his whole being, but he was recently mated and his omega was currently naked in their bedroom, awake but exhausted from Luke’s report, choosing to rest in bed as he talked with Simon and Clary. Beside him, Raphael and Luke seemed to find the situation funny, failing to hide their smirks and snorts behind their hands; even Jocelyn, who usually didn’t come to court because she found it tedious, was sat in the crowd, faces showing their amusement.

He’d been there about half an hour when Raphael moved forward from his position after the last mind-numbing complaint came in. Briefly Magnus thought his terror was over and that he could retreat back to his mate until dinner time but when his advisor began to speak he knew it was a fruitless hope. “Members of the court and of the pack, today we celebrate a truly momentous occasion! As of yesterday, _Hem-ek_ Magnus Bane, True Alpha of the Downworld pack and its king, mated and bonded with Alexander Lightwood of the Clave, Circle and Sebastian pack. In a few days’ time we shall all collect to witness their binding in front of _Ra, Osiris_ and _Hathor_ and the ascension of the pack’s one true queen and consort.”

The roar of the crowd was deafening but Magnus couldn’t find it within himself to care. In the eyes of all, his friends, his pack, the _gods_ , their union was blessed and supported; he could ask no more. To be bonded with Alexander was nothing less than a miracle and the alpha was filled with pride at the appreciation seen within his pack at his choice. His _nefer_ omega was truly a blessing.

“Now,” Raphael continued “Let us start with the procession of gifts.” It was custom within the Downworld pack, when a mated pair were biologically imbalanced, for one member of the mating to receive and give thanks for the gifts bestowed upon their union and then later pass it on to their other half to share.

With a determined step, the first member stepped forward.

 

* * *

 

Dinner had been quietly eventful. Alexander was adorned in a robe befitting his station that was made purely for special occasions, of which the first dinner was one. His shendyt, freshly made and created with the brightest and purest white cloth, reached to his knees and was lightly dusted with a gold shimmer. His belt, usually made of dark colours and simple pattern, was an explosion of colours. A golden rectangle in the middle of the cloth, descended from the very top of the fabric to the bottom and was filled with an alternating red, green, blue pattern all the way down. Cloths of red and blue were layered underneath the gold, getting shorter and thicker as they moved up the shendyt. A shimmering golf fabric, lose and slightly opaque, rested against the back of the shendyt and emphasised the firmness of his mate’s ass.

Alexander’s lithe ivory chest was once again bare beside from his arm cuffs but now the mating bite, which before had blended with his pallor after a couple of days, was now prominent and dark against his neck and the elder couldn’t help the sensation of possessiveness that filled his chest at the sight of _his_ mark on the ivory skin. Adorning his neck lay a collar of opulence, a gift given to the omega by Simon and Clary, who had worked on it throughout the duration of the omegas heat. The outer edge of the collar was solid gold, perfectly contrasting the skin beneath it, whilst the inner sections were once again an alternating pattern of red and dark blue fabric. He looked priceless in the collar and Magnus could only admit the gift was something truly splendid. Traditionally Alexander would have worn a headpiece, a large item to be perched like a helmet on his head and would create a wealthy looking version of hair, but the omega had refused to wear it, citing that he wanted to be as natural as possible.

All in all, his mate not only looked like the queen he was, he also looked fucking _sinful_ and the alpha was willing to overlook the fact they had spent a week having sex. However – and with much pouting from the taller male – Alexander had decreed they were going to dinner; he missed his friends and the generally pleasant feeling he got from being surrounded by the pack he had come to love.

So now they were laying, post food, on the chaise, looking to the world like a powerful, unstoppable force as they watched the celebrations and performances going on around them. Alexander was laying in front of Magnus, his body resting back into the heat of the alpha, head laying lightly on his outstretched arm and legs slightly curled into his torso, one casually draped on top of the other. His spare arm was reaching back towards his mate, softly brushing his fingers against the nape of his neck, blue eyes focused and glued on the dancers before him. The alpha thought it unfair, his mate wasn’t even trying and yet still looked effortlessly powerful, dominating and sexy.

Magnus himself was laying behind his mate, arm propping up his head as he placed gentle kisses in the nape of his neck. His body mimicked that of the smaller mans, cradling him in the warmth of his skin as he wrapped an arm around his body possessively. The position had rucked up his mate’s shendyt slightly, revealing the milky skin if his thigh, and a golden finger, gentle and teasing in it ministrations, was tracing patterns of love and loyalty. They looked unbelievably seductive and more than once Magnus ha caught pack members, both mated and unmated alike, watching them with lust in their eyes.

Something had changed in his mate, Magnus realised. The bond, whilst representing their official status, meant something new for the omega. _Stability_. The combination of his heat, in which Magnus never left his side or handed him out like a toy, and the security and linking of a bond meant that Alexander no longer feared being purely a passing fancy or source of entertainment. And whilst his voice still stuttered and his body shook with fear, he was beginning to become more prideful in who he was, and able to put strength behind his words and actions. The difference in his mate was inspiring and Magnus swore he would never force him back to what he once was.

For now, they would enjoy the dinner and the entertainment of a pack filled with happiness.

 

* * *

 

Night had fallen quickly, the torches all burned out, and Magnus was spooning his mate tightly, unwilling to let go. After only a short kiss, nothing more than a peck, Alexander had fallen asleep once again, the hours of socialising taxing his still weak body. The alpha minded not. He wanted his mate to be as strong as possible and was willing to sacrifice make out sessions in order to achieve that goal. He himself was tired, the hours of court and entertaining catching up to him. With one last kiss against his slumbering mate’s hairline, Magnus lay down fully and pulled his mate impossibly closer to his body, tucking the smaller man’s head under his chin. His eyes, still filled with love and affection, began to slowly close and he couldn’t imagine anywhere else he’d rather be than with the one he loved the most.

A sudden shout and crashing of the door startled him awake.

“Magnus, the palace has been infiltrated!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new years guys!!!!! Hope you all had a wonderful last year and are looking forward to this one. Sorry for the slightly late delivery, I've been pretty busy the past couple of days. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and don't forget to comment on what you like, didn't and want to see happen in the future.


	43. He ventures in: let no buzz'd whisper tell

They go to the prisons first. If an omega’s position is anything like they know it to be then he’s probably chained up in the prison– tied up and used like a bitch in heat over and over again with little mercy. They sneak past the many guards and civilians, these _people_ , who happily enjoy watching the omega getting used and abused for pleasure that is not his own. They want to throw up at the very notion. It was surprisingly easy, to distract, to trick, to remove those who stood in the way of their destination. The prisons are far below ground, hidden away from all sunlight and intensely guarded, but it only takes a couple of well-timed moves of a knife and flicks of a dagger before they gain access, the blood on their hands not even dry. Everything is tainted with darkness, a layer of blindness that will cause them to lose their way if they’re not careful. The steps descending down into the dungeon are damp, infested with slime and mould that cling to the stone like a tumour; the steps are slippy and they have to step carefully to avoid any squelching noises that may alert anyone below to their presence. The walls are lines with torches lit with dimly burning wood and their sight is drastically reduced from the seemingly eternal sun of the outside.

They ease their way down, weapons drawn and ready to attack any petty guards that approach them, eager to grab _him_ (forcefully if needed) and leave – never to return to this place. This plan, _their plan,_ had been in the works for some time, ever since he was taken from the pack, and now is the perfect opportunity to unleash it. All the pack members, regardless of position, seem to be unbelievably happy over something to do with that _scortum obscenus vilis_ they all hail as their king. Its sickening. But the happiness leads to carelessness and the perfect opportunity and hence, they have entered the prisons about to steal away the omega.

They search and search, running up and down the various hallways that are lined with cells, making sure they check and double check every cell in their attempt to find him. There is no use however; it is clear now that the omega is obviously being kept somewhere else and the prison is empty. It makes sense that no one is considered an actual ‘criminal’ under the rule of that _filius canis_ , the pack is probably made up of criminals of all kinds – inevitable when you think of who their leader was really.

Their next bet is the king’s chambers. If the omega is not kept in the prisons, to be visited when someone wanted a fuck and thought an omega _scortum_ would bring them pleasure, then perhaps he was kept in the bedroom; Omega’s were unbelievably rare and to have a private one within the pack would be a statement of power.

It takes a shocking amount of time for them to reach the hallway where the king’s bedroom is. Guards are present on every corner and civilians are out in every area of the town celebrating _something_. Whatever it is, security within the upper levels has been seriously increased, as if protecting something from harm. It is unnecessary though, they reach the hallway, it may have taken them longer than expected but they reached it; casualties couldn’t be avoided however and a few of the guards found their lives drastically ended. Not like it matters, not when they need to get to _him_.

In the hallway there is only two door close by, a third is right at the other end but they already know it leads to a pathetic little garden. The door on their right leads to a bathroom, larger than it had any right to be, so they avoid it and burst through the door of the bedroom. They expect to find the omega, possibly chained, possibly not, to the bed or beside it but they find neither.

The first thing they sense is the _smell_. Overpowering and intoxicating as it invades their senses and sends a thrill down their spines. The room has the undeniable scent of omega – chocolate, cinnamon and vanilla - but the scent of another is also present, strong and standoffish. Its been their longer, imbedded itself into the walls, floors and furniture, clearly this is the room of the so called _king._ But there is something much more potent in their with them, something that makes their skin crawl and the desire to rip everything apart becomes stronger and stronger the more they scent it.

_Sex._

Not only sex but fucking. Pure, animalistic, **brutal.** The king has clearly had his fill of the omega, had him in his room and ruined him completely the only way someone of his status could. The smell is something particularly foul and it leaves a distinctly acidic taste in their mouths; but the omega is not int his room and so they must find him. Find him and take him, their plan will not be ruined by this now. They have been working far too long to have some pathetic alpha ruin everything.

They are not too sure where to go next. The obvious places where the alpha was likely to keep the omega had been useless and many other places were far too crowded to be of any benefit. The kitchen was perhaps their best bet but about now was dinner and so the area would be packed, not only with guards, but with civilians and servants bustling about and getting everything ready to serve everything. It is with a revelation that they seek out the dining hall instead – if an omega was not used in _private_ pleasure then there was always another option.

Its much easier to get to the dining hall, when they hide their weapons and slouch a little people don’t even give them a second glance; the added help of scent blockers means that no one can recognise them by scent either. But the dining hall is much more crowded, ever table crowded with pack members talking loudly amongst themselves as performances took place in the space between lower pack members and the higher ones. Their eyes search among the most powerful, looking to find the one they’ve come for. Is he being humiliated as they speak? Put on display like an omega was known to do? They can see eyes, turning and just _looking_ at something towards where the king and his gang gathered and so they look to.

And there he is.

The omega’s back is being pressed against the alpha’s chest, trapped between the muscles of his arm and the broadness of his torso. He was put on display, lithe and pale chest uncovered by cloth but covered by fingerprint bruises and bite marks, decorated by a garish collar and those _stultus_ bloody arm cuffs that he always refused to take off. His shendyt has been pushed up, no doubt by the alpha to lay a claim over the body, to his thighs and the golden finger of the alpha is helping himself to touch the skin he finds there.

The sight is something powerful, something **raw** and the pair know they have to get the omega away, steal him in the dead of the night to avoid detection. There is something undeniably lustful about it though, and they understand the appreciative glances the pair receive. It still makes them sick. He shouldn’t be up there, looking like a king when he is not one – the illusion of power is shameful and they cannot stop the scoffs echoing out of their mouths.

For now though they’ll wait. With dried blood hidden by the fabric of their clothes and washed from their hands by the baths they had seen (they were going to take the omega, why not help themselves to the facilities) they fit in with everyone else. They were unnoticeable and hidden from sight, lost within the humdrum of a pack mealtime. _Perfect_. They make changes to their plan, subtle and minimal, that adapts to the change in scenario but it is more than capable of being achieved; being who they are, how could they fail.

They’ll wait until nightfall, until the alpha has sequestered the omega to his chambers to find his pleasure, until all but a few guards are awake and patrolling. They won’t be seen and no one will find the bodies they’ve left behind. It will be a two for one deal, like fish in a barrel. Take the omega and kill the alpha. _Perfect._

For now, they remain hidden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH suspense! This short and early chapter is my apology for not keeping to my updating schedual and I hope y'all can forgive me. As always I value your comments and your honesty so please tell me what you liked, didn't and want to see next in this story.
> 
> Also, I know I asked this awhile ago but now that their dynamic has changed slightly, what song do you think fits my Magnus and Alec?
> 
> scortum obscenus vilis - vile, perverted whore (latin)  
> filius canis - son of a bitch (latin)  
> scortum - Whore  
> stultus - Stupid (latin)


	44. Court is in session

 

Magnus is instantly awake and his jolting motions jar Alexander from slumber. The omega rises up on the bed, startled blue eyes looking to Magnus with such an expression of _fear_ it makes his heart ache. All he can do is hug his mate close to his body and squeeze tight – a silent message: you will not be harmed. Both he and Alexander turn to the door where Maia is standing, body heaving and eyes wide open in manic alertness.

Surprising everyone, its Alexander who speaks first, voice quiet and hesitant, “Who?” and with it Maia jumps into action, reporting to Alexander as if he had always been the one she answered to.

“We don’t know exactly, only that they’re not from this pack.” Something in her expression sets Magnus off, there’s something more Maia is keeping back from them and friend or no, Magnus is king and will not accept his pack hiding things from him, especially in such emergency situations. He growls, causing the beta to snap her attention away from Alexander and onto him.

“And?” He questions, voice low and grumbly. His beloved _nefer_ shifts slightly at the tone, a scent of discomfort slowly rising from his body, and Magnus quickly rubs his nose along the hairline of his mate’s raven hair, hoping to ease his distress at hearing such an angry tone so close to him.

“They…” Maia looks down, eyes closing for a moment and Magnus can clearly see the beginning of tears in her eye. “They have killed a fair number of guards in their attempt.” Her admission creates a moment of silence and Magnus understands her hesitance in speaking. From only seventeen, Maia had beaten every alpha to the rank of army general of the Downworld pack and had taken on the role with the determination of a thousand fires. She practically raised the soldiers herself, spent hours upon hours with them, helping them, befriending them; they were an extension of her family and to lose so many for reasons unknown was painful for her to grasp.

Alexander shuffles away from Magnus – the alpha whines pitifully at the loss of heat – and moves towards Maia, arms open wide and a sad smile on his face. The elder watches the two embrace for a short moment, watches how, just for a second, Maia lets herself be vulnerable in the arms of her queen before straightening up. “Where are they and what do they want?” Magnus asks sharply. Whilst he would love to give Maia all the time in the world to grieve and for Alexander to stand by her side with comfort, now is most certainly not the time and they need to act upon this quickly; See who is hurt, find out the facts and give punishment.

“They are currently in the throne room, bound, gagged and restricted by five guards each, but we don’t know why they came here, they just kept on shouting that they wanted to speak to _hem-ek.”_

_“_ Me?” Magnus asks, curiosity coating his voice. If these intruders wished to speak to him, why would they cause so much damage, why couldn’t they have just come to his court and petition him for whatever they wanted – he was there most days of the week.

“Not you. Alexander.” Both he beta and alpha turn to look at the smaller male and Magnus can see the clear expression of fear and confusion on his face. His shoulders were hunched over and his eyes downcast, hiding away from them the best he could. Magnus saw his hands shaking.

“Thank you Maia, we’ll be there shortly.” With a dismissive wave the curly haired woman turned and ran out of the room – no doubt going to the throne room to oversee the prisoners.

The moment she’s out of sight, Magnus reaches out and draws Alexander close to his chest, surrounding the much smaller mans body with his own and sheltering him the best he could from the dangers of the world. For just a moment he wanted Alexander to feel _safe_. They don’t talk, not yet at least, but Magnus could feel the tremors raking the omega’s body as he tried to comprehend what this could mean. The alpha knew very well what the omega was thinking, the only person who would try to forcefully take him back would be Sebastian (who thinking about it had probably sent someone from the pack people didn’t know so as to not arouse suspicion) and if that didn’t work clearly he was hoping to convince his mate with words. But if he was working with Camille also…well that meant two extremely dangers and volatile people were currently after the love of his life.

He held on tighter to Alexander, internally and externally whispering his promises of safety and love; they would not take him, he was safe with the Downworld pack, he loved him now and forever. It took longer than he told Maia for Alexander to calm down, for his body to shop shaking and for his tears to dry, but the omega did it and for that Magnus was proud – everyday his _imi-ib_ was getting stronger and stronger with facing his fears. Blue eyes, defiant and deep, rose to meet his own and in oceanic depths the traces of fear and confusion were hidden away, unable to be seen by anyone else but him. Alexander semi puckered his lips, the soft pink bunching together in an oh-so tempting manner, asking for a kiss, asking for strength and how could Magnus deny him anything.

The kiss was soft and loving, chaste in its intentions and in its manner. A mere pressing of lips together tightly over and over again. They separated from each other, taking a chance to breath and assure themselves of the other presence before Magnus grasped the smaller hand in his own golden one and began walking towards the door, apprehension marking their every step.

He hated how much the kiss felt like a goodbye.

 

* * *

 

The throne room was in chaos, noise descending down the corridor like something from the foulest depths of the underworld and both Magnus and Alexander could hear it from some distance away. They were walking down a hallway that, if taking the left direction, would lead to the dining room, someplace they had been happily together only hours before. Often the hallways glittered in a light golden shimmer, the light during day reflecting off the surface like a desert jewel, and the fire during the night casting shadows that danced upon the bricks.

Now there was blood.

Not a vast amount, it didn’t coat the wall, but it was noticeable on the floor and the wall. Bodies were hidden under white tarp, providing some modest for those who had lost their lives in the mindless killing that had taken place. There must have been around five or six in that particular corridor alone and the alpha feared what the rest of his palace looked like, especially if they had been to numerous places in the area. Who would do such a barbaric thing, to only then request an audience with the queen who was only a couple of days old and had not yet gone through the official ceremony which was to take place a mere three days away?

Were they hoping to change the course of Alexander’s future, or of the packs?

Either way, with the morbid scene of the hallway where widows and now orphaned children were sat mourning whichever relative was hidden from sight, Magnus wanted to punish those who did it. He wanted to punish them to such an extent where people would _fear_ to even think about attempting something like this again; they would not be spared any mercy; their blood would spill and his people would cheer at the sight.

His mate’s eyes, so innocent and naïve to many things, were wide as they looked upon the covered up carnage, thinly veiled disgust and anger shining though like beacons in a stormy night. The alpha wanted to wrap him up again, to hide from him the horrors on display, but he would not belittle his Alexander in such a way. His omega had seen death at the hands of Sebastian, seen people tortured for no reason other than entertainment, _had_ been the entertainment. _Ra,_ he’d even bare witness to the punishment of Maureen, he would not break from this – he would grow stronger.

He watches with both surprise and pride as Alexander makes his way over to every family, every single member down the hallway, and speaks to them words of consolation and remorse, asking about the person under the sheet. He sees the way Alexander blesses each one of them quietly, sends a prayer to _Anubis, Osiris, Maat_ and _Nehebkau_ to watch over them on their journey to the afterlife and the weighing of their souls. Never before, he thinks, has he met an individual who has suffered as much as his Alexander but still offers ever last bit of kindness to others in the hope of giving them comfort and relief.

It was kind of bittersweet _,_ if someone gave him the tiniest bit of kindness, he would offer them the world and all his loyalty.

They pass on, the shouting and the chaos in the throne room calling them away from the mourners. Later on, when the funeral pyres were lit and the bodies buried in their graves, perhaps a few of the richer guards in a family tomb, he and Alexander would be present throughout, a symbol of strength and unity in hard times. It wasn’t much he knew, to help those left behind by the lost, but it would be enough.

Tentatively, they reach the large doors leading to the throne room and Magnus can feel the slight tremors of his _nefer_ ’s hand clasped in his own and so before the guard can call out their names and announce their presence he asks him to halt for a couple of moments. Once again he draws the smaller man into him and watches as his mate buried his head into the middle of his chest, seeking out all of his warmth and comfort. “Alpha?” He hears mumbled into the muscle of his chest, the younger man’s voice quiet, not out of hesitation or fear but out of a need to not be heard by the guards at the entrance.

“Yes my _imi-ib_?” He mummers back, lowering his voice and his head so that only Alexander could hear his words.

“W-what’s going to happen?” Magnus lets out a long suffering sigh at the question. It wasn’t one he wanted to answer, not because it annoyed him, but because he simply _couldn’t_ and he didn’t want to provide his small lover with false promises. Alexander was difficult to gain the trust of and the potential of being wrong would certainly lose it.

“I don’t know my Alexander.” He purrs the name, putting into it all the love he can as he pushes his _hem_ gently back into a small hallway that provides them privacy from the guards. Pressing his omega against the wall as soft as possible Magnus lowers his neck (and torso too because of their disproportionate height) and nips his teeth against the mark that is his mating bite. At the moment it still very much bruise like in shape and colour, a vivid display of blues purples and yellows, but it looks beautiful on his mate and Magnus enjoys the feeling of possessiveness he gets when he sees the mark on his omega’s lithe ivory body. He hears and feels Alexander gasp at the sensation and nips again to get his message across; whatever happened, regardless of everything, Magnus would be beside him and support him in the meeting.

The slight scent of arousal doesn’t do anything to hinder his ego either.

Taking a look into each other’s eyes one final time, the blue eyes that met his own catlike ones were like an ocean with their depth, stormy and uncertain but mesmerising all the same and Magnus smiled his most heart-warming smile before leading his mate back to the entrance. They kept their hands joined, the sensation of their skin touching more than reassuring them, and Alexander signalled to the guards, ignoring that they were affected by his slightly aroused scent earlier, and waited for the doors to open.

“Presenting to the court, their _Hem-ek’s_ : Alpha King Magnus Bane and Omega Queen Alexander Lightwood.”

 

* * *

 

 

From their position walking towards the thrones, neither of them could see the prisoners, only the crowd in front of them that divided like the red sea as they passed. Each pack member, regardless of status, bowed their heads to the pair, gracefully exposing their necks in submission and allegiance. As they got half way through the hall, close to the prisoners but still unable to see them, Magnus was hit by their scents. Both were incredibly strong, forced forward by their doubtless anger and possible rage, and his nostrils were forced to inhale the scents the closer he got. One smelt slightly daintier, like Jasmine, parchment and vanilla which was altogether not too unpleasant and was actually quite nice when not exaggerated out to such an intensity; the other smelt more of anger, of danger. The scent was overpowering with coffee, charcoal and fire, and instantly Magnus wanted to be rid of it.

It had quite an effect on Alexander. It would go unseen by others but Magnus had spent almost an entire month by his beloved’s side and would not be so misguided by the cool and collected demeanour presented. It was no secret that omega’s senses were often stronger, reacting more to emotions and scents than any beta or alpha, but the way he stiffened up slightly, frown falling upon his face as if trying to remember something and the slight tug on his hand was enough to indicate something more. It was as if his mate knew the scents but could not recall where.

He hoped, for the sake of himself and his mate, it was not a past enemy of Alexander’s.

At last they came to the end of the crowd and to the space leading to their thrones. A second passed where the two did not advance forward, just allowing themselves a chance to familiarise themselves with the scents radiating off the pair and Magnus took the opportunity to lean down and whisper into his mate’s ear, instructing him not to look at the prisoners until they had been brought forward by the guards. A slight nod told him that Alexander had heard and understood.

With his chin held high and looking every inch the king he was, Magnus stalked towards his golden throne, keeping his hand enclosed with Alexander’s. He ignored the grunts and snarls of the two gagged prisoners and ascended the steps upon the dais, golden eyes trained forwards. With honour and grace in his movements, the alpha places himself in his throne, eyes ablaze as he looks at the assembled pack members.

There isn’t as many as Maureen’s trial, obviously mourners were missing and the suddenness of the situation meant people hadn’t come, but the turnout was still quite large with over half of the pack turning up. Anger is the obvious feeling in the room with the pack members being incredibly protective over Alexander and the disregard given to those fallen, and they have not remained silent for long. Shouting and yelling, pushing and shoving, his pack look every inch as mad as they had during Maureen’s trial but he needs them to calm down instantly; Alexander is already fragile with his body still recuperating after the heat and his fear of the situation only adds to his worry. With a raised hand only, Raphael, Luke and Maia move towards the crowd and petition them to settle down, waving their hands to gather attention and spread the message.

His pack, as always, comply with his wishes and the hall descends into a more contained, quieter riot than before.

Alexander is stood to the side, looking anxiously between his own throne and the alphas own lap, deciding which was the better option. He knew that his mate normally enjoyed affection and the feeling of touch on his skin from those he trusted, but after only just coming out of his heat a couple of days earlier, the omega no doubt has the urge to be as close to his mate as possible. Magnus smiles slightly, warmth and love coming through, at his adorable mate, cooing at his thoughtful expression, and opens his arms a little to show his want. Without another moment of thought, Alexander perches himself on his lap, back straight and head held high, blue eyes aflame with concern. Magnus has to pause for a second and appreciate the fact that even with his _nefer_ sitting up straight in his lap, back like an iron gate, his head still rests underneath the alpha’s chin due to their height difference.

He places a quick kiss to the top of Alexander’s raven locks and hears the sound of many pack members cooing and awing at the sight. On his lap, his omega’s stunning alabaster skin pinks slightly in embarrassment and he does all he can to stifle the giggle that threatens to escape. This was a serious situation, he reminds himself, not an opportunity to ogle (and possibly fuck) his mate. Be that as it may, Magnus wrapped an arm around the slim waist of his mate and pulled him back into his chest, not only to reassure his omega but to remind his pack just _who_ Alexander was mated with.

When they both glanced over to Maia, the beta signalled over to some guards who instantly dragged forward two struggling bodies. Magnus could detect they were both alpha’s, high-class ones as well, and close but not biologically related; as if they spent the majority of time together. One was female, with long black hair tied up in a pony tail and features sharp but dirtied and slightly bloodied. The other was a male, taller and broader with blonde hair that shone like gold in the torches around the room. Together they struggled against their captors, attempting to escape the harsh treatment of being forcefully dragged before the royal couple.

In his lap Alexander’s breath hitch, body shuddering with _something_ , and in that instant Magnus knew that his mate recognised the pair coming towards them. Roughly, the pair were pushed to the ground, knees crashing to the floor with a loud thud and the pack members behind them cheered in happiness at the treatment, the noise raising to an unacceptable level once again. It was so loud that he almost missed the shocked, choked out whisper that left his mate’s throat.

“ _Sen_ and _Senet”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooooooooh! Some of you called it, some of you didn't, but your guesses were still very good and showed I had done my job right so I thank you all very much for the support I received for my last chapter. The support and the theories overwhelmed me with just how much you all care for this story so truly I thank you all. As you probably already know, please comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in the future.
> 
> PS For those who left songs for my Malec AU couple, thank you very much, i'm thinking of making a playlist for this story for people to enjoy, so if anyone else has any songs that would be much appreciated.
> 
> PSS does anyone know how to add images into the story because I actaully want to put images in instead of just putting a link in the notes at the end?


	45. Tell all the truth but tell it slant, part one

_Sen_ and _Senet._

_Sen. Senet._

Brother. Sister.

In an instant Magnus removed Alexander from his seat and stood, back straight, eyes blazing towards the crowd. Using his alpha voice Magnus yelled, screamed, **roared** , “OUT, OUT, THIS IS A PRIVATE COURT, OUT. NOW!”

The crowd descended into chaos once more.

Alphas and betas started clamouring against the fences dividing them from the prisoners, calling out their refusals, bellowing their displeasure. Magnus was not having it, he refused to have his pack so openly go against his orders. Reaching deep within himself Magnus created power in his lungs, forcing out his True Alpha voice – a voice that would force people into submission. He did not enjoy doing it, hated taking away people’s free will, but the situation had changed, this wasn’t _just_ a random breaking in, or someone from a rival pack stealing his Alexander away; these were his mates siblings and a course of action must be taken.

The True Alpha voice was not what most people expected. Many tales said the voice was loud, like thunder clapping from the sky or hundreds of buildings collapsing all at once. It was not. The alpha spoke in a voice no louder than normal but it was drenched in power and dominance, demanding complete compliance. It was as if someone was speaking opposite you but reaching out and caressing your skin with gentle but firm touches, the sensation moving through the entirety of your body, setting you alight. “Out. Now.” Within an instant, all but the prisoners and his advisors ran from the room, eager to concede his wishes and follow orders the best they could.

Silence descended.

No one seemed to want to speak first so Magnus looked beside him for his mate, frowning when the lovely raven locks of his smaller beloved couldn’t be seen. He felt through the bond, using their connection to his advantage and allowing the sensation of lights floating over his body when he pushed his concern through. _Where are you?_

_I’m right here, at your feet_

**What**. The mating bond, centuries old and monotonous in its power, was not able to let you communicate with your mate and yet the alpha was confident that Alexander had responded to him, voice clear but shaky as if trying to contain hundreds of emotions all at once. With a brief prayer to _Amun_ Magnus peered down at his feet only to be met by those ocean deep eyes he was in love with, looking up at him in confusion and wonder. Clearly he wasn’t the only one effected by this new skill they’d discovered, his omega seemed just as unaware as he did. Although, Magnus thought sadly, Alexander had barely learnt anything about his own gender let alone mating, so perhaps it was a given he didn’t quite know.

They continued to stare, golden green eyes melting into hues of ocean blue, both refusing to look away as they basked in the clarity and strength of their bond. Ragnor was going to get a visit about all this later.

A growl, low and angry, broke them out of their reverie and Magnus whipped his head up in anger to stare straight at the blond haired alpha ( _Jace,_ his mind supplied) who had put an end to their gazes. In return the alpha let out a growl of his own, more powerful and defiant, and watched in pleasure as he seemed to struggle in keeping his head up and not push out his neck in an act of submission. Looking back down Magnus placed his hand out for his _nefer_ and smiled gently when a hand, so pale and dainty, slipping into the warmth of his own before pulling him up and collecting him in his arms.

The omega snuggled into his chest a little, deeply inhaling his scent, as lithe arms bare to the gazes of the remaining people, tightened around the alpha’s back. “What were you doing down their _imi-ib_?” Muttered the elder, lowering his head so that his mouth aligned with the smaller boys ear, lip grazing against the skin. A slight shiver racked down his mate’s spine and Magnus turned his mouth towards the raven locks he so adored to hide his smile.

“Your voice, I couldn’t help m-myself.”

Magnus frowned at the statement. His True Alpha voice had forced Alexander down to his knees in obedience? He would have to work out something to stop it from happening, his Alexander was his equal and he would not wish to do anything which would give a different impression. “I’m sorry my _hem_ , I won’t do it again.”

Peeling himself away, Alexander stood before him in all his 5’5 glory and smiled a small, shy smile before gently pecking him on the mouth. “Thank you” he murmured, head bowed in embarrassment of his impulsive actions, ivory cheeks pinking prettily in the flames of the torches.

Sitting back in his throne, back straight and chin high, Magnus eagerly welcomed the weight of Alexander in his lap once more and turned his head towards the rest of the room. Raphael and Luke, always attuned to Magnus and his needs, had respectively turned their heads away from him and his omega in a semblance of privacy whereas the two prisoners, _Alexander’s siblings,_ were staring right at them, disgust and anger obvious on their faces.

Alexander, seeing and scenting this, let out a pained whine at the seeming hate his siblings had towards him and Magnus watched in amazement as the two faces softened hastily and looked upon their brother with loving sadness. The alpha however, hearing and feeling that his mate was in distress, wrapped his arms around the porcelain waist and drew the omega back towards him, curling his small body into the heat and protection of his own. Alexander quickly placed his nose in the junction of Magnus’ neck and the alpha heard him sniffing deeply, finding reassurance in the scent of his mate.

In a moment Magnus could feel that his _imi-ib_ was comforted and so turned his attention back to the two siblings who now had the presence of Raphael and Luke at their backs. “ _Iiwy”_ He began cheerfully smiling widely at the pair of alphas who had yet to turn their attention away from his mate. At his voice however, two sets of eyes, one a deep and warm brown and the other almost golden, locked onto him with fire and if Magnus were a lesser man, he probably would have felt some fear at the action.

“You are Isabell and Trace, are you not? My _hem’s_ siblings, no?” Their voices were still cut off, bound by the gags, so the pair, after looking to each other in debate, nodded their heads hesitantly. “Right, good, you’ll be sure to have a touching reunion in a few minutes, I promise.” He directed the last part of the sentence into Alexander’s ear, letting him know that no matter what, him and his siblings would be able to talk together for the first time in six years. “But,” Magnus began, alpha layering his tone as his voice turned sharp and low, emitting power and status. “First you will tell me exactly _why_ you came to my _per_ and _killed_ our people.” His eyes had no doubt darkened to bottomless pits of darkness, and not in the fun way with his Alexander, and the two bound before him seemed to grasp that Magnus was not playing around, bowing their heads slightly.

In his lap, Alexander twisted his hands in the fabric of the alphas tunic at the mention of _our_ , and a small disbelieving smile appeared on his face. Through their bond Magnus could tell his mate was heavily concerned about his siblings but was trying to hide it for their sake, and so rubbed his thumb across the skin of his hip, gently applying a reassuring pressure. He whispered, silent and unknown to the others in the room, into Magnus ear and the alpha couldn’t prevent the shiver that racked his body at the sensation. “Please alpha..” He pleaded and Magnus understood exactly what was being asked.

With a wave of his hand, Luke and Raphael removed the gag from Jace and Isabell respectively.

Immediately the two began growling at Magnus, snarling angrily in his direction as their sharp canines reflected in the torch fires. The alpha began to open his mouth, prepared to put the two insolent alphas in their place, when his Alexander (who it seemed was capable of always surprising him) let out a sharp bark, growling in the direction of his siblings as his hands tightened even more into the fabric of the alpha’s tunic.

Almost instantly the two stopped their aggression, bowing their heads in submission towards their brother. Alexander, still unused to the respect of others, closed his mouth sharply and turned his face into the chest of his mate, cheeks deepening further.

“Dua Netjer en ek, my Alexander.” He nuzzled into his mate’s neck to show his appreciation of the show of protection and possessiveness, pride overwhelming him at the sight of Alexander standing up to multiple alpha’s without immediately stepping down or apologising. “Now,” he turned back to the two, now sheepish looking alphas, “are you willing to co-operate?” At the slight nod they both gave Magnus relaxed, pulling his _hem_ with him as he leaned back into the golden back of his throne. Luke and Raphael moved from behind the pair to standing on the outside of them, one hand curled tightly onto their shoulder so that they wouldn’t forget their place again.

The girl, ( _Isabell_ he reminded himself quickly) began speaking first, her voice high but stable, determination lighting her voice and eyes; Magnus realised they never left the beautiful face of his mate, as if she was making sure he wouldn’t leave her sight again. Something clenched in his heart at the realisation that she probably expected to have never seen him again. She did not speak as her brother did, in quiet words and stuttered sentences (although good progress was being made on that front) but in a controlled, self assured manner and Magnus couldn’t help but wonder at the differences life had had on the two near identical siblings.

“We have come to collect our brother.”

So simple. So honest. But Magnus did not deal in half truths and omissions, he would draw the truth from them in whatever manner he required; they would not escape justice just because they wanted Alexander back. “Carry on,” he prompted in a lazy drawl, one hand stroking his omega’s back, the other waving absently in her direction. The blond alpha ( _trace_?) huffed shortly and sharped his glare at the dismissive attitude he presented.

“After our _it_ and _mewit_ sold Alec” Magnus felt his _imi-_ ib flinch at the mention of his past and realised suddenly that there was so much more trauma his _nefer_ mate had faced than he even knew yet. “We’ve been doing our best to look for him. We know he was sent to the circle pack first but…”

“But we were too young to do anything.” The blond cut in, his voice cold and distant, lost in memories that no one but him and his sister could see. Around the room, Magnus could sense the way the atmosphere dropped and felt the way his Alexander stiffened slightly against his body; Luke and Raphael, still holding onto the pairs shoulders, seemed to stiffen also, expressions closing off as the blond continued his sisters story.

“I was only eleven, and Isabell ten. We couldn’t do much, hell we didn’t even know how to look after ourselves, Alec had always done it for us. But we never stopped trying. We begged and begged _it_ and _mewit_ to bring you back or tell us where you went, but they refused. _Every. Single. Time.”_ He paused to take a ragged breath, harsh sounds that emitted from his mouth and resonated around the room. It was as if a curse had fallen upon the listeners, Magnus though, they were all frozen in position as they heard the story slowly unveiling from the alpha siblings. Alexander had turned his head into the taller man’s chest and closed his eyes for good measure, the poor thing was traumatised enough and now had to go through the pain of listening to the account of his siblings desperate search for him. Isabell, sensing both her brothers distress, continued the tale. “When we were old enough, we began our search.”

Magnus, eyes hard and clouded, waved a hand for her to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so begins the tale of the siblings. I'm making this a two part chapter because I wanted to do one big one but haven't got the time unfortunately, so you'll have to settle for this unforunately. Hope its up to your satisfaction, there's a couple of things I want to change but I hope you enjoyed it! Please comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in the future.
> 
> On a good note, I have got something of a structure - at least for the next few chapters- so you should see more plot related chapters coming soon.
> 
> Iiwy - An egyptian welcome  
> Per - House (ancient egyptian)  
> Dua Netjer en ek - Thank you (Literally thank god for you)  
> It and Mewit - Father and mother


	46. Tell all the truth but tell it slant, part two

The room descended into an immediate silence. Isabell flushed red in anger at being stopped, lips forming into a pout as her words were dismissed by the wave of a hand. Beside her Jace let out a growl, irritated at the lack of priority and attention given to his sisters words; although he shut his mouth quickly when Alexander released a growl of his own that even Luke and Raphael flinched at. Magnus sat high in his throne with his smaller mate clutched in his lap and gazed down at the siblings with golden green eyes darkening in an unreadable expression.

“I have asked you to stop _Senet_ Isabell because now is not the time or place for your story, I asked _why_ you killed our guards and you have yet to answer.” He growled out, voice deepening as his inner alpha howled and barked in attempt to get out and seek revenge for his and his mate’s people. Looking disgruntled Isabell opened her mouth to talk, lips pulled up into a grimace of hatred as she stared unblinking at the older alpha, ignoring the omega in his lap. “We-“

“I will not here this now!” Magnus shouted, rising from his seat and pulling Alexander to his feet beside him, holding the smaller man close to his chest. Although he was angry, Magnus couldn’t help but feel overjoyed at the feeling of his mate willingly pressed against him, body warm and hard against his own. Luke and Raphael tightened their grips almost imperceptibly on the two alphas, holding them in place as they flinched at the alphas angry tone. The alpha buried his head into his omega’s scent glands, allowing the calming pheromones to possess him and burn away the overwhelming anger that was building up inside of him at the disrespect displayed by the two younger alphas.

As calm as he could, Magnus regally sat back down on his golden throne, happily welcoming his omega with open arms as he placed a chaste kiss against his slightly cracked but still perfect lips.  “My omega is only a couple days out of heat-“ He saw the glares of the siblings darken, hatred burning within the dark depths with a passion never seen before “- and so his body and mind are still fragile. I _will not_ have you storm in here and drag up his past like this, where people can hear you! Have you no respect or _mrwt_ for your brother.” He bellowed, voice raw with pain and fury. These siblings, just who did they think they were? They had come into their _per_ , killed their pack members – for _Amun’s_ sake Alexander had cried over their bodies a mere half an hour ago – and were now delving into a life story which should only be discussed in intimate situations, not his court room where anybody could overhear.

And then there was that other thing. _Mrwt._ Love. Did they truly love his Alexander like he did? All-consuming and overriding, putting not only his heart but his soul above all else in his life. He had no doubts that they loved Alexander, but the omega they had known had been missing to them for just over six years and since that time Alexander had gone through so many hardships that he was not the child they had once known. Did they truly love his now as they once did? Could they care for him with the depth and magnitude Magnus did? Surely they would not be able to protect his omega as well as he, only Magnus could keep him safe and warm, in constant comfort and happiness.

The two bowed their heads in shame of their actions, finally scenting the air and sensing their brothers distress at hearing their desperate attempts to find him. The alpha, feeling through their bond that his _imi-ib_ was getting uncomfortable with the conversation shift and tense atmosphere, hugged him tighter and placed lingering kisses in his hairline and on his forehead, whispering words of love and reassurance no other would understand.

“Now,” Magnus began quieter, voice level and emotionless as he stared at the two alphas still bound to the floor. “Tell me _why.”_ The pair looked at each other, brown meeting gold, and then turned to face the king and queen, both sets of eyes staying glued to bright, brilliant blue that was looking back at them. “We knew he’d been given by Sebastian to you for a bargain.” Tracie? Trace? Began, voice buried with sadness but underlined with a hatred that spread to both Magnus and Sebastian – Magnus himself didn’t quite understand their anger towards him, hadn’t he helped Alexander?

“And we know you gave him a bite without permission, taking our _Sen_ as your own with no regard to his feelings on the matter” The True Alpha went to stop them, to tell them the truth of what happened the first night Alexander had been brought into his life, but the blonde had found his voice and steamrolled through the tale. “We know you were keeping him for your pleasure, but we didn’t know how _bad_ his life was with you so we came to take him back so that he may be free from your grasp. So that he will no longer be your _whore_.” Beneath his head Alexander let out a sad sounding whimper and Magnus clutched him closer, pressing the omegas nose into his neck where alpha pheromones were dowsed over him in reassurance.

_They think I’m no better than a whore_

Magnus heard the words in his mind, heard the absolute heartbreak in the shocked and distraught thoughts of his _nefer_ mate. His own siblings believed he was nothing more than a slut, allowing himself to be fucked and fucked again by any who was willing; the elder alpha resolved that no longer would anyone refer to his mate as his _whore_ and if they did, hell would come amongst them.

“We came to your _per-“_ The blonde spat the word out, his disgust clear at the palace Magnus lived in at the centre of the Downworld Pack’s city “Your palace, and immediately checked out the prisons only to find that **you** sequestered our _Sen_ to your chambers where no doubt you have fucked him night after night.” So strong was the blonde’s anger that spit was flying out of his mouth and his face, usually pale with a slight golden hue, was almost as red as blood. Magnus steeled his gaze, willing himself – for the sake of his _imi-ib_ – not to just attack and kill the younger alpha where he kneeled, enraged at the slander he was spitting not only at himself but at his mate.

From then it was Isabell who took over, undoubtedly sensing her brothers overwhelming anger and seeking to rectify the situations so as to make their punishments lighter. “We smelt his heat, when we went to your chambers tonight. We could smell the sweetness and the sex, you can’t hide the truth from us you _scortum obscenus,_ we know you _raped_ Alexander during his heat.” Isabell, it seemed, was just as emotional as her brother and had quickly worked herself into a rage like no other, spitting out her words and ignoring the tight grip Raphael had on her shoulder, blood running down her skin from where his nails were digging into her. She lifted her head up high, brown eyes burning in hatred as she glared straight at Magnus, unflinching at the cold almost dead look in his eyes.

“If a few _Stultus_ guards had to lose their lives for us to get Alexander back, then I’m glad I killed them.”

A stunned silence ran around the room, flying into the hearts of the three alphas and omega present. Speech seemed unable to form as they digested the words spoken from the female alpha’s mouth, her red lips pulled back into a smug smirk. Beside her Jace was mirroring the same expression, eyes blazing with pride over their actions, head held high and satisfied at the reactions. Together they looked indestructible, as if the knowledge they had done something unspeakably wrong had never crossed their minds, as if no one had ever told them _no_ or punished them for doing something they shouldn’t have.

Luke and Raphael tightened their grips in pure rage, growls emerging from deep in their throats as they prepared to attack. Magnus himself was gearing up to rip them to shreds, eager for the feeling of their blood underneath his nails and in his mouth; how _dare_ they reduce human life to nothing? Commit atrocities and take pride in them as if they were achievements? Those ‘ _stultus_ guards’ were people before their gender, they were Alexander and his pack members! What gave them the right to destroy their lives on a misguided belief they were right?

Surprising all, even the siblings themselves who looked at everyone as if daring them to do something, Alexander threw himself out of his mate’s lap, face twisted into righteous fury and voice loud and bellowing as it had never been before. He tore a path towards his siblings, entire presence radiating anger and disappointment, and raised a hand to them both, striking them sharply across the face. “How _dare_ you!” He hissed, blue eyes cold as he glared at his two siblings. Magnus was secure enough in himself to admit the sight of his mate in this moment was doing something for him.

“How dare you speak so little of human life, as if those guards didn’t have a family, a home, an _ankh_! They had done nothing wrong, nothing to deserve your anger or their deaths and yet you seem to think its okay to give it to them. Have you lost so much of yourselves that something as wholesome as human life is below you? You are no better than _it_ and _mewit.”_ Alexander’s chest heaved, his breath coming out in short angry bursts that resonated through the hall like thunder.

Huddled on the floor, Jace and Isabell looked at their brother with something akin to fear shining in their eyes, tears gathering as they listened to his words. _Oh how they deserved it_. Alexander looked to the world like a god, angry with life and the people within it. It was in this moment, Magnus realised, that Alexander could tear the very ground beneath his feet if he so desired and make changes that the world had never seen.

In a moment of bravery, Jace spoke up, attempting to sound brave and strong but his voice holding a distinctly wobbly tone. “But Alec, this _filius canis_ …”

“He had done nothing to me that I didn’t ask for. This man, this alpha, loves me more than any one in the world and has cared for me like no other, respecting me like a person not a possession.” Alexander retorted, signalling for Magnus to join his side. The alpha could sense his _imi-ib’s_ wavering strength and so ran over quickly and clasped his mate to his chest, holding him up so that he may continue his speech without looking weak. Luke and Raphael respectfully moved away from the group, keeping an eye on the proceedings and ready to intervene when needed.

This time, Isabell, with a distrustful eye in the alpha’s direction attempted to make her brother see ‘sense’. “Look Alec-“

_“He is my **mate**_.”

The words clamped their mouths shut, teeth audibly snapping together in shock, eyes wide and bulging in disbelief. Alexander’s words were now drenched in despair and pain, each word seeming like a struggle to escape from his throat. “You killed innocent people, because you refused to look closer, to _ask_ the people around you. Don’t you dare attempt to justify your actions if you never even attempted to ask what my status was. I am the _queen_ of this pack. You have killed my people!” Freely falling tears were moving from Alexander’s beautiful blue eyes and Magnus quickly wrapped his arms around his and drew him into a hug, burying the smaller omega’s head deep into his chest.

“But we did ask” Jace spat out, an unknown amount of emotions now on his face as he tried to understand what his _Sen_ had told him. Magnus’ head whipped up to stare at the blonde, golden green eyes squinting in disbelief at the claim; he raised one eyebrow in a silent question as he slowly swayed side to side in attempt to provide comfort to his mate. “We spoke to someone from your pack who said you were abusing him, using him for entertainment and forcing him into your bed every night.”

Magnus growled at the statement, betrayal stabbing through him like a knife. In an instant Luke had grabbed Jace by his tunic, pulling him up to eye level as he growled menacingly. “Who?” He bit, voice rough with betrayal at the thought that someone from the Downworld pack had spoke of their king ins such a disrespectful manner. The blond looked away sheepishly as his eyes dropped to the floor.

“She called herself Camille.”

With so simple a sentence, Magnus felt his chest cave in. Camille. Of fucking course. The queen bitch herself had done this, caused all this pain in spite. When Magnus eventually found her he was going to rip her apart limb by limb until nothing remained but blood and matter, her soul wouldn’t even get the chance to meet _Anubis_ by the time he was through with her.

Absently, Magnus became aware of a pushing sensation around his abdomen and looked down, surprised to see Alexander pushing him back towards his throne. When his knees pressed up against the gold edges of the throne his omega gave a push and forced him down onto it before pushing his smaller body onto his lap and pressing his body into the alpha’s own. Alexander was providing him comfort. The though made his heart swell even in their current circumstances and a small but loving smile adorned his face as he looked upon the concerned expression on his _nefer_ mate’s face.

For now Camille would have to wait, they didn’t know where she was or who she was with – most likely Sebastian Magnus thought- and in front of him lay two very guilty people. He had a big decision to make now. The pair _had_ killed many of his pack members without regard _but_ they had done it on a misguided belief that they were saving their brother fuelled by incorrect information given by a beta set out to destroy them both. What to do now?

With a heavy sigh, Magnus began stroking his mate’s bony back and idly thought that his mate needed to eat more in order to fill him out a little. If they had children – whoa, he need not think of that _right now._

> “Come forth Isabell and Jace Lightwood of the clave pack, and receive your punishment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so their confession is out. What punishment should they recieve for their actions do you think? I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter and as always please comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters.
> 
> A couple of words for a sneak peak of the next couple of chapters for you all: The punishment and the ceremony


	47. Of love and of punishment

With heads raised defiantly and eyes baring into Alexander, the pair moved steadily towards the king, arms behind their backs, legs parted slightly. They looked every inch the soldiers the clave pack were famous for. In his lap, Alexander sat up straighter and placed his hands on his thighs, looking every inch the monarch he was to be after their ceremony and Magnus curled his arms around his waist, pulling the  lithe body closer to his own.

The room was silent besides from the harsh breathing of the siblings and Alexander’s scent had now gone back to neutral, confident that his mate wouldn’t kill his siblings and Magnus enjoyed the heavenly scented male and the trust he gave. Luke and Raphael stood slightly behind the siblings, heads facing their prisoners, eyes never straying from them in case they attempted anything. With the hand not currently wrapped around his mates porcelain waist Magnus tapped the side of his throne with his fingers, drumming them softly as if contemplating his choice of punishment – it was an act of course, the alpha knew full well what the siblings punishment was to be. He just hoped his mate wouldn’t be too upset at him, the ivory body was calling to him and the sweet adorableness of his company was more than interesting.

“Isabell and Jace Lightwood” Two pairs of eyes, both hard and cold as they looked upon him, disbelief remaining in their eyes; did they still not trust Magnus was a good alpha and mate to their brother after the events only a few minutes past, the gorgeous blue eyed beauty he called his mate had more than defended him to them.

“For your crimes against this pack, the intended murder of thirty pack members and the intention of kidnapping the crown queen and omega of the Edom pack, you shall both receive sixty lashes from the whip, two for each fallen member, and will serve mandatory time in the military alongside helping out in the palace.” His voice was hard and steely, his golden green eyes shining in righteous fury at the two alphas standing before him. His grip around Alexander tightened subtly, his anger making its way out, but the omega simply turned into his neck slightly and flooded their bond with feelings of calmness and happiness; it would not be good for him to lose his control at this point, especially not with his _nefer_ of a mate in his lap.

He would thank Alexander properly later.

The blonde alpha, cocky in his movements and his speech, opened his mouth in protest, annoyance and anger overtaking his features as the punishment was spoken. Clearly the chosen punishment didn’t sit well with him and Magnus was supposed to hear his complaint alongside Alexander who, he noted, had a small hesitant smile on his face at the fact his siblings would live another day. Magnus wanted to keep that smile on his face forever, to witness the physical change in the shy, horribly afraid and self-depreciating omega to the more confident and emotive one sat in his lap. Before Jace could utter a single syllable however, Luke had gripped his arm tightly to warn him of his place, and the True Alpha beat him to words.

“Understand this Isabell and Jace Lightwood, the are two reasons why you are not being put to _immediate death_. You were incorrectly informed, Camille manipulated you the same way she manipulates everyone **but** you should have asked around more and Alexander is my mate, the light of my life and my _imi-ib_. Know this now, if he were not your brother, you would not even get the chance to speak to me.” He growled out, voice rising as his alpha tone slipped out. He could see the pair trying to ignore the call of the alpha tone, trying not to bow their heads and expose their necks, but he knew it was futile. Like everyone who had gone before them, the pair submitted to Magnus, bowing in submission as they accepted their punishment without further word.

With a sharp nod Luke and Raphael began dragging the pair out of the room shouting and screaming – presumably to the dungeons – and the elder watched as their eyes latched onto Alexander and refused to let go until they were hauled around a corner. In turn, Alexander’s back had straightened even more and he had moved forward slightly, as if trying to follow his siblings on their journey. When they disappeared, and the hall was empty beside the mated pair, his flopped back, relaxing into Magnus’ strong and encompassing touch. They remained entwined on his throne for some time, silently scenting each other after such traumatic and jarring events, and the alpha waited until his mate’s eyes began to droop before picking him up and walking to their bedroom.

The hallways were empty, it was beyond midnight at this point and his pack were resting for daybreak, and Magnus looked down at his sleepy mate, blue eyes half-lidded and slightly glazed with exhaustion. “Maggie…” The smaller male muttered, head pressed into his neck and breath tickling the sensitive tawny skin. Although he had used the nickname before, the previous time also when he was tired, Magnus’ heart echoed the call of a thousand angels at his mate’s pure sleepy cuteness and unintentional heart melting actions.

The nickname meant so much more. In terms of Alexander’s use of the name, it proved just how far he’d come from joining the pack over a month ago. In such little time, and with so little kindness, Alexander had grown more into himself than he had ever been allowed and the constant reinforcement of every pack member he met helped to reassure him that the kindness and compassion he was receiving was genuine. Of course they were a long way from Alexander being completely fine and mentally sound. He flinched when people were too loud or got too close, a small yelp or horror filled look would be seen if someone snuck up on him and commonly he would still try to kneel naked for Magnus in their bedroom and at dinner. The addition of their chaise in the dining room had helped this a little but it was still their and Magnus always had to make sure his mate didn’t drop to his knees or try to pleasure him just because that was what he’d been forced to do for some long. There was still days when Alexander would scream in his sleep, cry and beg for someone to _help_ or to _leave me alone_ , days when he woke up and couldn’t look Magnus in the eye or did and constantly looked fearful and suspicious.

For Magnus, the nickname was like a breath of fresh air. It had been Camille’s nickname for him, one he had never particularly liked, and with the addition of her betrayal he had thought the name would be a constant reminder of pain. But then Alexander had used it, completely unprompted and half awake after his heat and his whole world had lit up with wonderous delight and happiness. It was not only his small mate who was being saved in this relationship.

“Yes _imi-ib_?” He whispered as he cradled his _mrwt_ closer to his chest. They were alone in the hallway, but Magnus refused to raise his voice; his mate was half asleep and the situation intimate.

“ _Dua Netjer en ek_ _hem_.”

“What are you thanking me for _mrwt_?”

“You know” His mate giggled, hands rising to his plump lips in attempt to stop the sound escaping, albeit unsuccessfully. Magnus openly cooed at his mate, snuggling him closer to his chest as they entered their bedroom, and gently placed him down on their bed; it was unlikely they both would undress into their night _shendyt_ , too tired and uncaring to do so, but Magnus couldn’t deny that seeing his mate in his official robes looking so tired and _young_ stirred something in his heart.

“I do my _nefer_ , your siblings are important to you, and I want you to have the chance to get to know them. You…you don’t disagree with my punishment, do you?” Magnus asked shyly. It wasn’t often the alpha was shy, centuries of living him making him unsusceptible to most things, but the idea of his mate disliking his decision (or disliking _him_ ) made him almost bashful and slightly fearful. He did not think he could survive his mate’s negative judgement.

Alexander simply smiled _and what a smile_ , and held his hand out sluggishly for his mate, directing him towards the bed so that they could rest for the morning. Tomorrow would be the punishment of Isabell and Jace but also his and his mate’s separation – the officially ceremony of tying the king and queen in front of the court and the ascension of the crown queen would be the day after and tradition stated they were to be separate the night before. It was going to be torture.

“I-it-its fine Maggie, I love them dearly, but what…what they did was wrong and you chose the right thing to do.” Magnus returned the smaller mans smile and wrapped his arm once more around his lithe waist, drawing him closer to his chest so that they were spooning together, heat radiating off them as if they were the desert, vast and endlessly powerful. The alpha trailed patterns along the ivory torso of his mate, swirling his finger absently as he thought of the next few days and all that would happen. He noticed his loves laboured breaths and smiled happily at his mates sleeping face – adorably scrunched up and pouty – truly grateful to all the gods and goddesses that had bestowed enough favour upon him to have Alexander in his life.

Unbelievably fragile, cracked and scarred but undeniably kind, strong and fighting Alexander to whom Magnus owed his whole heart. Their ceremony, the one that would bind them in front of the pack, would never be able to show the true extent of his love and care for his omega but it would be a start. And he knew he would spend the rest of their eternal life proving to the omega his worth.

With a gentle kiss first upon his forehead and then softly against his plump pouty lips, Magnus lay his head down, tucking that of Alexanders under his chin, and drifted slowly off to sleep.

“I love you my _imi-ib,_ my _hem_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Now I know I promised you all the punishment scene but I have to apologise profusley to you all and admit I havent written it yet. My mocks are literally next week so they've taken up a lot of my energy and time and I know its just an exscuse and I truly am sorry for that, but I promise that the punihsment will be next chapter. In place of that though I have put a lovely fluff scene to offset the barbaric whipping that will be taking place. Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to comment on what you enjoyed, didn't and want to see in the future. Again really sorry guys.


	48. Crime and punishment

As could be expected, the punishment of the two alpha siblings had caused a large crowd to gather in the outside courtyard, baying for their blood and revenge. By now it was common knowledge that the siblings had been on a misguided quest to kidnap their crown queen, who had turned out to be their brother, and whilst many grumbled that death should have been given, the majority of people accepted the chosen punishment. As Magnus entered the yard tightly clutching his small mate to his chest, as large crowds and loud noises still made him uncomfortable, the alpha couldn’t deny the sounds were euphoric to his ears. The world they grew up in was a brutal one and punishments were akin to public entertainment, all his life he had watched people being beaten, whipped, killed or any other manner of punishment and so he couldn’t stop his joy at witnessing the crowds enjoyment of the event also.

The punishment, being outside and open to all pack members unlike Maureen’s, had attracted the majority of the pack and Magnus observed the people as he quickly marched Alexander towards their thrones, keeping his head pulled into his chest the best he could so as to keep his omega calm. There were the richest of his pack gathered around the thrones, mostly made of his advisors and the packs richest merchants, who were sat in elegant clothing with their mates beside them, chatting and laughing quietly as they drank wine and ate rich food. It was these people who Magnus saw most in private, whom he invited round to speak to him on personal and friendly levels, Luke and Jocelyn, Raphael and Simon, Ragnor and Catarina and many, many others. He was aware the majority of them weren’t as close to him as they appeared, _politics was a boring game,_ but he knew they respected him and that was all that he asked.

At the moment he and his mate were walking through what he commonly referred to as the _niewet._ The regular citizens of his pack who were not too rich nor too poor, they lived their lives peacefully and happily, often paying their respects to their alpha and coming to his court with requests. Their clothing was not as rich as those closest to him, the jewellery not as big or as expensive but his people took pride in their status and refused to look anything less than their best. Magnus was thankful to them though. It had been these people, not his closest circle, who had helped to assimilate Alexander most into the pack. They were unbelievably genuine in their affections and respect and when Magnus brought his blue eyed beauty into town as part of his courting gift, it had been the _niewet_ who had helped calm him down by dancing and singing loudly, accepting the omega within their movements without a second thought.

Farthest away from the thrones they now sat in, Alexander deigning to sit in Magnus’ lap due to the sensitive nature of the punishment although said alpha was having a _hard_ time to put it lightly with his mate’s warm and pliant body pressed close to his own, were the poorest pack members and the slaves. The poorest pack members were often the ones shunned from the pack but had refused to leave. Most likely they had committed some act of adultery, thievery or petty crime that the people had strongly disagreed with, forcing them to the edges of society. These people the elder didn’t like to go near, he trusted them in his pack, after all they had learned their lesson, but he did not trust that they wouldn’t be fully respectful or polite if he or Alexander went near; whilst he could handle their comments fine, Alexander in his fragile mind would probably shut down and that was the last thing he wanted his _hem_ to do. _Mrwt_ wouldn’t be enough in that case. Their clothes were of the poorest quality, often years old and falling apart, and sometimes did not fit them correctly, but he could see that for this occasion they had all attempted to look their best.

The slaves were an entirely different story. Magnus himself refused to have slaves, his entire palace was employed with _bakets_ who had willingly come to work for him and now Alexander – after all, everything domestic in his _per_ was ruled by his intelligent mate, but he did not refuse others from taking them. Over the centuries Magnus had been alive, and the years in which he was the king, the Downworld pack had fought in many battles and wars, chattel slaves were simply a consequence of that and so his people were allowed them if they had been particularly brave or fierce. It was a surprise though that they were out, often their masters kept them away from public entertainment, and Magnus caught Alexander looking at them from underneath his eyes. They did not wear clothes, their bodies made bare to the heat of the sun and Magnus supposed Alexander was unused to seeing nudity in the open without something unspeakable happening.

The crowd was loud and boisterous, yelling and stamping their feet in impatience, demanding that the prisoners were brought out. Alexander squirmed in his lap, _Amun do not get aroused here_ , before settling down once he began to tune out the sound of the crowd, sitting up in a regal manner as he perched on the edge of his mate’s lap, unaware of the inner torment he was causing.

Finally getting bored of the crowd and conversation amongst his peers, the king raised his hand, signalling for silence which was granted within moments. The pack looked at their royalty with admiration and respect, waiting for the command which was soon to come. “We will now bring out the prisoners Isabell and Jace Lightwood,” Magnus spoke in his alpha tone, loud and clear, demanding that his pack respect him and follow along with his command. “Do not throw stones or any hard object at them, they will be harmed no more than chosen.” His voice barked and his pack lowered their heads in submission, respectfully listening to the command.

From the left of the pack the doors of the dungeons opened and two figures were dragged out towards the centre of the courtyard, where two wooden posts were planted in the ground with manacles chained at the top. Their eyes were still filled with hatred and mirth, glaring at Magnus as if he were a demon, but he also saw their look of resignation; they knew they couldn’t get out of their punishment, would have to endure it in order to live amongst Alexander again, so they kept quiet.

The same could not be said for his pack.

The moment the doors opened their voices rose like the tide and they shouted, yelled, _screamed_ , insults and abuse at the pair. All manner of words were spouted at them, acid leaving lips as if it were air and those close enough spat on their bare skin, naked bodies bare to the world and covered in dirt. There was no grand confrontation like the previous night, no exchanging of words or barbs between the alphas, and so the blond and the brunette were dragged to their respected poles, torsos pressed tightly to the wood, and hands raised and enchained in the manacles.

The voice of the crowd rose even further when Maia stepped forward with her whip, menacing and vengeful look upon her face, and their jeering words became deeper and more vulgar. The spoke of the blood hat would pour from their skin, of the white hot pain that would spark down their backs, of the gruesome, bloody mess left behind and the way the skin would never heal. They mocked the way the pair would never be respected again, mocked there soon to be new appearances but the two alphas remained silent, eyes dutifully staring at the ground as Maia prepared herself.

Alexander’s scent flooded his nostrils and their bond flared with fear and shame. _Idiot, idiot, idiot,_ Magnus thought. He had been so caught up in the crowd, in their bloodlust, that his _nefer hem_ , his _imi-ib_ had momentarily slipped from his mind and the rising fear that came naturally from him in situations such as this had been allowed to fester and develop. The acidic smell was suffocating and the taller man quickly used his more-than-a-foot height advantage to envelope his omega with his body, encasing him with the calming scent of his alpha pheromones, chanting in his ear words of safety and love.

It was only a momentary slip of the mind, a brief flash to a much more hateful and painful time, but Magnus sensed his _mrwt_ coming back to him and smiled back widely when Alexander’s ocean deep blue eyes flashed once more and his smile rose shyly. “ _Dua Netjer en ek”_ He spoke softly, barely audible above the noise of the crowd and placed a small but heartfelt kiss upon Magnus’ cheek, prompting the alpha, who was defiantly the highest example of strength and manliness, to blush prettily. Magnus knew the little giggle he got was worth the embarrassment.

A golden hand was raised once more and the crowd was silenced, their shouting abruptly coming to an end. With a glance towards Maia, and the beta already staring at him with her large brown eyes, he gave her a nod and watched as she brought the whip into an arch high in the air before cracking it back down onto the unblemished skin of Jace. His cry, loud and full of pain, echoed around the courtyard and all held their breaths silently, waiting for the next movement.

Maia raised her arm high, whip aimed perfectly, and cracked the solid leather against the smooth, slender back of Isabell; the crowd watching as a line of red appeared against her flawless skin. The punishment had now begun.

Magnus sat back in his throne, eyes never straying from the punishment before him. Alexander moved with him, finding comfort in the warmth of the taller male’s body, and his eyes were unable to move away from the vision of his siblings being whipped over and over again. The alpha could sense his mate’s conflicting emotions over the situation and placed a tender kiss upon his forehead as a reminder of his presence. His _imi-ib_ was feeling guilty at allowing his siblings to be punished so brutally, happy at the prospect of reconnecting and angry that they had done so much damage to the pack in their quest to kidnap him. All of his emotions were valid and Magnus strived to show him so.

 

* * *

 

He had woken up numb.

 Had everything last night really happened? Had he really spoken out of turn like that, least of all to his _siblings_? He hadn’t seen them for six years and yet when they began insulting Magnus he couldn’t help but defend his mate with a disgracefully angry attack. He had half expected Magnus to send him to the dungeons right along with his siblings for his actions; he was an omega, he did not have the power to do such a thing, lest of all in public. When they had sat in silence on his chair he had relaxed only marginally, he wouldn’t be sent away but Magnus would probably make him sleep on the floor. It had surprised him when Magnus instead asked his opinion on his siblings punishment and spoken to him in careful whispers and loving comments.

Magnus loved him. Magnus still scared him.

Now here he was sat, on the lap of his alpha mate, watching as his siblings were whipped into submission. He was numb with the force of his emotions and their contrast. He was guilty. Guilty that his siblings were being hurt so painfully, so brutally and he could do nothing about it; at least, he wouldn’t tempt it, Magnus may say he was the queen but that may not mean anything and speaking out of turn, especially with something so important could have him sleeping somewhere he rather wouldn’t. His guilt was also _because_ of his siblings. They were being whipped for killing people, but they had only done it in a misguided effort to save him, so people had been killed in _his_ name. That was something he could never forgive himself for and he was sure his _hem_ wouldn’t either. Once he realised.

Then he was feeling happy. Unbelievably happy. It had been _six years_ since he had last seen them as he was being dragged away kicking and screaming. He couldn’t believe they had never stopped looking for him, even after everything his _it_ and _mewit_ had said, all their knowledge of omegas and what they were for. He couldn’t believe they willingly wanted a _whore_ as a brother. The thought had his heart beating in pure joy and he couldn’t wait until the pair were healed so that he could spend time making up for his disgraceful gender. His _hem_ , his mate had made him happy by not killing his siblings. He was aware enough of this land, this pack, to know that if it were anyone else, death would have been instantaneous. He was pleased that Magnus had given him this chance to reconcile with his siblings, to prove he could be a brother worth having.

And then he was angry. Angry at the world, angry at his siblings, at his _hem_ and at himself. Why had his siblings, who had grown up hating omegas, despising them (he had heard them talking before, about omegas and their bedding skills) and learning of their uses, killed so many people and tried to justify it? Why had lives been so cruelly taken? The whipping was deserved in a way, they should have expected a _lot_ worse, would have had worse in the clave pack, and so Alec watched with a blank expression.

He knew his mate was trying to comfort him whilst watching, was cuddling him close and filling his nostrils with the delicious and calming scent of alpha pheromones but it wasn’t working. He was simply too numb to do anything but watch silent and passive at the punishment given to his siblings.

He only hoped they would speak to him after.

 

* * *

 

The pack had been watching for an hour now, the punishment halfway finished, and the alpha would be the first to admit it wasn’t a pretty sight. Jace and Isabell once so proud in their position, their postures high and chins raised, were slumped over in a half conscious state, aware of nothing but pain and the smell of blood. Their backs, once unblemished and flawless with youth and years of favouritism by their _it_ and _mewit_ was a battlefield of wounds and blood. Rivers of red flowed down their backs and dripped onto the courtyard floor, tainting the area with a metallic smell. Both were kneeling in oceans of blood, their lower half’s completely covered in the thick, coagulated liquid, and small bits of skin torn away from the power of the whip.

Sweat and tears poured from their bodies like fountains, their voices hoarse and torn from the force of their cries and screams. _And what screams they were_. Loud and skull crushing screams that shot through the body like a sword, tearing apart the insides and leaving nothing behind. Their wrists, still pinned high above their heads, were cut, bruised and bloodied from the force of their movements, their futile attempts to escape.

Magnus should feel sorry, should feel something akin to remorse but he cannot. They murdered his people in cold blood and so they would suffer for it, the yelling of his pack had only confirmed this. He worried for his _nefer_ omega though. Alexander’s electric blue eyes had never once waivered from his siblings, unblinking as they screamed, cried and begged, and he had managed to close of their bond, refusing to allow Magnus the knowledge of his true feelings. The though of what this could do to him was frightening.

The alpha couldn’t stray his attention for long, had to watch the punishment with the rest of the pack, and so turned his head towards the alpha pair, eyes following the movement of the whip as it arched into the air.

 

* * *

 

He had closed the bond.

He wasn’t entirely sure how he’d done it, but he knew that if he had kept the bond open, allowed his alpha to feel everything, then he would be embarrassed. Omega’s shouldn’t allow their emotions to get in their way, they were to serve and to please others, not influence decisions of such importance. Whatever this bond was between them, whether it was normal or not (his knowledge of bonds, mating and omegas were lacking and he knew it was because he was both stupid and unworthy of getting a mate that nobody had taught him) he had to shut it off so that his alpha couldn’t feel anything. His _hem_ didn’t need the burden of his emotions, not when he had to appear strong in front of his pack. Sebastian had taught him better, he _knew_ better and he refused to drag his mate down because he couldn’t control his emotions.

His siblings and his mate would be apologised to as soon as this was over. He would bend over backwards to make them happy again.

 

* * *

 

 

Finally the punishment was over.

Over two hours of yelling, screaming, crying or whipping, blood and skin. The moment the final sixty count had struck Isabell’s back the pair had been hauled off to the infirmary to be healed and monitored. Catarina had rose from her seat near the thrones and strode off with the pair, calling out different herds and equipment she would require to those under her authority.

Alexander had finally reacted, collapsing back into Magnus’ chest with a heavy sigh, blue eyes closing as he snuggled back into the warmth. Without prompting the alpha had wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed a light kiss upon his raven locks, whispering words of praise and love into his ears for all the pack to hear. They could not leave, the pack, without their king and queen (or crown queen in Alexander’s case) leaving first, so Magnus gently pulled his _mrwt_ to his feet and began the journey back to their rooms.

As they trailed along, walking through the pack to the entrance of the palace, his people dropped to their knees and bared their throats. A gesture of loyalty and respect for their alpha king and omega queen. Magnus smiled to them all and slightly bowed his head in acknowledgement, showing all that he respected them before gently continuing his journey back to their room. His mate, so beautiful in the afternoon light, seemed uncertain and a little fearful at the hundreds bowing to him and Magnus had to remember that Alexander was still unused to such a situation – he was conditioned into being the one kneeling, to see the opposite was more than jarring.

Together they walked into the palace and to their chambers, silence being the only sound, and the elder lovingly placed his lover down upon the covers of their bed, stripping him of his ceremonial robes and replacing them with a regular shendyt in which he could sleep comfortably.

Alexander did not speak at all, the events of the day weighing heavily on his mind, but Magnus could feel their bond was reopened and was eternally glad his mate was reaching out to him in some form.

The day was far from over as the pair still had to attend evening dinner, their final one before their union, and then would face separation until they met at temple tomorrow. It was incredibly daunting to sleep in a room without his recently marked mate as he was still very much possessive over his mate and would have no knowledge if anyone went near him. That was the entire point of the separation, to test loyalty to the mate, but Magnus felt justified in his anger and distress over the event.

Surely Alexander would be faithful after everything?

For now though, looking down at his semi-asleep mate curled up on the bed with an arm outstretched in invitation, Magnus forgot thoughts of the future, and thoughts of the past, and lay down next to his mate, curling him into his body like a cocoon. For now they would sleep away the horrors of the day and recuperate for dinner in the evening, perhaps going to see the siblings if Catarina said it was okay.

Magnus was not looking forward to their separation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the first punishment is over and they are bloody and torn. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I personally don't think its as good is it could be but hopefully you liked it. If you feel like it please comment what you particlarly liked about this chapter, didn't and want to see happen in the future. Important things are coming guys so get your suggestions in!
> 
> I am also going to take a quick poll. A few people have expressed a dislike towards the nickname Maggie so I was just wondering what you would prefer in its stead so that I can use that instead.


	49. Be with me, darling, early and late

Magnus was more than aware that both Luke and Raphael were prepared to strangle him. Just as they ready to an hour ago when the alpha had returned to his chambers, _alone¸_ and heavily distressed over the separation of his omega. He knew it was tradition, that before the official tying of a mated pair they had to be separated from evening till evening to ensure loyalty and faithfulness on the ‘lesser’ half of the pairing. Alexander was not his ‘lesser’ in any way or form, but the tradition had been formed when alpha’s were the only valued member of society and though times and opinions had rapidly changed, it still remained.

But tradition or no, Alexander and he had only been mated a few days and the urge to be with him, to press the omega against his chest and hold him tightly, never to let go, was overwhelming. He wanted _his omega_ and he wanted him _now._

His _hem_ was the light of his life, his _ib_ , and his inner alpha was howling at the indignity of being parted, they were still in the immediate aftermath of their mating bond and so were burdened with the unquenchably painful feeling of pressure on their chests when separated.

The smaller male was such a wonder to be around, delightfully intelligent with a quick wit and educated manner as well as heavenly good looks and intoxicating scent; it drove Magnus up the wall with love and lust. Alexander was supposed to be by his side for all eternity and because of this stupid tradition they were to spend the night apart. For a full night he would have to sleep in his bed, a bed which once seemed so small and uncomfortable, but now felt too big and empty. Luke and Raphael had been sent by their mates and the other advisors within his court to his rooms to ‘guard’ him, as they were not only his closest companions but also the most protective.

What that actually meant was that they worried he would break tradition and go to his _mrwt._

To make sure his supposed ‘friends’ – who were not such at the moment if they insisted on him staying away from Alexander – felt the full power of his wrath, Magnus had spent the last hour moaning and complaining. Groaning about the ache in his _ib,_ the loss of his soul, the dimming light that was his life force. He could smell their annoyance, their frustration, and revelled in it, enjoying the power he had other them despite the situation. _Oh how I wish my nefer Alexander was here_.

Magnus was working up to moaning – _and not in a wailing way_ – about his enticing mate and his rolling hips when a thought, dark and melancholy, formed in his mind. Just as it was his first night sleeping without his _imi-ib_ by his side, so was it Alexander’s first night alone _ever_ within the pack.

And suddenly Magnus’ heart broke.

Alexander often woke from nightmares in the middle of the night, porcelain skin drenched with sweat, ocean blue eye dark from despair yet small from fear. Magnus would not, _could not_ , touch him. His omega would flinch and jump at his touch, would yelp and cry if he came too close, tears falling down his despairing face as his mind stayed, frozen, in the horrors of the past.

It was only through the alphas coaxing, a series of cooing, whispered words of love and a strong release of calming, loving True Alpha pheromones, that Alexander would begin to calm down. Then the elder could reach out into the space between them and draw his omega closer with his love, cradle him close to his chest and refuse to let go until all the pain of the past left for a short while. Every time Magnus asked if his mate would like to talk about the nightmares, the pain which caused him so much trouble, but the smaller male always refused, blue eyes glazed over in exhaustion and shame.

The realisation that Alexander would have to potentially go through that alone, face the darkness of an unfamiliar room alone and frightened with only the memoires of his terrorising past for company. Suddenly he cared little for the test of Alexander’s loyalty, _Amun he couldn’t care less_ , he just wanted to know his omega was safe and as content as he could be.

He wanted, now more than ever, to sneak out of his bedroom and track down where they’d situated his mate and give him whatever comfort he would require.

But he could not.

He kneeled quickly, ignoring the confused look sent by both Luke and Raphael, and sent a prayer to all the gods and goddess he could for help. _Osiris, Ra, Hathor, Amun, Horus._ He called upon them all to look after his _imi-ib_ and protect him from the terrors that haunted him at night, if possible forever, but if not, only until he was returned to his rightful place nestled amongst Magnus’ arms.

“Please,” he let out, his voice begging in a soft whisper, “let me see him, just once, so that I may bring him comfort for the night.”

It wasn’t often that Magnus made himself vulnerable as he was now, his scent broadcasting his honest, uncontrolled emotions, his voice displaying the depth of his desire. Only a few people, of which Luke and Raphael were two, had been allowed to witness him at his most open, must unprotected and it was a key indicator that what he was saying or feeling was highly important. But the two didn’t budge and Luke shook his head sadly, a weak smile or reassurance on his lips that Magnus waved away.

“ _Su Alteza,_ you know we cannot let you out, it is against tradition, and in your case **law.** You cannot go visit the future queen, you know this.” Raphael peered down at Magnus’ distraught face, his body slumped over in his position on the floor and couldn’t help but sympathise with the alpha. He remembered when he had been separated from a newly mated Simon; it had only been for a night and yet he had wanted to fight, cry, fly, do _anything_ to get to his mate before the night was over. He let out a big sigh and removed from his shoulders the metaphorical cloak of ‘advisor’ and spoke to Magnus as he truly was.

A friend.

“Magnus, you know you can’t go to him. You jeopardise more that way, you could lose the right to tie officially and Alexander would only be recognised as your concubine and that’s at most. Trust in your mate Magnus and trust in mine, Simon will be with Alexander the entire night and will seek no harm to befall him.” Raphael was a little upset that the omega crown queen had requested his mate as a guard of his bedchamber for the night but understood that he probably needed someone he knew for comfort sake.

He saw Magnus suck in a breath and release it again at a much slower speed. He was working through what he’d been told, working out the benefits and weaknesses before carrying on; it was arduous, but necessary. The alpha raised his head and let out a small, slightly sad, smile and rose to his feet, waking over to his wardrobe no doubt for his night clothes.

Magnus stripped off his tunic and shendyt, uncaring of the two alphas in the room with him and forced Alexander from his thoughts for the time being. It would do neither of them any good to dwell on what could not be and although, logically, he knew Raphael was right, it was still painful. But his _mrwt_ deserved his position as queen and so Magnus would do nothing to prevent it from happening.

Even if that meant staying away from him.

Luke, once Magnus had got himself properly dressed once more, turned to him and for the first time that evening his smile seemed more joyful and happy, for which Magnus was grateful. He couldn’t bare it if both his companions were equally as miserable as he was, they would never survive. “Do you have any plans for after the ceremony tomorrow?” He asked, a hint of excitement in his voice.

Luke could try to hide it but everyone knew that he was a secret romantic at heart.

“Well first, I shall consummate the union with my _nefer hem_ within the confines of our new bedroom, one more befitting of an alpha king and omega queen, and then we shall go on a tour of my lands.” Luke quirked an eyebrow at him and Raphael his smile unsuccessfully in his hand at the rather infatuated look that Magnus was wearing at the mention of the ceremony.

“I want to take him to the farthest plains, so that he may see the beauty in the land he owns. I want to show him where the stars shine the brightest and where the sea laps at the shore, where the trees stand tall and proud and the flowers bloom in all shapes, sizes and colours. I wish to take him to my favourite places, to the people who live not within the centre of my pack, who live on the outskirts and yet have the most enriching lives.”

Magnus felt as though he wasn’t entirely in the room as he spoke. It was as if the words he spoke were transporting him away, distancing him from his current position, distancing him from the reality in which Alexander was not in his arms and instead far way.

It was with a gentle touch at his elbow that Magnus came out of his stupor, to see a sheepish looking Luke slowly backing away from his skin, loving smile adorning his face. He knew what he said ( _Amun,_ and what he looked like) was filled with love and doubtless worship towards his omega, but Magnus couldn’t help it, Alexander filled his world with so much life and light that he couldn’t wait to show him the true depth of his feeling.

Of course he wanted to do more _sinful_ acts with his _imi-ib_ but the intense feeling of jealousy at either Luke or Raphael knowing such details about his _mrwt_ , to have them thinking about it when they saw the omega next prevented him from saying anything.

A sudden and loud knocking killed the silence in the room and Raphael stood quickly to answer the door. Even before the door was opened Magnus could scent Simon and found that his usual smell of parchment, sea and sandstone was worryingly blank, giving nothing away. _Oh Gods…_

The door was ripped off its hinges and Magnus stared straight into the beta’s brown eyes, begging him silently to tell him what had happened. Was Alexander okay? was he hurt? was he crying? Dead or dying?

“Simon” Raphael whispered out, voice full of worry and love. His mate was supposed to be guarding Alexander for the evening and yet for some reason had abandoned his post to come to the alpha. Officially Simon’s position for the evening was guarding Alexander and his chambers but everyone knew that usually the ‘guard’ was a spy and would report if any visitors had spent the night in the betrotheds chambers. A thought, evil and unbidden, entered Raphael’s mind and he banished it as soon as it came.                                                  

_What if Alexander had sent Simon as a distraction_.

Was it possible the omega had orchestrated a way to carry out an affair? No. Of course not. He’d seen the way the omega looked at Magnus, he was stupid for thinking such a thing.

Simon, in all his awkward glory, stood stock still in the doorway and Magnus wanted to throttle him for not speaking or moving. “Simon!” He growled out, much more menacing and demanding than that of the beta’s mate, and Simon snapped out of whatever trancelike state he’d been in. He shot a grin, wider and more boyish than it had any right to be and held out his arm; in his hand lay a piece of paper carefully folded and clutched between his fingers.

“For you Alpha Magnus.”

Shakily the alpha stepped forwards and took the note from the beta’s hand, eager and yet afraid to find out what was on the inside. It was probably something from Alexander, a love note? Or a rejection letter perhaps? He did not want to open it. He was dying to open it.

“Simon, who’s guarding Alexander right now? Surely you have not let my _mrwt_ along?” Magnus grated out, his heart beat rising in fear at the remembrance that Simon was supposed to be protecting the literal _mrwt_ of his _ankh_ and instead was in the room with three alphas. Simon smiled dopily, hand swiping at Raphael’s which was wandering slowly down his torso and turned to face Magnus completely.

“His siblings are with him, as requested, and so is Clary. Fear not _Hem-ek_ , your mate is safe.” Magnus let out the air he was holding in relief and dismissed the beta after he gave a quick kiss to his own mate. Left with the remaining alphas, the elder male moved to the windowsill he and Alexander had sat upon for an entire day – _Gods it feels like eons ago, is this what love does to a man –_ and rested down upon it, lovingly opening the small piece of paper with trembling hands.

Written down upon the paper with no dots omitted, no crosses forgotten and handwriting almost childlike in its neatness, as if someone had only recently learned the skill, lay a small note of wonderful significance.

_I miss and long for you alpha_

Magnus felt his heart burst with pride and happiness at the words. It was nothing major, the sentence wasn’t from a poem or any epic love story, in fact it was rather simple. But yet it was so _Alexander_ that his _ib_ hurt from the intense emotions he felt.

Eagerly Magnus ran to where he kept his parchment and ink, ignoring the looks and inquisitive questions from the two alphas in his room, and began scratching out a message of his own, trying to display the love and care he had for his omega whilst still trying to convey the sadness at their parting.

He finished his note and handed it to Raphael, instructing him to find the room his mate was staying in and give it to his omega but to not wait for a response, that would come tomorrow. For now he watched as the younger alpha nodded his head and ran out of the room, scenting out his own mate so that he could discover where Alexander was being kept, and instructed Luke to keep watch outside of his door. It was unlikely he would actually need Luke to protect him but if the Alpha was there then he might as well use him.

For some time Magnus just sat on his bed and thought. He thought of his past loves, the ones through the centuries that he believed would stay yet didn’t, who could only give so much of themselves before they got bored and moved off or used Magnus’ status to gain some kind of advantage.

He thought of the time, long ago now when he was still an actual child, when omega’s were a common sight and treated like dirt. Those born to rich families were used as pawns, sold to the highest bidder for a chance at advancing status or finance in return for producing an heir, never to be loved or cherished. Those born in poverty fearing the streets they walked down and the people they passed, clutching their clothes tightly to their bodies and moving quickly with weapons in their hands for protection. He remembers the way his father had a harem full of them who lived to serve and entertain him; remembers the way a religious group had all but wiped them out.

He thinks, as he always does, about Alexander. About the way bruises lingered on his skin when he first arrived, of the stutter that wouldn’t quite go away and the embarrassed questions of what was expected. He remembers the complete fear and submission of the first night when he knelt at the edge of the bed, bare to the world and shaking. He thinks of the hesitance that would appear when anyone came near and the inability to stand still when loud nosies happen.

And then his thoughts turn to Alexander in a different way. He thinks about his eyes, ocean blue and electrifying, deeper than the sky high above and sea far below; he remembers when he was courting the omega and those blue eyes had lit up like stars when he’d been presented with flowers, as if they were the most precious thing he could ever receive. He thinks of the smile, once so small and hesitant at best, now turning into wide grins and giggles, alive at the chance of freedom he’d been given.

He thinks of Alexander dancing. Of the way in which that first dance, the _absolutely_ _sinful_ one in red silks before they met, had been forced and the omega had hated every second of preforming and the acts he’d been forced into afterwards. Magnus compares it to the dance in the garden when Alexander had stepped out in deep purples and hummed his own music and performed his own moves. Alexander had done something _he_ wanted to do, danced the way _he_ desired for the alpha without asking and it had been phenomenal.

Alexander was changing, slowly and hesitantly, but everyday he was growing so much stronger from who he had once been forced to be.

Sighing absently, Magnus rested his head down upon his pillow, mourning the increase of space and lack of a beautiful body in his bed that provided him with love and warmth. He stretched out his arm, curling it slightly as if he were holding something close to his chest; Alexander was not there physically, but the alpha could still pretend that his _imi-ib_ was beside him and for a few hours, sleep with the belief that they had not been parted.

“ _Gerehnefer_ my beautiful _hem_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope you enjoyed this chapter, i know its not that well written, but I think its my favourite one so far probably only to be topped by the actual wedding chapter which (spoiler) isn't too far away. If you would like to, please comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in the future. I have a couple of things to discuss (nothing bad I promise) so scroll your eyes down to th next part of these notes.
> 
> Firstly, have you all read the updated chapter 48? After reading many of your comments I relasied Alec didnt come across quite the way I planned so I went back and added things in just to make it a little more obvious what I was aiming for. Thank you by the way for telling me that, I probably wouldnt have noticed otherwise and left it which isnt fair to you all.
> 
> Secondly, I am going to write a chapter of the sepearation from Alec's POV (Never fret) but I was wondering if you wanted it as part of the main story or like I was going to do with Magnu's POV of the heat and place it as an additional section on a different document?
> 
> But as always, thank you guys for reading and really hope you melt at the fluff.


	50. Be with me, darling, early and late (Alec POV)

Alec wasn’t too sure how he was going to manage surviving the night. Magnus’ presence, his _mate’s_ presence, often helped him to calm down during the night but he no longer had the alpha beside him due to some tradition about mating partners. His night terrors were fearsome things, full of memories and horrors so clear that he felt as if he’d never left them behind. His _hem_ ad managed to get through to him most times and had worked out a way to help him get better and sleep well.

For tonight he would have to face the night alone because of this ‘age old tradition’ but he wasn’t too sure he understood exactly why they were separated, only that they wanted to keep them apart for the almost a full day before uniting them in a ceremony.

He began to stalk around the room he’d been forced into. It was smaller than the one he shared with Magnus, containing only a bed and vanity, the bathroom being across the hall and baths being used by the public if they so wished. He didn’t like it, not at all. It smelt of nothing, of blank walls and floors, of sand and dry air that was a staple of the Downworld pack; he wanted _his_ bedroom back, the one he shared with _his_ alpha.

Alec had never felt such a longing before, he desired (as he never had before) the scent and feeling of his _hem_. That cinnamon, sandalwood, honey and nutmeg scent that drove him positively wild with longing, happiness and safety. The omega had been scared to admit it for the longest time, refused to accept his feelings or voice them aloud to anyone, he’d worried that this was all still a dream, or a cruel trick to break him further. But after everything, after the mating, the love, the care, Magnus perhaps was as genuine as he appeared to be; and as honourable.

The smaller male was finally able to admit that Magnus had come to represent home and safety.

The alpha shone above all others in his eyes. He cared for Alec in a way he had never felt, not even before he had presented, and for that he couldn’t be more grateful. He wasn’t sure exactly what his feeling were for the alpha. The taller male claimed to love him, told him often “ _mr i Tw_ ”, but Alec was unsure if what he was feeling was the same.

Did he love Magnus?

Was that the name for the feeling he got in his chest when the Alpha came close or held him tightly? Butterflied flew like a storm in his stomach often when the alpha was near (was it _fear_ or _love)_ and his heart skipped every other beat, his cheeks flamed like fires and his stutter came more from shyness than fear. Was this – what did the Downworlder’s say? – _Mrwt?_ Could it be he loved Magnus?

That didn’t mean Magnus didn’t scare him. Sometime Magnus seemed the most horrifying to him, so powerful and dark as if Alec was purely something for entertainment or status – as some had used him for before – or that one day he would turn around and be a completely new person.

One who did not love him, who laughed at his status and abused him like omegas were made to be abused. Who would throw him in the dungeons or give him freely to others to find their pleasures; who would beat him and beat him until he learned to hold his tongue and behave like a proper omega.

But everyday those fears became less and less.

He feared others more than he did Magnus now, feared how they would try to take him away from his safety and his new position but now he often found himself thinking that the alpha would stand by his side and protect him forever. For just once in his life, Alec hoped his dream would not be proven false.

For now he paced up and down the room, walking from wall to window and back again. From the door Simon watched him almost cautiously, as if he was scared that Alec was going to attack him or do something as drastic.

_As if I can do anything_

The thought came unbidden, but nonetheless was correct. Alec was far too weak and fragile to attack Simon as the beta was far to strong, and even he did attack him, what reason would he have to give? The beta had been nothing but a true friend and confidant the entire time he’d been joined the Downworld pack and he would rather wish him an eternity in _The fields of Reeds_ than harm him in anyway.

Before he began pulling his hair out in fear of an uncomforted night, Simon spoke up from his corner; a light in his minimal darkness. “Your siblings, you wish to speak to them?” It was strange to hear Simon so quiet and without his lack of verbal vomit but Alec had realised an hour ago when he’d been separated from his _hem,_ that this night was important and even Simon was affected by it.

His siblings though, for the first time in six years he was allowed to see them and for once he was going to be selfish and say yes.

So he did.

With eyes alight with happiness Simon opened his door and with a few short words had sent someone to bid the siblings to come to his chambers. Were they healed enough for this visit though? He desperately hoped they were, he wanted to beg for their forgiveness for not intervening on their behalf, he wanted them to agree to stand by his side as he gave himself to Magnus in a way he had never dared hope he would get to do with anyone.

Without his knowledge his leg began to bounce as he sat down upon the fragile bed, his fingers tapping a long forgotten rhythm on his knee. Simon came before him and kneeled, placing his alabaster hands on top of his own, stopping the fidgeting instantly. The beta was one of the few who could touch him so casually, so freely, and his presence was often a grounding reminder that for now he was safe and _loved_.

What an odd concept that was. To be loved without expectation, without the promise of something in return.

“I know you are excited to see them _hem-ek_ but you must relax, it will do neither of you any good to get so worked up.” As always, Simon was correct and he found himself relaxing into his friends touch. The beta was the friendliest and most genuine person he’d ever met and the omega was appalled at his belief and his fear of the boy in the beginning, he should have known Simon’s happiness and giddiness to be around him was genuine and not some devious plot to get into his _shendyt_.

After seeing how the beta was with his alpha mate, he knew how foolish his belief was. _Typical omega_ a voice sneered in his mind, _always assuming the worst_.

“I know you’re not supposed to Alec..” Simon’s peppy voice interrupted his thoughts and Alec had never been more grateful that once Simon got going, he couldn’t stop talking.

“But would you like to send a message to Magnus? Maybe it will help you a little.” Simon smiled wildly as he finished his thought. The beta had a nice smile. Friendly, welcoming, reassuring.

“I’d like that beta.” Alec replied calmly. Inside him, something settled and a warmth spread through him at the thought of talking to Magnus this evening. He knew he shouldn’t depend on the alpha so much, shouldn’t allow him to help with his troubled – they were after all not as important at the alphas - but Magnus always seemed to know what he needed to feel better.

“Come now _hem-ek_ , I’ve told you not to be so formal with me, we’re friends!” Alec smiled shyly in response, still unused to Simons endless amount of happiness and energy even after a month. _Gods above,_ he’d been here over a month now.

Walking towards the vanity Alec sat and pondered what to write to his mate. If he could Alec would write a long letter, listing out every fear and worry he had about this situation, about his feelings for the alpha and question him about the ceremony but the younger male did not wish to be a burden upon his _hem,_ didn’t want to disturb him on the one night he had away from the omega.

He also did not know how. Alec could read the language of the Downworld pack, could speak it near fluently, but his writing was less than impressive, never receiving lessons in how to do so had always been an issue for him, now more than ever. So he kept it simple and short. He hoped it conveyed his depth of feeling and the feeling of loss the situation provided him with for being separated.

_I miss and long for you_

Something didn’t seem quite right. He studied the message for some time, wondering what he had missed off when it came to him suddenly. _Alpha_! He’d missed of his _hem’s_ title, the most important part of his being, how could he be so stupid and disrespectful. He could only hope Simon would not tell Magnus about his mistake.

Handing the message to Simon, after folding it of course, Alec bid him to go quickly. He did not wish to be in the scentless and dark room for long by himself – he had far too many memories of rooms like this and every corner provided him with a fresh and painful memory to relive. Simon bowed respectfully and bared his neck – the action still surprised him, surely he did not garner this respect, he had done nothing but be a nuisance since he had arrived – and turned to leave.

As he opened the door, a familiar patch of red hair appeared in the entrance and both betas jumped back in surprise. “Clary!” Simon exclaimed, happily wrapping the smaller girl in his arms as she reciprocated the action. Alec envied the freedom in their movement, the lack of hesitancy in their affection; he longed for something like that – perhaps, with time, Magnus could become the person he was truly free around, especially if he was as genuine as he appeared.

The red head bowed in his direction and bowed deeply and respectfully, as if he were royalty. “ _Hem-ek,_ I have here some people who are very eager to speak to you.” Her voice was laced with an eagerness indescribable to the omega and he found himself getting swept up in her emotion as well. _His siblings were here!_

With a quick bow and goodbye Simon ran off in the direction of Magnus’ room and the door opened wider as two figures, both powerful and emitting happiness, entered.

Without a pause the trio collided with each other, grasping and pulling every inch of skin and clothing they could to get closer, to get _nearer_. Cheeks brushed against cheeks and hands pressed into necks as they scented each other over and over, combining in a mess of limbs and tears. _Six years_. They’d been parted for so long, unable to be with each other as they always should have been.

Words were useless in this moment for them, their tears too strong, their motions too consuming. They could only hug and pull each other closer, relishing in the warmth their small circled provided them, and offer thanks to the gods that they had been allowed this moment. The room began to fill with the scent of sadness and disbelief alongside elation, unbridled joy and love. An unparalleled amount of love.

Finally, after a few minutes, the group parted enough to see each-other’s faces clearly and smiles were present on all. Alec couldn’t believe that in his arms he held his siblings, the two people he had loved the moment he had me them. He wondered briefly where Max was, his baby brother who had been lost to him before truly knowing him but realised that Max was far too young to have joined his siblings on their search and so was probably still at home with his _it_ and _mewit_.

The thought made him want to throw up.

He brought himself back to the present, kissing his siblings cheeks with a happiness long since locked up within his heart. For the first time in many years he now felt _whole_ again. He had a mate, an alpha who claimed to _mrwt_ him, friends who seemed so genuine in their friendship and not in what advantage could be gained, and his siblings, who, after being whipped so thoroughly that very morning, seemed in perfect health.

If he gained the courage he would ask them how they managed to look so perfectly put together when they should be in unbearable pain.

“Come..” He whispered though watery tears and a cracked voice. “Come, let us sit and talk.”

With no hesitance at all, the pair took a step away from the door leading to their freedom and towards Alec.

And another.

They all sat on the bed, him, Izzy and Jace. Clary is sat a few feet away on a chair, watching them with sad amusement, her green eyes reflecting in the torch light. Alec allows himself to get lost in the sensation of having his two alpha siblings sat either side of him, arms wrapped possessively around his waist, and falls into a deep lull of contentment.

They’ve yet to speak, giving themselves the chance first, to readjust themselves to the situation. Six years is a long time to be separated and they want to take the time to learn each other’s scents again. The room is silent, the moonlight reaching in softening the atmosphere into something more relaxed, something friendlier. This conversation will be hard and the omega knows they will all need to keep a level head for it.

As always, it is Simon who breaks the silence.

The beta burst through the door, breathless and panting from his run to his alphas room, and in an instant Jace is on his feet, slamming the smaller boy into the wall and growling in his face, anger clear in his expression. It takes only a moment for Alec to run to his brother and pull him off the beta with an indignant shout, pushing him back onto the bed and leading Simon over to where Clary was sat with a fearful face.

“Jace!” He admonished, shocked at his brothers actions. The Jace he left behind, the ten year old with a loud voice and golden heart is nothing like the man he sees before him, the one who killed thirty people and hurt Simon for no reason. The alpha has the smarts to look sorry for his actions and even Isabelle has lowered her head slightly in what appears like shame.

“I’m sorry” The blond growls out and Alec looks over to Simon to see if he will accept. The beta only nods once and Alec breaths out a sigh of relief that they will not have to face either his or Raphael’s wrath at the indiscretion.

“Its just…” The raven haired male holds his breath as his brother speaks once more, unsure about where he was going with it, “after everything we’ve been through, everything we’ve seen to get to Alec back, we can’t risk someone taking him away again.” It was said with a sigh, as if Jace himself was so tired of being on constant guard, of having to worry about every person he came across in his pursuit of the omega.

Isabelle speaks up from her position beside Jace, head raised high in fearlessness towards the situation, lips pursed in exasperation “We _are_ sorry for all the trouble we caused.” Alec watches as his sister lowers her head down slightly in sadness, offering him her neck in an act of submission – it surprises him she is willing to do so after everything they now know about omega’s, it makes him wary that she seems to be willing to bow to a _whore_.

“We didn’t mean for it to go this far but Alec, we truly believed you were in danger, in fact I still do. I know you say otherwise, but how can we know Magnus is treating you right, you look like his property!” She yelled, frustration and exhaustion catching up to her for the first time since they’d left their _it_ and _mewit_ ’ _s_ home and pack. She is annoyed at the world and all that’s in it and Alec can see the weariness in the alpha’s face, can see the depth of tiredness within.

His siblings have suffered greatly and it’s all his fault.

Simon and Clary both look ready to jump to his mate’s defence, to inform them angrily about the greatness of his _hem –_ their _hem-ek_ – but the sharp yet hesitant knock on his door makes them pause. Just as it makes his siblings pause also. He can’t scent who is on the other side of the door, possibly due to some aspect of this traditional ritual he’s been forced into, and the ongoing silence makes him more than weary.

Who was behind that door?

Jace and Isabelle stood up sharply and silently, preparing to move closer and attack but with a strong unrelenting arm, Simon stopped their movement, a growl low in his throat as a threat. For once the two obeyed, looking particularly annoyed at the fact they had taken orders from someone ‘lesser’, and he turned his sharp brown eyes onto Alec’s own ocean blue ones. The omega could see the disbelief and anger laying within them and couldn’t stop the whine that left his throat, surely Simon didn’t believe he’d invited someone to his room.

“Who is there _Hem-ek_ Alexander?” He shouted with a whisper, voiced laid with accusation. Buried beneath the tone however, Alec could sense his hesitancy and lack of commitment and knew that Simon probably didn’t think he’d truly done anything wrong. Surely he didn’t think so? Did he? Who would Alec even know to invite?

Could Simon’s act have all been a lie, and he had simply been a spy for Magnus so that they could one day turn against him as so many had before?

No. It was not possible. Alec had more belief in his mate than that. His alpha loved him dearly, he’d shown he had, he wouldn’t have done something like that.

Then Alec remembered the two betas from when he arrived. Maureen and Camille. The pair had hidden their beliefs and murderous tendencies for years; Camille had been the equivalent to Magnus’ sister and the pair had known each other since before he was even born. It made sense that Simon would be suspicious of an unknown knocking on his door the evening he was parted from his _hem_. If they couldn’t trust pack members from birth to remain true to their king, how could they trust an unknown omega who had been there for a month.

The beta approached the door slowly, Clary following him closely behind, and reached out for the handle. His siblings marched forward and gripped his arms tightly, dragging him back over to the bed so that distance could be placed between him and the unknown person.

In his mind he couldn’t stop the flashing images of similar scenes; hands unrelenting as they dragged him off to an available surface, unknown visitors coming to his room on the request of another, silence being forced upon him and his body being moved against his will.

It made him want to scream out and run. Far, _far_ away where no one could find him.

Simon swung the door open and the room let out a collective sigh at the sight of Raphael, slightly flushed and breathing deeply. Clearly he had followed Simon back from Magnus’ room shortly after his mate had left, a note tightly clutched within his hand. Without hesitation Simon ran forward, out of Clary’s embrace, jumped into the embrace of his mate and smacked him on the back of the head before placing a kiss on his lips, and then admonishing him sharply for scaring everyone inside and ordering him to apologise.

With a sheepish look on his face, Alec observed Raphael turning and bowing deeply to him and baring his neck in submission – a silent apology nonetheless received. “ _Hem-ek,_ a note to you from, er…” the Latino alpha let out a frustrated sigh and a blushed marked his cheeks brightly causing the beta gripping onto his arm to coo and pinch at the skin. “A note from _an extremely forlorn and eternally loving alpha_.”

The room descended into silence, the occupant unsure of how to receive such a speech from such a stoic man, when Alec let out a high pitched giggle, hands swiftly moving to cover up his mouth and block the sound. Omega’s were not meant to laugh first, especially not at alphas, and he knew severe punishment would soon follow.

Instead the room burst into laughter with him, even Izzy and Jace had their heads thrown back in uproar, and the chamber filled with the delightful sound. How odd the sound seemed to the younger man. He had not heard laughter so free and unstoppable for many years.

Quickly the group settled down, a calm silence falling between them and Raphael took it as his cue to hand Alec the note, kiss Simon chastely on the lips and depart with a bow.

The omega knew he probably had a smile on his face as he looked down at the note in his hand, but even the insistent prodding of his siblings would not make him open it up when they could all see. This note was for him and him only, he would not betray Magnus’ trust in such a way. Instead he turned to face his siblings, resisting the best he could not to submit to their superior status, and smiled shyly at them.

“You wish to talk?” He asked gently, fearing that the two had realised he was not worth their effort. His siblings simply nodded, their faces lighting up in expectation, and smiles emerging like the sun at dawn. From behind him Clary and Simon moved towards the far corner of the room, trying their best to give them privacy for their well over-due conversation without leaving him vulnerable or alone with them.

Isabelle took a deep breath and Alec believed she was going to start the conversation, instead finding himself pleasantly surprised when she just pulled him close to her chest and lay his head on her shoulder, muttering words of love and care into his messy locks as Jace gently stroked the skin of his back.

“We are so sorry Alec, we wanted to find you so much quicker. We let you down.” It horrified him to see his sister crying and his inner omega was crying out in indignation at the sight, trying to claw its way to her and provide comfort.

“No, no Isabelle, you didn’t let me down at all, I promise, you came for me did you not?” Alec had never felt better that he had finally got over his stutter, if his siblings had heard it they surely would have felt much worse about this situation. “But…”

“No buts, you searched for me despite so many things telling you not to. I can only thank you.” His confession was whispered but no less true. The omega was still working though everything, still trying to understand that his siblings had never stopped looking for him, but he was grateful for their presence now – they were his lights once again.

Jace cleared his throat from the other side of the bed and the omega shyly turned to look at him, blue eyes scanning the tall, golden skin urgently, as if trying to forge a permanent mark in his memory of his appearance. “Alec, we’re here to help you, we’ll get you out of here safety, we promise.” The smaller sibling began to protest, his _hem_ was not what they thought, when the two alphas wrapped their arms around him once again and squeezed tightly, as if trying to reassure him of their promise.

Jace’s eyes were fixed upon the two beta’s in the corner, voice low and scratchy in his ear as he begin to speak of his thoughts. Alec wanted to stop him before he even began, but he would not, _could not_ , especially with Jace’s status as an alpha. He would have to wait until they were finished.

“We saw you together, the night of the banquet, we saw the way he put you on display like a prize, touched you inappropriately and possessively. We…we saw your room also, the one he keeps you in, the one you spent your heat in.” Alec felt his cheeks darken at the mention of his heat – he can barely remember it through the haze of his memory but he can still feel the bone deep pleasure he had received from the experience – but he wants to stop his brothers slander before it goes any further, he can barely bring himself to listen as his mate’s name is dragged through the mud.

“You have nothing to be ashamed off _mrwt_ ” Isabelle whispers into his ear, voice deceptively light and loving. Alec begin to think its some kind of joke the universe is playing with him -  that his siblings should come along now when he had finally found something like stability and mess it all up. “We know he forced you in there, forced you to mate with him during your heat. We know he made you take his mark, you don’t need to tell us or be afraid anymore Alec. We know everything.”

They are so damn proud Alec realises. It makes him want to cry, the surety in the belief that they are doing the right thing by trying to get him out. Can’t they see they’ve got everything all wrong, that the information Camille gave them, the very information that got them publicly punished in the first place, was false and contained petty lies to force their hand. Why couldn’t they see after all they’d been told?

“We are sorry he made you watch our punishment dear _ib_ , and you have to know we don’t blame you for shouting at us in the hall, you have to pretend you want him if you want to survive.” Isabelle doesn’t realise his internal conversation, lost in the world of their heroism and misguided belief. He has to make them realise that they’ve got everything wrong, that Magnus is the only person he wants to be with. The only alpha he’s ever truly cared for.

“That note, the one the alpha just gave us, you don’t have to read it if you don’t want to. It probably contains some kind of orders or something equally as bad. Let Jace get rid of it for you…” The blond alpha moves towards him, arm confidently outstretched to collect the note in his hand.

No.

He won’t let this go on any further, he loves his siblings desperately, always has and always will, but they are no longer his responsibility, _can’t_ be his responsibility – that role was taken from him many years ago. Magnus is his alpha, a kind, loving, fair alpha and he refuses to allow them to besmirch his name any more. **_Magnus_** is his responsibility now, and one he is proud to call his own.

The second gold touches Ivory, the omega springs from the bed, eyes wild and angry as he stares at the two on the bed. Simon and Clary stand quickly, prepared to defend him in an instant but he ignores them. He loves his siblings, _oh how he loves them_ , but they need to know. They need to be _told_. “Please” He begs them in desperation, face scrunching up in frustration as his voice cracks before them. It forces them down, to remain where they were sitting and he’s never been more grateful to have the power in a situation.

He will make them listen. Even if it means he will be punished for it late – punished for being a bad omega.

“Alpha Bane is not bad, he is not evil or deviant or anything you make him out to be. I am not his _prize_ , nor his _whore_. I am his mate and he loves me so, so, **_so_ ** much. Can’t you see? He treats me as a treasure, he has never forced me to do anything, he has given me more choice in this past month than I have ever received in my life time.” He’s crying now. His voice is hoarse and scratchy; he can’t contain all the emotion he’s bottled up any more, he lets everything out and it feels _amazing_.

All his worries seem to disappear at his words and for the first time he feels as though he understands. He is not a _whore_ , not anymore at least, and he had a _mate_. Someone who will look after him and care for him for all eternity. He simply could not ask for more beyond his siblings.

“But Alec..”

“No buts please. Listen to me.” He softens his voice, lowers it to an almost whisper and lets himself be embraced by the two alphas either side of him, loses himself to their gentle touch and loving motions. “He is truly wonderful and tomorrow…tomorrow I will stand before his entire pack and declare myself their queen. He had done so much for me that I cannot even begin to explain.”

He sees Isabelle and Jace both open their mouths to complain, to try and convince him he’s got it wrong, that he’s conditioning has made him blind to Magnus’ deception. But they don’t _understand_. He has to make them too, even if the words coming from his mouth displeases them.

“When I first arrived I…presented myself to Magnus as I had done so to others.” He sees his brother rise in anger and his sister opening her mouth to complain so he continues his story quickly, hoping to somehow get his message across to them. “He did not _take_ me, he clothed me, fed me, gave me a bath and offered to leave if I so requested. He gave me a choice! The first one I’d had since I was a child, to stay with him or go back to Sebastian.”

Alec reflects on the night. So little time has past and yet it seems so long ago, just over a month has passed since he first met Magnus, since he first smelt a scent so alluring he was willing to risk punishment to find the source.

“He protected me that morning, when Mas-Sebastian came for me, took me from harms way and kept me safe.”

“But Alec, can’t you see, its all a trick to get you to trust him, he…”

“Jace, please…” his voice cracks in sadness and he hates that he’s too weak to stand against his own brother in defiance. He just wants to _tell_ them and have them understand that Magnus has never done anything to harm him or make him doubt the alphas love. His _hem_ calls him _imi-ib, nefer, mrwt_ , looks to him with a respect Alec is beginning to think is truly genuine.

“Someone tried to kill me.” He skilfully remains ignorant of the shocked gasp and cut off cry of his siblings. He doesn’t fully understand what happened during that time, his mind too foggy and hazy to have full knowledge but he knows Magnus was there for him, refused to leave his side the entire time. “Alpha Magnus stayed by my side throughout it all, cried tears when they thought me gone, held me close when they knew I would live. He ordered that the people responsible be found and brought before him, he would accept no less.”

His siblings have blank faces, as if they were trying to reconcile the image they’ve built of Magnus with the one they are hearing now. Camille no doubt told them stories in great detail of his ‘mistreatment’, shown them ‘proof’ of Magnus’ cruelty that would have them believing in only a few moments. His alpha is truly a great man and Alec wants them to see _his_ version, not _hers_.

“He punished the girl they found, had her tortured and put to death for daring to bring harm to me.” He doesn’t wish to speak on this particular matter for long, the memory of the punishment is still fresh within his mind, her words and actions still crystal clear and the image of her blood falling onto the floor like a waterfall is not easily removed from memory. “It was Camille who planned it. Camille, whom you trusted so explicitly planned to have me killed in belief she was to be the queen.”

He sees the moment guilt slams into them like a lightening strike. Their faces, the blank masks they created to hide their true feelings from him, breaks slightly, only for a moment, but Alec sees it. The moment of realisation that they had foolishly trusted a woman who sought to gain from their brothers death, who sought to tear apart the Downworld pack for amusement and the chance of power. He shouldn’t feel pleasure at their realisation and yet he does. Has he become a bad person?

“My heat…” Still his face flushes at the mention of that week of debauchery and hedonism that he and Magnus spent in their room together despite all that he has done before. He does not want to talk about such things to his siblings, nor Clary and Simon whose ears seem to perk up at the mention of his heat. His siblings however have a thunderous expression on their faces, anger marring their minds and he realises they think his hesitation is because the memory is painful.

“My heat was mine…” They look to him confused, eyes clouded with both uncertainty and anger, and he seeks out a way for them to comprehend what he’s telling them. “I choose to spend it with him, I choose to spend it in our room. Alpha Magnus was willing to stay away from me and appoint guards to keep people away.” Jace opens his mouth, contradiction prepared and ready, but Alec has become stronger in his speech, losing himself to the strength in his blood and his determination in protecting Magnus.

“Including himself.”

The blonds jaw closes with a _click_.

“And that feast…the clothing is traditional, as was Magnus’, and I choose to go without the shirt. My body was still reeling from my heat, my temperature still unstable, so I was trying to keep myself cool. You assumed wrong about me, I am not laying around like his prize or his possession!” Alecs voice has risen, his anger now beginning to seep out of check. He’s held it in for so long, held back from shouting and screaming at his siblings and he can do it no longer. The remembrance of so many bad things, of so many intense and heart wrenching moments has riled him to unstoppable heights and he shouts at them, unable to stop himself.

“My alpha, my mate, my _hem,_ loves me as an equal, I am **_not his whore!_** ”

The room falls into a deadly silence. Jace and Isabelle remain frozen on the bed, heads down and eyes downcast in submission. His breathing is ragged and harsh, coming in short, angry bursts and his face morphs into one of displeasure. He is sure to get punished now, no one will stand for an omega shouting at such high class alphas (lightwoods are no joke), but he feels relived. Relieved to get everything off his chest and into their skulls.

He watches the two look at each other in puzzlement and lack of understanding. It is not hard to guess they do not believe him entirely, he has been conditioned for so long to protect the alpha he belongs to that defending Magnus would not be suspicious behaviour. He hopes he can one day make them understand.

Without looking away from golden and brown eyes, Alec bids the two betas to stand guard outside him room for the rest of the night, feeling the exhaustion of the day wash over him, and walks over the bed the two alphas are sat on, dragging them up to where there lays an abundance of pillows. “I know you do not understand” he says quietly as the three begin to cuddle up in his bed, “but please try. Magnus is my mate; my _hem_ and I trust him. I trust him more than anyone.”

He prompts them to lay down, to rest their heads against the pillows and lose themselves to sleep. The day has been taxing for them and they are running out of steam. He wants them alert and wide awake tomorrow so that they could witness Magnus’ love for him in full delight. Or at least he hopes that’s what they see, he has only Magnus’ description of love to go on, so perhaps his siblings were correct. After all, he had very little knowledge of the world.

He hoped it was not like that. Hoped that Magnus did love him as he claimed.

He lay his head down with them and opened up his note, failing to stop the smile on his face as he read the simple yet heartfelt words. He pressed the paper to his lips and kissed the writing softly, content with the overwhelming feeling bursting in his chest at the thought of Magnus writing him such a lovely note.

 _“Gerehnefer_ my strong _ib”_

Alec looks down at the feminine hand protectively wrapped around his waist, sees the way in which Jace keeps drawing himself closer to his body heat, hears the low and gentle conversation of Clary and Simon out in the hall and thinks to himself as he drifts off to sleep _I’ve always wanted a family._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!! So this is the edited version of chapters 50 and 51 combined, whihc makes it my longest chapter to date!!! I hope you all enjoy it, personally i think the chapter is better and closer to my orignal idea, and please don't hesitate to tell me what you liked, didn't and want to see in the future.
> 
> Also, I wanna know my readers a little more. Tell me, whats your favourite book at the moments? I'm curious to know. If you want to know more about me, don't hesitate to ask.
> 
> Gerehnefer - Goodnight (Ancient egyptian)


	51. In loving preparation

A cold wash of water being thrown over his slumbering body is what finally wakes him up; Magnus startles and gasps for air as the evil laughter of his second in commands reaches his ear. “You _egest ebien sebas!”_ he bellowed croakily, voice still recovering from its impromptu use. He opened his eyes blearily, taking in the streaming light of dawn through his window and the early morning birds twittering about nearby. Ignoring the two alphas in his room, the elder reaches out his arm, hoping to scoop his mate back into his chest and fall back into slumber, but frowns when he grasps only empty air.

_Oh._

He had momentarily forgotten that Alexander was currently shut away in a different section of his palace in preparation for their union in the evening.

_Amun,_ he was so excited. After this evening he could legally call Alexander his, could call him _my queen_ and have it be more of a nickname, could call him _omega consort_ and have it mean something.  Alexander would rule alongside him as he was always meant to be, his omega would wear the crown of his people and be celebrated, be worshiped like the God Magnus knew him to be.

He couldn’t wait for the evening, he wanted Osiris to send his sun across the sky quicker so that he could gaze upon his _imi-ib_ in all his ethereal beauty. His omega was the jewel of the pack and its kingdom, no other could ever compare to his _nefer hem_ and he was the light of everyone lives, regardless of if he could see it or not.

Raphael and Luke let him luxuriate in his thoughts of the future for a few moments longer, politely and respectfully ignoring his love struck smile and dream glazed eyes, before forcing him out of bed with threats of further water throwing.

“Fine, fine I’m up my _atsw libes_. Now leave me so that I may start my day with peace. I need to look my best for tonight, everyone will be looking at me.” Magnus tries to sound as commanding as possible but the pair have known him too long and his tone hasn’t the effect on them as it once did.

“You mean _hem-ek…”_ It’s Luke who begins the teasing, his voice filled with restrained laughter and amusement as his eyes connect with Magnus’ through the mirror of his vanity “you want to look your best for _hem-ek Alexander_.” The alpha scowls at Luke, his lips pouting a little at the comment. Beside him Raphael looks ready to burst into laughter, his face contorted into a strange mix of stoicism and enjoyment; it doesn’t suit him but the alpha rarely smiles so Magnus counts it as a win, Sherman will probably find the expression adorable.

Raphael smacks him on the back of the head, eyes filled with amusement, and laughs out loud at the vicious growl he sends his way. “Come on _Nisu,_ stop daydreaming about your beloved omega and get ready.”

It is not their words that amuses them, what they are saying is not particularly funny but the two of them are more than aware. They are laughing at him. Their _Nisu_ was acting like a love sick teenager over an omega he had known for only a blink in the years of his life. Magnus was aware they were going to milk his sappiness and forlorn expressions of this morning for many centuries to come – no doubt telling his Alexander all of the details as soon as possible.

The wedding ceremony had spread a new feeling over his pack the last couple of days since its announcement. It was common in his lands for marriages to be quiet, family based affairs only, where the engaged would simply enter into the house of the spouse with only their possession in tow. Instead his union to Alexander was important, his people _wanted_ to celebrate it to the best of their ability.

Firstly, from the time Magnus ascended to the throne his pack had been without a queen and to the Downworld the prospect of having one now was more than enough to celebrate publicly. Adding that to the fact the his _nefer_ mate was an _omega_ , his pack had taken to seeing their union as something crafted by the gods and so wished to honour it in a glorious manner.

It was true that he did want to get ready for his _imi-ib_ , wanted to look his best for Alexander so that when they next saw each other his omega would be impressed by him and proud to call Magnus his mate, but he owed it to his pack to look his part, they had done more than enough for him and Alexander.

Water, cold to the point of freezing, is thrown over him once again prompting a round of laughter from his supposes ‘friends’. The two of them have managed to turn his relaxed, love drunk morning into something chaotic and damp and Magnus, now more than ever, wishes he hasn’t appointed them to their positions. Perhaps then he wouldn’t be getting hassled.

“Come Magnus, have some food first and then look to clothing, you have most of the day to prepare so do not fret as you do. _Nisu_ Alexander will find enjoyment and love when he looks upon you.” As always it is Raphael who is his voice of reason and Magnus allows the smaller alpha to drag him to his bathroom to prepare for his first sighting of the day.

Alexander won’t be down at breakfast with him – something he completely despairs and whines about – as he will be confined to his room for the entire time, but Magnus can use the chance of a busy dining hall to get a message to him somehow. After the note he sent yesterday there had been no reply and Magnus feared that perhaps he had been too forward with his love.

When he finishes preparing for day, just a simple white shendyt and blue tunic (no Raphael, it is not the colour of Alexander’s eyes), his two advisors look at him with wide grins, smiles so wide they look painful, and begin to escort him down to see his public.

He can’t wait to be reunited with his _hem_.

 

* * *

 

 

Alexander wakes up to the feeling of sunlight warming up his body. It weaves its way in through the flimsy curtain of his window and snakes an uneven path across his skin, onto the bed below. The omega blinks his eyes slowly, allowing himself to become adjusted to the light, and gently rubs the back of his hand over his face as if trying to wipe the sleep away, mouth wide open in a yawn.

Alec is pleasantly surprised he has slept as much as he did. Magnus not being beside him on a night was more than terrifying and Alec had expected to never fall asleep, constantly awake for fear of nightmares that haunted his slumber most nights. Instead, with his siblings bodies crushing up against his own,  and their soothing alpha pheromones cascading over him in waves, Alec had fallen into a deep sleep, managing to last the entire night without terror.

He was pleased to think he would no longer be a burden to Magnus during the nights.

On either side of him his alpha siblings are still lost to the land of dreams, mouths open in little snores and bodies curled into the heat of their smaller brother. Alec takes the chance to look around his minimal room and sees that Clary and Simon are sat playing cards on the table nearby, heads lowered together and whispering so as to not disturb him.

Part of Alec thinks that if he were not there, the two of them would make as much noise as possible to annoy his siblings, and the thought slips out faster than he can stop it. _But I am an omega, they **should** act like I’m not here._

“ _Em Hotep.”_ He whispers to them, voice soft like honey, and Alec lets out a small smile when both turn to him and wave, their faces reflecting their own, wider, smiles.

“ _Em Hotep hem-ek.”_ Simon calls back quietly. The don’t stop playing their game, too preoccupied with winning against each other, so Alec takes the chance to move from his bed in relative piece. He knows he is not to leave the room until his union ceremony, to relax and enjoy all the pleasures his mates land offers, but Alec has never been the type to laze around when giving nothing to do.

“Is it okay if…” he trails off when the two betas look at him in question before dropping to where he has pointed to the pile of day old clothing on the floor – the only evidence that he’d actually been kept in the room for the evening. He doesn’t know the word for _hand-washing_ in Downworld language so he hopes and prays that the two understand his meaning and his offering.

“ _Hem-ek_ , you need not clean. Any of us in the room will do it for you.” Clary offers, her smile reflecting understanding and sympathy for his situation. Alec shakes his head rapidly at her response, and bends down to pick up the clothing quickly, walking over to the small bathroom and its sink.

“No, no, its not proper. I’ll do it, honestly it’s no harm, I enjoy doing small tasks, especially when they keep me busy.” The two betas looked a little surprised and a little sad at Alec’s words but the omega failed to understand why, it was the job of the omega after all, especially one like him, to complete all the domestic tasks. “Of course _hem-ek_ , let me fetch your breakfast.” Clary eventually responded after a few moments of tense silence, leaving the door with only a short wave of goodbye.

Alec simply smiled at her and began the process of washing the clothes. He kept as quiet as he could as he collected water and soap from his bathroom so that the other three occupants of the room wouldn’t be disturbed. From his position on the table Simon just sat and watched him cleaning the clothes; he wanted to protest, that someone of Alec’s position didn’t need to wash their clothes, especially not when people were watching, but the beta saw the way in which he shoulders untensed and his sleep rumpled face relaxed.

Maybe him cleaning was for the best.

Without a thought Alec began to sing whilst doing his chores, mind distracted with thoughts of Magnus. His voice, which Simon realised must have been crafted by _Meret_ herself, was steady and confident, floating around the chamber like a summer breeze, so refreshing it sounded to his ears. The song was low and mournful, forged with sadness and yet Alec sang it with a  pleasant sound, soft and light, as if he were sunlight personified. It was enchanting, voice rising high and strong as Alec poured all his emotions into the lyrics

_“The poor soul sat sighing by a sycamore tree,_ _Sing all a green willow, willow willow willow,_  
With his hand in his bosom and his head upon his knee.  
Oh willow, willow, willow  
Shall be my garland”

“So sad a song on so happy a day _hem-ek?”_ Simon asked with a whisper. Was the young omega truly regretting his union to Magnus? Was it possible, after all their interactions that Simon had watched in rapture, that Alec did not truthfully care for Magnus as the alpha did for his mate?

“No, _beta_ Simon, it is a song I used to sing many years ago, for my siblings to fall to sleep. I simply enjoy the calm it brings.” Alec shook his head in embarrassment, head lowered to the floor as his cheeks burned fiercely. The omega hoped he wouldn’t be punished for his singing, _Mas-Sebastian didn’t like it,_ but many times had he been told of his _hems_ love for music, so perhaps his punishment wouldn’t be too sever, if he received one at all. The rules of this pack were so different to that of any he’d faced before. “Then forgive me for interrupting _hem-ek_. You sing wonderfully and I was just saying to my _angel cakes_ the other day that…I apologise again Alexander, please resume singing”

Alec replied only with another smile, this time in the beta’s direction, before lowering his head back to his chore of washing. The song brought back many memoires of tiny grasping hands and tear-streaked, nightmare fuelled siblings who would climb into his bed and beg him to chase away the monsters. Alec wondered if, at this point in life, he would change everything so that he never left their sides, and his song was always their light.

_He sighed in his singing and made a great moan_

_Sing willow, willow willow willow_ _  
I am dead to all pleasure, my true love she is gone_

_Oh willow willow willow willow_

_Oh willow, willow, willow shall be my garland_

The door creaked open near silently and Clary crept back into the room, her hands laden with plate and plates of food for their breakfasts. Meats, figs, honey soaked bread, fish, anything and everything she could find to suit the myriad of guests in Alec’s room. The omega barely noticed her enter, his concentration steadfastly remaining on the work before him, but he could glimpse in her hand the tell tale signs of a letter.

_Magnus!_

His _hem_ had written him a letter on their day of separation, one longer than the slip of paper he had received last night and Alec couldn’t stop the swell of emotions that overwhelmed him. But the younger male knew to keep quiet about the letter, it was not his place to ask for something – especially if he was mistaken about its contents.

Clary shared a glimpse with Simon as Alec continued his singing, eyes open in awe of the voice coming from the crown queen of the Downworld pack. The beta knew Alec could dance, hell everyone had seen his performance of the very first night, but this raw talent coming from him – untrained and unheralded as his dancing was – stirred something within her, leaving her enraptured by the performance.

_Come all you forsaken and mourn now with me_

_Sing willow, willow willow willow_  
_Who speaks of a false love, mine’s falser than she_

_Oh willow willow willow willow_

_Oh willow, willow, willow shall be my garland_

Upon the bed Alec could hear his siblings awakening, their ears pricking at the sound of his voice, no doubt the memoires of many years ago calling out to them. They did not make a sound and for once the omega was glad they didn’t.

He felt awful at the thought, but after everything last night, all the shouting and misunderstanding Alec just wanted them to stay calm and listen to him, to hear the sound of his happiness and content, to hear his affection to his alpha.

Together they sat up, eyes blearily gazing at him with sleepy smiles adorning their faces. He pretended he couldn’t see them looking, pretended he was so absorbed in his chore that he didn’t notice their presence, didn’t notice as they shuffled silently over to the table and sat beside the two betas to observe him better.

Alec knew he wasn’t smart, omegas never were, but he knew how to manipulate peoples emotions on a small scale should he need to. The subtle release of his pheromones combined with the steadiness and nostalgia of his song meant that the all the room were relaxed and easing into their morning without the presence of nerves or anger.

_Sing all a green willow_

_willow willow willow_

_find me the green willow_

_must be my garland_

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus was prepared to screw the gods and just escape to some isolated land with Alexander by the time the midday sun reached the sky. After a completely harrowing breakfast appearance where his pack refused to leave him a moment of piece (although he had been able to get letter to his _nefer hem_ ), Raphael and Luke had refused to leave him alone, forcing him to spend _at least_ a couple of hours in court, which despite the important date, was as full as it had ever been.

Now though, he knew the two of them were seeing just how far they could push him before he snapped. When Magnus had finally been able to close court for the day both had appeared at his side instantly, dragging him to the royal tailor in order to ‘ _create the best damn looking outfit anyone has ever seen hem-ek’_

It wasn’t that Magnus didn’t appreciate getting new clothes – loved it in fact as he had his seven wardrobes to prove – but he had already chosen his outfit for the union ceremony. A golden _shendyt_ that reached his knees combined with a tunic of deeper gold combined with a cerulean necklace and gold makeup with blue highlights. He was to represent the sun this evening and his clothing choice was more than suitable.

It would make him appear as a god.

Luke and Raphael, it seemed, didn’t agree with him and so now he stood upon a platform as Jocelyn pinned fabrics around him’ she was muttering under her breath about _stupid meddling husbands_ who _can’t keep out of peoples business._ It would seem Magnus wasn’t the only one who believed this trip to the tailor wasn’t entirely needed. The alpha knew that Jocelyn currently had her hands full with both jewellery making and tailoring since Clary had been sent to look over Alexander alongside Sharron, so he appreciated her efforts even more.

The alpha looked to his advisors, Raphael looking directly at the clothing adorning his body, Luke watching his wife with steady and focused eyes, and opened his mouth to reprimand them for making his day restless and action filled but then he looked a little closer at them. Behind their playful smiles and amused eyes Magnus could practically feel their happiness and excitement at his union to Alexander.

They were excited…for his bonding.

Throughout Magnus’ childhood, his original one when his appearance matched his age, he had had many friends, but none had truly cared for the alpha or offered him support when he couldn’t find the perfect mate and for many years the elder had felt inferior to many. But standing before his two advisors, his two _friends_ , Magnus can’t find it within himself to be annoyed or shout at them to stop fooling around on such an important day.

Jocelyn keeps her head down as she pins his clothing, focused entirely on her task but Magnus doesn’t miss the way she seems to tilt her hear towards her _hem_ when he speaks or the way in which Luke has positioned himself so that his deep brown eyes may fall upon his _mrwt_ at all times. Its entirely unplanned, ingrained in their systems to be attuned to each other, to _want_ to be close, and Magnus can’t shake the feeling that someday he and his _imi-ib_ Alexander will be like that.

Free of fear and full of love.

Jocelyn stabs him with a pin to regain his attention, (which _ouch_ ) and Magnus leaves behind his daydreams to focus on the alphas and beta in the room. “I’m finished my _nisu_ , your attire shall be finished by this evening.” Jocelyn speaks evenly, her voice light with happiness and affection as she holds out his own clothes back to him.

“ _Dua Netjer en ek_ Jocelyn, it will look wonderful.”

Jocelyn graced him with one of her lovely smiles – usually reserved only for Luke – and allowed him to step down from the platform, her hand out for support should he trip. “Come _hem ek”_ Raphael began and the taller male began to dread the next words from his lips “get changed quickly so that we may go down for some lunch, I know that your pack are eager to see you again.”

“ _Nk Tw Aa!”_

* * *

 

 

The day had drawn late, evening finally beginning to set in and Alec had been escorted over to the private baths where a hot milk bath had been prepared for him. The torches burned dimly, casting a sensual glow around the room and the steam rising steadily from the bath made the room into something like a dream.

Alec had no guards now, Simon and Clary were not allowed in the baths with him, and Jace and Isabelle’s presence had been a resounding no. Not only were they still under suspicion of potentially trying kidnapping him again but they were alphas; Alec could have no alphas in this room with him, not if he didn’t want to be accused of being a _kat taht_ , regardless of whether or not they were siblings.

It was more than slightly unnerving to be in such a grand chamber by himself, alone in the midst of steam and liquid and Alec couldn’t help but feel timid about being there. Carefully the omega removed his clothing, placing it neatly down beside the edge of the bath, and bared his porcelain skin to the coldness of the room. One step at a time the smaller male descended into the bath, unable to stop the moan of pleasure that slipped from his lips at the soothing sensation of hot milk.

He sat, back perched on the wall of the bath, legs stretched out in front of him and arms clinging to the sides to keep him afloat. He placed his head back, resting it on the edge, and his eyes slipped closed involuntarily. The omega wasn’t sure he deserved this, _any_ of it but Magnus had been so kind as to have everything prepared for him and Alec found it hard to refuse anything the alpha provide him with.

He had been told to prepare for the evening, to bathe himself with delicate bottles of scented oils and clean off the dirt from his skin. His skin was to be luminous, free from all blemishes and smoother than the hand of _Iris_ herself; Alec allowed himself a few moments to sink into the heat surrounding his body, to feel as the liquid drifted over every inch of skin, every dip and curve as he tried to force the worry that came with gifting himself such a luxury out of his mind.

Slowly he reached his arm out for the cloth by his head, lifting it carefully as if he was holding in his arms a new born baby. The omega lowered it into the milk surrounding him before raising it and  pressing it to the skin of his ivory arm, cleaning the area with gentle rotations of his hand. He moved steadily, up and down the length of one arm before submerging the cloth once more and repeating the process against the other.

He worked meticulously against his body. His actions almost hypnotic as he continued to gently wash away the dirt from days past; he moved to his legs, washing them carefully and closely, before lowering to the soles of his feet, and then rising to his torso. His ministrations were calming, as if he were weaving a spell into the fabric of his being and allowing himself to find relief and happiness in his actions and those which would soon come in the future.

Once he had finished washing, Alec twisted the cloth tightly and banished from it the left over milk from the bath, cerulean eyes watching the steady dripping. He placed it back exactly where he found it, unsure as to what would happen otherwise, and picked up the wooden bowl of oil. The yellow tinted liquid smelled divine, a mixture of sandalwood and vanilla that perfectly combined the scents of himself and his alpha.

_Amun, his alpha._ Would Magnus find him desirable after all this had been placed upon him, look to him with the same love and respect Alec had reluctantly come to know? The omega knew his alpha loved him, knew it the same way a bird understands the thrill of flying, but Alec was still wrapping his head around his own feelings. After this evening, after everything had been done and their union completed, would Alec know the truth of his feelings? Could he finally accept that Magnus truly did love and care for him, never to turn against him?

It was daunting yet so incredibly tempting.

Shaking his head Alec began to rub the oil into the skin of his chest, arms and neck, being sure to place extra on the certain locations that his alpha had expressed an interest in. The action of rubbing the oil into his skin, watching through half lidded eyes as it absorbed into his skin was soothing and the scent which now permeated off of him helped to put his mind to rest.

Soon he would have to leave this room, leave behind the hot milk that cleaned his skin and gave him enjoyment and stand before his _hem_ and the hundreds of people that made up the Downworld pack. Soon Alexander would have to dress in preparation before facing his fear and speaking before them all.

For now though, Alexander just prayed to the gods and sunk back into the creamy liquid surrounding him.

 

* * *

 

 

The moment had finally arrived. After almost a full day Magnus was too see his _imi-ib,_ his _nefer hem_ , his _mate_! He couldn’t wait nor contain his excitement as he stood at the altar before all his pack. To his right Luke, Raphael and Ragnor all stood dressed in matching golden outfits, trying their best to keep him calm and stop him from searching out his mate before the ceremony began.

The ceremony was taking place in the town centre so that all his pack could bare witness to the union and the ascendancy of Alexander to the throne and position of royal consort. Seats of ivory had been set out in rows and all had been filled with excited pack members; a carpet of fine silver, softer than any other material known to man, lined the pathway from the palace doors to the dais Magnus was stood upon ready for Alexander’s journey towards him.

Lining either side of the carpet were bouquets of flowers and the alpha had ensured that those on display would be the most appealing to Alexander. Each bouquet was filled with pale blue and white iris’ and nigellas, tied together with a pastel pink bow and placed upon a white pillar. The pastel colours and soft flowers reflected the omega perfectly and many pack members stopped to stroke the petals or delight in the wonderful fragrance.

A dais, raised above the seats so that all could see the union clearly, was wrapped in fabrics of silk and satin coloured silver and gold, reaching around the platform in an elegant dance. Magnus himself was stood under an arch of silk, the colour of gold coming to rest above his head. The evening light - orange and pink flying across the sky in perfect harmony - provided the most beautiful backdrop and some were brought to tears at the way in which the sky seemed to shine through the very arch upon which their kind stood, illuminating him in a wall of gold.

Everything was perfect and beautiful.

That didn’t stop Magnus from almost hyperventilating. His closest friends, the three who had stood by him for so long, rested their hands upon his arms and shoulders, whispering in his ears words of comfort and honour.

_Alexander will come…you both deserve this…enjoy the happiness this brings you._

After what seemed like hours a singular horn sounded, loud and piercing above the murmur of the crowd and everyone fell into silence, swiftly turning their heads towards the doors of the palace, hoping to catch a glimpse of their beloved omega.

Magnus quickly brought his breathing under control and focused his eyes on the pathway, eager to be reunited with his _mrwt_ at last and share with him the gift of a bonded union. It had been too long since they had last communicated, mentally or otherwise, and the alpha couldn’t wait until his omega came to him once more. His heart filled with love and swelled with eagerness as another horn joined in.

The doors opened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys the ceremony is close now, you only have to wait one more chapter to see it (an Alec chapter will come first) but I hope you have enjoyed this chapter as much as i had writing it, I cant deny its been one of my favourites, especially with the contrast of the day. Please comment on what you have liked, didnt and want to see in future chapters and accept my inviation as my plus one to the union of Alexander and Magnus.
> 
> egest ebien sebas - vile wretched evils  
> atsw libes - ignorant fools  
> Nisu - king  
> Nk Tw Aa! - May a donkey fuck you (traditional ancient egytpain insult)  
> kat taht - filthy whore
> 
> The song sung by Alec is the willow song - made famous in shakespeares othello - and whilst i know its an english folk song i just find it so beautiful that i needed to put it in somewhere for alec to sing. This is the inspiration of alecs singing voice: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KiA047i28PE
> 
>  
> 
> On a serious note, recently someone in my comments made a referance to another author plagerising my work. Whilst I cant thank you enough for looking out for me and my story (honestly bless you for coming forward and telling me) the other author did publish their story first and was understanably upset when this accusation was made. I only ask that you make sure to check facts before saying anything just to avoid something like this from happening again. The two of us discussed everything over email and the author seems to be a really lovely person, our conversation was more than civil and we both understood that whilst our works began similar they went in completely different directions and nothing was plagerised. 
> 
> Again I wish to offer you my eternal gratitude, everyone who commented on this, for looking our for my work and telling me about a potential issue - plagerising someones work is not a joke and makes a mockery of the original author - but please just make sure to check for dates and such before hand.


	52. The final moments

Alec was left alone to get changed. Outside of the bedroom Simon, Clary and his siblings awaited his presence, awaited his arrival so that they may go to the union ceremony together. But they would not enter this room – not while he was inside.

His outfit, for lack of better word, was  _breath-taking._ Alec had been informed by Clary before he’d even seen it that his torso would not have anything covering it during the actual ceremony - only his arm cuffs- but before he leaves the safety of the palace and towards where his mate stands he would be painted in hues of silver; Shimmering lines that would wrap around his torso in harmonious patterns and designs, carefully crafted to represent the night sky that would soon be upon them.

He’s not sure how to describe his emotions about the ceremony, can't understand them as they float around his mind in confusing waves. He can't describe his feelings becuase he has never felt this way before, not towards anyone, especially not an alpha. The thought of creating a union with Magnus creates muddles emotions inside of him.

Magnus is…

Magnus is safe. It’s a strange feeling, one so long denied to him that he had forgotten exactly how it felt once he had it again. His _hem_ is a warm presence on his back through many sleepless, restless nights filled with demons no one but he can see, he is a calming wave of pheromones when someone moves a little _too close_ and his throat closes up at the thought of asking them to move.

Many times the smaller male has found himself subconsciously searching for his mate in every room he walks in, eyes scanning the area for a familiar head, reaching for his scent like a homing beacon, and Alec is both surprised and not when he comes to the realisation that this doesn’t scare him, that his desire of safety is _natural_.

Magnus makes him feel safe because Magnus **is** safe. He is safety, warmth and love all in one, and that is something Alec had never thought he’d get, not after his presentation at twelve. His _hem_ tells him he loves him, shows him through his actions and accepts the boundaries Alec had silently set.

The alpha hadn’t even asked him what his boundaries were but had respected them anyway because he wanted Alec to feel at home.

_Safe_.

Magnus is frightening. His presence is big, larger than any the omega has encountered before and Alec can see the presence of power in every movement. Every line of muscle, every slither of a word contains a power far beyond what Alec can reach, what _anybody_ can reach and it scares the younger man that his _hem_ can use that power however he desires and people would follow him still.

The raw strength imbedded in his mate make him shake in fear sometimes, makes him clutch tightly at his clothes and find solace in the presence of his meagre friends.

He wants to run sometimes when Magnus draws near. The strength and power is overwhelming, he can smell it so clearly in his alphas scent, and sometimes the omega can’t escape from his head when he senses it draw near. All he can think of is that he’s going to get hurt, that someone who can easily overpower him is touching him, holding him, wrapping him in their arms tightly.

Alec sighs as his thoughts rage a war inside his head, the endless arguments and debates never ceasing. He trusts Magnus, at least on some level, but can he really place his entire trust into another person – least of all an _alpha_? He wants to, _Amun_ knows he wants to trust Magnus with all his heart, but after so many years of abuse he can’t seem to do it as easily as he wants to.

He decides to ignore his mind for a short while, the thoughts regarding the dangers of trust and _love_. He needs to prepare for this ceremony, make himself presentable for the entire pack and for his mate. He can’t afford to mess up in any way tonight.

But if there is anything Alec has been taught it is how to prepare himself.

After his bath the omega had been escorted back to his room, two guards standing in front of him and two behind, eyes straight ahead and bodies unmoving from the tense stance. He’d been told by a stern commanding voice that he was to get ready by the next crow call. That was an hour from that then.

He’d already wasted twenty minutes of that time blankly staring at the wall before him as he turned every thought, every interaction over in his mind and wondered on the feelings of emotions.

He turns his head slightly, to where the two notes from his _hem_ are resting on the small desk beside the bed. He still hadn’t revealed their contents, not to his siblings or to his friends; those notes were for him and him only. They were from _his_ alpha and more than that they were _his_.

Alec had very little possessions and what he had were either bought for him – commonly gifts from suitors or requirements from Sebastian -  or a necessity that he’d been forced to make in the early morning hours before the rest of whatever pack he was in awoke. The clothes he wore in this palace had been gifts from Magnus on a basis of necessity, the ‘consort’ couldn’t exactly look like the whore they were.

Everything he owned served a purpose.

But not the letters.

The letters, so simple and of little value, were the first possessions for _years_ that Alec had that didn’t have any ulterior motive. They didn’t require Alec to give anything in return or respond in kind; They were letters, plain and simple and for that Alec loved them even more.

His first note, given to him last night by Raphael was only one line, handwriting neat and precise – practised.

_mr I Tw._

_I love you_

His stomach had flittered and jumped about as he’d read the note, filling with an emotion Alec was too scared to address. His _hem_ ’s note had spread a wide smile on his face no doubt, teeth on full display and cheeks flushing with heat; his mate didn’t even need to be in the room to make hot flushes spread around his body.

It was truly a great feeling, Alec had decided in that instant with the lights fading quickly and his siblings curling into him tightly on both sides, to have someone love you.

It didn’t solve all his problems, Alec was more than aware Magnus could not help him with everything, but being with his _hem_ , and hearing the alpha acknowledge his feelings for Alec – a stupid, pathetic, whore omega – was one of the greatest things he’d ever felt.

The letter was on a different level entirely. He’d read it shortly before entering the baths, in the few moments of peace he had between movement, and the _love_ and _serenity_ that had filled his body afterwards had been nothing short of a religious experience.

His _hem_ was a beautiful soul

_Dearest, hem,_ it had began with, setting off the fireworks in his stomach instantly

_My mrwt you must know by now the torture I face by being separated from you. I can only hope you feel the same, at least on some level, so that this pain within me doesn’t seem so deep. My Imi-ib, who makes my ankh shine brighter than ever before, who gives me a purpose like no other, I cannot wait until we meet again this evening to join ourselves in loving union before the eyes of the pack and the divine beings above._

_To think my mrwt, after tonight you shall rule alongside me officially, ruling as the queen you should have always been. We shall be connected in the most intimate of ways and no one will ever break our bond. I will protect you, my nefer omega, until the end of my days and prove to you the truth of my mrwt for you._

_Until this evening and forevermore after,_

_From your loving mate,_

_Magnus_

He had taken pause afterwards, sitting down on his bed as he read the letter again and again. He couldn’t seem to stop himself. The letter, the _words_ seeped with the love his mate held for him and Alec couldn’t believe that such an omega as he could ever garner such affection from an alpha like Magnus.

The letter was beautifully written, crafted with a careful hand and the smaller male hadn’t been able to contain the happy tears that had fallen down his face at the thought that Magnus had cared enough to make even the letter itself look perfect for him. He would never find another like his alpha – he didn’t think he wanted to.

If the alpha wished to part from him Alec wasn’t too sure he could carry on.

Breaking his gaze from the letters once more, the omega focused himself on preparing for the ceremony. He brushed his hair carefully, straightening it out until it fell like silk around his face and rubbed special oils into every strand to make it feel even softer. His makeup was simple and similar to that of his first official dinner alongside Magnus – greys and silvers that surrounded his eyes, stretching outwards to his temples, with black kohl lining his lids creating depth.

Magnus also claimed the kohl brought out his eyes in the most desirable way possible, something that Alec wanted to be for Magnus.

_Desirable._

He dresses calmly and slowly, placing each piece onto his body with delicate hands and collected breaths. He blesses each section individually, praises Jocelyn for her skills and whispers the words of gods into the very fabric; He asks for strength and courage to face the crowd, for love to pierce his heart true so that he may look to his mate as the alpha already does for him.

He requests many things into the weaves of the fabric and prays that, for once, the gods will answer him.

With ten minutes to go he calls out to Clary, voice hesitant and shy. He’s not sure what to expect when she comes in, unsure if she looks upon him as her future queen he pretends to be or as the whore he knows he is. She keeps her eyes down, as if looking upon him is something reserved for the truly worthy and Alec’s heart flutters at the notion that tonight he represents more than himself.

Tonight he represents a god.

She works diligently and efficiently, painting his torso in delicate and slim strokes. He can’t bear to look into the mirror he has been given – knows that what he’ll see will break the illusion he’s crafted in his mind. So he lets her paint silently and steadfastly keeps his eye on the wall opposite the mirror.

Ten minutes later he is stood at the palace doors, dark oak a wall between him and his future. On either side of him, his arms placed through their offered ones, stands Clary and Simon, eyes bright and smiles wider. They will lead him down the aisle, present him to his people, his _pack,_ then they will gift him to his _hem,_ switching their arms with that of the alphas. This evening, above all else, the two betas stand as his protection and his friends and for that he can’t thank them enough.

Isabelle and Jace stand arm in arm a few paces behind them, faces pinched in happiness at the sight of their brother in such a position. He can still see they are hesitant about Magnus, still hold anger towards him, but he knows they are willing to put it all aside if Alec so asks them to.

It doesn’t matter, the omega thinks, one day Magnus will hopefully prove to them why Alec choose to stay, why Alec cares for him in a manner unseen before.

If this were different, if Alec and Magnus were getting married for political reasons and he had never been parted from his siblings, it would be them standing by his sides – not Clary and Simon. But time has created distance and the two connected to his arms are more family to him than his own at the moment and so his siblings had no choice but to walk behind.

A horn sounded outside, then another.

The door opened.

His mate awaited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so, without further ado, the cermony shall take place next chapter. I cordially invite you to bring along a date if you're so inclined that way and take a front row seat to the biggest event in downworld pack history. On a serious note thoug, I hope you enjoyed this mini chapter and dont forget to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in the future.
> 
> I've edited chapter one if anyone cares to go back and read it, just tweaked it slightly to make the story sound and flow better. Its nothing extreme - I promise. I will be going back through and editing other chapters that I think need some improvment so i'll be sure to tell you when that happens.
> 
> Also, i've almost completed my playlist for this (or at least for what i've got) so if anyone has any songs that tell this story through music let me know and i'll add it to the list. Hopefully I'll be able to give you the link for it next chapter. And (and this is a big ask) if anyone feels inclined to do artwork for the cover of the playlist i'd love to see it!!!


	53. And so, a wedding

The entire pack silenced as the horns sounded out and the large oak doors opened wide. In the sky above them the arriving moon with silvery light and waning heat and the retreating sun with orange streams and golden hues remained both on the horizon; Frozen in a perfect balance of time.

Every head turned towards the doors, eyes trained on the entrance as a figure surrounded by four moved out of the shadowy darkness and into the pale light of evening. The five moved slowly, their movements controlled and precise allowing everyone an equal chance to look and to observe. Music made soft and airy by harps and lyres but surrounded by the rhythm of drums carried them along their path and the area filled with a sense of love, a sense of happiness.

The music swirled through the air and wound itself around every guest, floating through their bodies like a message from the gods themselves, it rose higher and higher as if reaching for the land of Osiris and seemed to complete every person, providing them with a _purpose_.

_This one_ it whispered, _this one is perfect._

On the dais, far away from the crowd and its angel with golden green cat eyes wide in wonderment, Magnus couldn’t stop himself from staring. His _nefer hem_ was walking like a true queen, head held high in strength and eyes glinting with pride, but never refusing a chance to bestow upon his new subjects a smile or slight bow if they caught his eye. Beside him Clary and Simon held his arms, curled them into their own by the elbow as if protecting the omega from collapsing or running away from the ceremony but with closer analysis Magnus could see if was all superficial – the two betas were not touching the omegas skin.

Alexander was walking himself to where Magnus was waiting with no hesitation in his steps.

The omega was staring at the spot above his alphas head reverently. He did not know the protocol for this ceremony, he’d never seen anything like it no matter where he went. He wanted to look at his mate badly, wanted to drink in his apperance like a dying man in need of water but he did not know if he was allowed.

Beside his mate stood his three advisors; the alphas Luke and Raphael and the beta Ragnor. Each was dressed in bright golds and masterfully crafted jewels, solidifying their status and their importance. This evening they were no longer simply the advisors for the crown, they were the servants of the gods and would perform their tasks as requested.

The courtyard in the centre of town was truly _nefer_. Delicate flowers hung along the stretch of walkway, colours paler than the milk he bathed in and no doubt just as soft. They dangled in the breeze, swaying softly with no resistance, at peace in their position and with the world. Seats of ivory held the people he was to lead, each one of them looking to him with worship in their eyes.

He was to become their queen; their royal consort and they had blessed him by presenting him with a beautiful ceremony.

The carpet beneath his feet, stretching from the palace doors to the dais his alpha was stood upon, was a glittery silver and mirrored the silvery path of the moons light. It was soft beneath his bare feet and Alexander could feel every inch between his toes – it provided a sense of calm and grounded him to his position.

Silks of fine gold and silver wrapped around the centre of town, winding around the seats and up upon the dais. Each fabric swayed with the breeze slightly, blowing out in gentle waves of colour and casting a mystical feeling over the ceremony. The swept around the dais as if enchanted by the gods, directing the omega towards his future, towards his _mate_.

It was with a sigh to _Amun_ and the nudging of the betas on his sides that Alec finally cast ocean blue onto golden green.

Magnus was a vision.

His shendyt, reaching down to his knees and made of the finest fabric, clung to his form perfectly and shaped the thighs hiding beneath the fabric as if they were made of stone. The fabric was a stunning gold, as deep as the cat eyes that beheld him each morning and as bright as the evening light fading from them fast.

His waist was cinched in with a braided belt of silver rope that hung down the middle of his shendyt and came to trail a little off the end of the fabric. His torso was covered with a shimmering golden tunic that fitted to his chest like a second skin, moulding to his physic in such a way that showed his power. That defined his strength. It rose to his collar bones, leaving them on display like a tantalising beacon, and kept his arms uncovered in their entirety. Magnus appeared to the world as a man of power, a man of wealth and decadence beyond what the mortal man could compare.

His makeup was simple but so heart shatteringly perfect that Alexander almost tripped on his walk, thankful for the presence of his friends by his side to stop him. His siblings behind him remained a reassuring presence for his journey. His eyes, so beautiful and almond shaped, were lined with a dark kohl that extended them out and his eyelid coloured with a subtle gold that highlighted his tanned skin and made him appear otherworldly. His mate looked extraordinary, as if he had descended from the land of Osiris itself.

The evening sun shone upon him like a guiding light, as if it were Magnus, not the gods, who was worthy of worship.

Resting neatly atop his head lay the most important aspect of Magnus’ ceremonial outfit. The headdress. Made of solid gold and silver jewelled eyes, the alphas headdress curved from midway down his forehead, over the curve of his head and coming to rest in the space between his shoulder blades and moving around the front to rest beside his collar bones.

A beak, sharp and deadly looking perched on his forehead, finding its resting place on the bridge of his nose, and pressed onto the skin beneath as if merging the two into one. It moved outwards, becoming broader as the beak expanded and rose to a craft a bird-like face upon the point of his hair line, moving back to cover his head like a crown. Its eyes were filled with silver jewels that glinted in the orange lights of evening, filling the stones with warmth and breathing life into them.

Cascading down his back and trailing around to his front, feathers of gold and silver descended from the head of the bird like a waterfall, shaping and defining the posture of the alpha and the muscle present in his neck and back. They fluttered in the breeze but came to a stop in between his shoulder blades and on either side of his collar bones, sculpting Magnus and presenting him as something _godly._

Tonight Magnus was not only Magnus, tonight he represented _Ra_ , God of the sun.

 

Alexander was nearing the dais, body only a couple of meters away and Magnus had yet to tear his eyes away from his body. He walked carefully, measuring his steps to appear stronger, to appear refined in front of the pack – the alpha knew Alexander would not show weakness here, would not allow himself to fall into a pit of nerves and doubt.

The path the omega followed, winding and pale, was painted by the silvery light of the moon and cast an ivory glow onto his porcelain skin. He looked so dainty as he moved, bare steps falling silent, yet the shadows that danced upon him shaped by the moon itself, sculpted lines of lithe muscles onto his body and gave him strength unseen by many.

But what truly caught his attention, what held his gaze so feverishly when all the rest could move on, was the simply breath-taking outfit his _imi-ib_ was wearing.

Like the moon shining above him, Alexander was a revelation crafted from silver. He did not wear a _shendyt_ as Magnus did, nor a tunic; Instead his legs were covered in a soft silvery material that cinched at his lithe waist and gathered together at his delicate ankles but flowed outwards over the expanse of his legs. A slim looking slit ran up the sides of each leg, allowing a slither of ivory skin to show from beyond the billowy fabric hiding the omegas shapely legs from sight. Every step his omega took towards the dais, towards _him,_ caused the fabric to flow like a stream around his legs, crafting a shape that moved freely against the light breeze of the night.

The fabric was of a light silver, looking as though Alexander had reached for the stars in the night sky above them, plucked them down and sewn them into his garment especially for the occasion. It held a slight shimmer to it, the glint of something special, and Magnus could never imagine a more beautiful or ethereal looking person to wear them as his Alexander.

His torso was bare, his arms equally so – only the familiar and ever present black arm cuffs on his biceps – but someone, most likely Clary, had drawn onto them swirls of silver and glitter that reflected the pale light of the moon above them. As Alexander drew closer to where he stood, Magnus absently noted that the moon now overpowered the sun, rising higher into the sky and drowning out the last rays of natural orange glow – from now only the light of the moon and the torches would guide them through their ceremony.

The silver was dark, contrasting prettily with the ivory skin of his _imi-ib_ , rising from the waistline of his trousers until the curve of his neck. The silver lines rose higher up his body, interweaving and connecting on his body, flowing like a river around the skin. In the moonlight the silver looked like a snake winding its way around his body, curving round his back in a graceful display and twirling down his arms. Each line was connected to another in a continuous line that surrounded his entire torso. The silvery lines defined his lithe muscles and drew upon the skin the message of his omegas people.

On his right forearm the lines connect into a diamond like shape with the top extending lines that curved out and drew back in. Magnus knew what this one meant, _Enkeli, angelic power,_ this defined Alexander as a child of the clave pack, showed him to the world as an omega leaving behind one culture and accepting another. At the bottom of his torso on the left side the silver lines jumble together into a collection of sharp angular lines that seem to centre around a circle resting in the middle of the area. _Fearless_. Alexander it would seem, had come prepared to stand before Magnus with as much bravery as possible.

Magnus was unaware that he could have loved his omega even more before this evening.

On his neck, covering the left side in its entirety stood probably the most stunning element of the silver paint decorating his _ib’s_ torso. Together the silvery lines formed the shape of a _‘Z’_ that looked not only powerful and magnificent on his mate’s skin, but also _sinful_. Magnus wanted to take his mate somewhere private and worship the shape on his skin, praise the way in which the silver so perfectly contrasted with the porcelain ski.

Alexander’s makeup was minimal, unsurprising due to his torso, but nonetheless it made Magnus’ eye water the closer he came to the dais. The kohl shaped his eyes into something wide, almost innocent, and the silver that emerged from his lids, stretching towards his hairline, completed everything so wonderfully that the alpha had to swallow away the saliva collecting in his mouth.

On his head lay the most integral piece to his mates outfit, the piece that set him apart and above all overs – though Magnus truly believed that even without the headdress, his Alexander would still draw the eye of every person in the area – his headdress. Sculpted from the most precious silver, Alexander’s headdress gave him a crown that shone brighter than all else in the world.

It was not as big as Magnus’ but it was never meant to be; the queen of the pack represented modesty and domesticity, they were the glue that held each member together and worked on preserving what already was, rather than expanding or showing off.

A snake, no bigger than Magnus’ index finger, rose from the beginning of Alexander’s hairline, peering out with small golden eyes, and connected down to a band of silver that covered the top of omega’s forehead like a circlet crown. His _imi-ib_ ’s raven hair, usually untamed and wild, was hidden by the silver cap-like feature that expanded from the circlet, over his head and down to the nape of his neck where it hovered over his skin.

Pushing their way off the cap, moving downwards and ending at the curve of his chin shaping his face perfectly, were rows and rows of silver strips decorated highly with golden patterns. The emerged from the back of the cap and angled their way forwards in beautifully even lines that framed his face and fanned out to the side, highlighting his makeup and his outfit in delightful harmony. The gold imbedded in the strips lined the edge of each section and added something unique to Alexander’s ceremonial outfit.

His mate looked divine, a force more powerful than any could ever imagine that walked upon the earth to bless the people who worshipped him. Tonight Alexander represented forces bigger than both himself and Magnus.

Tonight Alexander was _Khonshu_ , God of the moon.  

 

The crowd around them was silent, eyes unwavering as the observed the pair closing the distance between them. The omega, dressed beautifully in silver, shined brightly in the emerging rays of silver from the moon rising high in the sky; the alpha, smartly dressed in gold, glowed radiantly in the fading light of the evening sun, slowly lowering itself beyond the horizon.

Together they represented the sun and the moon, _Ra_ and _Khonshu,_ life and death; they represented all that the Downworld pack stood for and worshiped, all that they sacrificed for. The stood as gods amongst mortals, cementing their union before the sky above and the underworld below.

After this evening they would never be parted and the crowd would welcome the omega to them with open arms.

Slowly, as if in a dream, the omega made his way up the dais and towards his mate. The two alphas behind him moved away before reaching the steps, turning left and walking towards an area designated for the closest family and friends. The two betas on either side of him remained steadfastly holding his arms, gently guiding him up the steps and towards the altar that awaited him.

No one moved and no one made a sound as the omega and alpha stood opposite each other, parted only by the appearance of a high priest. The sun and the moon, on opposites of the sky, waited along with them.

Cerulean met gold and a torch burned behind the pairs eyes, determination and affection clouding them; Tonight was special in so many ways, and the two would see it to a happy conclusion regardless of any previous events that seemed to want it otherwise. In silence so loud it was deafening, the alpha reached out his tawny hands in a hesitant manner and grasped the delicate ivory hands of the omega, clasping them tightly and pulling them up so that their hands were joined in the middle.

The omega, to any who were close enough, wore a small smile at the action.

The priest, after only a moment of stalling to allow for the pack to observe the pair, stepped forward and clasped the two hands into his own fragile, wrinkly pair and hoisting them higher so that all could see.

Behind them the sun seemed to shine a little brighter and from the front, the moon shone a little stronger.  

“ _Em Hotep nefer weret_ Downworld pack of Alpha King Magnus Bane and Omega Crown Queen Alexander Lightwood.” The priests booming voice rose above the silence with clarity, his words resonating loudly across the courtyard and into the ears of all listeners. He spoke loudly, determined to make everyone hear and understand how important this union was for them.

How important this union was to the gods above.

“Tonight we witness the ceremonial union of this mated pair, recognising before the gods _Osiris_ and _Amun_ the strength of their joining. Into our pack we welcome Alexander Lightwood and open up our hearts to him forevermore as our queen just as we welcome Magnus Bane into a life of union and mating. From this evening you will love, serve and honour one another in equal measure and live out your lives with laughter and honesty, never to fail the other.”

The alpha, usually so stoic in matters of ceremony, looked close to tears with their unshed presence in his eye reflecting beautifully in the orange glow of the evening sun. His palms began to shake slightly and his breathing rose gently; he couldn’t take his eyes of the omega, couldn’t truly believe that he had found someone to live out eternity with and recognise as his _mate_.

The omega, hesitant always in displaying emotion before crowds, was not entirely obverse to the situation. His face was radiant and glowing in the silvery light of the moon as his smile grew wider and wider in unbridled happiness; it was the first truly genuine smile any of the pack had ever seen. His blue eyes, like his mates, never strayed from their position on the alpha, never looked to the ground or stared absently at a spot above his head -  they stayed, strong and determined, on the very golden green colour that had saved him.

“With the recognition of this union, the gods will shine down upon you with the gift of love, and so we invite you into a life of happiness and just as we share in the joy of this occasion. Let this evening be a statement of your commitment and loyalty to one another.”

The priest humbly looked down upon the joined hands still clasped within his own and began to move them into their correct placement. He lowered them slightly, so that they rested just above the altar, and removed both their right hands, leaving their left still clasped tightly together. Collecting a silver ribbon he began the process of winding it slowly around their hands and tying it into a bow.

“The promises made this evening will bind you forever more unto each other in unity and eternity. Do you both accept these promises and swear to honour them for the rest of your lives?” The pack watched in breath-taking silence as the hand fasting ceremony began, eagerly hoping that neither one would seek to break the union before it even began.

With a steadfast nod from both alpha and omega the priest finished tying the ribbon around their hands and started the process of their bonding speech.

“Magnus Bane, King of the Downworld pack and True Alpha, do you swear to accept the pains of Alexander so that the spirits of your soul may grow in this union?”

“I swear.”

“Alexander Lightwood, Crown Queen of the Downworld pack and child of the Clave pack, do you swear to accept the pains of Magnus so that the spirits of your soul may grow in this union?”

“I swear.”

The priest nodded solemnly and ran the tip of his finger over the ribbon, placing into the tie the protection of _Geb_ sent down from the sky itself. The old beta then collected a golden ribbon and repeated the process of tying the fabric around the joined pair of hands, carefully securing them together.

“Magnus Bane, do you swear to share in the laughter of Alexander and honour him as your equal to temper the strength of your union?”

“I swear.”

“Alexander Lightwood, do you swear to share in the laughter of Magnus and honour him as your equal to temper the strength of your union?”

“I swear.”

Once again nodding, the priest finished tying the golden ribbon around their hands, this time placing a kiss upon the fabric and bestowing upon it the love of _Hathor_ so that they would not stray from each other.

“And so the binding is made.” The priest declared, raising their hands higher so that moonlight and sunlight could shine upon them in equal measure. The pack remained silent, transfixed on the ceremony before them and watching the love blossoming so strongly before their eyes. By this point both alpha and omega had tears staining their cheeks, their cheeks fit to burst from the strength of their smiles.

They could not be parted now, not even in death.

“Magnus and Alexander, as your hands are now bound, so are your lives in union. May you always hold onto each other in times of light as well as darkness. Now Magnus, before the court of your people and your pack, address your words upon your mate with honest love and affection.”

The alpha took a deep breath as he prepared to state his affection and devotion towards the omega stood before him. As he opened his mouth the crowd seemed to move forward in their seats in anticipation, eagerly awaiting the declaration of love from their alpha. It was no secret to the pack that Magnus cared greatly for the omega, it was obvious by the way his eyes would light up when the blue eyed male was near and kept constant contact no matter where he went.

“Alexander, my mate, my _imi-ib,_ my _hem_ …” The alpha paused briefly, trying his hardest to hold back the tears of devotion and love falling down his face but failing at seeing a similar look being reflected back to him. “This evening, with the moonlight shining down upon you, I can safely say that I have never met anyone so truly beautiful as he that stands before me. Before you entered my world, I was fading away, allowing myself to fall into an unfulfilling life filled with boredom and monotonous conversation.”

The alpha took a deep breath once more and gently pulled the omega closer to him, placing a worshipping kiss upon the back of his hand and staring intently into his blue teary eyes.

“I closed myself of for so long my _nefer hem_ , refused to give away my love, my affections. But then you were brought to me, sent to me in the worst way possible yet still managed to bring a light into my life that had long since been extinguished. You’ve unlocked something in me, something I once thought lost forever and for that I will love you for all eternity. Alexander Lightwood, _mrwt_ of my _ankh,_ you have made me the happiest man in all of life’s history by agreeing to bond with me.”

And so his feelings were out in the open, exposed before everyone and unable to be hidden away. He spoke only an honest truth, relying in his words the strength of his love and devotion towards his young omega mate, unable to hide from him the depth of his emotions any more. He did not care if the omega did not yet love him back yet, he could and _would_ wait until that time, would give his mate all the time in the world to love him.

For the rest of the pack, those sat eagerly in their seats, tears became plentiful. For so many years, for so many centuries, their alpha had been lonely, desperate to feel a genuine connection towards another and here stood that man. Their alpha poured his heart out in earnest, exposing himself to  them in the most vulnerable of ways, and gave his soul to the omega stood before him. The smaller man, fully lit by the silvery light of the moon that gave his ivory skin an ethereal glow, was crying happy tears that he quickly tried to wipe away with his available hand.

It was with no effort that Magnus reached over and wiped the tears himself.

“Now Alexander, before the court of your future people and your pack, address your words upon your mate with honest love and affection” The priest broke the teary silence with his solemn words, drawing back into the world both the alpha and the omega. The pack watched with equal eagerness as the omega began to prepare himself for his speech before the hundreds that had come to see his union to the alpha.

The alpha, sensing his omegas fear and anxiety through their bond, simply kissed the back of his hand once more and offered him a warm, comforting smile. A sense of strength and calmness exploded inside the omega at the sight and for just a moment, he didn’t fear the crowd below him, or the gods in the sky above; he looked to his mate and saw only him.

“Magnus…y-you came to me at the worst time of my life. I was forced upon you and yet you looked to me as something precious and found it within your heart to offer me protection and care. You alone have done what no other has and for that you are the most important person in my life, not because I am indebted to you for saving me, but because you looked beyond what was presented and saw _me_ for me.”

The omega closed his eyes tightly, breathing in a shuddering breath as the confidence from moments ago began to fade. He had been vulnerable and exposed before, had been so often, but nothing compared to this moment. Before hundreds he had been stripped of his protection, allowing himself to lower the walls to his emotions and expose them for all to see. He wanted the pack – and the alpha -  to understand that, for him, Magnus was not some superfluous thing that he would grow bored of and leave when he felt like it.

To him, Magnus was eternity.

“I have often scoffed at people, been astonished that others could willingly die as martyrs for their religion – I have often turned from it. I promise you now that I turn no more. I could be martyred for my religion now and be happy for it. Love is my religion – I could die for that. I could die for you. Magnus, I may not be able to tell you so now, but one day I will and on that day the sky shall open and all of _Amuns_ light will shine down upon you and worship you as a god. My love is selfish, I cannot breathe without you anymore.”

For a long time no one spoke, too enamoured and caught up by the omegas words. The words were filled with an emotion so strong it had hypnotised them into silence, coercing them into passivity. On the section beside the dais, two alphas sat with a new understanding, a new realisation that their brother was not lying about the king.

They truly cared for each other with affection only dreamed about.

The alpha stood stunned by the words, body frozen as he processed what his mate had said. His skin seemed to glow brighter, his posture more relaxed as he was filled with love and care; oh how wonderful to be so cared for by a loved one!

The priest moved forward a final time, once again raising the pairs hands to the sky in clear view of the pack and the gods. The evening sun, so strong at the start of the ceremony, had given way to moonlight, and as the silvery ribbon shone down from the sky, he spoke the final words of their union.

“Tonight we recognise this union before the gods and man, tonight we celebrate the bond between Alexander Lightwood and Magnus Bane. Please join me in crowning Alexander Omega Queen of The Downworld pack, forevermore to rule and preside over you.”

The pack members all stood, chins raised in honour and pride as the omega was bestowed a collar of silver and gold jewels that shone like a beacon in the night. It was the collar worn by Magnus’ mother and all past queens that had reigned before him and he swore to look after it with his life. The jewels, evenly spaced around the collar, glittered in the moonlight, and with it the pack all kneeled down onto one knee, baring their necks in submission to the new queen.

“Downworld pack, please join me also in congratulating the union of Alpha King Magnus Bane of the Downworld pack to Omega Queen Alexander Lightwood of the Downworld pack.”

Without a moments hesitation the crowd rose in celebration of the union, jumping into the air and cheering as loud as possible. They cheered and clapped, turning to each other in happiness and hugging tightly, smiles wide on their faces in unimaginable joy. Upon the dais, the alpha and omega remained tied together, their eyes never straying from the other, as if appreciating their form in a entirely new light.

_Bonded_. Before the courts, before the pack, before the _gods_.

The omega seemed to swell with happiness upon the touch of their hands, his scent smelling strongly of the earth and of vanilla. Magnus brought him forward, pressing the smaller man against him and crushing his lips to wine.

Their bodies, so entwined, cupped each other like stars in the sky.

The kissed, and all else was left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry I was late with this chapter but I really wanted to make sure it was perfect for you guys and whilst I will probably never be happy with it, I thought it was at the best possible stage for you. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it and please comment on what you liked, didnt and want to see in the future. 
> 
> Sneak peak for the next couple of chapters - Alec doesnt feel too well and causes a lot of angst, true emotions are revealed.
> 
> Also, as I said last chapter, I've almost got the playlist up to a point where I want to give it to you guys so if you have any suggestions for songs that fit the Malec of this universe, please dont be hesitant in sharing.


	54. Ceremonial movement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the song I took inspiration from for their dance music - (ignore the lyrics and focus on the actual rhythm and music itself) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ntnBuQAvFjA
> 
> If you want to listen in time to the actual situation start playing from: 'Alexander, in all his silver splendour, nods feverishly with an impish smile on his face. '

An hour later found the entirety of the pack celebrating the union wildly and unashamedly. The delicate seats from before had been cleared in an impressively quickly display of his packs group strength and the musicians had set up hurriedly to play for the newly wedded couple and all the other members of the pack who had turned out to see them.

It would seem that only a few slaves had been denied that particular privilege.

Tables of wonderful and fresh food had been placed to the side of the town square so as to not be in the way, and people casually moved over towards it when they felt peckish. There was a selection of meats and fish from all over, prepared in a multitude of ways thanks to the queens amazing culinary skills, as well as fruits and honey soaked bread.

Magnus observed his pack with a fond gaze from his relaxed position upon the golden throne. Alexander, as always, was perched contently in his lap with a bright smile and constantly shifting body; Luke and Raphael had initially requested for two thrones to be brought out for the festivities but both himself and his _hem_ knew there would be no need. His pack were happily talking and eating amongst themselves, a few of them already dancing in the town square with wild abandonment, and the alpha realised that there was no where else he’d rather be in this moment. Never before had his life reached such a level of peace and calm, never before had he felt such content deep within himself and with his pack.

Sebastian and Camille were still dangerous threats, but in such a setting as he was now, his mind could not think of them.

In his lap the blue eyed beauty he could now officially call _his_ , shifted his weight, moving his body so that they could look into each other’s eyes. He looked beautiful. They had taken off his headdress after the ceremony, replacing it with a silver circlet around his head for a crown, and his face looked unbelievably soft and adorable, painted in silvers and kohl.

Magnus wanted to take his mate somewhere private and just _hold_ him, nothing more. He wanted to clutch his small omega tight to his chest and breath in his delicious scent, to feel the warmth between them grow and entwine. His _nefer hem_ meant so much to him and Magnus couldn’t wait until he could properly prove it.

“Hi.” He whispered, voice low and dreamlike so as to not draw attention from the others surrounding them. Their thrones were set upon a dais and their families and friends had found themselves a place around them, refusing to leave the happy couple alone. He moved his hand to stroke at the ivory cheek of his omega, fingers gently tickling the soft skin.

“Hi.” Alexander whispered back, voice laced with a happiness Magnus had never heard before. It was a different tone of voice from when his Alexander had first arrived, from when they’d first mated, from when they’d bonded. It was as if his mate had finally realised this was not some elaborate _joke_ being played on him; he had people, friends, who truly cared and loved him for who he was and not what he could give them.

The alpha would never let him forget.

“How are you feeling _Hem-ek_ Alexander lightwood-Bane?” He asks cheekily, smile widening in delight at his _hems_ full title. Oh how beautiful that name sounded. Alexander smiled bashfully, a blush overtaking his face as he lowered his head down to avoid being seen, Magnus simply chuckled at his response and raised the pale chin high in the air, planting a loving kiss upon his lips.

“I am well _Nisu_ Magnus Lightwood-Bane.” His mate responds shyly, burying his face into Magnus’ broad chest. His words come out lazily, half dazed, and the alpha realises his mate is losing himself to the murmur of people around them and the quantity of wine in his stomach.

Whilst on literally _any other_ occasion Magnus would kiss his _imi-ib_ on the forehead and send him off to bed, this was their union and the pair had to put in at least another hour of being present before consummating their marriage before the gods. He couldn’t do either with an asleep omega, no matter how adorable he was.

“Alec!” A female voice called to their left, and Magnus watched as his mate shifted to turn his head, blue eyes baring pleasantly at his alpha sister. “Here, try this, its simply delicious!” She is laughing, holding out a piece of food in her hand with a smile wide on her face and places whatever it is inside of his mates mouth.

Alexander chews contently and smiles back at her, nodding happily with her assessment and laughing as she immediately turns to face their brother and forces him to do the same. It is strange, Magnus thinks, that only a couple of days ago the pair of alphas were being whipped half to death, anger and hatred ever present on their faces whereas now they are half drunk upon his dais, sharing food and stories like old friends.

His mate is a positive influence on more than just his pack it would seem.

But his sister, however frustrating it was to have interrupted their moment, had served to wake Alexander up slightly and his _nefer_ omega looked slightly more alert than he did five minutes ago, slumbering in Magnus’ lap.

“My _ib,_ would you care for a dance?”

Alexander, in all his silver splendour, nods feverishly with an impish smile on his face.

 

* * *

 

 

They stand facing each other, a few steps separating them, in the middle of the town square. His pack have all cleared to the side of the area, watching unblinking at the display before them; they look like shadows in the night sky.

Like this, with the moon shining down in all its glory, Alexander looks positively _divine,_ like an angel sent from the gods above. His silver paint, silver clothing and silver circlet reflect off the ribbons of light dancing down on them and reach out into the darkness surrounding them; he is a vision Magnus will never forget.

His bare chest is shining in with the heat of the evening, rising and falling slowly in shallow breaths, and Magnus can hardly tear his eyes away from the sight. It is with a pointed cough and uncomfortable shuffling of Alexander that he snaps his green gold eyes upwards onto the nervous face of his mate.

“Calm, my _imi-ib,_ this is but a simple dance, you can do this.” The ceremonial dance was a tradition that had stood for longer than Magnus’ lifespan and was performed after every important and public bonding. His father, three hundred years ago, had stood in the exact spot he did now and preformed the dance with his mother just as his father had before him; Magnus refused to be the one to break tradition.

The musicians had almost finished preparing themselves for the dance when Alexander spoke up, voice quiet and uncertain in a way Magnus hadn’t heard for some time. “Um, Mags,” _Mags! Amun what had he done to deserve such a beautifully wonderful mate_ , “What exactly is this dance?” The omega hunched his shoulder up slightly and averted his gaze, embarrassment evident in his expression.

It was clear Alexander was blaming himself for not knowing the information.

“Well, its simple really _mrwt.”_ He began, voice deliberately light and free of judgement; he did not wish to cause his mate unnecessary shame or fear of punishment. “This dance celebrates the union of two mates, praising the gods for such a pairing.” His mate seems to relax a little at this, now that he knows the dance is nothing bad – Sebastian had probably used alternate names for what he was really doing when Alexander was with him.

“It is also a prayer,” He continues to explain, smile wide and body loose as the first strings of music begins lightly, “for the hope of a successful production of the union.” Magnus can hear his voice is airy, dreamy, and his mind begins to shoot off to the future before noting the confused look on his mates face. “Fertility, _nefer hem_ , it is a prayer for the production of an heir, a child.”

For a moment, almost unnoticeable, Alexander’s face darkens.

Then the music begins to pick up and the pair begin to move, easy smiles once more adorning their faces. The movement is slow, intoxicating almost, as they step towards each other and trail out their hands forward, fingertips gently brushing against the others skin. The alpha feels strings of heat rush through him at the sensation.

Then they begin to move _more._ The pair of them roll their arms enchantingly, legs seductively moving them around each other in slow winding circles, never touching, never breaking eyes contact. Their hips undulate towards each other, rolling back and forth in an alluring manner, calling to the other to come forward and embrace them.

They step into each other’s path, drawing their arms up and entwining their fingers from high above them, it is a small action yet it feels so sinful. They draw away from each other once more, their fingers staying connected and they walk in a slow but passionate circle, bodies burning with intensity and desire. Their hips roll harder, bodies moving fluidly and pliantly in the night air, and their feet pull them towards each other as if in a daze before sending them back out, this time disconnecting the union of their fingers.

Alexander moves his wrists in gentle waves, using his hands to gesture to the sky above him and cup the moon in the empty space between them. He turns his back, hips still rolling and body swaying slightly, and Magnus steps forward, wrapping his muscular arms tightly around the smaller boys lithe waist and pulling him back into his chest.

Automatically he buries his head into Alexander’s neck, deeply breathing in the scent of arousal and placing a longing kiss against the ivory skin, darkening it with a bruise. The music draws to a close as they hold their position and the pack goes wild with appreciation.

They clap feverishly, yelling and cheering with happiness – Magnus can also scent arousal in the air and proceeds to drag Alexander even close into him – and in his arms his _hem_ stiffens slightly, still uncomfortable with loud and large crowds.

“Its okay _mrwt_ , they won’t come closer.” He knows they won’t, it’s far too dangerous to approach either of them in this state. At this moment, after the ceremony and the dance, Magnus’ inner alpha was extremely territorial of his omega and would no doubt unleash the full extent of True Alpha power on anyone who came close to touching him.

Alexander turns his head slightly, burying his nose into Magnus’ own neck and the taller male can feel the deep breath taken, can sense the moment his calming pheromones flow through his mates body. Its undeniable that his omega can also scent his arousal (as no doubt the rest of the pack could) and the small body in his arms begins to shake at the intensity.

It matters not in this moment however, as the pair quickly excuse themselves from the current festivities. They will return later, when the moon is lower in the sky and the first strands of dawn begin to appear amongst the dark of the night. For now however, Raphael and Luke create a path through the crowd for them, leading straight to the temple of _Hathor_ where they would consummate their union before the gods.

With a resounding step, Alexander began the journey forward.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I have to apologise for the short length and dely on this chapter. I was feeling really uninspired but I wanted to give you all something and cobbled this toghether so Im sorry its really shit. Anyway hope you enjoy it and dont forget to comment on what you liked, didnt and want to see in the future.


	55. An offering to Hathor

The temple of _Hathor_ was a grand monument erected hundreds of years ago on the edge of the Downworld pack territory when Magnus was only a babe in his mother’s arms. Asmodeus himself had overseen its construction, leading slaves and builders alike in perfecting it. The end product stood at an impressive fifty feet tall with sandy coloured walls and six stone pillars leading towards a grand entrance, decorated with intricate carvings of gods and the stories connected to them.

Inside there was a long corridor lined with stone walls depicting the goddess _Hathor_ and all her loyal subjects that lead to a central chamber. The central chamber was a large open space so that people could come and pray and placed around was hundred of small candles, emitting a calming golden glow that filtered through the space and into every corner. Incense burned delicate smells of jasmine, lavender and ylang ylang, eliciting enchanting scents to stir the body and create passions in the hearts of the pack.

A statue, tall and broad, stood in the very centre depicting the goddess herself in glittering’s of gold and silver. A crown of circle with long golden arches perched on the top of her flowing hair, her body shrouded in a cape that draped along the floor in elegant waves of dark silver. Her dress, a combination of glaring silver and blistering gold hugged her figure tight, jewellery dripping off her neck and arms in elegant displays of grandeur. Asmodeus had crafted the design himself, moulding the face and body of _Hathor_ after his own wife, a testament of his love to her.

Before the statue stood a sandy golden altar, raised a few feet off the floor and draped with silky red cloth. It stood strongly and proud, the most important figure in the bonding of many. It was here that couples worshipped the goddess and gave offerings of love and lust; they placed upon it food, drink, fine clothes of silk and satin, ointments and oils of delicate scents bound to send a person mad with desire.

None of this mattered to Magnus however, who wanted Alexander in the temple with an unparalleled eagerness and desperation. They poured through the opening of the temple with desperation and thinly concealed desire, pulling and tugging at the other’s clothes, frantically trying to get them off. They couldn’t kiss, so was their excitement, simply breathing harshly into the others mouth, panting in their breathlessness.

Alexander, to Magnus’ surprise, was taking the lead, pushing the alpha closer and closer towards the altar, worshipping his skin with deep, wet kisses along his neck and jawline. His delicate hands, so pale and flawless in the moonlight, were moving around his chest, pawing off his tunic and feeling the ridges of his abs.

He was mapping the skin of his lover, his _hem_ , burning the feeling into memory, to remain with him forever.

They fell onto the altar in a mess of limbs and harshly drawn out moans. Magnus sat on the edge of the stone, his legs hastily spread to gain balance as Alec collapsed on top of him, straddling his waist with his sinfully lithe legs of ivory. They kissed, wet and hot tongues colliding in a passionate fight for dominance, and Alexander allowed himself to submit to the will of his lover, content in the knowledge Magnus would never harm him.

“Fuck…Alexander I want you.” Magnus moaned out, rolling his hips up and whining at the pleasure of feeling his mate above him, grinding down in equal enthusiasm.

They moved as one, bodies grinding together as hands divested the other of clothing. Like this Alexander was taller than his _hem_ and he ducked his swan like neck down to suck at the skin of his neck. Magnus grabbed his chin and pulled his mouth to his own, pressing his tongue into the cavern of Alexanders mouth, a shock of arousal moving through him at the sensation of his mate sucking on the muscle like a dying man.

Magnus tore his mate _shendyt_ in half, throwing away the pieces of cloth with a low, lustful growl. “Mine” he bit out as he placed his hand on the heat of Alexander’s arousal, dragging his thumb across the foreskin and drawing it back to release the pre come already dripping from his mates cock.. His omega whined in response, letting out a breathy _please_ that shot waves of arousal through his body and made him impossibly harder.

He moved his hand quickly, tightening his grip and pulling his mate closer, teeth biting over the mating mark.. His hand, so golden against the porcelain of his lovers cock, moved from root to tip with rough skin, his thumb pressing into Alexanders slit and drawing out a hiss of pleasure from above him. His mate was moaning sweet sounds of intoxication, begging and pleading for him to go faster, to apply more pressure and the alpha could never deny him anything.

“ _Mags, Mags, please, please, yours_.”

His omegas body moved like a snake, rolling and undulating above him as he felt apart slowly, his breath getting shallow as his orgasm began to creep up on him. Magnus moved his other hand down his chest, finger tracing a path across his torso, lips falling shortly after.

His finger moved to his nipples and pinched them harshly; Alexander gasped sharply above him and bucked his hips harder in response, pushing the heat of his arousal further into Magnus’ tight grip, the pleasure increasing intensely..

The alpha leaned forward, his hand now going at a faster, more demanding pace around his _nefer hem’s_ cock, and sucked at his lovers right nipple, taking it in between his teeth and nibbling gently.

“ _oh, oh, ma-mags, please”_

The alpha smirked and bit down harder on the pink nib, drawing a growl from Alexanders throat as his omega began to ride his thigh, rolling into the pleasure of Magnus’s hand and seeking his own release desperately.

Magnus could sense his _mrwt_ was close to completion and began to suck at the skin on his delicate chest, marking the ivory body as his and his alone. _My omega_.

Soon, with a high pitched whine and a last bucking of the hips, Alexander gave into pleasure and released streams of cum onto his chest and his mates hand, breathing harshly as his eyes went blind with overwhelming pleasure.

He looked down at his mate, blue eyes hazy with pleasure and lust, to see Magnus raising his hand high into the air, a delicate pink tongue licking away the remnants of his release. His alpha moaned at the bitter taste and plunged his tongue deep into Alexanders mouth, moving around the moist cavern with determination and heat.

“Mags, y-you didn’t…”

Magnus moved his lips down his _imi-ib’s_ neck and squeezed the now soft cock still tightly gripped in his other hand. “ _Mags, please, fuck me.”_

So dirty, so sinful, was his omega in the throes of passion, blind to the fear and anxiety that plagued him in everyday life. Like this, dirtied by his own sweat and cum, Alexander cared little, seeking only to find his own pleasure and draw in to completion.

Golden fingers ran teasingly over the skin of his back, drawing down to his puffy hole, a finger delicately tracing the stretch of his rim. “Are you desperate Alexander, do you want me to fill you so full of my cock, of my cum? Are you gonna swallow every inch for me?”

The omega moaned loudly, voice echoing around the empty chamber as Magnus pushed a solidary finger into the tight cavern, the natural omega slick already helping him.

“So tight aren’t you my _nefer_ , always perfect for me.” He panted, finger moving viciously in and out, stretching his mate slowly open. Alexander buried his face into his neck, mouth biting at the skin and leaving behind possessive marks of his own; he whined and pleaded, body bouncing slightly at the intrusion, cock raising slowly once more.

“Mags…mags” He breathed out, hips pushing down against the finger, begging for it to go deeper, to reach _further_. “No…no fingers please…just you…only you.” He begged, voice coming in short pants of air, his lips brushing against the sensitive skin of his mates ear.

The alpha couldn’t deny any request of his mates and so swiftly removed his finger and lined the head of his dick against his _nefer_ ’s tight hole. His mate whined slightly at the pause, hating and loving the slight teasing whilst desperate to be filled.

Magnus pushed in slowly, groaning out at the tightness and heat that instantly surrounded him, revelling in the pressure and pleasure. “Oh fuck, you’re _perfect_ Alexander.”

Alexander couldn’t wait, desperate for the feeling of being full, and pushed himself down his mates cock, gasping sharply with pleasure the moment his ass touched his _hems_ thighs. Instantly he began to move, ass bouncing as he rode his mate on the altar, rising and lowering on his dick in quick, flawless patterns.

His head was thrown back in complete pleasure and Magnus attacked the skin there, lips pulling and sucking on the skin, leaving a trail of marks that would be clearly visible to all for the next week. His mate rode him desperately, panting and whining in pleasure, at the feeling of being full, and the sound of his ass hitting his balls filled the area.

“ _Mine, mine, mine.”_ Magnus chanted, pulling his mate down on his cock, holding his waist tightly as he began to thrust harshly upwards, pounding into the tight heat of Alexander, drawing out moan after moan from his plump lips.

“ _Yours, yours, yours”_ Alexander chanted back, allowing his body to be used for pleasure, eyes rolling back as his prostate was his over and over again, his nerves lighting up his body with a spark and making his dick stand to attention, pulsating red and dripping with precum.

“Fuck me mags, breed me, you’re so big, fuck!” He yelled out, hands moving behind him to grip at his alphas knees as his hips began to move into the harsh movements of his mate. They moved fluidly and desperately, taking their pleasure and driving towards their orgasms.

Alexander came first, body tightening like a bow string, head dropping back and eyes closing in ecstasy as he released all over his chest, painting his ivory skin. He ran his finger into the mess, collecting his release and moved down, circling his hole where Magnus was pounding into him, and pressed his finger into the tightness, breath stopping at the immense pleasure he felt.

Magnus came shortly after, the clamping of Alexander walls and the increased pressure of an additional finger sending him over the edge of release. He rode out his orgasm, clasping Alexander tight to his body, as he released rope after rope of cum into his body, marking his insides and claiming them as his own.

They sat there, on the edge of the altar, breathless and sated, pressing close together as they breathed into the others mouths, allowing the tide of emotions to rush over them, consuming them wholly and completely. Magnus was still inside his omega, cock pressed tight against the tight walls, but he did not move out, Alexander refusing to allow him to move.

They cradled each other close, skin pressed against skin, and relished in the feeling of shared pleasure and closeness. Soon they would need to re-join the celebrations, their offering to _Hathor_  and the consummation of their bonding complete, but for now they were content to stay wrapped in each other’s arms, blocking out the world and all the problems they would face soon.

Magnus felt his love for Alexander increasing, pressing through their bond and encasing them in a circle. Was it possible to love someone this much? To crave them so intimately that you would do anything, be anything, for them? The alpha pressed simple and light kisses onto his mates forehead, filling each action with as much love as possible, not wanting Alexander to go a day without it.

Magnus felt Alexander move slightly, torso drawing away as they looked each other in the eyes, blue connecting with golden green instantly as passion flew between them. The omega moved forward slowly, pressing a deep kiss against his lips; this kiss was not frantic like the others, nor was it leading to anywhere more.

The kiss was a level of intimacy Magnus had always craved. It wasn’t expectant, demanding something from him, nor was it hesitant, as if unsure of giving Magnus any pleasure. This kiss, gifted to him by his _nefer hem_ was soul-consuming, reaching into the depths of his heart and lighting a fire. He wanted it to never end, to lose himself in the sweet press of lips and live out the rest of his days in an intimate embrace.

Alexander drew back slightly, their noses slightly touching, their lips a hairsbreadth away from each other. Like this his _hem_ looked simply _debauched,_ raved hair wild and free, released from the circlet of silver, makeup running and dripping, evidence of their passionate kissing and heat of their movements. The silver paint of his skin was smudged, neat lines lost to a river of patterns and finger imprints.

Alexander smiled sweetly and shyly, a surprising contrast to their actions only minutes ago, and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. His hand moved up, pushing away a strand of Magnus’ own hair, before trailing a finger down the side of his face, mapping out his skin and placement of his cheekbones. His mouth opened slightly, then closed, a look of apprehension crossing his features.

Magnus went to speak, to ask what was wrong, before Alexander closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. He opened his eyes and his baby blues shone with strength and determination like Magnus had never seen before; he locked eyes with Magnus and drew up taller, posture straightening and shoulders pressing back as he opened his mouth, soft words flowing like a song from his lips.

“I love you.”

And Magnus’ world, life, soul, _ignited._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the late update, I've been in a really bad place mentally and combined with school work and many other things, I slipped on my updating. I apologise wholeheartedly for not updating when promised and hope I've made it up to you in this chapter. Smut writing really isn't my strongest so this chapter probably isn't that great but I hoped you enjoyed it anyway and please comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters.
> 
> Also here is my playlist for this story: https://open.spotify.com/user/em20i5e2sn7w6haocuzc51u0g/playlist/6jOpKdLjp8BZvo4WEAWIAL?si=hyf1YSiYSnSWVk0x0BCQxA  
> Its not complete and I'll add to it as I go along so if you have any suggestions please dont be afraid to offer them up.


	56. You dazzled me. There is nothing in the world so bright and delicate

Love.

_Mrwt._

What a funny word. What a beautiful, terrifying, hopeful word.

It caused butterflies in the stomach, dizziness of the head, lightness in the heart, a song in the voice, it caused happiness to radiate from your skin, a completion to your soul, it was the moment where you fell asleep and woke up fully refreshed and prepared for the day ahead. It was when you lost your breath due to thought, your thought due to vision, and your vision due to feeling.

Love, such a strange concept to Magnus, now appeared to him in full force. It was overwhelming, to love and be loved equally in return, and the alpha basked in the sensations fluttering through him at the notion.

His Alexander, his omega, his mate, his _hem,_ his _imi-ib_ , **loved him**.

Yes, this one, this one fits, after all the stumbling around and searching, and here it is Magnus thought as his eyes latched onto the deep ocean blues looking right back at him.

Alexander had not spoken after his confession, nor had Magnus (who admittedly was in shock) so the two seemed contented to gaze into the other’s eyes, a peaceful silence falling between them. Magnus began to feel his body returning to him slowly, felt the cold stone of the altar underneath his ass and pressed against his lower back, could feel the slight weight of Alexander in his lap and the closeness of the chests, pressed together with their sweat and cum and happiness once more welled within his heart.

His thumb began to stroke the crease of Alexander’s thigh from where he was still sat in Magnus’ lap and relished in their close connection. True, reciprocated love. He couldn’t truly believe it, after hundreds of years falling in love with nothing to show for it, he’d finally found the one person to whom his heart belonged.

A slight shuffling alerted him to Alexander’s movements, the uncomfortable squirming of a person embarrassed, and Magnus realised that he hadn’t responded to his omega’s confession for some time. His blue eyes, only moments before filled with lust and love, lowered to the ground and the smaller boy began to slowly remove himself from the alphas lap.

“I-I’m sorry if you don’t feel the same anymore, I-I”

“Nonsense my _nefer ib,_ I love you, always will. Never believe I don’t.” He tilted his omega’s chin up and pressed his lips chastely against Alexander’s plump and red-bitten lips, a light pressure of no expectations but perfectly conveyed the strength of his love and the depth of his devotion.

Alexander was his, just as he was Alexander’s, and nothing about that was ever going to change.

The omega looked up once more, his eyes sparkling with what looked like hope and pressed himself impossibly closer, uncaring of the mess drying up between them, burying his face in Magnus’ neck. The alpha could sense the happiness through their bond, an unrelenting feeling that filled his body and seeped out, and could hear the chanting of _finally, finally, finally **,**_ in his head from Alexander.

His _mrwt_ was breathing in his scent deeply, releasing pheromones of love into the air and snuggling closer. Magnus was a stone faced alpha but even he could not resist clutching at the omegas waist a little tighter and burying his nose in the sweat dripping raven locks now plastered to his forehead.

They stayed like this for some time, not talking or thinking too hard, not preparing themselves to go back to celebrations or cleaning themselves off, just basking in the other’s presence and soaking in all the pleasant and happy feelings being released. The moon’s light, like a pale ribbon dancing in the breeze, entered into the temple and rose to meet their entwined bodies, illuminating them in silver and creating a cast around them, preserving them from the world.

It was as time had stood still as they remained entangled together, Magnus half reclining on the altar with one hand wrapped around his _mrwt_ and Alexander plastering himself to the front of the alpha, wrapping his lithe and muscular thighs around his waist and burying his head deeper into the shoulder.

The world did not matter to them in this moment, only the confessions of love that _Hathor_ listened to high up in the sky and sighed happily to.

Time was something that moved in fits and starts for Magnus, dissipating like mist or dragging like chains due to the curse of immortality, but with Alexander, the time seemed to fall into an easy rhythm with Alexander’s, like two heartbeats falling into sync.

It was a beautiful feeling, and to know that his _imi-ib,_ the one to whom this feeling was credited, not only loved him back but would embark of the journey of immortality alongside him was something Magnus could never forget, nor would want to.

Eventually they needed to move, the festival going on below was purely in celebration for them and tradition dictated that after the consummation at the altar, the pair would return and rejoice in their newfound connection. They needed to do it, but the pair decided it could wait for a few moments more.

_I do not wish to move_ came the silent voice of his lover, reverberating through his mind like a siren call and Magnus pressed a gentle kiss against his temple before laying down completely on the altar and pulling his omega to lie fully on top of him.

**We don’t have to just yet** Magnus replied, unwilling to break the outward silence of the temple surrounding them.

There was something about Alexander in this room that made the alpha’s heart swell like never before. Perhaps it was because of what the room represented – love in its purest and basest form – or the way in which the moonlight shone off his porcelain skin and illuminated him like a true angel or even the way in which Alexander, covered in sweat and cum, lips puffy and red from extended kissing, silver makeup smudged and fading into his skin looking so completely _debauched_ that Magnus’ dick gave a feeble twitch.

Whatever it was, Magnus leaned forward and captured the lips of his love, pressing sweetly against them with a smile ever present on his face.

“I love you.” He whispered into the night, the words passing into the skin of his lover and entering into his blood, into his soul.

“I love you too.” Came the confident reply and Magnus wrapped his strong arms completely around the waist of his _nefer hem_ , pressing soft kisses along every inch of his face, forcing adorable and coo-worthy giggles out of the omega now squirming on top of him.

“You are perfect in every conceivable way.” Magnus praised, his lips pressed against Alexander’s ear, breath fluttering onto the sensitive skin. “And soon, hopefully,” the alpha began, cheeks turning a faint red and smile becoming shy, “perhaps we shall have something to call our own, together.”

He pressed his hand gently across a stretch of Alexander’s stomach and saw his omega open his mouth in defiance, prepared to protest with all the ways he was flawed, damaged, _broken,_ but he was having none of it and so pressed his lips against those he had memorised in the dreams that overtook him during the night and hugged him closer.

“I will tell you every day if I must my _mrwt,_ every single day.”

Alexander buried his head into Magnus chest, gentle but wet kisses being placed upon his skin with feather light brushes of the lips and the alpha heard the sound of revelry outside begin to get louder as the dawn neared approach.

He knew their time was up, they’d already spend far too long hiding themselves away from everyone, and so now they would now have to re-join the very party they had left only an hour before.

Magnus breathed in deeply, filling his lungs with the intoxicating scent of his Alexander, before dropping a light kiss against the younger boys temple and pressing his shoulders up tightly. The omega looked slightly confused and upset about the movement, eyes hazy with sleep and lips forming into a delicious looking pout that Magnus _definitely resisted without kissing thank you very much_.

“I’m sorry my _ib_ , but duty calls us back. We need to go get cleaned before going back down.” Magnus wished he could just saw screw it to the entire celebration but he could not risk angering the gods (or his pack for that matter) and so with a heavy heart he sat up and removed the tempting omega from his lap.

His heart broke a little at the whine that escaped his lovers throat.

Magnus, in soothing and loving action softly pressed his lips to his love’s left eyelid before switching to his right and entwining their hands together, pulling them both close to his heart.

“Come, let us go to the baths and return. We need to say _Senebti_ to all the guests my _imi-ib_ and the we can spend the morning together with no interruptions.” His mate looked at him through narrow eyes as If judging the truth of the statement, perhaps doubting the time they could get alone, before nodding and holding out his hand for the alpha to take.

With no hesitation Magnus placed his tanned hand into that of Alexander’s alabaster one and allowed himself to be pulled along by his mate, eyes eagerly devouring his naked form.

Yes, to love Alexander was a good feeling.

But to have his love was something _extraordinary_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, i'm not gonna lie to you guys. This chapter took a longer time to come because my mental health took a steep decline and I convinced myself this story wasn't worth writing so I humbly apologise for that and hope you can all forgive me for that, plus my laptop had a few issues and I lost the original version of this chapter and I didn't have the energy to rewrite it in its entirety so again, I apologise for its shortness.
> 
> Eitherway, I hope you like the chapter and don't be afraid to leave a comment saying what you liked, didn't and hope to see in the future.


	57. Sunrise and perfect mornings

Magnus awoke, sun filtering through the numerous windows of their new room and sighed a contented, happy sigh. The alpha stretched his body out, gradually popping out the knots wound tight in his body after the events of the previous week.

His smile was undoubtably wide, stretching across his cheeks and his eyes closed in pure bliss of the moment. Through the windows of the room Magnus could hear the sound of his people - _no_ , their people – starting the day, the sounds of people calling out to friends and co-workers, greeting them and asking after their families.

He could hear the movement of carts as the market sellers began the process of setting up their stalls, could smell the scent of bread being freshly made and beer brewing. The hallways outside their room were silent, the servants of the palace staying far away from their chambers until much later, when the world wasn’t quite so quiet and the occupants of the room were wide awake and prepared for the day.

Magnus took a moment to truly observe the room around him, over the past week he’d been too occupied with the wonderful omega he called his, lost in a world of pale skin, ocean eyes, and a lithe and nubile body. His nose had been lost to the scent of vanilla, coffee and chocolate heightening and exploding, had scented the undertones of sandalwood and cinnamon that seeped from his own skin and permeated the air surrounding them.

Separated by stone pillars holding torches that burnt brightly, windows coming from the roof to the floor let in hundreds of rays of light, placing a soft delicate blanket of yellow around the room and mellowing out the morning. Metal bars, weaved into intricate patterns depicting the sun and lining the walls, rose halfway up the windows ending in a gleaming diamond of gold, allowing those inside to look out and witness the horizon as if in a palace of the sky, gazing down on their creation.

Their bed had been strategically placed by the back walls by the windows so that the morning glare would descend upon them and awake them at the most opportune moment, the gentle blowing of white chiffon surrounding the frame brushing against their skin like a whisper. The room was bigger than before, allowing in more light and giving them more space, with tables and chairs of gold placed around the room, holding offerings of food and oils that scented the air in perfect delight.

Exotic plants of light blues and pinks, particular favourites of his mates, were placed in every corner, livening up the stony features and breathing life into the room. They smelt wonderful, delicate scents that were not overpowering and lifted the heart of all weights and pains; they were beautiful and brought a new sense to life – replicating the very person who loved and had requested them.

Magnus turned his head, twisting slightly from his position on the bed to gaze out into the world outside the window, the cloudless blue sky falling beyond the horizon of his vision. He couldn’t see the city from his view from the bed, only the great sandy plains that stretched for endless miles in a coarse golden river.

It was normally a boring sight, one Magnus had seen almost every day from childhood, one he had often scorned and taken advantage of, but after the past week, a week spent purely in the arms and body of his lover, the alpha had found a new appreciation for life and all that inhabited it. He found a deeper understanding of the ribbon of moonlight, on the strand of hair atop a persons head, he understood now why his people would spend hours of their days just _talking_ about anything and everything.

He turned back to his reason for living, his _nefer hem_ bundled under the light cotton covers of the bed, snuggled into the warmth of his chest, one arms and one leg crossed over his body in an adorably possessive manner.

He seemed delicate, fragile, his porcelain skin looked like it could crack as he curled into a tight ball against his side. He knew his mate wasn’t anything like that.

Alexander was strong, capable of anything he wanted if he so desired. Magnus knew of no other person who could face the horrors his mate had and come out just as able to carry on living his life, finding love and happiness. He observed the plumpness of his lips, the slight turn up of his nose, the flutter of his long eyelashes and his heart began beating in tandem to the omegas, sharing the timing and the breaths as easily as anything.

They were connected, in all ways possible.

After the ceremony, when the sun had risen in the sky and the world became an explosion of pale yellows and lazy oranges, after hundreds of bodies high on the pleasure of life, love and wine had stumbled, laughing, grappling onto friends and family as they made their way home, Magnus had taken his omega into his arms, tightly wrapping the lithe body around his waist and stormed to their new bedroom, eager to begin their new life together as an officially bonded mated pair.

They had taken to their new chambers, barricading themselves away from the world for the rest of the week and refusing to leave. First they had laughed. Laughed, sang, danced the night away, overwhelmed with the feeling of belonging that settled deep into their chests and flew around their bloodstreams. Over and over had they flown around the room with erratic movements of happiness, swinging their arms and legs wildly as they refused to contain their inner feelings. They could not be tamed that night, nor be called to any higher power – They were simply two people, a True Alpha and omega, lost in a world of love that contained only themselves.

From then on they had indulged in a week of passion, losing themselves in each other’s bodies as pleasure built to new extremes and ecstasy overthrew their minds.

Every surface had been christened, used as a testament to their love and shared passion, and no where had been spared. Tables had been knocked over in the wildest moments, torches crashed off walls, food scattered along the floor; they had been completely oblivious to it all, their minds wired only to the feeling of heated skin and bruised lips that crushed their bodies into the sweetest wine.

When their bodies had become too overheated, when the evidence of their love making began to crack and fade in unpleasant feelings, the two would retire to the attached bedroom – Magnus more often than not carrying his _imi-ib_ who had lost the use of his legs due to the tremors of pleasure that refused to leave them. It was grand, almost as big as the public ones Alexander had been introduced to first, with gleaming walls lines with an assortment of scented oils and utensils and an open top rood that led directly to a bath that was to be filled only with natural resources.

Together they bathed, washed, _loved_ in the heat of the water, eyes watching the ripples as their skin soaked and their muscles relaxed. Magnus had taken his _mrwt_ more than once within those walls, finding immeasurable pleasure at the echoing cries and moans that bounced from the walls and filled the chamber repeatedly. Wet skin slid against wet skin with the most delicious sounds and the alpha had drunk from his mate multiple times.

In their bed, fresh cotton sheets abandoned in a heap on the floor, the elder had made _mrwt_ slowly and deeply to his younger omega mate, taking him to depths of passion he had never experienced, bringing him to the edge of relief only to draw him back over and over until finally the pressure was too strong and his _imi-ib hem_ could do no more than hoarsely whimper out as his back arched and his head was flung back. Here, on this bed, Magnus showed his _nefer_ Alexander just how much he loved him, desired him, _worshipped him_ ; the alpha had refused to let the omega leave the bed until he realised with absolute certainty that they were mated, and no part of Magnus resented the fact.

One day, he would get Alexander to understand just how _amazing_ he truly was.

But undoubtably, his favourite moments were the times after, when his Alexander was no more than a pliable mass of limbs sated with pleasure and drowsy on love. In this time frame, when their bodies were still of movement and all life centred onto the person before him, the pair had spoken of a great number of things.

They whispered out their love into the skin of shoulders, promising the world and all her stars for time to pause and for their moment to never end. They spoke of worlds created by words, of lands no longer existing and those just starting, they spoke of life beyond the four walls of their room, the pack members, the weather, they speculated on the relationships of others and predicted future bonding’s.

Magnus had hinted as their own future, of children of their own to grow in their image and continue on their legacy. He spoke of thinly veiled pleasures of the family and holding something precious to his chest and feeling a heartbeat, he spoke subtly of these matters; Magnus never said anything explicit, only indicating his hope for a family future and the unimaginable joy it would bring.

Alexander, of his own violation, told the alpha of ancient traditions he preformed with his family back before he presented. Of offering gifts of nature to gods and goddesses on special days, of dances that symbolised a higher purpose and chosen with extreme care so at not offend. He spoke of the training he undertook before his captivity, the way in which he never slacked off learning languages, history, culture, never protested being taught about medicine, literature and the inner workings of the mind.

It was a simpler world he had whispered into the safety of night, the darkness providing him a comfort not granted in the light. It was a simpler world but it did not have you in it, he had declared quietly with a head pressed into the junction of his neck, teeth lightly grazing over the skin of his mating bite.

Magnus had not thought his heart could expand anymore.

The alphas mind returned back to the present at the slight movement of his mate. At his side, Alexander began to slowly awaken, his body stretching out languorously and displaying the ivory skin in all its lithe, nubile glory. Upon almost every available inch, Alexander’s body was marked with a form of bite or bruise placed by his alphas mouth at some point in the passion of their days.

Alexander found he did not resent or fear the marks, rather welcomed them and relished in what they represented. He was Magnus’ and nobody could say otherwise.

A smile, small and lazy, stretched upon his beautiful face and Magnus swooped down to place his lips upon the cherry red lips of his mate in a morning gesture. “ _Em Hoptep_ ” He whispered against his _mrwts_ lips, pressing down chastely once more before rising up onto his arm and gazing down at the body below.

_“Em Hoptep hem.”_ Came the whispered reply and Alexander moved to face the alpha completely, stretching out onto his back, placing his swan like neck on full, delicious, display. Their movements weren’t hasty or made in a hurry; Magnus lowered himself back down, placing pressure onto his mate’s body, and dreamily licked and sucked at the pale, porcelain skin, gently grinding his hips down to meet the slow bucking of his lover.

This action would lead nowhere – they had to re-enter society at some point after all – but the two hardly cared as they expressed their love through movement. “I love you.” Alexander murmured as he brushed against his lips, breath catching and swirling into his own. No matter how many times the elder had heard that four letter phrase this week or in the variety of contexts in which he heard it, his heart still skipped a beat and his breath caught in his throat for a couple of moments.

He was sure people could forgive him.

Especially when the person saying _I love you_ was Alexander Lightwood-Bane.

“I love you too.” He responded in equal measure, drawing up his lips to once more place them delicately against those of the omegas.

Magnus felt like he could stay all day in such a way – in fact he was pretty sure they had over the past week – but they’d only been allowed a week off and in true annoying fashion, the knock if an impatient advisor sounded at the door.

The alpha growled and hastily covered his mate’s body in a possessive grip as the door was crashed open and Raphael stormed inside, a timid looking Luke at his shoulder. The smaller alpha opened his mouth to speak before scenting the room, his nose scrunching up at the smell of sex, raw and passionate, and seeing the naked pair hunched over on the bed, Magnus’ eyes gleaming with anger and snarls coming from his throat.

He bowed, forcing Luke to copy along his movements before quickly moving outside the door and allowing the two privacy to make themselves presentable. Raphael truly felt bad interrupting them in such an intimate moments – and honestly he wouldn’t have come so early if it wasn’t urgent – so Magnus sighed deeply before uncurling himself from around Alexander (heart failing slightly at the sad sounding whine that followed this action) and pressing a sweet chaste kiss against his puckered lips before beginning to get ready.

“I’m sorry my _mrwt,_ why don’t you get a steaming bath and I’ll join you after this meeting? Then we can relax, just you and me, and let things go their natural way.” Magnus trailed his finger tip up the naked torso of his mate, delighting in the blush he received, and hugged his mate close to him, breathing in his heady scent before shooing him out of the room to get cleaned up.

His _nefer_ omega turned back to look at him half way there, blowing out a sweet kiss – an honestly how could Magnus not coo at such an innocent childlike action – and a wink before turning back and continuing to the baths.

The alpha snapped himself out of the daze the naked body of his mate sent him into and began to get ready, unwilling to be parted from Alexander for too long.

After five minutes he called out to his advisors, well aware of their close proximity, and stood rigid and tall as they entered, sheepish expressions etched on their faces. Even Raphael who was often unperturbed by such things, seemed apologetic for the disturbance he had caused. Both pretended not to notice the way Magnus’ eyes were slightly glazed over in lust, or the way in which his body was not completely lax at the scent of his mate, wet and willing, only a door away.

“ _Nisu_ Magnus, I am sorry about this, believe me I wouldn’t do it if it wasn’t urgent.” Raphael began, hastily closing his mouth when Magnus suddenly turned his head and stared into his eyes with something akin to a glare.

“What is it?” He asked, voice low and rough with barely concealed arousal. The two did not speak, only look at each other with an internal battle of the eyes about who would carry on the news. The alpha, however, was not in the mood for their debate, eager instead to return into the arms of his mate, and so tightened his glare and snarled at them both, drawing back their attentions.

“Well you see my _Nisu,_ you are required to leave the Downworld pack for a few days, to lead an envoy of delegates to some of the smaller packs. They requested your presence on a matter of some importance.” Luke spoke clearly and precisely, eyes mercifully dodging the glare sent his way.

Leave for a few days? How could he do such a thing? He’d only been officially bonded and mated to Alexander for a week, separation now was the worse possible thing to happen! This was an unmitigated disaster and the alpha felt his heart slowly breaking at the realisation that he would need to leave Alexander behind to lead the pack in his absence.

 His beautiful, intelligent, loving mate whom Magnus knew still hated loud crowds and found suspicion in his treatment from the pack would be separated from him and forced into a position he was far from comfortable just _sharing_. How could such a thing happen?

He wanted to ask, he turned his head and opened his mouth to ask why he needed to go and not just a representative of the palace when Raphael interrupted, shattering Magnus’ heart in one fell swoop.

“It’s about Sebastian”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you all for the love and support last chapter, you filled my heart with so much happiness to hear from you all. If anyone else ever needs help, or just someone to talk to please don't hesitate to drop me a message, I want to support you the same way you did for me. I would like to say I am doing a bit better and have found my inspriation again (at least somewhat) so as a thank you for helping me I gift you a present of a chapter. Please note that angst is going to start appearing soon, so prepare yourselves.
> 
> As always, please comment on what you liked, didnt and want to see in the future.


	58. Dawn and difficult conversations

The alpha sat back onto his bed, disbelief and shock overtaking his body. He couldn’t believe it, after all this time, after everything, why had Sebastian been brought up, why had he been mentioned.

The willowy blond had disappeared after his last attack, leaving their courts and heading towards the Seelie pack without any kind of contact – he hadn’t sent anyone after his Alexander or led any armies to their doors. So why exactly were some of the minor packs wanting to meet with him about the alpha?

He suddenly felt very nauseous.

What was he going to tell Alexander? The omega would be torn, heartbroken as Magnus was currently, at the idea of separation. They were only recently mated, their bodies so perfectly aligned and attuned to each other that separation was bound to cause pain. The alpha could hardly bare to be separated from his _mrwt_ when he was in the bathroom only a few feet away, the overwhelming need to check on him, to scent him, _hold_ him already beginning to take effect on his body.

The elder knew that he would become extremely possessive, even without the ability to be near his mate, tearing apart any person who had even stood near his _imi-ib_ without care or attention to if they had caused any harm – his inner alpha would scent someone new and see them as a threat to be eliminated. But it wasn’t only that, newly bonded mates, official ones, needed skin on skin contact to maintain the strength of their bond and connection.

Alexander had only just told Magnus of his love, and now Sebastian had managed to ruin even that.  

Magnus was aware of the horrors brought about at the idea of Sebastian coming back into their lives; For _Amun’s_ sake his poor mate had only just begun to refer to Sebastian by name instead of _Master,_ an event like this was sure to send him back. Alexander had grown, _blossomed_ , into a wonderfully strong omega, capable of looking both betas and alphas into the eye in spite of his fear, of talking without stuttering to those bigger than him, of taking his pleasure rather than bargaining for it or being ashamed of it.

And then their was the pack to consider.

Alexander would have to lead them, his role of Omega Queen Consort meaning he would step into Magnus’ role should the occasion ever rise instead of sharing the duty. But his pack had never had an omega leader before, not one who ruled the pack by themselves, and he feared their reaction.

Would they take advantage, push and push his precious _nefer hem_ until the omega could do no more than allow them to do as they wished, regardless of rules?

Would they disregard anything he said, refuse to listen to his advise and handling of pack problems because they trusted an alpha’s opinion more than an omega’s? He knew the pack welcomed his Alexander, they’d shown their support of the union more than once, but did they celebrate him purely because he was an omega and/or Magnus’ chosen mate?

He hated the doubts this situation had put him in, despised the difficult decisions he and Alexander would now have to make together, knowing they would always have to be taken from each other. It was going to be torture and Magnus could only hope that he bore the brunt of it, able to protect his omega from all the slings and arrows this was going to cause.

The alpha looked up into the downcast eyes of his advisors and sighed a heavy sigh of resignation. It was better to get this over with then keep extending the time further. “Tell me more” he demanded quietly, voice harsh and cold yet low and whispered so as to not disturb his mate in the bathroom next door.

He could feel the confusion and worry floating around the bond, could hear the questions of his mate _Maggie what’s happening, are you okay, is someone…_ he tuned them out, unwilling to draw his mate into this without speaking face to face. His mate deserved that.

Luke raised his head slightly and clasped his hands together behind his back, every inch of posture showing the soldier within. “The packs wish to express to you concerns they have about Sebastian’s movements, they say they can provide evidence to show the alpha is not with the Seelie’s as he declared.” He turned his eyes back to the ground and hunched his shoulders slightly, preparing himself for the shouting which was sure to follow; Magnus was a passionate and deadly man, and it took only the tiniest of sparks to set his anger alight.

It was a surprise to Luke and Raphael both that their _Nius_ didn’t immediately began to yell and throw things in anger, demanding for someone’s head for the disgrace Sebastian had done. It was well known Magnus didn’t deal well with broken promises and assurances.

Instead the taller male simply bowed his head into his hands, rubbing harshly at the skin in what Raphael believed to be muted frustration and exhaustion – he could understand why, after everything the pair had been through they now had to face the possible threat of Sebastian on the pack.

“Do they need, and I mean _need_ , me to be there?” He questioned, voice still low in the early morning light. _To think_ Magnus thought self-depreciatingly, _I was praising that same light only minutes ago_. Once more the two looked down at the stone floor, sheepish and guilty looks etched onto their faces.

“We’re sorry _Hem-ek_ ,” Raphael began, head still bowed and fingers knotted together in nerves, “They will only speak to the ruler of our pack and what with _Hem-ek_ Alexander being an omega and…” he trailed off, knowing that the elder alpha would understand the implications of his sentence. Alexander was at greater risk outside of pack walls than ever he would be inside – inside had Simon, Clary, held Raphael and Luke, all of whom would lay down their lives to protect Alexander should the need ever rise.

Magnus prayed to all the gods and goddesses it wouldn’t.

The two patiently awaited his answer, standing stiffly in front of him whilst he sat in contemplation, pondering over the various different ways in which he could simplify the problems. Finally, after a few tense minutes of thinking, of struggling to ignore the hesitant and diminishing prodding from his mate who no doubt was blaming himself for the lack of response, Magnus raised his head out of his hands.

“How long until I leave?”

“You have a couple of hours _Hem-ek_ ,” Raphael stated, head snapping up to attention and shoulders moving back as he regained his façade of politician. “Then you, I, Maia and a few other select members will make the short journey to and back from the meeting.”

“How long until we return?”

“Hopefully we shall be gone only a few days. I-I am sorry about this Magnus, you know I wouldn’t take you from Alexander, or vice versa, unless completely necessary.” The elder sighed in acknowledgement, aware that he would never place blame upon his two alphas for bringing the news to him.

He needed to see Alexander now though, to spend the next few hours attached to his side and never parting – these few days were going to be complete and utter torture, being unable to touch or scent his mate was going to drive his inner alpha into madness that no pack member could ever quell.

“Dua Netjer en ek, my friends, for telling me this, but please leave me, I must speak to my _ib_ about all of this.” The two said nothing, only bowed in submission and left the room to prepare for the journey ahead. Luke was to stay back, a line of protection should any threat encroach on Alexander’s life.

Magnus heaved a heavy sigh filled with sadness and frustration before standing and moving slowly towards the bathroom. By now Alexander had stopped trying to talk to him through their bond, believing himself to being annoying or clingy, and the alpha desired to make him understand sooner rather than later.

 

* * *

 

 

The bathroom was filled with steam when he entered, the large chamber slightly obscured by the grey mist produced. It was sweltering hot, hotter even than the weather outside during the middle of summer, and Magnus hurriedly stripped off his sleep clothes of just a short, thigh high _shendyt,_ relishing in the small reprieve it offered him.

He couldn’t see Alexander in the first bath he came upon and so moved the central bath, the one placed directly under the circular sky light within the chamber. The stone edge of the bath was lined with overflowing water that was almost scalding to touch, the normally crystal clear liquid whitened by the heat flowing through it.

On the other side of the bath lay his Alexander.

His head was tilted back against the stone, eyes closed, face scrunched in sadness and arms laying either side of him to keep him afloat. His body was on full display, creamy, love blemished skin bare to the world and the hunger in Magnus’ eyes, decadent legs outstretched in supposed relaxation (If Magnus’ mind drifted slightly to the memory of those lithe legs wrapped around his head whilst he lay between them, tongue devouring the puckered and cum filled hole, who exactly could blame him).

His mate knew he was there, evident by the way his shoulders slightly tensed and his breathing stilted for a short moment. Magnus knew his mate was expecting punishment for entering the bath without explicit permission, the traces of his past never completely leaving him alone, and so walked around the side, releasing calming pheromones all the way there.

He settled behind his mate, pulling him close to his chest, nose diving into the marked skin of his shoulder and scenting him hard and repeatedly. He didn’t want to forget this scent, nor did he want to lose it – he needed to go to this meeting, needed to do whatever to keep the most important aspect of his life safe.

It would kill him to be separated, but holding his _mrwt_ in his arms now, Magnus knew he couldn’t abandon his duties, not if they were this important.

Alexander relaxed against him, naked body going pliant and drifting off to sleep as he tilts his head back to allow Magnus to further explore the pale ivory of his neck. He won’t ask what the meeting was about despite his legal right to, Magnus knows he won’t, so the alpha knows it comes down to him to address the growing issue.

Absently his thumb begins to stroke a gentle pattern against his skin, almost as if reassuring them both, and he laps gentle kisses against the skin, proving to his mate that his questions were valid and perfectly alright and he had no issues with communicating through the bond.

“I love you” He whispered against the skin, lips brushing against the dark mating bite on his neck as he pressed a gentle kiss directly in the middle.

Alexander hummed back sweetly, twisting in his arms until he was straddling the taller male with head still buried in the junction of his neck and arms slung over his back in a tiredly careless manner. “I love you too.” He replied quietly, exhaustion beginning to overwhelm him and the alpha felt the butterflies trapped within his stomach begin to flutter madly at hearing those four favourite words.

He didn’t want to do this, wished he didn’t need to disturb this perfect and peaceful scene, but he was leaving in a couple of hours and wished to spend as little as that time actually talking about the next few days with his mate – it seemed selfish, but he wanted, no, _needed,_ to feel Alexander against him before he left, needed to leave behind some trace of himself should anything happen and he didn’t return.

“Alexander” he began carefully, moving the warm and pliant body until they were both sat up facing each other, eyes connected and hands clasped together in unity.

“There is something we need to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a quick update showing the continuation of the last chapter. Hope you enjoyed and please don't hesitate on leaving a comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see next! Some major angst coming up shortly so prepare yourselves for that.
> 
> Also, completly shamless plug of the playlist I created for this story here: https://open.spotify.com/user/em20i5e2sn7w6haocuzc51u0g/playlist/6jOpKdLjp8BZvo4WEAWIAL?si=bl5JoRvhQeWa7DbZFD3S9w
> 
> If anyone has trouble accessing it, please tell me and I promise to try and rectify everything


	59. Seperation part one

The early morning buzz of the court was filled with surprised looks and confused words. The alphas and betas of the Downworld pack, and those from travelling groups, had clamoured to the palace first thing in the morning after hearing court was to be reopened after the recent honeymoon break period, expecting to see their _Nisu_ and tell his of their troubles.

So far they had only been allowed access to the room, with no one speaking, and no king present.

 Before the many pack members there stood only the omega queen and royal consort as opposed to the alpha king and no one quite understood what was happening. Alpha Santiago was missing too along with a few other notable members of the court often found along the kings inner circle, such as Maia or Ragnor.

They watched their queen raise his chin high, confidence taking up a mask on his face, and sit down regally upon his golden throne, hands tightly clasped in front of him and looking every inch like he deserved the very role he had married into.

He spoke, voice calm and quiet, to the crowd, reassuring them all was well and that Magnus had simply been called away on a matter of urgent business and had left before morning light had fully rose into the sky. He told them in a reassuring manner, that the king would be back before the weeks end, hopefully bringing along good news and welcomed relief from a distant threat.

After only a moments hesitation, when the pack members gazed around each other to gage if they should accept this response, and if so continue on with only an omega as leader (something non had ever seen or heard of before), the masses of people began to form an orderly queue in which to see the queen and speak of their troubles.

A few walked out of the room, infuriated that an _omega_ of all things would hold all official power over them in court, that their _alpha_ had left behind his bed warmer to rule in his stead. They found it disgraceful, horrific and deemed themselves above such a person. They did not mind having an omega queen, after all _hem-ek_ Magnus did deserve the very best mate to have children with, but such a person, they viewed, needed to remain behind closed doors, solely focused on domestic tasks and baring children.

For the majority though, the hundreds or alphas and betas proud to call Alexander their queen, they simply wrote their names on the list to be called out and bowed their heads in submission when they walked forward, showing only the utmost of respect for their leader.

They had no cause to judge the omega.

And so Alexander sat in court, head held high, voice soft yet strong and commanding, presence admired and bold. He dutifully hid the shaking of his body when an alpha stepped forward, pheromones leaking out of their bodies unconsciously and permeating the air with a pungent scent that made his eyes water. He concealed the flinch of his body when a beta with a loud booming voice yelled at him to help with a problem or disagreed with his solution.

On that morning, Alexander Lightwood Bane sat high upon his throne and ruled his pack with a determined glint within his passionate blue eyes.

 

 

* * *

 

Magnus’ feet hurt after the hours and hours of continuous walking. Him and his other travellers were tired, hungry and slightly cold as the night air began to seep into their bones. They had not stopped for food or rest, the inner alpha inside of Magnus would not allow him to until the moment his _imi-ib_  was returned safe and lovingly to his arms, and now the group had begun to feel it deep within their bones.

“Magnus, please, let us rest for a moment, nightfall is almost upon us and we have been walking for most of the day.” Raphael’s pleading tone ran through the alpha, and Magnus stopped his movements immediately, realising that he was not alone in his journey and that the rest of his group had been forced to keep his pace all through the day.

“I apologise Raphael, _Dua Netjer en ek_ for reminding me, let us take a short break” Magnus sighed in resignation, heart dropping at the increased time it would now take to get back to Alexander. He listened only half heartedly to the relived moans and mumblings of his companions, saw only distantly as they threw their travel weary bodies to the ground and drank greedily from waterskins and ate devouringly from their saddlebags.

His mind, lost to the many thoughts of his omega, was stuck on the dreadful morning they had had after Magnus explained the situation.

He remembered the look Alexander wore upon his face, the mask that would have fooled everyone else into believing he was okay, that the journey to discover something about Sebastian had caused no effect.

He knew it was not the case.

Magnus had seen the way in which the smaller males beautiful bright blue eyes had dimmed and wet slightly, seen the saddened pout that had half formed upon his plump lips, the way his naturally pale skin had lost all hue and became almost transparent.

He’s seen how his posture, relaxed and carefree after their week in confined quarters and the steaming bath they had both collapsed into, had stiffened almost unnoticeably, had watched as ivory hands, which before had been gently caressing the golden skin of his thighs from where Alexander had perched himself on the alphas lap, fisted and grabbed at empty air.

His mate had been affected by the news in the most horrific way.

But the most horrible moment, Magnus reflected, golden green eyes staring blankly out into the sand covered horizon, was after he had left the safety of the bathroom and the comfort of the bedroom. The elder alpha had senses much stronger than that of the average alpha, his True status offering him more power.

Through the walls Magnus could hear his _imi-ib_ breaking.

He heard the roar of pain ripped from the fragile porcelain throat, screaming and screaming in deep unforgettable pain that touched his very heart. Glass from the bottles and jugs that lay carelessly around the room smashed against the stone walls, glittering along the floor from where they landed. Magnus wanted to turn around and run to his mate, cradle him in his arms and hide him away from the horrors of the world; he had faced too much already in his young life.

There was a moment, Magnus reflected as he raised the deerskin to his mouth and took a sip of water, that he thought it was over, that Alexander had gathered himself together and brought forward the inner strength the alpha knew he had within him. A moment of silence where Magnus had stood, frozen in despair and shock in the hallway outside their rooms and fought with his inner alpha about going back.

But then Alexander began crying.

It started as something almost unintelligible, near silent against the running water of the bathroom, but the elder had heard it, and with it felt his heart break. Tiny hiccups, a small catch of the breath, were the only sounds Magnus could focus on and he listened, unable to do anything as they grew louder and louder in complete and utter despair.

They rose in volume and anger until his Alexander was sobbing wholeheartedly, throat tearing out as no doubt tears fell in rivers down his cheeks. Magnus was dying to run to him, spread his alpha pheromones of love and care, reassure his _hem_ that he was safe and no willowy blonde _alpha_ was going to touch him or hurt him ever again.

But he couldn’t, no matter how much his inner alpha was howling at him to do so. Raphael was dragging him away, forcing him further and further apart from his mate and the alpha could do nothing but follow along, his mind shut down from the depth of sadness radiating through the bond between them and the broken connection in their minds that Alexander had forced closed.

A heavy sigh from Maia packing her stuff up dragged Magnus out of his painful memories and forced him back into the present, further away from the memories of his mate.

Time to carry on.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec, reluctantly, was proud of himself.

He wasn’t sure how he’d managed it, an entire day spent entirely in court, mingling amongst his alpha’s pack and sorting out their problems, but he’d done it. And he was proud. But now he was tired and wanted nothing less to collapse into his bed and fall asleep, surrounded by the golden hues of the evening sun, the silk covers of the bed and the warmth of his ma…

His mate.

Who was far away from him, in some distant area beyond the boarders of the Downworld pack lands. Suddenly the night began to get colder and a little darker and Alec no longer wished to sleep. He knew the moment he closed his eyes he would dream of Sebastian, of cold, calculating eyes that looked too piercingly and coarse, harsh hands that held on too tight.

His inner omega whined pitifully, calling out to a man who wasn’t there, and Alec wanted to collapse down and cry. But he couldn’t, what would Magnus think if he were to find out, discover that his omega mate was pathetic and weak, unable to control the thoughts inside his own head, let alone that of the pack.

He wanted his siblings, wanted them to hold him tight between them and let their alpha pheromones wash over him in reassurance. They wouldn’t take away the pain of his missing mate, but it would reduce the distance and he preened at the thought of being centre of their attention. He didn’t deserve that attention, but it would be welcomed non the less.

But even his siblings couldn’t help him currently, both hinting non too subtly to him that they had ‘other’ things to be doing this night and wouldn’t wish to be disturbed for anything less than necessity. Alec, as an omega missing his alpha, clearly did not qualify to them and he didn’t want to make them leave him behind.

Alec took his time preparing for bed, feeling the process calm him down a little and settle his frayed nerves, slightly bridging the gap the absence of his mate left behind.

He felt awful about closing their connection this morning, disrupting the mental link they shared that allowed them to communicate, but the images and words that projected into his mind at the reminder of Sebastian, the scathing, hating words that flowed around his body, the bruises inflicted at the hands of the man he was supposed to be loyal to…

The blood that came from between his legs as he lost his reason for living.

He couldn’t subject his _hem_ to that, wouldn’t, not when Magnus had to go and do something to potentially protect everyone in the pack.

Alec carefully removed his makeup, wiping away the mask he wore in front of the crowd and stared at himself in the small handheld mirror of his desk, observing the tear stained eyes and flushed cheeks. Who would want such a broken omega for a mate, why _had_ Magnus chosen him?

As the last rays of sun passed over the sky, Alec finally lay down on the bed, snuggling into the convers the best he could to try and feel the phantom heat of his mate. The mating bite on his neck seemed to pulse and throb, as if the very essence of his soul was calling out to Magnus, begging him to return to their bed and hold him tight.

He closed his eyes and willed for a dreamless night, slowly feeling himself drifting off, like a whisper or a breeze.

He fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Magnus wasn’t too sure where he was.

One moment he was settling down for bed, yearning the body of his beautiful mate, his luminescent ivory skin and the next he was in a kind of dream world, an eternal night of silver ribbon streaming down and illuminating the life around him.

He was stood in a luscious green glade, with trees stretching around for miles and reaching high into the land of the gods. A stream, gentle and forever flowing crafted a path through the middle of a field of flowers and Magnus felt himself drawn to it, hesitantly walking forward and crouching down to touch its icy waters.

“Magnus?”

The alpha started, head snapping up and body jolting backwards at the unexpected voice. _That voice._

“Mags?” Came the hesitant voice of his beloved, quiet and unassuming. Breathing heavily Magnus looked up, golden green eyes flashing in surprise and unbridled happiness at the sight of his mate. Alexander was stood on the opposite side of the stream, blue eyes bright and teary, beautiful face reflecting his own expression back to him.

His mate was naked baring his arm cuffs and the sleeping _shendyt_ wrapped tight around his waist and thighs. His hair was untamed and wild, arms slightly outstretched as if reaching towards the alpha in disbelief. Upon his cheeks Magnus saw the remnants of tears and wished more than ever to cross the gap between them and take away all his pain. It was startingly clear that his _hem_ had been stuck in the throes of a nightmare.

His omega was craning his neck upwards, staring him directly in the eyes and Magnus was reminded just how small the _mrwt_ of his life was, how childish and innocent he seemed to all who didn’t know him. 5’5 was not the typical height of a queen, nor that of any leader, but his mate carried his title so well that the alpha commonly forgot his small stature.

“Are you really here?” He question hesitantly, voice unsure and scratchy from sleep. His eyes held tight to the alphas form and Magnus might have found it distracting or unnerving, the way the omega refused to blink, if not for the fact he was doing the exact same.

The question forced Magnus to stall. Was this real, this imaginary glade filled with lush greenery and pastel flowers of hundreds of varieties, with a never ending moonlight that danced with silver ribbons and bestowed heavenly light upon the ground? Was his Alexander, his wonderful, _wonderful_ omega truly stood opposite him in the sleeping attire with tear stained cheeks and rumpled hair?

Was this part of their connection, the mental link that formed between them after mating, or something else, a higher power that couldn’t bare to see the mated pair separate from the other due to the level of despair?

“I am my _mrwt_ , always.” He whispered out, voice filled with love and happiness yet not wanting to disturb the peacefulness of the glade. Neither crossed to the other or bridged the gap that divided them, fearful that touch would rip them apart. The stream acted as their barrier, holding them apart and forcing them to separate, left only to words and memory of loving touch upon their skin.

“Come,” He began, resting down upon the grassy bank, urging his high strung mate to do the same, “I have missed you, and my heart calls for you.” His voice broke as his eyes refused to tear away from the angelic sight of his mate sat before him, his emotions falling from his mouth and into the night air like a dream.

“I have missed you too, my _hem_.” Came Alexanders voice, characteristically shy and bashful at the depth and honesty of his alpha’s emotion.  He gave a small, coy smile in return, cheeks heating up into a blush, and Magnus cooed at the gentle sight, longing with all his heart to reach across the stream and collect his small angel into his arms.

“Let us talk of happy things my _nefer hem_.” Magnus requested, eyes pleading with his mate to let them have a chance to just talk to each other and bask in the presence of love that surrounded them.

And so they did, hours upon hours Magnus believed, sat either side of a stream talking of everything and nothing they could, relishing in the sight and sound of the other and refusing to let their eyes drift away. They were lost to the world surrounding them, encased in a bubble that hid them away and kept them safe, protecting them from the cruel reality of the world.

Magnus felt a slight tug in the back of his mind, incessant and demanding in a way he couldn’t ignore. It was time to wake up, the eternal night encasing them an image only, and Magnus found himself and unwilling participant. He didn’t want to wake up if it meant leaving behind his mate, losing his companionship and the connection between them; but the tugging in his mind was getting stronger and stronger and Magnus knew he had limited time left.

“My _mrwt_ , I think I am waking up.” Magnus cried out, interrupting the gentle and angelic singing of his lover, causing the sounds of the glade to fall away and the grass around them turn cold and die. Alexander looked crestfallen, voice cutting off and head hanging low, and hesitantly blew a kiss in the alphas direction, saying without chocked up words, the feeling bursting from inside.

The elder wasted no time in returning his own, spreading into the air his strong alpha pheromones and watching as they showered over his mate like stardust falling from the sky. “ _Senebti,_ my _imi-ib_ , stay strong, we’ll be parted only a few days more.” Alexander nodded shakily and Magnus turned around, preparing to walk back to where he’d started, to where the drumming in his head was directing him to go.

He took a step and nodded to himself in reassurance, promising to be back in the arms of his mate soon. “I’m sorry to leave you my _mrwt_.” He called out, taking another step but refusing to look back, if he looked back he would lose himself in crystal eyes and porcelain.

Magnus suddenly found it very hard to breath as he felt the saddened gaze of his omega behind him, heard the almost inaudible “ _Senebti”_ called back to him. Another step and he felt his heart close even tighter.

He took a fourth step, still refusing to turn around and look into the heartbroken eyes of his mate. He needed to wake up, to return to the palace as soon as possible and into the arms of his loving mate, breaking the longing of their absence.

Suddenly the words ripped out of Alexander’s throat unbidden and unafraid: _Without one kiss?_

Magnus turned and the two fell into the others arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the delay of this chapter, school and such things caught up to me and I got lost in a sea of work and deadlines. Hope you enjoyed and feel free to comment on what you like, didn't and want to see in the future. And a sneak peak for the future: angst will be turning up in the next chapter. Please exscuse the weird writing style of this chapter, wasnt quite sure what was happening with it


	60. Back around

Alec feels the smile come unbidden on his face at the sudden reminder that him and his _hem_ have been separated for three days, which means that the alpha was now (hopefully) on his way home and would be back to the palace before the next nightfall. Soon they would be reunited, souls boned in harmony, inner wolves howling with joy at being brought back together, and Alec couldn’t wait.

He’d finished his duties for now, sat in court for hours upon hours, settled disputes in the kitchen over food distribution and cooking, spoke to the _Baket_ Lydia and Clary about the cleaning, and was now headed to his baths to rest before dinner. He felt conflicted about the baths, he knew they belonged to him and Magnus because of their royal status, but did he truly deserve to go in without the alpha, was that right extended to him if the king wasn’t there?

Simon and his siblings had spent hours talking to him in the few days his _hem_ had been away, and Alec felt somewhat confident about using the baths without his alpha there alongside him. And so, with the resolution unstable in his mind, Alec went to the baths after his duties and prepared to clean himself up before meeting his guests for dinner; Omegas after all were expected above all else to look respectable and presentable at all times.

The room was steaming with the temperature of the water, mist covering the walls and the floor, casting a strange unearthly visage over the room. Alec can hardly see the beginning of the bath and so hesitantly walks forward, toes angling to catch the waters edge so that he can gracefully drop down and relax into the watery heat that will surround him.

He finds the bath only a minute later and eases himself into its depths, a small, childlike sigh releasing from his mouth as his tense muscles begin to relax. He understands a little better now, how after a day in court his alpha seems to be the most agitated person he’s ever met – perhaps Alec could _help_ in some way, someway _special_.

The omega blushes at the images that come unbidden into his mind of the many different ways he can help his alpha, pale dainty hands wrapping around strong golden muscles, moans of deep pleasure and relief as he _pushes_ and _pulls_ , breathy sighs as the tense shoulder relax under his grasp, choked moans from his small body wrapping tightly-

There’s someone in the bathhouse with him.

The smell came along suddenly, as if the person had seemingly appeared into the room from nowhere, wondering near the edge of the bath.

Alec can’t seem him.

He can’t hear him.

He can hardly _smell_ him.

It’s an alpha, someone old, someone established. They’re somewhere in the room but the mist is too strong and Alec’s senses are too muddled, he doesn’t know where this alpha is, or who he is.

The omega tenses in the heat of the bath, naked body vulnerable and on display. He can’t even attempt to put on a fight in this state, body open for the taking, ready and already wet for the alpha. Alec had foolishly thought this was over, foolishly believed that just because he had mated to a high ranking alpha he was anything more than a simple _kat that_ for pleasure, that he wouldn’t be used and discarded in the way accustomed to omegas.

He sensed the person getting closer, could smell the distorted scent getting stronger with each passing breath. His omega pheromones, by now, were going haywire, calling out for help, emitting strong smells of vinegar to show his distress, shouting for his _mate_ to come to him, but Alec knew it was futile.

It was only a matter of time before he became the _whore_ again.

He just hadn’t expected it to be in such a cherished place.

Alec could hear the alpha now, the sight footsteps approaching the bath, the shortness of breath due to the heat and the anticipation, the slight shuffling of clothes as they were no doubt in the process of being removed.

Alec wanted to move, desperately wanted to run and hide away, to have his mate curl protectively around him and hide him from the horrors of the world. But Magnus wasn’t here and the scent of arousal was preventing him from moving.

It was so strong, bearing down on his inner omega in an oppressive display of control and Alec hated how weak and susceptible he was to it. His inner omega was panicking, highly distressed over the absence of a mate and an approaching enemy filled to the brim with aroused pheromones that leaked into the air like poison.

He couldn’t move from his position in the bath. He couldn’t stand and run away, or fight, or scream for help. Before his eyes, images of the past years flashed and played on repeated, rooting him to the ground and forcing him to accept the coming alpha, preventing him from fighting. Alec desperately wanted to cry out, he was a mated omega now, no one but his mate could have him now, but his mouth remained shut with an iron force, lost to the power of the unseen alpha.

The breathing became heavier and Alec felt a presence at his back, leering eyes roaming along the pale nakedness of his body, appraising it like an object for sale. The room became silent and still, breathless with anticipation and neither Alec nor the other alpha moved, both stuck in a world of their own.

 _This is it_ Alec realised, his time as a ‘respected’ omega had come to an end, he’d had his fun, had a feel for how respectable alphas and betas lived, and now he was going back to where he belonged.

Under a body, being used for pleasure whilst being denied his own.

He’d have to thank Magnus, if he ever saw the alpha again, for giving him a chance at happiness, for offering up the mating mark on his neck to make Alec feel welcome – it was more than any previous alpha had done before and the omega appreciated the way in which he could no longer be removed from the pack. At least this way he’d always be tied to Magnus.

Behind him the alpha kneeled, slow and calculated, resting upon the edge of the bath so that his breathe ghosted over the back of his neck, short and fiery breaths shooting down the length of his spine. Tears, silent and clear, began to pour down his face in steady rivulets and Alec bit his lip so as to not cry out, he knew it would only make things worse.

Idly Alec wondered what would happen to him after this encounter. Magnus wouldn’t want him anymore – who would want an unfaithful omega – but he couldn’t be sent away as a large physical distance between them due to their bond would kill them both. Alec may know his worth is little more than dirt, but Magnus deserves a much better, more honourable fate than that.

Perhaps, like his siblings believed, he will be sent down to the prisons and locked up, brought out only to satisfy a rich or noble person. Or maybe Magnus will tie him up in his room and assert his ownership of Alec to all others, keep him locked away so that the omega cant lure any other unsuspecting and innocent alphas into his bed – or in this case _bath._

A large part of his argues against this, reminds him that Magnus is a good man, an amazing alpha, a prised _hem_ who loves Alec more than the sun does the moon; a person who won’t cast him aside or lock him up for being at the mercy of another person. Alec knows, if he were thinking rationally, that Magnus will most likely find the one who hurt him and have them killed, but he’s been in this situation far too many times to think of anything but the worse outcomes.

He will be punished, fit it is his fault the alpha came.

From behind the alpha moves forward slightly, a hand, strong and painful, lands on his shoulder and drags his body backwards until he hits a muscular and broad chest.

The air in the room suddenly seems less, the heat stronger than ever.

His breathing is almost non-existent

The alphas is deep and quick.

He can’t get out of this, he can’t ever escape this.

A pair of lips blows softly against his ear, slimy words filtering through his brain.

“Hello, _Omega”_

* * *

 

 

Magnus stretched his arms up high and sighed at the crack of his back. His group had been stuck in meetings with the small packs almost all day yesterday without any breaks and the constant hunching over due to poor seating meant his limbs felt like retracted pieces of wood. The group that surrounded him were now all exhausted and cranky from days of non-stop travelling and the desert floor beneath the hooves of the horses was making their attitudes worse.

Magnus himself, however, was feeling rather giddy and excited. There was only a days ride until they reached the doors of the palace and finally, _finally_ he could be reunited with the _mrwt_ of his life, his _nefer hem,_ his Omega.

Alexander.

The very name itself gave chills to his spine and Magnus could hardly contain his enthusiasm of being reunited. The bond had been quiet, almost dulled, over the days they’d been separated, as if something was blocking them from communicating or feeling the other, and the alpha dreamed of being able to re-establish their connection.

He wanted to feel his omega’s emotions again, to share in his thoughts and talk silently and privately without the worry of courtiers and advisors.

After the strange dream he’d had a couple of nights ago Magnus had been eager to fall asleep once more, to delve into a realm unknown to have his omega close by his side and warm in his arms. For the past couple of nights Magnus had lain on his bedroll, _shendyt_ dusted and spotless to impress his mate, Maia wearing her _kalasiris_ only a few feet away as look out, waiting for sleep to take him prisoner and send him to the glade.

But it hadn’t happened.

Magnus had resumed to have his ordinary, run of the mill dreams about his pack and the gods/goddess’ that ruled high above them in the sky. It was frustrating to no end, and the alpha felt his irritation rise at the lack of mate nearby, but he boosted himself with the remembrance that they would be together soon, they just had another day of travel.

“ _Dios Neb-i_ , can you stop mooning over your mate for one moment please and ride like a normal person? You’re starting to creep me out over here.” Came an accented voice from his right. Raphael, as always, looked mildly irritated with him, but Magnus simply took the words in his stride and smiled brightly back at the sullen alpha.

“Of course not Raphy! My may deserves all the mooning he can get, and I refuse to stop just because you say so.” There was very little Magnus enjoyed more than to annoy and bother his right hand man, but Raphael’s deadpan expressions and slow reddening of the ears provided for hours of entertainment, as well as the smaller man’s realisation he coudn’t say anything against the _king_ ; it also helped him with the black hole inside of his chest that was in the shape of a certain Omega – but he was unlikely to tell the other alpha that in case it went straight to his head.

From behind him Maia snorted rather inelegantly and smiled begrudgingly at their interaction, having seen far too much of it to be worried about disrespect between the pair. From then they rode in moderate silence, the desert disturbed only by the sound of his group passing along the sand with their horses.

They still had a long and tiring journey across the harsh desert before they arrived at the Downworld pack city, and consequently, the palace; no doubt filled with multiple water stops for both riders and horses and changing of _shendyt’s_ and _kalasiris_ when the sand got to be too much.

He would reach his mate before the next sundown.

They would be reunited.

 

* * *

 

 

Omega.

_Omega._

One word. Three syllables.

A name. An Identification. An excuse.

Something in Alec flared up as he sat in the bath, a memory of a night shrouded in cold winds but a warm embrace, of a golden muscular torso holding him close as he cried, whispered words drifting into his ear.

_You’re not a whore, or a slut, or a prostitute_

_You are just an omega, you owe nothing to nobody_

Something in Alec’s mind snaps as he is filled with the love his alpha gives him, as his spine straightens with the strength of his position, and his eyes darken with the power of a mated bond.

It is his voice and Magnus words that come from his throat, roaring into the bathroom, screaming in the alphas face. “I am _not_ just an _omega_!” He growls, mind slipping into the wolf within, allowing it to take over and attack.

He is not weak, he will not sit here and allow this _alpha_ to find pleasure in his body without permission, he will not let somebody touch what is not theirs. He has Magnus’ love, and Magnus has his, and no alpha, no matter how close they are in social rank or how desperate they are to reach him, will touch him again.

Alec watches himself stand up, delicately pale and naked body rising from the water like a nymph, unashamed and unafraid of his nudity. In this moment he does not care, he will fight his way away from this alpha, or die trying.

He will not let him touch.

Alec feels himself pull back his arm, form a fist from his hand and push it forward with a power unknown. He hears the crack of bone as his fist hits the nose, hears the shout of surprise and pain as the hit registers, hears the heavy body of an alpha drop to the floor.

There’s a moment silence, where neither alpha nor omega can comprehend what exactly just happened. Alec stares, blue eyes burning with rage and passion down into deep browns filled with anger and surprise; he growls loudly, forcing the unknown alpha to submit, to bare his neck in obedience.

He recognises the alpha in a vague manner, he’s not close to Magnus or any of his advisors, but he is a high ranking merchant and so sits upon the counsel. Alec has never really looked at him until now, but the younger male realises with a jolt that this man often watches _him_ rather than Magnus during those meetings.

He has planned this for some time.

Alec feels sick, this man, this _alpha_ , has waited with leering breath until a moment of weakness to attack. He waited until Magnus was far out of reach and Alec was at his most vulnerable to come after him; Alec feels hate build in his stomach and bares his teeth in an uncharacteristic show of anger.

The moment is soon over and Alec feels himself being forced backwards and thrown onto the floor with an almighty howl. The alpha is pinning him down, straddling his waist and baring his fists down to force submission onto the omega. He is grinning with sharp canines, his eyes lit up with a flare of lust and insanity and he continues to pound his fists onto every inch of skin he can touch.

Alec rolls around, grunting and growling, pushing and shoving in an effort to dislodge and harm the alpha looming above him; he is _done_ being a victim, done being a plaything to the powerful. Magnus has taught him this, and his siblings have given him strength, but Alec knows deep down he has begun fighting because of himself, he has found worth in his status and will no longer bow to a wolf who feels like they can take without consequence.

Finally a moment comes and Alec punches the man straight in the jaw, sending him flying from his body and onto the floor a few feet away. The omega wastes no time and _launches_ himself across the space, reversing their positions from before and fighting with all his might.

The alpha’s face blurs, mixing into a hazy vision of hundreds of faces, men, women, old and young, all who have touched him, harmed him, refused to help him. He no longer sees the man under him, face lost to the masses, but he continues to fight, his inner omega being unleased in its entirety.

He is no longer in control.

Alec fights and fights, refusing to back down. He can feel the alpha trying to grab him, pull him down, but Alec refuses to back down and continues to rain upon him any move he can to keep on top. Normally, the blue eyed male despised fighting, hated the blood and the pain, loathed the grunts and growls, he preferred civility and diplomacy, but in this instance, he can no longer justify a passive approach.

His passivity would have caused him to return to the position he had held for years, the position he had been forced into soon after presenting, the position he had no choice in. He would not, _could_ not return.

Soon hands are grabbing him, coming from all directions and Alec cries out in anger, crying for help, for mercy for _anything_. He doesn’t want to do this anymore, he doesn’t want to lose his siblings, his friends, his _mate,_ his _imi-ib_. They grab and pull, drag him away from the alpha and hold him to the floor, he can’t see who it is, can’t smell or hear; his senses lost to the haze of fury and feral behaviour of his inner omega. The hands don’t touch him, only hold his shoulders down and absently he hears a mass of voices swarming above him.

Familiar but distant.

It takes a couple of minutes but Alec can feel himself calming down, can feel his omega slowing and retreating back into the recesses of his mind, prowling around defensively. The voices become clearer, the smells more distinct and Alec can sense his siblings and friends around him, calming him down and checking him over, making sure he is well and uninjured. He can’t sense the other alpha anymore, doesn’t even know if he’s alive at this point with the amount of blood on his arms, but he doesn’t particularly care – Alec finds himself more concerned with trying to breath.

 _It’s okay_ he thinks he hears Simon say to him, voice soft against his ear, _you won._

* * *

 

 

Magnus feels the moment the bond begins to knit back together, gathering strength and emotion. The borders of his pack come into view and the sense of relief washes over his group in massive waves, their postures relax a little and their eyes begin to droop.

Soon they will arrive at the castle and Magnus can already imagine the reunion between himself and his beloved _nefer hem_. They sweep into each other’s arms with tears of joy and smiles filled with sunshine, or perhaps Alexander, his blue eyes dark with passion, will jump onto him and Magnus will navigate his way to the bedroom and lock the door behind them for hours and hours, ignoring the calls from his advisors.

Either way – or perhaps neither – Magnus longs to be in his omegas arms again regardless of the situation. Maia has begun cracking her neck behind him and Raphael has begun twitching from anticipation of reuniting with his mate Simon and the rest of his small group follow suit.

Its been a long few days filled with hard travel and strenuous discussion. Magnus knows he will need to discus everything he now knows with his other advisors, create a plan and begin training, but for the moment he stares at the oncoming city and feels the tears prickling at the edges of his eyes; even though he was gone for such a short while, it had been too long.

Upon the horizon Magnus now spies his palace, sandy walls built high and strong, towers stretching high into the sky and smiles in wonderment.

The King has returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I finally got around to publishing this chapter in its entirety!!! Hope you enjoyed it and have got your banners high in the sky in support of Alec, our precious baby. Please don't hesistate to comment on what you liked, didn't and anything you want to see in the future.


	61. The return home

It was a well known fact that out of all the pack leaders, Magnus Bane loved to make a noticeable and impactful entrance; His entrance to the Seelie packs anniversary ball fifty years ago was still talked about in certain circles.

Completely unplanned, Magnus rode into town soon after the evening meal began, body weary but eager to continue on and cast eyes on his _imi-ib._ The few days of separation had worn on him more than he realised and as the strings of connection began to knit themselves back together, faint but there, and Magnus can feel the beginnings of Alexander’s emotions running through his blood. As usual during this time, his omega is relaxed and sated after a hearty meal and joyful company – there is something else, too weak to pick out but noticeable all the same, but Magnus can recognise its something bad.

He needs to get to Alexander quick.

As Magnus and his group lead their horses to the stables, wearily waving off citizens who have come to wish him well after his travels, the alpha begins to worry about how to tell people what he now knows. Sebastian had already made their pack weary but with the new piece of information he now holds its bound to get worse in an explosive way.

Magnus tries not to think about it too much in this moment, noticing the tired and haggard expressions of his travelling companions. At this time all he and the others need are well loved company, a good meal and a sleep filled night before reconvening in the morning; Raphael, Magnus knows, is irritated and eager to return to the arms of his mate, to forget the past few days and lose himself to an alluring scent and warm bed.

The group saddles the horses, quiet and slow, before beginning to make their way to the palace entrance, watching as the imposing structure loomed over them in its sandstone glory, high walls and stone pillars standing tall and proud.

Magnus noted the guards quickly standing to attention as he approached, backs straightening instantly and hands tightening on the range of weapons on display. Each person has a smile on their face, happily greeting him and enquiring after his journey – his return has been one massively anticipated, even after only a few days of being away from his pack.

The palace doors open and Magnus gives himself a moment to relish in the bustling noise and mingling scents that come to greet him as he enters.

He can hear the sounds of diners laughing and shouting, regaling friends and family alike of great tales and interesting stories, voices rising as the stories build, passion and emotion mixing with the words before the crowds shriek or shout at a revelation or moment of conflict. He hears the older alphas and betas, those often happy to mingle amongst others of their age and no one else, talking of politics, possible wars and leadership – they’re not questioning Magnus’ nor his _nefer_ Alexander’s rule, but the alpha can hear the discontent at some other pack leaders.

He can hear the sound of his _hemet netjer’s_ moving swiftly around the hall (no doubt due to his _hems_ amazingly intelligent organisational skills) gathering and delivering plates, pouring wine and stirring conversation. The clanging of water bowls being placed down and refilled for patrons, the clash of plates being moved around the table so that everyone can try the delicious food his _mrwt_ created for the palace.

He can smell wafts of food drifting through the palace halls, enticing and heavenly as it makes his stomach rumble heavily at the prospect of eating heartily after days of rationed food. Warm and freshly baked bread, rich red wine smelling sweetly, items soaked dates and honey, fish, cheese, spices from faraway lands – his mate had incorporated everything into hundreds of dishes, crafting something for everyone, afraid and unwilling to leave someone out.

He can smell the scent of dirt and sweat coming from behind him, curling up from the streets as his group ascend up the steps, bodies tired and ill-kept after long working days of little rest and cleaning. They all long for rest and a wash but they had have to hold on a little longer, just until their presence has been announced and their intent to share knowledge known – they won’t speak of what transpired this night but come morning court will be closed to the public and all advisors will come to his hall and listen to what he knows, they will speak and devise a plan to limit casualties and keep Alexander safe.

It is only as they step closer to the dining hall, when only a door separates them and the bond has snapped back almost to full force, that Magnus’s nose fills with the once scent he has been longing for from the moment he left.

He smells the coffee first, the rich and dark scent of happiness that drives his inner alpha wild with delight, its overpowering almost and Magnus welcomes the richness like a hug, understanding that his omega had finally begun to accept his position as a pack leader and rejoicing at sensing him so happy with his position. The sweet tang of vanilla underlies it, a relaxing presence that keeps his pack happy and in high spirits, stopping fights and bawdy battles of wit and muscles through the  subtle suggestion of omega pheromones.

His _nefer_ mate probably doesn’t even know what extraordinary thing he’s doing.

Then the warmth of his mates other scents wash over him, drifting through the air in flight and descending on him like a message from _Hathor_ , luring him eagerly to his mate. The chocolate scent, the enticing, luring scent of Alexander’s lust that sets his inner alpha feral with desire and heightens his need to be possessive is almost non-existent, washing away along with the mix of other scents and dismissed due to the alpha’s presence being absent.

Spices from across the globe, an influence of Magnus’ mating mark high in the junction of his neck, mingle amongst the scents, entwining around his mate like a welcome mat, encouraging the alpha to announce his presence and run to Alexander. At this moment in time, with sleep just around the corner, his small travelling group dead on their feet and his mate sat only on the other side of a door, Magnus finds himself uncaring of societal propriety and longs to run straight into his mate’s arms and take him quickly to bed.

It’s been far to long since he last held his _mrwt_.

The two guards besides the dining room entrance bow slightly when he approaches, baring their necks in submission before standing and turning to Raphael and Maia to do the same, treating them with the same respect. “ _Em Hoptep Hem-ek_ , was your journey well?” One of them asks, a slightly smaller male with a dark complexion – Magnus thinks his name is Bat or something along the same vein, either way the boy is sweet on Maia and Magnus knows this conversation is nothing more than an attempt to get her attention.

“It was very well thank you, could you announce my presence please.” Magnus asks wearily, a small exhausted smile overtaking his face as the boy rushes to complete his request. He’s so close to seeing his Alexander, to holding him in his arms once more and the anticipation is beginning to run through his veins at an increased speed – with his increased True Alpha senses he knows for a fact Raphael is experiencing something similar for Simon.

Finally, after what seems like a century of waiting, the dining hall doors begin to open and a large imposing voice booms out, startling the crowd into silence and turning every hear in their direction; it makes a smirk of narcissism appear on the alpha’s face at the attention. “Presenting to the court _Hem-ek_ Magnus Lightwood Bane, _Neb_ Raphael Santiago, _Nebet_ Maia Roberts and party.”

And there, laying on the reclining table made of gold sat the most prized jewel in all of Magnus’ land:

His Alexander.

 

* * *

 

His intoxicating mate is perched on his reclining table at the furthest end of the room, positioned far away from the doors in case of an attack. Normally, Magnus finds no issues with this design, content with the knowledge that if someone ever did attack the palace during a meal time, his omega would have enough time to gather his wits and begin to escape, but in this moment he finds the difference nearly insufferable.

Alexander is dressed like a true Omega Queen and consort should be; a fine _shendyt_ of pure white tied tightly around his waist and dropping to mid-thigh, held together with a belt made of black fabric and decorated with citrine stones that reflect the fire light from the torches in hypnotising waves of oranges and yellows. The colours remind the alpha slightly of his own unique eye colouring and Magnus briefly entertains the idea that perhaps Alexander had chosen the stones deliberately for that reason.   

His torso is covered in a sleeveless white tunic lined with gold pattering that holds tight to his lithe chest and inside of Magnus chest his heart begin to beat a little faster at the way his slight muscles are displayed in their best light. His muscular arms, lithe and becoming to all, are adorned once more with the golden arm cuffs that staunchly stay on his person and the elder feels himself endeared at the sight of them, finding them a welcomed presence on his omega’s body.

Resting upon his neck lay the silver necklace that symbolised their union, and Magnus smiled upon seeing the collar worn by all the previous queens of the pack – his mothers pride and joy that had been passed down to Alexander.

Perhaps the most wonderful and striking thing about his mate’s apperance, Magnus belatedly realises as he steps further into the hall, slowly making his way forward to the dais upon which his mate sat, was that upon his head sat the silver circlet that symbolised his position within the pack. It sat snugly at the junction of his hairline, with the silver encapsulating the entirety of his head, thicker bands at the front that trailed off into silver, ribbon like lines at the back. At the very centre of the crown, and resting in the middle of his Alexander’s forehead, was a small oval shape with a small purple jewel placed in the centre that shone brighter than any star. Sat above the oval was the small figure of an owl with silver wings outstretched in flight, with a bigger silver jewel resting upon its head, curved spikes of silver surrounding it. On either side of the centre, beginning to stretch out around his omega’s dark curls, the silver formed to look like a pair of intricately decorated wings before tapering off into ordinary lines.

Alexander looked like a god.

Absently, the elder noticed that his _hem_ ’s siblings were sat on chairs either side of the omega with Simon perched almost directly next to him, looking excited at the return of his alpha mate. Luke was stood stiffly behind them, eyes dark and studious – something had happened whilst he was away.

Walking forward, Magnus realised that to anyone else, Alexander looked to be completely relaxed, lounging about on the reclining table surrounded by plush pillows made of golden shimmering fabric, but Magnus could sense his _hem_ through the bond and knew better.

His _nefer_ was alert, eyes sharp and studious as he assessed the alpha for any signs of injures, tongue licking the plump top lip as he determined his mate was completely fine, if not a little weary. The alpha watched as Alexander began to stand up, the silence of the hall dictating some action to be taken, but with a simple smile and gesture Magnus urged him to remain seated, to continue looking like a dream reclining against the gold.

The hall remains silent as the group approaches, Raphael on his immediate left and Maia on his right, the remaining few members assigning themselves positions behind them. Magnus walks, the weight of his exhaustion dragging him down and making him slower, with his head held high and a smile wide on his face as he catches the eyes of his mate.

Those eyes, those ocean blue, sky blue, _fire_ blue eyes that see right into his soul.

The bond between them tingles and Magnus feels himself being permitted into his omega’s mind for the first time in days, feels the relief and happiness that this action brings.

 _Welcome home my mrwt_ he hears his Alexander say through their connection, a private welcoming for such a public place and Magnus can’t think of anything better as their approach begins to slow down.

 ** _Glad to be back_** Magnus returns with fondness bleeding through the bond, he sees a hint of a smile dawning on his omega’s face and accepts the welling of pride at such an action. Whatever has happened whilst he’s been away – which he will be asking about as soon as possible – has clearly not affected his mate too much.

If anything, Alexander seems stronger.

Finally, after what seems like an age and _really Raphael did you need to place the chair that fucking far away,_ Magnus reaches the steps of the dais and the separation between himself and his handsome omega is almost non-existent. Magnus feels the stirrings of giddiness in his chest – as well as the stirrings of lust but that _will not_ be address in public thank you very much – at begin so close to his mate and the smile on his face widens to an almost impossible degree.

The alpha ascends the few steps, placing himself directly in front of his lounging mate, and kneels where he stands, knees knocking against his omega’s toes.

The hall around them bursts into murmurs at the sight of their _Nisu_ kneeling before someone, but Magnus keeps his head bowed and neck bared in submission and respect; in his periphery he sees the rest of his group copying his actions.

Before him Alexander rises from his reclining position in all his earthly glory, jewelled body dancing in the light of the torches. Magnus feels the fingers resting like air on his chin, urging him to raise his head and look up at the queen and he finds himself doing so with no hesitation, meeting those eyes he loves so much with a barely restrained smile and warmth growing in his chest.

Endearingly, positioned as they are with Magnus kneeling and Alexander standing directly above him, the omega only just has a height advantage upon him to look down and the alpha is reminded just how adorably short his omega actually is and the ease with which he can pick him up. The pair smile at each other over the top of the murmuring crowd, love and affection crowding their gazes as they take a moment to just revel in the other’s scent.

Beside them, Magnus notices Simon and Raphael doing nearly the exact same, the alpha and beta subconsciously swaying towards each other with happy smiles on their faces.

“Rise _Hem-ek_ Magnus Lightwood-Bane and tell the court what you know.”

His _imi-ib_ speaks like a true queen and Magnus knows without a doubt that he made the right choice all those months ago about mating with Alexander; he could not have asked for a better mate or leader to rule beside him.

The alpha rises steadily, pressing a gentle and chaste kiss against those ruby red plump lips that haunt his dreams, before turning around and gazing at the gathered members of his pack. He grips the dainty ivory hand of his mate, tugging until Alexander is stood directly beside him and begins to address the room at large, subtly hiding the reunions of the rest of his group from prying eyes.

“ _Neb_ and _Nebet’s_ ” he begins, voice loud and strong, he needs everyone to hear what he says, to leave them with no doubt, and his words bring focus to people’s eyes – he noticed a few wandering across to his mate. “After the meeting with neighbouring packs new and important information has been uncovered. For the safety and safeguarding of this pack myself and my advisors shall meet tomorrow morning to discuss future plans. This is all I have to say.”

The message is short and surly, Magnus is more than aware of this, but he is tired, dirty and stood beside his newly unionised mate and wants nothing more to lose himself to oblivion of _Bes’s_ arms. The room bursts into shouts and greetings, hearty welcomes that prove him to have been missed and Magnus allows himself a moment to bask in the worship of his pack members before turning to his mate once more.

Blue eyes catch onto his own and Magnus can’t help the kiss he plants on his _hem_ ’s cheek, lips deftly brushing against the porcelain skin he loved so much. From behind them Luke shouts out an order that is inaudible to his ears as his eyes remained locked into the depths of blue before him and quickly the hall starts into action with _hemet netjer’s_ collecting cutlery and empty plates, alpha and betas quickly saying their goodbyes to families and friends before leaving and his closest advisors and their mates bowing respectfully before making their way to their beds.

When the hall has last descended into silence and not a figure remains, Magnus urges his mate back into his previous reclining positions, taking a moment to just gaze at him stretching out innocently, porcelain skin wrapped in silks and jewels and feeling love surge into his heart. He kneels once more at his mate’s feet, golden fingers gently touching the soles of his feet, steadily rising up his leg with feverish touches as his eyes expand into night skies.

Alexander’s breath hitches as the alpha reverently places his nose on the outside of his knee, inhaling deeply the scent of omega that he loves so well. He places a sweet chaste kiss their before slowly dragging his nose further up the leg, hands slowly wandering over the skin on display as the fire around them casts dancing shadows on the pale skin.

Tomorrow they had much to discuss, but right now, in the night, with torches burning brightly around them and the scent of love and lust permeating the air, Magnus allows himself to drift into the realms of pleasure, smiling unseen when he feels Alexander’s hand move to grip his hair.

For now, they would lose themselves in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Here's the completed chapter, hopefully you'll enjoy it. Please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters!!!
> 
> For reference here is what Alec's crown looks like:https://www.google.com/search?biw=1366&bih=657&tbm=isch&sa=1&ei=tGB4XLP1J4-ygwe0mKEw&q=silver+circlet+egypt&oq=silver+circlet+egypt&gs_l=img.3...2902.4342..4419...0.0..0.82.397.6......1....1..gws-wiz-img.......0j0i30j0i8i30j0i24.e98AS_eEgrw#imgrc=q67x7y1Foj3UOM:


	62. A series of notices

The morning light burns his eyes but Magnus sits in the council rooms, stubbornly putting up with the slight pain, as his closest _viziers_ assemble themselves around the table. Alexander is sat beside him, body rigid with anticipation and a slight feeling of fear thumping through the bond; its been that way since the pair woke up wrapped in each other’s arms, the omega’s brain working double time to register exactly what he was going to be hearing today.

Magnus hadn’t spoken to Alexander last night, initially being too focused on the way he moaned and whimpered, absorbed in how his body writhed and arched with pleasure; they had spent their time in bed talking and feeling, replacing the absence in their bonds with warmth and _love._

After night had long since fallen and the two had been prepared to go to sleep Magnus had decided instead to tell him along with everyone else in the morning but he could see now that it had been a mistake. His mate was scared, ivory body slightly paler than usual and the knee length _shendyt_ around his waist crumbled as he balled it over and over his fist.

The alpha moved over slightly and gently placed his golden hand over the soft skin of his _hems_ hand, rubbing his thumb along the veins reassuringly. The skin seemed almost fragile in the morning light, paper thin, but Magnus could feel the amount of strength contained within that singular hand and knew his mate was strong enough to get through this.

In return for his almost unnoticeable movement Alexander turned to him, slight smile on his face, and nodded almost imperceptibly to show his thanks – it didn’t do much in terms of providing safety and protection but it was a comforting presence that the blue eyed omega enjoyed.

Although the elder knew the meeting was important, he took the few minutes before it began to observe his _imi-ib_ in the early morning light. His omega was sleepy, repeatedly holding his hand over his mouth when yawning and rubbing his hand languorously over his eyes in the most adorable of ways that made Magnus want to coo; it was unlikely after this meeting that Alexander would be so unguarded and the alpha wanted to take it in as much as possible.

He was dressed simply, in an ordinary white _shendyt_ and black tunic with his silver circlet and arm cuffs situated as normal on his body. Even like this, Magnus thought fondly, he looked magnificent.

Finally Luke stood, gathering his advisors together and bringing about order to the meeting, Raphael helping by glaring at any one who took to long to move or shut up. This meeting wasn’t to formulate a plan – that would be tomorrow – only to inform, but Magnus knew the information given during the course of the next hour and a half would cause many disputes and righteous outrage.

The room became quiet and orderly, all eyes looking towards him in anticipation and expectation and Magnus took a deep breath to mentally prepare himself for the news. He kept his Alexander’s hand clasped in his own, wandering thumb continuing to move as he released calming alpha pheromones through their bond so that his _nefer_ _hem_ would be able to remain composed during the meeting.

He knew, above all, that Alexander wanted to appear strong before their court, wanted to _prove_ himself.

“ _Neb_ and _Nebet_ of the court, as you know over the course of the last week I, along with a few others in this room, went on a journey to some of the smaller backs on the edge of our borders who claimed to have important information about Sebastian.” Magnus took a moment to pause and absently noticed a few of his _viziers_ nodding slightly to his opening. Alexander had stilled slightly at the mention of Sebastian and Magnus moved his chair a little closer, hoping to provide a little more comfort and reassurance.

“Unfortunately, this was true.” The group began to murmur loudly amongst themselves, shocked expression adorning their faces as Magnus spoke; Alexander, if at all possible, went paler, losing almost all the hue of his skin. The alpha wanted to reach out, close the distance between them and gather Alexander up into his lap or their bed and smother him until all his pain went away.

That wasn’t possible, especially not now.

“We initially believed that Sebastian and his pack turned away from the Seelie’s as reports stated they were not to be found amongst the pack, this was the information given to us by the packs before we visited them. However, this was not the case.” Magnus found his voice stuck in his throat, struggling to get out and speak. The news he had, the proof he’d obtained, could implement the Seelie pack into something horrific and propel Sebastian into a hostile position within the Downworld pack.

Most importantly, it would affect Alexander negatively.

Magnus _hated_ that he had to do this.

“As of last month direct evidence was found amongst these smaller packs. It revealed that not only did Sebastian and his pack reach the Seelie territory, they integrated amongst them almost immediately.” Beside him Magnus heard a quiet gasp and realised that Alexander had gone incredibly still and rigid, horrified at the potential information Magnus was about to share.

Sebastian integrating seamlessly within the pack would grant him access to their special method transportation, a way in which he could move about without being seen or leaving behind evidence; the idea that he would use this method to regain Alexander was more than possible. Magnus felt the urge to draw his mate close but he wouldn’t, not until his Alexander chose the option himself, the worse of the news was soon to come and Magnus needed to prepare for the backlash.

“More recently, only a couple of weeks ago, Sebastian and a few others from _both_ packs were seen travelling, gaining support for _something_ and causing general destruction where he goes.” A pause in speech allowed Magnus time to compose himself and his speech, this was the moment he was dreading most and sweat began to form on his body.

“Sebastian Morgenstern has admitted to gathering support to attack and destroy the Downworld pack, to kill and butcher the population and…and to take back what originally was his.”

The hall descended into a haunting silence, each member of the room gazing around with horrified eyes wide in disbelief. No one knew what exactly to say or what to do. The blatant call of war declared by Sebastian, the complete and utter disrespect he had for going against the Downworld pack after the aid Magnus had provided them with all those months ago was unforgivable.

It was a small whimper and growing scent of vinegar that unleased the noise.

Alexander looked small in his seat, unbelievably fragile and delicate. His shoulders slumped, his head dipped and his hand withdrew from Magnus’. A challenge had been called out, Sebastian explicit in his intentions in bringing Alexander back to him and with it his _hem_ had begun to fall in a downward spiral, mind descending to its darkest elements.

Magnus reached out, refusing to let his mate cut off their connection, and sent out wave after wave of _love_ and _happiness_ through their bond, permeating the air with comforting alpha pheromones; the little coercion seemed to help somewhat with Alexander relaxing his shoulders slightly and raising his head to look out amongst the _viziers._

He wouldn’t look at Magnus.

The alpha was sure his mate was trying not to cry.

After only a moment of hesitation Magnus gripped his Alexander’s hand tightly, drawing his attention and smiling when those blue eyes – no matter how dull in this moment – looked at him in confusion. With a slight incline of his head, unnoticeable to the other arguing members of the room, the taller male invited Alexander to sit on his lap so that they could be pressed closed together and find reassurance in touch.

His mate paused for a moment, face scrunching up into Magnus’ favourite expression. Often when his _imi-ib_ was nose deep in a book or speaking passionately about a certain subject he enjoyed, even when he was creating new recipes or rotas for the palace, his mate had a look on his face that showed him to be concentrating. Each line of his forehead, scrunched up as they were from the squashed position of his face, showed his _mrwts_ hidden intelligence and cunning.

Magnus was brought out of his musings when Alexander nodded hastily, moving faster than Magnus could anticipate and sitting himself down on his lap. The smaller omega wiggled for a few moments to get comfortable, finding a sense of safety and content wrapped in his mate’s body as Magnus placed his chin upon the top of his raven locks. Both took deep breaths, breathing in the scent of the other as they composed themselves for the rest of the meeting.

 _“Neb_ and _Nebet_ , please compose yourselves.” Magnus shouted over the top of the general noise, alpha lacing his tone so as to have no misbehaving or outlandish behaviour. Almost instantly the group sat back in their seats, mouths shut and faces burning with embarrassment; the only ones who weren’t were Raphael and Luke who knew better than to get into a shouting match.

“Unfortunately, due to the suddenness of this information, no plan has yet been prepared as I know you would all like to do so for now, as much as you may disagree, the Sebastian issue will be put on hold until the meeting a few days from here.” The noise was about to begin again, both Alexander and Magnus could sense it, and so the alpha held up his hand briskly, putting a stop to any comments.

“In the time between this meeting and the next I would appreciate if you all thought on this matter and create a method in which to solve it. From now though, I wish to be informed of any events that happened in my absence. No doubt my beautiful mate-“ Magnus watched with a  small smile at the light blush that adorned his _nefer hem_ ’s face at the compliment and cooed internally, happy that some of the fear brought about by Sebastian’s news had worn off.

“No doubt my beautiful mate performed wonderfully in his duties so I wish to hear only of anything truly noteworthy.”

Magnus, in his attempt to create eye contact with the majority of the council, urging them to sing praises of his Alexander’s handling of the country – if only to boost his confidence – missed the horrified look shared by Luke and Alexander.

 

* * *

 

 

Alec wasn’t sure what to do.

Magnus had called for all important information he had been missed to be brought forward and from the multiple ‘friendly’ threats from his friends and family he knew he was going to have to tell him about the attack.

But Alec didn’t want to do it here, not in front of all these high powered and important people who looked to Magnus’ opinion and support in _everything._ He had finally managed to gain some element of grudging respect and support from these people over the time his Magnus had been absent, but would that all be for nought if they knew how weak he’d been only a couple of nights ago?

Luke seemed to sense his distress instantly and managed to hurry the minor and unimportant notices given by some of the _viziers_ around the room; it wasn’t anything really life changing, nothing Magnus needed to really know but Alec knew these people were always looking for some kind of advantage.

Eventually when everyone had spoken and both he and Magnus had addressed the issues about various matters, his alpha often encouraging him to speak his mind, Luke gently requested in a voice of spun silk for both his alpha and Raphael to remain where they sat. The room around them soured almost instantly with the scent of curdled milk – the scent of distress and anger from alphas – as both Raphael and Magnus realised that whatever news they were being told was not something good.

Alec was dreading this moment.

He had spent the night in his loving alphas arms, reacquainting himself with the warm, golden sculpted body he loved so desperately and helping to realign their bond that had almost broken at the distance of separation they had undergone so close to their union. Alec didn’t want to ruin his mate’s belief that everything was okay – they had worse things to worry about.

Sebastian.

Alec shivered at the name. His mind instantly flickering to memories of being thrown to the floor, of biting words and biting teeth, of rough hand and horrible pressure. He remembered cold and lifeless eyes, a clawed hand carving at his stomach, cold nights and cold chains, bright blond hair reflecting in the sunlight with red dots of dried blood.

He didn’t want to go back, couldn’t go back, to that _monster_. Alec had come to accept his suffering, had finally accepted that the years and years of abuse were not his fault but he couldn’t stop the waves of pain and fear that swept over him at the mention of that name. Sebastian would hunt him down, haunt his nightmares, whisper in his ear and his mind; he was still a constant presence in the omegas life, regardless of the distance and time between them.

Luke cleared his throat pointedly, chocolate brown eyes silently communicating to Alec’s own sky blue with a clear message. _Tell them._

Alec looked up hesitantly, neck craning directly up into the curious gaze of his alpha as he took a shaky breath. He closed his eyes, welcoming the blindness, and started to tell his mate and right hand man the events of a few days ago.

Alec told them with a strong and clear voice, devoid of any describable emotion, about how the day had been relatively simple, only a few complaints from the open court, a couple of domestic issues that were solved relatively easy and a small dinner consisting of his closest friend and family. He felt Magnus huff in slight amusement at the mention of the scalding bath, aware of his omega’s near obsession with the water, and told him of the way the stream covered the room in a blanket of white.

He stopped, shakily taking a breath as he looked towards Luke, needing the reassurance that this was okay, that telling someone of his plight was the right thing to do. He smiled sadly at the encouraging nod the older alpha gave him, the tight squeeze from inside his mate’s grasp and the light pressure of Raphael’s hand resting atop his own in support.

Surrounded as he was in love and support Alec felt he had the ability to continue on, closing his eyes once more before speaking.

“I was settling into the bath when I smelt someone in the room with me.” Alec has only just begun, voice quiet and hesitant, and already he feels Magnus dragging him closer towards his chest, Raphael increasing the pressure on his hand. “I didn’t know who they were, I couldn’t see them or _hear_ them, I-I-I”

Alec had thought he could do this, thought he had the ability to tell his mate and his closest friends the truth of what happened but his throat began to close and his eyes began to tear up. He couldn’t do it, his mind instantly forcing him back into the bath, breath heavy with fear, eyes darting about, body rigid with the unknown as someone crept up on his vulnerable body.

He looks to Luke desperately, blue eyes stormy with shame and fear and silently begs him to finish, to recount the story as Alec told him a couple of nights ago when the adrenaline was too high to stop him from talking.

Luke, to Alec’s complete relief, understands his request and tells the rest of the story, informing the two other alphas of how an unknown person had somehow entered the bathroom and snuck up on him. His voice was calm and collective, betraying only his anger, as he continued to tell them of how that alpha had tried to force himself on the omega, touching his shoulder with a slimy grasp.

Above him Magnus growls in outrage and tightens his grasp.

Finally, Alec feels himself come back to the presence and takes over the story once more, telling the alphas in the room about how the words he heard made something snap deep within him, about how he had fought tooth and nail against his attacker, not stopping until forcibly removed.

Alec doesn’t quite know how to explain it, the mist that descended over his eyes as he attacked, the way in which he didn’t even realise what was happening around him as he fought the alpha, the confusion of what had happened afterwards. Once he’s finished Magnus buried his nose in the junction of his head and neck, scenting him deeply as if trying to remove the presence of the alpha on his body.

Impossible sine Alec had washed five times afterwards.

“Who was it” he growls out, canines extended and eyes glowing with a resounding anger. Alec knows now, in a way he hadn’t before their bond, that Magnus was brimming with the _need_ to get repayment on this atrocious act, urging for a fight against the injustice of someone trying to defile his mate, the _queen._

“There’s no point _nisu”_ Luke responds, voice oddly happy at the news. This seems only to enrage Magnus further and he growls louder, gravelly.

“What do you-

“ _Nisu_ Alexander had already done it.” Luke finishes, a smile of pride wide on his face as he observed the small omega sitting comfortably on the Alpha’s lap. Magnus ad Raphael look at each other, confusion marring their faces at the unexpected piece of news. Luke wastes no time in continuing, voice filled with joy and eyes beaming with pride. “He fought and killed the man himself, no help from the others.”

Magnus and Raphael once again look at each other, this time in surprise, and instantly fall upon Alec, checking he was okay, praising him for his ability, telling them how proud they were. Alec could feel the concern through the bond, heard the **_Are you really okay?_** And smiled contently at his mate, ivory hand reaching up and stroking the sharp line of the alphas cheekbone. _I will be, with you by my side_ he promised in return, smile widening as his mate pressed a gentle kiss against his temple.

“Come” Raphael spoke after a few moments of tenderness between the _hem-ek’s,_ “let us break for today and let Magnus fawn over his mate.” Luke chuckled at the offended look Magnus sent his right hand man, sending even Alec into a fit of adorable giggles, and stood, stretching his arms high above his head.

The group all moved and left behind the council room, for now banishing the demons hidden within and intent on spending what peaceful time they had with those they loved. Alec felt a sense of dread wash over him as both him and Magnus entered their private chambers, happiness clouded with the dreadful information he had to tell his mate.

“Magnus?” He asked timidly, worrying the hands in front of him.

“Yes my _nefer mrwt_ ” The alpha responded jovially, moving over to grip his omega’s cheeks within his palms, placing a sweet kiss upon those cherry lips he adored so much.

“I have something to tell you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, here is the second part of chapter 62, fully updated and ready for your pleasure. Just letting you know that the angst is begging to get maxed up as the climax of the story approaches - many revelations are soon to come and many plans undertaken. Either way, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and anythig you want to see in future chapters.
> 
> Also I have updated the spotify playlist for this story so if you want to have a listen. Or not, I won't force you.  
> https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6jOpKdLjp8BZvo4WEAWIAL


	63. Sweet little flower of heavenly birth, you were too fair to bloom on earth

Magnus keeps the smile on his face, cheeks painted with the love he feels and eyes shining with mirth. There’s still anger behind the golden depths, untameable rage at what happened to his Alexander whilst he was away, the fury at not being able to do anything.

The alpha should be dragged through town and strung up.

But Magnus is undeniably proud of his omega. Alexander, who had no formal training, who spent the majority of his time reading or cooking, who had been taught for years to just _lie down and take it_ had stood up to someone.

Not only someone, an _alpha._ An old, highly established, highly trained alpha. His brave, strong and beautiful _hem_ had fought him and won with blood dripping down his chin.

He’d killed a man because, for once, he had wanted to do more than _survive_.

It was truly something beautiful to see. Internally he’d called it _blossom_ , the way in which Alexander had first arrived as a half-starved, brainwashed, frightened mess of a boy too afraid to speak, to say his mind, who believed his only duty in life was to provide Magnus (and anyone else the alpha brought along) with pleasure for a night before leaving.

And then witnessed him become someone who was someone confident, loyal and valiant whilst still retaining his humility, honour and kindness. Alexander Lightwood-Bane was truly a marvel and Magnus was ever grateful to all th gods above that he’d chosen the omega to be his mate and that he’d accepted.

Stood as they were, with the sun emitting warm glows of orange across the room and the flickering torches from the walls reflecting on the golden statues of gods around their bedchamber, Magnus finds himself wanting to freeze the moment. To stay in a moment like this, where the only issues Alexander had to face was dealing with Jace’s latest conquest or Isabelle’s quest for newer and better makeup, would be perfect and they could spend eternity wrapped in a bubble of peace and love.

Unfortunately, he knew his _nefer mrwt_ was scared, terrified, of what Sebastian’s declaration would mean and he wanted so desperately to take his mate’s troubles away from him but he knew he couldn’t.

His Alexander would one day have to adorn the broad leather straps of armour, stand upon the chariot and fight Sebastian regardless of if he was completely ready. And Magnus knew that regardless of if he fought with spear or arrow, he wouldn’t let his _imi-ib_ fight alone and thy would face whatever danger together.

For now though, Magnus expels thoughts of war, of seeing his _mrwt_ in leather straps they call armour and turns to his voice. The joviality of his mates tone has long disappeared, instead being replaced with something more serious, something distressing but restrained and the alpha worried slightly for what this could mean – did something else happen whilst he was away? Something Luke hadn’t told him?

His scent is still destressed, a strong smell of vinegar permeating the air in rancid waves of pungency that make the alpha scrunch up his nose but with the faint refrains of coffee which show his slight level of happiness and content. Whatever is distressing his mate is being helped with his presence.

The tears in his omega’s eyes, however, remove the smile from his face.

Alexander stood opposite him, white knee length _shendyt_ crumpled slightly from his tugging at it earlier, arm cuffs slightly drooped from their usual position on his bicep, hair and circlet dropping somewhat into his face and covering up those baby blues he has come to worship. He looks defeated and Magnus can’t stop the second in which his heart stops beating.

The earlier mention of Sebastian has dragged something back to the surface, something his mate can no longer keep to himself and needs to tell before it bursts inside of him. The smaller male is looking up at him, neck slightly strained at the difference in height, with bloodshot eyes filled with water and Magnus thinks not for the first time of taking Sebastian on by himself.

It only seems to get worse when Alexander shuts off their metal bond. The alpha hates it, _hates_ , how easy it is for one of them to cut the other out when they didn’t want them there; he doesn’t want to go through his mates memories, he just wants to make sure he’s okay.

 _Amun_ his omega is the most selfless, selfish person he’s ever met.

Without a word Magnus takes his Alexander’s hand, ignoring the whining of his inner wolf trying to comfort the inner wolf of Alexander, and leads him towards their bed. The blue eyes, once sharp are now slightly glazed over with whatever memory his omega has found himself hopelessly lost in.

Whatever it is his _hem_ is going to tell him, Magnus feels, will be more serious and life changing than anything before.

Magnus could listen to Alexander if he ever brought up how Sebastian and his ‘pack’ had abused his mate because Alexander had told him the worst of _those_ moments and so sitting through them would bring unbelievable pain and sadness but Magnus could prepare himself for it.

Whatever this was, Magnus knew, he would never be prepared for.

Once they’re sat on the bed – Magnus pressed against the wall behind and Alexander laying between his legs, strong back pressed into his chest – Alexander doesn’t talk. He sits for some time staring at the sandstone wall ahead of them and bites his lip in contemplation. He doesn’t cry, doesn’t breath heavily or move about and Magnus wonders if he couldn’t feel it against his chest, would he know Alexander was breathing?

The alpha isn’t sure what he can do in this moment. Alexander wants to tell him something and will do so when he’s gathered the strength necessary but until that time nothing will pass between them.

Magnus has never been in Alexander’s situation before, never been through the pure _hell_ he’s suffered, and probably never will; but he’s seen enough to not be ignorant, to not turn away from it. In this moment Alexander needs him, and Magnus willingly lays down his life for that.

He starts by rubbing his thumb across the back of one of Alexander’s pale, bony hands and remembers that sometimes, strength doesn’t come from one big thing – his mate won’t tell him just because Magnus left him to work out things inside of his head – but in small moments of love and trust.

Something as simple as brushing a thumb over a hand is the biggest show of solidarity a person can have.

Absently Magnus watches the sun fall below the sky, hears the bell tolling for dinner and smells the delicious recipes being served a few floors down. A few months ago, back before they were mated and his _hems_ heat was creeping up on them, the alpha recalls a similar situation where the two of them sat by a window and spent the day in each other’s arms and wonders if that’s where Alexander gets the strength to talk from.

Comfort found in others that he cannot find in himself.

He hears the hitched breath of the smaller male below him and knows that Alexander has geared himself up enough to finally tell Magnus what he wanted all those hours ago. The bond between them, the one hidden in their minds, reopens and Magnus presses gently as his pheromones of love and safety begin to drift into the air.

Alexander has guarded off his mind but it is a small mercy and Magnus won’t complain.

“I want to tell you about my first year with Sebastian.” He begins, voice croaky from a long period of nothing and fingers coming to play with Magnus’ many rings that adorn his hands. Magnus waits for more, silently waiting for the storm about to rage down upon them.

His _imi-ib_ seems to reconsider, chokes a little on his words as they come out and clears his throat.

“I want to apologise.” He begins again and Magnus feels his eyes widen in surprise at the bluntness of the statement.

“For what?” He questions uncertainly, worrying for what new horror Sebastian had forced him to believe was his fault. They don’t speak louder than a whisper, Magnus taking Alexander’s lead for volume, and the alpha wonders if its because his mate is worried about people overhearing.

“Because you have chosen a defective mate, one who has failed in the most basic of duties” Magnus goes to interrupt, can’t bare to hear the emotionless response of his mate or the horrific was in which he spoke about himself. The alpha thought they’d been getting better, that Alexander spending time with his friends had been helping to boost his self-confidence but clearly there was so much more than he thought.

“Please don’t interrupt” Alexander begs with a whisper, voice tight and on the verge of tears; he doesn’t want to cry, doesn’t want to let the sadness overwhelm him and Magnus coos softly and holds him closer in reassurance. _You are not alone in this_

“I am defective because I have failed you alpha.” Its been a long time since Alexander has called him that outside of the throes of passion and the small gasp that escapes him is like a shout in the silence of the room. Pressed against him, Alexander twitches.

“I am not able to, and never will, bare you a child.”

* * *

 

 

“Alexander-

“No, Mags, I need to tell you this. Please don’t stop me, if you do…if you do I won’t be able to start again.” Alec’s voice bordered on hysteria, his desperation seeping through into the air around them; he needed Magnus to know, he needed his alpha to _understand._

“Sebastian is coming, no matter how hard we fight, he is coming and I know how he fights. He gets inside your head, uses what you love against you until you break down far enough to let him win, to give in to whatever he wants.” Alec feels his alpha’s arms tightening around him, dragging him impossibly further backwards into the tan, muscular chest.

Magnus knows what he’s referring to, the endless years of abuse and mental torture that stopped him from ever fighting back.

“I need to tell you so that when the time comes, he can’t shock you, he can’t force his way into breaking your heart because I will have already done it.”

“ _Hem,_ oh my _mrwt,_ you’ve done nothing.” Alec wants to believe it, tries hard to listen and comprehend what his mate is saying; he’s done nothing wrong, he’s done nothing wrong, _he’s done nothing wrong._

It’s a comforting lie.

Alec breathes deeply, sends a quick prayer to _Montu_ for courage, and cuddles back into the warmth radiating from his _hem-ek_. After this, even in spite of his mate’s current reassurances, he might never feel this again, might lose his home and his love all because of his shortcomings as an omega and so he will revel in this as much as possible.

“I was given to Sebastian in the summer, a week before my heat.” Instantly Alec feels his throat clam up in shame and despair, feels his mate press lips gently against the nape of his neck in reassurance, hears the way in which his voice quietens so the world collapses, revolving around him and his mate alone.

“He was possessive then, liked the idea of a personal omega, and so I was kept to his tent and his tent alone, no one else was to touch me. I wasn’t expecting anything to happen…I didn’t…I didn’t want anything to happen. But it did and I was so, so scared.”

 

* * *

 

 

The bile rose in his throat, a horrid acidic feeling burning his insides that forcefully pushed its way out and into the pot below, mingling with the already high amount of liquid within. How long had he been here? Hunched over the side of this pot throwing up every time a new smell passed by his nose or he moved too quickly when trying to stand up.

What had he done to deserve this? He’d done everything _master_ asked, cooked, cleaned, performed nightly to entertain the pack and keep them sated, prayed religiously to any gods who could hear him and yet it still wasn’t enough. He’d given his body, his mind, his freedom, what else could he possible give to the world, to the _pack_ that he hadn’t already?

Since waking up a few hours ago Alec had kept up his position by the clay pot, hands grabbing the sides in a bone cracking grip, unable to move far away before hastily crawling back. Tears clung to his eyelashes as he coughed and spluttered over the pot, stomach concaving with the force of his movements.

He wanted to die, wanted to run away and hide from the world and all its people.

But mostly he missed and wanted his siblings, yearned for his pups with a heart-breaking need. His inner omega was still crying out for them despite its separation from the three for over a year, still howling into the night in an attempt to find them.

It had been so long since he’d last seen them, held them in his arms after a nightmare or a hard day, played amongst them with games made up only moments before, freer than the birds that flew overhead or the wind that breezed around the world. _Amun_ above, his last memory of them was their horrified faces looking in as they desperately to get him back from the hands of their parents as the heavy wooden door of his room was forced closed and locked.

The omega shook his head quickly, trying to forget the image in his head when the feeling of sick rose again and Alec leaned over quickly, depositing what little food he had remaining into the pot below. He hadn’t eaten for over two days now  both because of his lack of appetite and master belief that he hadn’t earned anything and Alec knew he couldn’t last much longer, not as this rate.

His mind was cluttered with pain and disorganisation, the lack of food, of love, of life taking a negative effect on his intelligence. He breathed deeply to lessen the feeling in his stomach, shaky tears falling down over his cheeks as he tried to take stock of everything important, anything notable in his life that could lead to his current situation.

  * His name was Alexander Lightwood (no, not Lightwood, he wasn’t allowed that name)
  * He was fourteen years old (or was he, when was the last time he’d celebrated his birthday?)
  * He was an omega.
  * _Master_ had taken him multiple times every day a couple of weeks ago, tearing his insides apart and forcing him to knot during the height of his heat, when his fever was overwhelming and his mind lost to the world.



Alec hadn’t even known what happened during his heat until after, when _master_ was telling everybody else during the campfire. He’d been made to sit in the middle of the circle that night, forced to listen as _master_ regaled tale after tale of what had happened during the week to the eager members of the pack, forced to listen and do nothing as _master_ told them all of how it felt to be knotted inside of an omega.

Thinking over the situation Alec didn’t want to believe the obvious reason for his sickness, he _couldn’t._ He couldn’t be pregnant with _masters_ child. He had never wanted to bear a child during his presentation, had never wanted one at such a young age and especially not one to that man. Tears began to pour down his face in endless cascading waterfalls, his despair and fear rising rapidly as his chest compressed and his breathing became hard.

What was he going to do? He had no one, nowhere to go, nowhere to hide. He couldn’t fight and he couldn’t die, he was hopeless and he was useless. He felt his chest pressing down, the air forcing its way out of him and Alec wanted to die once more. The sickness, the lack of appetite, the aversion to smells or movement, it all pointed to one thing.

He pressed a frail, pale hand to his flat stomach, praying to all the gods and goddesses above to not make it so, to make him simply ill or feverish.

But he needed to calm down, needed to breathe and focus.

The rapid rising of his chest was painful and constricting, his already thundering head bursting at the seems in pain. He wanted to throw up again, he wanted to sleep, he wanted to _leave_.

Slowly and painfully, Alec began the process of calming himself down, trying desperately to take deeper breaths, to focus his mind on one thing rather than hundreds; it took him hours before he managed to finally calm down, his hysteria fading away with the descent of the sun, basking him in a cold breeze that shot through the thin rags he was wearing.

Sebastian had been gone all day and would be for a few hours more, hunting with the other members of the pack, leaving Alec alone and shackled to the bed, unable to wander far or get free. The rope tied around his ankles chafed and tore at his skin, blood dripping slowly to the floor as he pulled and tugged to get away.

Alec felt his mind calming enough to focus, felt the dried tear tracks on his cheeks cracking and peeling, felt the last remnants of sun on his skin. He pressed his hand tighter against his stomach, pushing into the inner omega within to feel, feel for anything out of place or new hidden within him.

Alec stayed still for a few minutes, praying feverishly to anyone who would listen to a desperate omega prayer, focusing on the energy within him, his inner omega whining and crying at the search for life, wanting desperately to reject anything his _master_ had put inside him.

After a few moments of nothing hope began to rise within him and for the first time in over a year Alec felt something like happiness bubbling deep in his stomach; he couldn’t find anything. There was nothing to signify life, nothing to signify a baby, he was just ill, that was all it was. His inner omega was howling, loudly, and Alec wanted to cry from relief at the lack of life inside of him; he had to take a second to revel in his contented happiness before starting to remove his hand. He didn’t want to rush this feeling.

But then he felt it. A small, insignificant fluttering buried deep inside of his stomach.

He was pregnant, he was pregnant with _master’s_ baby, he was pregnant at fourteen years old, tied up, bloody and a prisoner.

He was pregnant.

Alec felt his breathing increase rapidly in panic, and desperately searched for anything to anchor himself to in order to calm down. He remembered an old lullaby he used to sing to Izzy and to Jace on thundering evenings when sleep deserted them and their parents refused to get involved.

“ _Leaves from the vine, falling so slow, like fragile tiny shell…”_

Alec barely get through one minute before his world tilted sideways and the darkness came to greet him.

 

* * *

 

 

He came back to himself at the sensation of a soft thumb gently caressing the skin of his arm; It was relaxing, reassuring and constant in a way nothing in his story ever was. The omega looked up hesitantly, blue eyes dim with sadness as they locked onto the sympathetic and loving golden green hues of his _hems_.

The older mad smiled gently at him, releasing into the air streams of comforting alpha pheromones that touched his skin like a kiss and wrapped him tight in a hug. As requested his alpha remained silent, a constant presence at his back as Alec tried to bring himself back into focus.

He stared dimly at the wall on the opposite side of the room, a tableaux depicting some great war that his alpha’s father had fought during his youth. It was decorated in golds and jewels of rainbows, the sun shining into them and bouncing back in a new variety of colour, looking like water dripping onto their floor and curling round the furniture.

“I managed to hide it.” He states, voice echoing into the sparsely populated chamber. The sun, Alec thinks, looks beautiful falling through the spaces in the walls, reflecting on the small laying tables and cabinets placed around the room.

“I only began showing during winter time and so I could hide everything by wearing baggy tunics. I was allowed to then…clothes during the winter that is. I-I-I was so scared, every single moment of every single day.” Alec knows he’s crying again, tears falling silently from his face as the air begins to fill with the vinegar smell of his distress.

His alpha, so tall and encompassing, pressed closer, wrapping his arms tighter around his hips and pulling until every inch of Alec was held against him.

“I began to care for it…I didn’t mean to…I didn’t even want to. But we were both in situations we didn’t want, both trapped in a place of hatred and despair and I began to care for it.” Alec doesn’t want to go, feels the familiar presence of cold wrapping around him as his mind descends into the past.

He’d tried so hard to be happy during the time with Sebastian and the baby, tried so hard to keep it a secret until he had no other choice to reveal everything. But as always he’d failed.

“I got to six months pregnant, did you know that?” He feels Magnus peer curiously down at him, the severe height difference giving him the chance to look down completely and the omega felt the steely gaze of his alpha drifting to his bare torso as if searching for any sign of pregnancy, any sign of previous life.

“I got to four months before I even realised I loved it. I-I didn’t even realise I’d fallen in love with my child…I was so pathetic. It took something horrible for me to even realise.”

 

* * *

 

 

Alec, once again, was alone in the camp.

 _Master_ had forced him awake that morning by shoving his cock in between his legs and thrusting as rough and as powerfully as he could before standing up and leaving the tent, the scent of spent alpha clinging to his body like a badge of honour.

Once again he’d left with the rest of the pack to go hunting and had left the omega behind, tied by his ankle to the foot of his bed. It was tighter than before, cutting off circulation and dripping blood down his leg and onto the floor in a consistent and repetitive manner. But Alec didn’t mind, not anymore.

He’d become numb in his own body, unable to recognise the sensation of his arm raising to accept food, unable to feel the aches and pains from when _master_ got into a particular mood and would rip the _shendyt_ from his body. He cared little for eating, little for moving, little for talking.

All Alec ever wanted to do now was sleep.

He was tired all the time from his running around camp doing every single unwanted chore, his forced awareness in the long nights of his _master_ taking from his body and chanting the name of every single god and goddess he knew, his _pregnancy_.

Everything was still hidden. The omega wasn’t too sure how he’d managed to keep _Master_ from noticing the slowly emerging bump where once was only flat, slightly underfed and bony stomach but he wasn’t going to press his luck questioning it.

For now he would sit and bleed, watching the sun lower beneath the crowds as he prayed for the death of everybody within the camp. He hated having these thoughts, despised them, but whilst he still had a mind where his body was incapacitated he would imagine what he could to get out of this situation and at home.

An animal, unidentifiable to Alec’s ears, roared deep within the forest and the omega felt himself freeze in fear, forcing quietness upon himself to prevent what ever it was from hearing him. He held a hand over his mouth, hoping against all odds that he couldn’t be heard or smelt by the creature as he heard its thundering paws stomp the ground nearby.

It was coming closer to _masters_ tent, prowling and snarling, and Alec shuffled as far back as possible out of sight of the opening, wincing when the coarse rope twisted against the already bloody skin of his ankle. Alec had wanted to die, numerous time, but not like this, never like this.

The creature continued walking around, sniffing loudly at everything before it came to a stop at the opening of the tent. _Masters_ tent.

Alec cried out into the palm of his hand, tears falling down his face silently as he desperately tried to escape notice of the animal. He didn’t want to die, he didn’t want to die, _he didn’t want to die._

He didn’t want to be a faceless, bodyless piece of meat for _master_ to find when he gets home, he wanted to die where someone would feel it, where somebody would look upon his death and mourn for him, mourn for the life he’d lost.

The animal huffed loudly before slowly beginning to saunter away, shadow moving away from the crack in the tent door and Alec felt himself starting to relax a little more with every step taken. He waited with bated breath as the animal walked further and further away until the omega could sense him no longer.

Alec sighed in relief.

He crawled forward until the pressure around his ankle was a little less tense and began to wipe at the tears littered on his face but there was something different about his actions Alec realised, as only one hand rose to wipe harshly at the water on his cheeks. The omega looked down in shock and surprise at the sight of a pale dainty hand wrapped securely around the small bump on his stomach.

He hadn’t even realised, hadn’t even noticed that his hand automatically protected the life within him at the first sign of danger. Alec felt confused at this, he hadn’t even realised he cared for the baby inside of him let alone thought he needed to protect it.

But then memories came to him unbidden, stolen moments where he spoke or sang to his unborn child, an absently made _shendyt_ which would fit a new born, the careful manipulations, lies and tricks of the eyes to ensure nobody saw his bump. It came as a shock, a horrified, unadulterated shock that he loved his child.

_Loved._

All those moments, those tender moments wrapped in fear and secrecy had lead to him unknowingly love his child, love the child created by the monster who kept him prisoner. Alec wanted to scream, he wanted to cry at the unfairness of it all, but he wouldn’t. Something about loving his child, loving a real physical thing that was truly his warmed his heart and a smile appeared on his face.

He brought his hand back to the bump, cradling it softly and lovingly as he began to sing once more, digging deep into his memories to find the lullabies so loved and desired by his siblings when they were much younger. Alec felt his smile widen almost imperceptibly as he recalled one of tenderness and sweet caring; perfect for his love towards the child.

“ _Little one, when you play,_ _pay no heed what they say. Let your eyes sparkle and shine, never a tear, baby of mine…”_

* * *

 

 

Alec couldn’t cry any more, his emotions frozen and his throat closing at the thought of what he needed to tell his mate happened next.

“Alexander?” He heard the questioning voice of his alpha above him, a slight tone of worry hidden within his question.

“I made a mistake,” Is how he starts, because isn’t that just the truth? He always messes up, no matter what he does, he’s a stupid omega and is bound to make horrific and impactful mistakes.

“Sebastian found out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I decided to do the first part of this chapter sperate for now so that I can give you an advanced warning of what is coming in the next update. There will be mention of mpreg, of rape/non-con, of violence towards both the one pregnant and the baby, of infant death and of infant burial. The content will be highly upsetting and I don't want anyone going into it unaware incase of something personal resounding within the text. Thank you for being understanding about this chapter and the upsetting themes within and I can only hope you all treat it with respect regardless of how my writing is. Once the chapter is fully uploaded I will place additional tags onto the story.
> 
> Before it gets too upsetting however, there will be certain songs refernced which you can find on the spotify playlist: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6jOpKdLjp8BZvo4WEAWIAL
> 
> Update: Hi guys, sorry i took forever to update this chapter school work got a little overwhelming for a while, but the next chapter which delves into the harsher more upsetting elements of the story will be published soon, I swear this time. Anyway please dont hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters.


	64. Author's note

Hi guys, I normally give you all messages and updates in the notes section at the bottom of chapters but unofrtunately, that would require a chapter to have a note for. First and most importantly, **I am not abandoning this story** , I am not leaving it for a few months, not even a few weeks, just perhaps till the end of this week or the next. School has become really agressive with its work which often leaves me drained at the end of the day which is when I do my writing so as a consequence my AO3 writing is negatively effected; in addition to this, my depression has flaired up not enough to be worrying or destabalising, but enough to make my ideas and writing seem pointless and places a block in my mind against writing. 

I will update this story **very very** soon, it is very dear to me and I refuse to let it die away or be abandoned, but it just might take a little longer than I planned, I am sorry to you guys for making you wait so long and leaving you with a pretty big cliffhanger, but hopefully by the end of the week you will get a chapter that I believe you all deserve, so please hold on until then. 

 

Thank you all for the support and love you give this story and I hope you'll all see our favourite couple soon.


	65. The world may never notice if a rosebud doesn't bloom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: some violence against a pregnant person and threats of violence against an unborn baby and pregnant person, suicide idolation, a graphic description of abortion, description of rape.

Alec looked around cautiously, scenting the air around him to see if any of the pack were nearby. It was unlikely due to _master’s_ insistence that his omega remained untouched by anyone but himself but Alec couldn’t be too careful.

There were always wolves waiting to catch him.

He stood on the bank of the stream, blue eyes watching the flowing water in envy. He wanted to be as free as the stream, to be able to move how he liked, to flow as carefree; but he knew he couldn’t. He was _master’s_ now, not his own person, and never would he be allowed to leave the pack behind.

With a last look around the area Alec carefully disrobed the tunic and _shendyt_ covering his heavily pregnant body and stepped into the freezing cold waters below. The omega hated washing in the dead of winter, the air was filled with an uncomfortable frigidity that attacked his bare skin with no remorse and left him shivering and in pain. His inability to sit around the campfire also meant he had to suffer the arduous drying process that took hours upon hours to complete as he went around and did his chores.

In addition, the water of the stream was like ice and shot into his bones like _master’s_ bite. He became almost unmovable in the water, his pregnant and worn muscles tensing immediately and forcing him to move incredibly slowly and excruciatingly.

Hesitantly and with clattering teeth, Alec sat himself down into the freezing depths and began the laborious process of washing away the days dirt, blood and sweat. It came as no surprise to the omega when he was told that under no circumstances was he to wash before anybody else, and that he would have to wait until evening to do so at the earliest.

Alec started on his hair first, quickly diving his head underwater and scrubbing harshly to remove any trace of the day. He ducked his head a few times to make sure nothing remained, calloused palms running over his face and neck at the same to time to reduce how long he had to stay in the bitter depths. It took longer than he hoped, the dry caked dirt covering his body refusing to come off, but Alec eventually managed it after a lot of painful scrubbing.

Then came Alec’s new favourite part of washing, his baby bump.

It was unsurprisingly small considering his age, height and the general lack of nutrients and food he was supplied with by _master._ Sometimes Alec considered telling _master_ about the child, letting him know that buried beneath of all of Alec’s failings as both an omega and a person he was able to carry on his legacy, able to bring about what most alpha’s desired above all else.

Sometimes he imagined _master_ ’ _s_ facing lighting up in happiness and awe, looking upon Alec with wonderment and smiling in pure joy. He imaged strong arms picking him up and swinging him round and round as happy laughter, not that awful bloodcurdling one _master_ normally produced, spilled from his lips. He could see _master_ storming into the central area of camp, loudly and proudly declaring that the omega was pregnant and producing an heir for the pack’s future and envisioned the all the pack members who rightfully saw him as useless and a distraction found he was useful for _something._

But then _master_ would torture an innocent prisoner in a variety of blood thirsty and unnecessarily ways and have Alec pleasure him at the same time or hold Alec down into the ground and aggressively drive himself in and out as he bit and clawed at the youthful skin below him and the omega would force the thoughts far away from his mind.

He would not let that monster have his child.

At six months pregnant Alec didn’t really have a plan for what he was going to do after the baby was born, he didn’t know how to safely give birth or get the child away from this life without attracting any unwanted attention. The lack of a plan, alongside the general pain Alec experienced from pregnancy, meant that the omega hardly ever slept, constantly tossing and turning on his frail blanket on the floor.

Bringing his mind back into focus Alec smiled loving down at his miniature bump and began to gently caress and clean it with delicate touches and swipes. Throughout his pregnancy Alec had taken to singing to his child in all of the private moments he could get, singing songs of his childhood that he hadn’t heard for many years – his mother having stopped singing to him by the time he was five years old.

He began humming quietly, just spending time gazing down with adoration at the unborn child living within him, imagining the future they may have once Alec managed to get them to safety. It would hurt to have his child so far away, living a life unknown, but he was prepared to save his child no matter the cost and if that meant his child never knowing who he was, never seeing where he came from than Alec would do it without a second thought.

“ _I don't know what it is that makes me love you so…I only know I never want to let you go, cause you started something, oh can't you see, and ever since we met you've had a hold on me…”_ Alec began the process of cleaning his torso, happily suffering the numbing water surrounding him in order to make sure his baby was given adequate care. He washed with gentle hands and soothing words, lowering his chin onto his chest so as to look at his baby easier and sing to them a life of love and worship.

No matter what happened to his child, no matter who they ended up with, Alec knew no one would love them as much as himself and so he continued his calming motions, rubbing relaxing circles onto his bump.

_“I never knew that I could be in love like this…it's crazy but it's true…”_ The small omega moved one hand to his back and massaged the weary muscles as best he could, trying to alleviate some of the pain he was in. His bump was small and hardly noticeable but due to his treatment within the pack Alec had near constant pains and the only time he could do anything about them was when he sat in the icy stream racing around him. It was only a small price to pay however, for the miracle that would come to him in only three months’ time.

Finally, Alec began the last stages of his washing routine and carefully brought his hand back round to his bump and closed his eyes as both hands now worked on soothing his front. The sensation of his numb hands on his belly was somewhat relaxing and Alec let out a sigh of pleasure at the overwhelming relaxing feeling he achieved.

He reopened his eyes slowly, taking in the bleak and snowy trees surrounding him before looking back at the bump carrying his only source of life and strength. Alec felt a loving smile appear on his face and knew that his eyes were becoming wetter at the presence of life residing deep inside him. _“I only want to be with you_ …”

“Well well well, what do we have here?”

Alec’s head shot up in fear, eyes widening in abject horror as he turned to see the foreboding figure of his _master_ encased by night. His eyes, usually so cold and calculating, were ablaze with fury and desire, staring intently at the small bump on Alec’s stomach and behind them flickered a great many evils. His mouth rose into a smirk, cocky and pleased, baring sharpened teeth that glittered in the moonlight.

“Well _bitch_ , are you hiding something from me?” _Master_ stalked forward like a predator, every step calculated and precise as he hunted down his prey. Alec found himself unable to move, body frozen as it sat in the depths of the stream, and watched helplessly as his _master_ came ever closer, body tense and prepared for a hunt.

He wanted Alec to run, he wanted Alec to _fight._

The alpha reached him in seconds, uncaring at the omega’s nakedness or the frigid bleakness surrounding them in the dark. He reached forward like a coiled snake and gripped Alec’s throat in a pincer grip, bruising the skin and cutting of his airwaves.  The smaller male began to struggle desperately as he was forcibly dragged out of the water, kicking and screaming in fear and the need to protect his baby.

He’d been so careful, so cautious about his baby and now his secret had been revealed, and now he would face his death.

Alec fought the best he could against the cold hand around his throat, clawing desperately at the skin and kicking with all his might in the hopes that _master_ would stumble and fall. The alpha simply laughed at his attempts and threw him like a ragdoll to the floor, his fragile body landing heavily on sharp outcroppings of stones, cutting and tearing the skin like ribbons.

A foot, heavy and damning, pressed down on his shoulder, forcing it further onto the rocks below and drawing out a scream of pain from the omega. “I asked you a question _kat that,_ and I expect you to answer it.” The alpha growled out, spitting onto the omega as he pressed the heel of his boot further into the shoulder of the smaller male.

“What are you hiding?”

Alec knew it was a trick question, knew already that _master_ was more than aware of the secret Alec had been hiding but as always the alpha wanted to draw out his humiliation, draw out the pain and suffering for as long as he could. Alec was sobbing where he lay, body half curdled in a last attempt to protect the child within his womb.

“I…I…I’m pregnant.” He finally whispered out amongst the gut-wrenching sobs that escaped his throat. His _master_ simply grinned wider, his nostrils flaring in excitement and pressed his foot further into the dainty shoulder, laughing heartily when he both felt and heard a snap and the horrified scream that came after. Alec knew the rest of the pack would be coming now to investigate the noise; _master_ had planned it all.

“Say it again _kat that_.” He ordered, a maniacal gleam in his eye. Alec knew he enjoyed the suffering of others, but surely he couldn’t be enjoying the suffering of his omega and unborn child. A loud clambering broke them out of their little bubble and _master_ looked up, surveying the growing number of pack members surrounding the scene.

Alec had never felt this amount of pain before. His shoulder was likely broken, his _master_ was standing above him with a sadistic grin and boot pressing his body into the rocks and now the other pack members were staring at his naked and pregnant body, howling with laughter and throwing as many insults or suggestions they could.

“I…I’m pregnant.” Alec felt like crying even more at the uproarious laughter that greeted his response. The rest of the pack surged forward and descended upon him, pinching, grabbing and scratching at his bare body in a frenzy.

Alec wanted to die, he wanted to drift into the water and never come back up. He wanted to disappear far away, back into the world he lived in before he presented or into the eternal darkness that greeted all after death. In this moment more than ever, he yearned for the chance to do so.

A deep growl forced the rest of the pack back, making them hover in a circle around him with faces alight with excitement and madness. Their eyes never moved from his small bump, never strayed from the very thing that caused all this trouble. _Master_ moved towards the rest of his pack, dragging Alec’s body along with him by the neck and forcing him to kneel before them all, naked body shivering violently in the winter air.

“This bitch believed he could hide his pregnancy from us, believed he could get away with doing what he wished. I will not stand for it!” The crowed howled in agreement, eyes flaring with murderous intent and Alec curled an arm around his bump, terrified of what was going to happen.

“We shall show him pack, show him the consequences of his actions. Never again will he be ignorant, never again will he keep secrets from us. The bitch has deceived us all and now will suffer the wrath of every alpha and beta in this pack.” The pack howled louder, clapping and stomping their feet in obvious excitement.

Alec felt the icy grip of fear encasing his body, freezing his blood and shutting down his muscles. What did _master_ have planned? What was going to happen to him? A sob, louder and more heart-wrenching than the first shot out of his throat, swiftly followed by an endless stream of agonising sounds.

Whilst the rest of the pack continued chanting and howling at the announcement, his _master_ crouched down and forced his watery blue eyes upwards to meet the angry red of his own; within them Alec thought he could see death. He began speaking in a low growl, his words reaching only Alec’s ears as his hand gripped tighter to his chin. “Do you know why I’m doing this _bitch_? I don’t want a child, especially not with _you_ of all people and to know you’ve been hiding it for so long makes me so angry. You will suffer omega, and you will bear this pain for the rest of your miserable life. I will cut this child from you, cast it into the snow and the winter and leave it to die a painful and lonely death and then I will throw you to the pack and let them have their way with you as they have always asked. Understand?”

Alec threw his head back and howled in despair, in fear, in heart-breaking agony. He was losing his light, his reason, he was losing the one thing he loved and could do nothing about it. All his hard work, all his caution and discretion wasted in a single moment; he would never even see the birth of his child.

With one last painful howl Alec met the world in darkness.

* * *

 

Alec awoke slowly, eyes flittering open and his head throbbing in pain. He wasn’t fully aware of where they’d put him, he couldn’t see properly, the darkness of night and cloudiness of his brain fogging up his sight, but he could smell the roaring fire of camp and the scents of beta’s and alpha’s nearby. He could scent their anticipation, their excitement, he could sense their desire for pain, _his pain_.

They were calling out for it, sat on the edge of a breath awaiting the order to go for him and do whatever they wanted.

Alec was scared. Undeniably and unfathomably scared in a way he never had before. Alec thought he’d been scared when he first presented, when he was first given to _master,_ when was used over and over again, even when he discovered he was going to have a baby; but nothing compared to this moment.

He didn’t know what was going to happen to him or to his baby, he didn’t even know if he was going to survive whatever the hell his _master_ was forcing him to do. He wanted to die, he wanted the world swallow him up and spit back only his bones; surely their was a heaven for him and his baby somewhere?

As slow as he could to not alert any of the pack members, Alec began stretching his limbs outwards, testing the limits of his body; maybe, just maybe, if he had enough strength he could get out this, could fight himself out of _master’s_ influence, his baby could survive just as he always hoped.

Instantly the omega could feel ruggedly tight and coarse rope binding his wrists and ankles, tying him down to the cold and frozen floor. They pulled and tore at his skin and Alec could smell the copper of blood, could feel it flowing downwards; he couldn’t move them beyond a small wiggle, his body completely stuck to the ground, the ice and snow seeping into his bones.

He was still naked, body bared to the pack just as it had been by the stream. His bump, so small and precious was on display, glaringly obvious by the light of the campfire. He could hear the catcalls and the taunts of the pack, their desperation for punishment more than obvious. He could smell their lust over his body and the desire to claim him and fill him up with their seed; to _breed him._

“Ah, finally awake I see!” A chilling voice called out and Alec’s blue eyes flew open catching sight of his _master_ a few feet away, manic smile wide on his face and eyes alight with eagerness. A sob rose in the younger’s throat, a plea for mercy, for the life of the unborn child in his stomach. But _master_ simply laughed, a harsh and bitter sound, and walked closer, crouching down until his face was almost touching the omega’s.

“I told you,” He growled out, “I told you what was going to happen, no begging or pleading will change your fate.”

_Master_ stood back up and turned to the crowd of awaiting beta’s and alpha’s and Alec saw with startling fear that every single member of the pack had collected around the fire, eyes never straying from his body and the bump adorning it. “The time has come, for the bitch to learn his place.” He shouted in pride and the resounding noise of howls and cheers responded instantly.

It started with two alpha’s walking forward to meet _master_ , a collection of knives and sharp instruments of torture being held in their hands. He couldn’t see their faces well, the darkness of night obscuring their features, but he could see their blood thirsty grins, the glint of their sharpened teeth.

All three advanced on him quickly as two beta’s ran over and forced him further into the ground.

Alec succumbed to the mind numbing pain and threw the haze of pain and blood, and watched horror stricken as the men began carving into his stomach with the tools, tearing at this skin and ripping it to shreds. They clawed at his insides like rats, ripping and slashing in a frenzied rage, blood flying up their arms and on their faces.

It wasn’t slow or gradual, it was instant blinding pain and the three continued to tear him apart bit by bit, hacking at his torso with deadly precision. Alec could feel himself screaming, his throat slitting itself open at the pain and crying out in desperation for help. He cried in agony, every tear drop a new pain and suffering. He begged for help, over and over, calling out to his pack mates until he could no longer speak, the words clogging his throat and drowning him.

Around him the people howled in delight at the entertainment, refusing to move and risk stopping the show. They clapped and cheered at his pain, at his _blood_ , and screamed for more, more, _more._ They threw rocks and stones at his mutilated body, chanting over and over that it was _his fault his fault his fault._

Then they went for the baby.

_Master’s_ hand clawed into the hole in his stomach, digging deep and throwing away what he didn’t want. Alec howled in deeper pain as the two alpha’s began cutting at the skin of his arms, his legs, his face; _master_ refused to let up as they did so, even laughing along to the sounds of an omega in pain.

Alec could feel himself wavering on the precipice of unconsciousness, his sight blackening at the edges as above him the blond alpha began biting and pulling furiously at his torso. His mind became cloudy and his vision blurred but still Alec could feel the fiery claws of pain and the sounds of the pack becoming more and more desperate for his blood, for his death, for his _baby._

It was as if someone had placed him in a bubble far above the camp.

Alec watched himself screaming and crying in pain, voice destroyed and worthless, every inch of his body covered in blood and scratches. His back was arched sharply, head thrown back, legs helplessly sprawling as much as possible with the constraints. _Master_ and the two other alpha’s continued to dig into his stomach, faces covers with his blood as they smiled in deep pleasure and rutted against the floor in pleasure.

With a resounding howl, _master_ threw his arms into the air, holding aloft the mangled and bloodied body of an unborn infant and the crowd screamed in ecstasy. Alec closed his eyes in desperation as the pack took turns to hold the deceased body of his child, sarcastically cooing and fawning over it, hands petting and stroking its repulsively distorted body.

The light of his life had been extinguished and made a joke of, his one reason to keep fighting and living had been torn from him and ridiculed. Alec couldn’t even see the child he loved so much, forced to stay on the ground in unending, blinding pain as the people around him laughed. That bond he so desperately craved for between them, that life changing event which would have inspired him to keep _living_ had never formed, severed before it even had a chance and Alec could feel himself sinking, a hole forming in his heart that would never heal.

“ _A lark caught in a hunters_ _net, sang sweeter then than ever, as if the falling melody, might wing and _net_  dissever…” _Alec began mentally singing a new lullaby to himself, one he’d worked on and created especially for the baby now being passed around like a toy for the pack.

In a distant haze he felt them moving his arms, forcing him to cradle his dead baby as if he was alive. The pressed the child to his chest in an imitation of a mother swaddling her child and gathered around him, congratulating him on such a beautiful baby boy and a successful birth. It hurt too much, the mental and physical pain, and Alec clutched his child closer to his body, ignoring the jeers and taunts of his pack mates as he attempted to fondly caress his child’s cheek.

_“At dusk the hunter took his prey, the lark his freedom never…”_

He couldn’t raise his arms to do so.

He couldn’t even lovingly touch the child he so desperately craved and had now been taken from him and Alec felt the beginnings of new tears dripping like waterfalls down his face. With one last frantic attempt to touch his child Alec slumped down and succumbed to the pain, allowing the darkness of his vision to cloud him.

“ _All birds and men are sure to die, but songs may live…forever.”_

* * *

 

 

The omega looked blandly and disinterestedly at the plot of land he’d been led to by _master_. It had been about two weeks since ‘the incident’ as he’d taken to call it, and it was the first time the younger male had been allowed out of _master’s_ tent.

It had taken him a week to heal properly, the number of medics and poultices he’d seen and had having fixed his body until not a scar of what happened remained. His body was virtually spotless after whatever they’d given him, his stomach back to its malnourished concave shape prior to pregnancy, his pale skin smooth and uncut, littered only with bruising and bites he’d gained from the second week of his imprisonment.

His body no longer ached from the attack, his stomach no longer cramping or arms stiffening. If the omega himself had no idea he’d been pregnant, he would never have even known looking at himself. Although their had been one consequence of ‘the incident’, one that made the omega want to crawl into a corner and never come into the light.

He was infertile.

The one purpose he served as an omega, the very core of his existence was no longer plausible and so he was left a decrepit corpse, living through meagre scraps of food and stale water. He was no longer a person only a cold shell of his former _useful_ self that no longer existed, that had been carved out so viciously.  

After his first week of recuperation – in which his child had been placed in a cot besides his bed, left their so the omega had to face the result of his selfish actions both day and night – _master_ had quickly enacted the second part of his punishment.

No longer was he solely _master’s_ plaything, but rather the rest of the packs. Every hour of every day someone new had come in and done as they wished to him. The dragged him to the floor, pushed him up against walls, forced him onto his knees, his back, his arms and legs; they cared little for his pleasure or safety, driving themselves into his body with only blood to ease the pain.

Over and over beta’s and alpha’s spilled themselves into him, biting and bruising his skin with their teeth and hands, brutishly thrusting into his hole whilst holding him down. They slapped him around, came on his face, forced their cocks down his throat, laughing and finding pleasure in his cries and hoarse moans of pain.

And now this.

_Master_ had dragged him through the central area of camp in only rags despite the harsh winter weather, pushed him past the rows of people who had all used him for their pleasure and left him broken and torn. He’d dragged him further out of the camp, away and away, until they’d finally reached the empty plot of land now in front of him.

Despite the situation he was in, the danger and awaiting death, the omega no longer found himself caring, eyes dull and expression defeated. More than anything Alec wanted to sleep, to rest his body and let time pass by undisturbed as the world around him continued on; of course he had been denied this and was standing up only by the strength of _master_.

“Do you know what this is?” _Master_ asked calmly, his voice quiet and neutral giving nothing away. In response the omega only shrugged his shoulders, uncaring of the punishment he would receive from the answer. _Master_ only frowned at him; his face crumpled together in an attempt to appear concerned.

“This is where your _child_ is buried.” He spat out harshly, pointing to a small section of land that on closer inspection showed slight disturbance. A spark lit up in the omega’s eyes and he fixed his glassy eyes on that spot, unwavering and unblinking as _master_ pulled him closer to it. When they arrived at their destination, only a pace or two from the absent grave, the smaller male felt himself drop to his knees in submission and sadness, overwhelmed by the emotions warring in his body.

_Master_ simply scoffed at the display and moved back a few yards, allowing the omega a minute of privacy to say goodbye but still close enough to grab him if anything was attempted.

The young omega looked down at the disturbed earth and delicately placed one frail hand on top of the mound, silent tears falling down his cheeks like raindrops and kissing the earth like an angel’s touch. He caressed the ground the same as he had his stomach only a short while ago, with endless love and affection in his gaze and in his movements.

Caring little if the alpha behind him, the omega bowed down and pressed a gentle kiss to the earth, his final farewell to a child he had never even known.

“ _Sleep my sweetheart, now fall asleep Pain has left our home If they ask about us, we will say… Just now our little bird has had his bath Sleep my sweetheart, now fall asleep..”_ The omega sang in a language he’d long since left behind. It was the language of his family and his first pack, something he’d been denied the chance to speak once he’s been bought by _master_.

But in this moment, he cared little for the punishment he would receive. He desired to leave with his child the voice of his homeland, a voice of love and care to send him off to a perfect and pain free after life. His voice was soft and sweet, an intimate lullaby filled with everything he could have hoped to give his child if only he’d been given the chance.

With tears falling faster and his voice beginning to crack, the omega bowed down once again and pressed a soft kiss to the ground, sending pheromones of love through the earth in the hopes of it reaching his child so that in death it may feel cared for. “… _When I catch a glimpse of your little mouth smiling happily I will pray my little baby ‘God, give him more dreams” Sleep my sweetheart, now fall asleep_ ”

The omega finished his song with a final cry, voice breaking and shoulders shaking under the weight of his despair. His child was gone from the world, never able to live a happy life and only he was to blame for it, it was his fault that a baby’s life had never even began and so he must pray for forgiveness from the gods in the hopes of being reunited with his child in the afterlife.

Pressing one last kiss to the earth, the omega felt his tears drying up, his throat close and his eyes close. As his baby’s soul left the earth so did his own and with it any hope of freedom or escape.

_“mr I Tw”_ _he whispered to the earth._

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I am so sorry its been so long since I last truly updated a chapter to this story. As some of you have probably seen I updated a couple of chapters on different stories just to try and get back into the swing of writing again and I didn't want to dive straight into the level of depth and darkness surrounding this until I knew I was completely okay with doing it. I want to thank you all immensely for the unwavering levels of support and love you have given me since my authors note, you cheered me up with your comments and I love every single one of you endlessly for it. You gave me strength to keep trying and to hold my head high, so again I thank you all from the bottom of my heart. 
> 
> The song referenced at the end is Nam Ya habibi by Faia Younan which is on the playlist found here: https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6jOpKdLjp8BZvo4WEAWIAL  
> In other news I finally got a tumblr so feel free to check it out. There's not much on it at the moment, but i'm hoping to fill it up as I go along so have a look if you want - its not really interesting. You can find me at http://persephonesheart2000.tumblr.com/


	66. Belief

Magnus found that he has nothing to say to his _imi-ib_. His Alexander, his kind, hard-working, selfless omega who gave aid and comfort to all who need it, who sings and dances with children in the town centre, has suffered more than he could have ever dreamed of. He’d been only fourteen years old and been constrained through more trauma than Magnus had in his centuries of life. Magnus couldn’t imagine the pain, both physical and psychological, that having the baby removed caused, or how worse it became by the shameful funeral he’d been forced to attend.

The alpha can do nothing but cradle his sobbing mate tight in his arms, rocking his pale, trembling body back and forth whilst making soothing noises in the back of his throat. Alexander, however, is inconsolable, unable to hear the reassuring words or scent the calming, loving pheromones that permeate the air trying to reach his inner omega.

It’s an awful sight, and sound, to see his mate crying so desperately and despairingly in the space between his legs, head firmly buried into his hands and shoulders trembling. His throat throws out heart-breaking sobs and mumbled apologies, his tears -from the limited amount Magnus can see- fall endlessly and tirelessly, drenching his cheeks and creating a pool on the bed below him. In this moment his _nefer_ mate’s mind is detached from his body, lost to the crushing memories he’d repressed for his safety a long while ago.

Magnus wraps his arms around tighter, buries his face in the crook of Alexander’s neck and kisses the mating mark bruise he comes across; he hopes the flare of emotions will help to bring Alexander back to reality.

Magnus tries to imagine his blue eyed omega at fourteen, envisions him being even smaller, his frame weak and bones on display like a prize. He sees limp black hair and exhausted eyes, bruises of varying colour on his wrists, legs, hips, head permanently bowed and fearful. The alpha attempts to image Alexander at that age being pregnant, belly bloated with life and body glowing slightly from the being growing within.

It should be a happy thing to think of, a pregnant mate heavy (or not so in Alexander’s case) with child. But although the idea itself is something Magnus has always longed for, he finds no sense of happiness when he thinks about Alexander and the constant fear he held about being discovered.

There was nothing proud about Alexander’s pregnancy. Nothing at all.

He tries to understand his _mrwts_ emotions in that time, tries to understand the never-ending fear of discovery, the despair at being pregnant, the love he felt for the child growing within him. But Magnus knows he never will understand them, not in the way his _hem_ does and resigns himself to providing as much comfort as possible to his distraught mate, ensuring he knows that the alpha will always love him.

Magnus gently cradles Alexander to his chest and lifts him up, holding him close and pressing kisses to the top of his head the entire time, before depositing him directly onto the skin of his lap, body now turned to face the alpha. The smaller male looks exhausted, baby blue eyes dull and grey, face red and splotchy from crying and shame, skin paler than the moon shinning above them.

The omega had stopped crying in that shift of position Magnus realises, now only looking forward with a blank expression on his face, as if his very soul had been taken by the past; Magnus supposed that some of it must have been left back with the grave of his only son, a piece that would never be able to be reclaimed no matter the future. The alpha swipes his thumbs quickly and lovingly over his darlings cheekbones, wiping away tear residue and trying to bring life back into those eyes he loved so much.

“Darling?” He asks hesitantly, patiently awaiting a response he’s not expecting to come. Alexander doesn’t react to his voice and continues to stare at the wall behind Magnus’ head, not even a twitch appearing on his body.

“Darling?” He asks again, gently pressing a chaste kiss to the underside of his _mrwts_ jaw whilst continuing the motions on his face. His mate’s only response was to slightly move the pupils of his eyes onto Magnus’ shoulder, careful to avoid eye-contact with him, but it was enough of a sign for Magnus to know Alexander could hear what he was saying and was responding to it.

“Know this my _hem,_ my _nefer, nefer_ omega. I love you, almost unbearably so. You not being able to provide me with a child will not make me cast you out, it will not make me desire you any less. You went through so much at such a young age, your body and mind suffered more than what a hundred people could ever even imagine and I’m so proud you survived it. You are truly a miracle my darling.”

They sit in silence after his speech, and the hours drift away from them without sleep or movement. Alexander stays perched like a spooked bird in the confines of Magnus’ lap and the alpha continuously strokes a thumb over the skin of his shoulder whilst looking out of the grand arches, observing the eventual rise of the sun and the dawning of the new day.

Soon the bell will sound and both will be required to make an appearance at breakfast but Magnus is reluctant to go after such a nightmarish and soul-bearing night.

“Alexander?” His whispers, voice croaky from disuse. A head of black hair moves slowly at the request, and after a couple of minutes Magnus is looking down into a pair of clear blue eyes, the glaze of the past no longer weighing them down. His mate still held the sadness within the blues and his scent was emitting the distressing smell of despair, but there was an element of calmness that hadn’t been there the previous night – it would seem his speech had done some good for the omega.

“I’ve been thinking about something and although this may be hard to hear…”

“Mags..” Came the hesitant warning tone of his omega, voice soft and croaky as the smaller boy pushed himself up so they were eye to eye.

“Your diagnosis of infertile-“ Alexander winced at the mention of his failing and dropped his head down to his chest, refusing to look his _hem_ in the eye and focusing on his _shendyt_ below. Magnus refused to allow his love to sink further into his downward spiral and so gently placed his fingers under the pale chin and brought his eyes back up, heart-breaking at the tears being held back.

“Your diagnosis, was it something you witnessed them assessing, or were you just told it?” Over the time they spent in silence, the hours turning from night to day, Magnus had been reflecting on his omega’s story. Despite its reassurance that tearing Sebastian Morgenstern to shreds along with a large number of other people would be perfectly reasonable and beyond reproach, it brought up a number of significant questions.

Was it possible that Alexander wasn’t in fact infertile? Had Sebastian only told him he so as a method of control?

From what he’d been told, Alexander hadn’t been awake at all during the operation that immediately followed his sickening attack and was therefore relying on information given to him by a known emotional and physical abuser. It was a slim hope, one which – if proven wrong- would only further crush Alexander and possibly destroy what little stability he had in this moment.

The shorter male avoided eye contact feverishly, unable to answer positively to either suggestion. In the days immediately following ‘the incident’ but before he’d been put to rest besides the body of his son, Alexander was stuck in a state of delusion; he didn’t know who he was, where he was. He didn’t understand anything and couldn’t gather the strength to do anything about it.

His inability to remain lucid is almost as bad as giving his son up to that monster.

“I..I don’t know, I came to with the knowledge of my infertility.” He admits shamefully, his body trying to curl up from where he is straddling his alpha’s legs. If it wasn’t bad enough he couldn’t even function as a proper omega, he know couldn’t even do something as basic as answering a question.

“Is it possible…that you could be fertile?” The room descends into a stilted and awkward silence at the question and Magnus instantly regrets asking. There are so many better ways this could be done, so many scenarios where he is more subtle and respectful regarding his mate’s possible issue, but Magnus knows he needs to force this or he will never receive an answer. That doesn’t mean it isn’t hard for him to watch the way his love is trying to mentally wrap himself up and away from the pain.

“It-it can’t be. There were so-so many times a-after that I-I-I never got…” He trails off with sadness filling his voice and his eyes slipping closed. Magnus wants to finish this conversation quickly, wants to end his love’s suffering sooner but there’s still some things he needs to ask, to clear up. If he can prove his belief correct, prove that Alexander isn’t as stereotypically ‘defunct’ as he pictured himself to be, then maybe his _mrwt_ can find a sense of peace with himself and begin to accept the love he truly deserves.

“Darling, I think there’s a chance he lied to you. If you’d like I can get Cat to check for you, she’s a miracle at these kind of things and she won’t even think about hurting you or doing something you don’t like.” It’s a big thing, this offer and Magnus knows that to some extent Alexander is panicking over this chance.

He doesn’t want to be intrusive and force his _hem_ to do this, if Alexander truly believes in his infertility and refuses to get checked then Magnus will remove the offer in a heartbeat without question. Alexander needs to know in this moment he has options, that having a child is not the number one priority has; dealing with the threat of Sebastian and his pack is quite significant in his dealings and will be the primary thing spoken about during his council meetings today.

Alexander, still perched on his lap with hands clasped together and biting his lip in thought, is clearly thinking hard about the option. Magnus knows he’s weighing up the pros and cons of allowing himself a moment of hope, a moment of belief that perhaps he was ‘complete’ after all against the crushing feeling that would follow if he was proven to be infertile.

“I-I…” Magnus waits patiently, subtly releasing calming pheromones to help soothe his _imi-ib’s_ tension whilst they both wait for the answer.

“Okay, I’ll see Cat.” Magnus smiles at the hesitant expression on the smaller male’s face, seeing the anxiousness mixed with excitement and _hope_. The alpha hopes, for the sake of his mate, that the result is positive and he can finally stop seeing himself as something broken and unworthy of Magnus’ love and place of mate. Its almost exactly a replica of their night in the garden when Alexander first kissed him, and Magnus hopes from this moment on he can beginning building Alexander up into a person stronger than ever before.

“Do you want me there?”

Almost instantly Alexander shakes his head in the negative and Magnus feels himself raise an eyebrow in an unspoken question. If not him, then who? Surely he wasn’t going to do something so life changing by himself – not after the nerve wracking night they’d just shared together. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust his omega to be able to do it alone but something of this magnitude…

“I want my siblings there.” The younger male says defiantly, voice stronger in that moment than all of the past two days. Magnus can find no reason to fault the request; he himself would be in a meeting due to Cat’s hours of work and Alexander hadn’t had chance to spend personal time with his siblings due to their separation and Alexander’s need to take over the throne. It was a situation that was beneficial to all – Magnus could continue his duties and Alexander had loving support for his check-up.

The alpha and omega smiled wearily at each other, the lack of sleep and importance of discussion catching up to them. Both needed to sleep, to wrap themselves up in each other and bask in their scents mingled together but duty called with the sound of a bell and they were summoned for breakfast.

They began the process of getting ready slowly, taking time to observe each other in the early morning light and imagine a life in which they met without the stain of Sebastian on their lives.

Whilst Magnus was okay with adopting children to call their own, or even not having children – they were immortal after all and had no need for a successor – if today proved what he believed to be true, that Alexander had been lied to as a method of control and mental suppression, then a realm of possibilities opened up to them.

He imagined this exact scenario, early morning light filtering in through the various arched breaks in the wall, bodies lazy and appreciative as they dressed and prepared for the day but altered it so before him stood a pregnant Alexander. Magnus imagined his healthy and ready body plump and heavy with their child, the glow of life radiating off him as he blearily picked up his clothing for the day.

It was a beautiful sight. Not a necessary one, but a beautiful one, nonetheless.

When finally they had finished getting ready for the day, simple white _shendyt_ covering the lower half of their body, bare torsos (standard arm cuffs for Alexander as always) and jewelled collars to assert their status and position, Magnus reached out for his _imi-ib’s_ hand and grasped the fingers tightly between his own, pushing through the bond all his love and devotion.

He felt it being returned by Alexander tenfold, and he almost choked at the sheer volume of emotion his omega was feeling.

**_Ready?_** He askes through their unknown connection – really Ragnor needed to hurry on discovering what their ability meant – unwilling to ruin the sanctity of silence that covers their bedroom. With the soft morning light reflecting off the various golden statues and plant vases in their room and a gentle breeze wafting in and dancing around the furniture, he finds himself reluctant to break the silence.

_Always with you,_ _mr I Tw._

_**mr I Tw** _

__

* * *

 

 

It’s been hours since Magnus has last seen his mate and the well of anxiousness that had enveloped him is overwhelming. On an ordinary occasion, long bouts of separation would cause them both anxiety solely because of the newness of their official mating bond but now with the added knowledge that Alexander was discovering something fundamental about his being, the desperate need to see him was destroying him slowly from the inside.

The meetings he’d been stuck in, pointless meetings regarding Sebastian and his threat, were leading nowhere, with advisors going round and round in circles, tying themselves up in unimportant aspects of the trouble coming for them. They cared too much about the wording of the threat, of the genuineness of the packs who’d delivered the message and had moved away from discussing the actual matter at hand.

It was frustrating, endlessly so, and Magnus knew that if his mate were in the room things would be different. People would not waste so much time if a victim of the alpha was amongst them – they’d want to seem productive and important.

Only a few more hours until dinner and then Magnus could be reunited with him mate and settle the uncomfortable weight in his chest. They’d know by then if what Magnus suspected was right, Catarina no doubt telling Alexander the very moment she knew for certain, and the alpha couldn’t wait – he tuned out the babble and useless talk from his advisors and instead focused on the happiness his mate would feel at being able to bare a child.

Alexander had closed off their bond the moment they’d separated after breakfast, claiming he wanted Magnus to know through his words only and not the elevation of emotions he’d feel when the truth was revealed. It had made perfect sense at the time but now the tawny skinned male was regretting his decision at having no access to his mate. He could only reassure himself with the knowledge that Alexander had the presence of his siblings alongside him and their love to build him up.

Only a few hours he consoled himself. Only a few hours.

In a way that was becoming far too familiar, the doors of the hall were slammed open and a sprinting figure emerged, breathless and harried looking. Upon closer inspection Magnus was surprised to notice the messenger was none other than Isabelle, Alexander’s beloved _Senet._ Why was she here? Had something gone wrong with the procedure? Was Alexander in pain or injured?

“ _Hem-ek_ Alpha Bane!” She bellowed once her breath had caught up to her. The alpha responded by sitting up even further, chest leaning forward in desperation of a continuation.

“Queen Alexander demands your presence immediately!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Next chapter will be a switch to Alec's point of view and a reveal of the truth - will he be able to have a baby or not? So stay tuned for that. Either way, hope you enjoyed the chapter and please don't hesitate in commenting what you liked, didn't and want to see in future chapters.


	67. He is but an idiot

Alec wasn’t quite sure why he’d ever agreed to Magnus’ idea. It was obvious to him that his womb was useless and so was the rest of him, he didn’t understand why he had let himself hope for a moment that perhaps it wasn’t true. That perhaps he was whole and could show the love he held for his alpha in one of the most beautiful form.

They’d just parted from breakfast, a simple dish of salted fish and bread, and Magnus and he had kissed softly and lovingly before his alpha had headed in the direction of his meetings; meetings Alec himself would normally attend were the circumstances different.

He’d already closed their mental connection – something he still doesn’t quite understand – because if the news was as bad as he feared, then he didn’t wish to bring more shame to his mate with the acknowledgement of his failings. The goddess _Taweret_ had abandoned him that night son long ago, when he’d failed to honour the protection she gave to children and allowed those men to kill his baby and _Neith_ had bestowed wisdom upon him years ago regarding his ability to bring a child to fruition.

This whole thing was a pointless endeavour, he knew this, and yet something small, almost like a spark of hope, lit up his stomach and made his heart beat a little faster. _Could it be…_

He shook his head, Magnus wanted a child, Alec knew he did, and he’d seemed so honest in his belief that Alec could give him one. He’d spoke of no alternative to Alec failing Cat’s test. It did not take a massive intelligence to understand that Magnus would accept no less than a child of his own creation.

If Alec failed, would Magnus really stay with him?

As he descended into worse thoughts, a sudden pressure knocked into his side and pressed him down onto the sand tiled floor below him. Alec’s mind went blank with panic for a short moment before a flooding of his senses made him realise who was pressing down on him and without fear Alec opened his eyes to see the happy face of his _Sen._

“Jace!” Alec cried happily and the two began a faux wrestling match as they often did when together; it was joy from childhood they vowed never to leave behind and Alec knew Jace was subtly helping him build up muscle and strength through his actions. They tussled back and forth on the floor for a few moments and Alec found himself uncaring of the thoughts of _Baket’s_ passing by, able to smell his happiness through the omega pheromones released from his skin.

“If you’re quite done?” A stern but fond voice called from down the corridor and Alec lifted his head in time to witness his gorgeous _Senet_ walking gracefully towards them, smirk obvious on her lips. Alec was grateful his siblings were here with him; they calmed his nerves and took his mind off the test he was soon to do and fail.

“Whatever do you mean _Senet?_ We weren’t doing anything.” Jace responds cockily, head tilted and body caged around where Alec’s lay on the floor. Isabelle simply shook her head in fond exasperation, her golden kalasiris fluttering softly from the breeze in the corridor.

When the trio were close together they began feverishly scenting each other, rubbing their cheeks together and rubbing noses up and down the scenting gland on their necks in a passionate and loving hello; it had been awhile since they’d last been able to see each other for more than a minute and the need to re-affirm their family bond was overwhelming for all.

Alec basked in the calming and nurturing scents of his younger siblings, both taller and more muscular than he could ever hope to be as an omega and allowed the tension in his body to melt away with their presence. Today he would have his uselessness confirmed, but he wouldn’t be alone and no matter what Sebastian had drilled in his head long ago, Alec knew his siblings would never leave him.

They shared a look between them, each praying to their individual God/Goddess for hope and support, and knew it was time to visit Cat.

Alec could feel the tremors of dread sinking into his soul, could feel the ghostly hand of Sebastian grasping his shoulder. He wanted to curl up into a ball with Magnus by his side and sink into his embrace; he feared what this meeting would mean, the little glimmer of hope deep within him was a restless thing and Alec knew he was going to be devastated when Cat confirmed his knowledge.

His siblings sensed the change in his scent, the rising level of vinegar was particularly potent to their alpha noses after all, and stood closer to him as they manoeuvred along the various corridors that decorated the palace’s interior. There was an inordinate amount of them to confuse any trespassers but all Alec could feel was the mounting dread in his stomach as he had no choice but to take extra time in getting to Cat.

He was beginning to sweat with the fear of the truth.

Finally, after what seemed like hours seeped in silence from both Alec himself and his caring siblings, the trio arrived outside of Catarina’s _seneb_ bay. It was a warm exterior, with an orange glow from the fire torches surrounding the area and a nutmeg scent wafting from a bowl by the door entrance; it helped Alec to relax a little and for that he was grateful.

He himself couldn’t knock, the trembling of his arms and weakening muscles preventing him from doing so, and Isabelle wordlessly lifted her hand for him, crashing her knuckles against the wooden frame.

They waited only mere seconds before the door was pulled open excitedly and Cat appeared in the doorway, cream kalasiris covering her body and complimenting her darker skin tone perfectly. She smiled at him warmly and invited him and his siblings in without words.

“ _Em Hoptep Hem-Ek_ Alexander and family.” She said calmly as the group sat around the room in different arrays of concern and nervousness. Catarina bowed and Alec shifted in slight discomfort at the movement, still unused to the respectful and honourable way people interacted with him.

“I understand why you are here Alexander, and I promise you have nothing to worry about. Everything is clean, safe and harmless. You can keep your siblings in the room with you or they can wait outside if you wish it.”

It was with that statement that Alec was reminded exactly why he enjoyed Cat’s company over other’s – she was frank and upfront, hiding no secrets behind her smile or friendly tone. She said what she meant and hated when others did not. It was honourable and Alex found he could relax easily in her presence.

“I-I-I’d like to wait outside please, if its not too much hassle.” Catarina simply smiled in response and left the room for a moment to allow the siblings privacy. Alec had asked for them to be with him for the journey there and wanted their support during but he did not want them in the room with him when he was being tested.

He refused to allow them to see him so vulnerable, so open, and so he ha decided to have them wait outside. That way he could still scent them but they were a safe enough distant away for Alec to not fear them overhearing.

He was grateful to that they understood this need.

They hugged him tightly, whispered in his ear messages of endless love and support and left by scenting the pathway of his neck. Their presence brought tears to his eyes and he hastily rubbed the moisture away before Cat re-emerged from wherever she had hidden herself. It would not do well for him to appear weak in this moment, not in a moment which would prove him useless as both a mate and an omega.

“Ready?” She asked simply, pointing to a low laying table in the corner of the room. Alec took a deep breath, praying silently to both _Taweret_ and _Hathor,_ and made his way over to the table, laying down on his back without prompting and nodding his head in approval.

Cat simply smiled at him in a maternal way that made his heart swell with an emotion he could no longer place, and moved closer, gathering different poultices, ingredients and vials of golden liquid along her way. He could feel himself shaking at the prospect of truth, his body paling under the firelight and becoming cold to touch.

He feared what news Catarina would bring him, feared what would happen afterwards.

She asks her question softly, releasing a cloud of relaxing pheromones his way to help him relax and find the light in within the darkness of his mind. “Is everything alright?”

Alec feels the automatic lie building up in his throat, the standard “I’m fine” he often uses when situations get a little too much for his fragile and broken self to manage. He goes to say it, but something in Cat’s kind and motherly eyes sways him; she _is_ Magnus’ oldest friend and would know more about his feeling regarding childbirth than anyone else would he thinks.

He bites the bullet of fear building up in his stomach at so blatantly questioning a beta, but deep down Alec knows he can’t get through this without getting more answers first.

“Not really.” He admits quietly to the silence of the room, voice shy and hesitant as he turns his gaze away from her. “I-I know…what the test will say…M-Magnus will be so-so-so disappointed in my failure.” A gentle hand comes to touch his shoulder and Alec feels a little pot of pride well inside of him for his lack of flinching or flashback; he’s getting better.

“And?” She prompts gently and Alec finds himself once again glad to call Catarina one of his friends. She is unaggressive and kind in her questioning, never asking for more than what he is willing to forgive.

“I-I am scared he will leave me.”

His statement is met with silence and Alec doesn’t want to turn around and face the disapproval in Cat’s eyes. Why did he think this was a good idea? Complaining to cat his fears about her best and oldest friend, he was an idiot, a selfish, gormless, complete and utter-

“He will not.” She responds with finally and Alec turns hastily around to see her smiling fondly at him with warmth and understanding in her eyes. “But-but-“ Alec attempts to explain, to tell her that Magnus had spoken about his pure beliefs at his fertility, the excitement he showed at having a child biologically relating to him.

Magnus would accept nothing less and Alec couldn’t give him it.

Cat’s gaze turns amused and her voice echoes the fond exasperation himself and Izzy usually hold for their _Sen,_ “Magnus is an idiot.” Alec feels indignation build in his stomach, his mate is the most incredible, talented, kind-hearted man the world has ever seen and he does not deserve to be so casually dismissed as being unintelligent.  

He goes to complain to her, to try and stem her comments but Cat beats him once again and begins speaking before he can get a word in. “He does not care if you can give him an heir, he simply wants you to know that you have the ability to give birth so you can stop thinking of yourself as broken.”

Alec takes a moment to register the words. Did Magnus truly not care about an heir, was he truly sending Alec to get examined for his own sake?

His mate had mentioned none of this, spoke only of the wonders of fertility and Alec felt himself frown in disbelief. Cat must have been saying that purely to calm his nerves and defend her friend.

“I can see you don’t believe me,” She began with an amused chuckle and Alec found his eyes latching onto her own dark brown orbs in curiosity, “Magnus is an idiot because he did not mention his own thoughts to you Alexander.”

He says nothing in return, simply slants his head in one direction in a silent plea for more information. Cat gives a heavily put upon sigh that reminds Alec of his sister and he finds himself listening more avidly to what the healer was telling him. “Magnus is centuries old, you know this Alexander, after all you have joined him on that path, and when he speaks of children he speaks only of the joy of holding one in your arms, of seeing them grow up and mature. He never speaks of witnessing the growth of the baby inside the womb, he never focused on the biological elements of childbirth in all the years I’ve known him. He only ever focused on the child as a human being rather than a product of a couple.”

“Magnus is…different from other alpha’s Alexander. He believes avidly in happiness over duty and hates the idea of forcing someone to give birth in order to secure an heir to the throne. With your immortality neither of you need to have a child either and I know Magnus is more than prepared to live his life without a child being born after him because he doesn’t _need_ one like others do. He would be happy to either leave behind no heir or adopt should the need arise. He does not want you to feel pressured in giving him _anything,_ but sometimes he’s too clueless about how to say important things like that around you and so you are left in the dark regarding his feelings.”

Cat finishes her speech with a gentle touch to his shoulder and gives Alec a few moments to think over her words.

Magnus…wouldn’t care?...If Alec was unable to produce a child.

The thought seemed absurd to Alec and yet, at the same time, entirely correct. Magnus was a wholehearted kind and loving person, he never pushed for anything the omega wasn’t okay with, never overwhelmed him with his alpha pheromones or imposing body, so was it so hard to believe that Magnus truly wanted Alec to know the truth of his own body?

Alec thought back to all their loving and care-free moments shared in the past, all the conversations focused solely on their pasts, their fears, their hopes and dreams. Magnus was an amazing alpha, an elder, taller figure whom Alec sometimes believed he had made up in his imagination he was so honest and caring.

Alec breathed in deeply and found himself picturing a future where children of all backgrounds gathered at Magnus’ feet and listened to his stories, called him _it_ and hugged his legs tightly unwilling to let go. It brought a smile to his face, a small and hesitant smile, and the thought of adoption appealed to Alec in a way it never had before.

He still believed his womb was damaged beyond repair, still knew that Magnus’ hope in his fertility was unfounded, but he could now see a future filled with loving children and a loving Magnus uncaring of their previous parentage.

Alec breathed out once again and turned back to Cat’s waiting expression. He could smell her calming beta pheromones, could hear the mumblings of Isabelle and Jace just beyond the _seneb_ bay doors. He was safe in this room, hidden away from dangers and protected by people who loved him. He smiled at her in approval and nodded in confirmation.

“Come,” She said, advancing towards him once again with the vials in her hands, “Let us discover the truth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is a little later than promised and also a little shorter. I know I said in a different story update that I would post this chapter within a day or two, but in my last update I mentioned that my computer had deleted my most recent written things which ultimately meant the loss of this chapter. So I apologise for the lateness and the shortness as its loss made me lose some motivation so instead of having the reveal in this chapter as I originally intended, you'll have to wait until the enxt update.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please don't hesitate to comment below on what you liked, didn't and want to see next.


	68. But she exists, in her white dress. She grows and lives.

Magnus sprinted through the halls of his palace as fast as his legs could carry him. His mind was a turmoil of emotions and his heart was pounding in his chest. His Alexander had demanded him in the middle of a meeting with his advisors, surely the news was optimistic as he had predicted?

He ran through the limestone corridors, past the multiple golden deity statues lining the walls. He prayed in his mind to every God and Goddess he could imagine in the moment; _Amun, Hathor,_ _Taweret, Neith, Min._ He prayed for his _nefer_ Omega to have a chance at the happiness he deserved and for his love to finally see his own self-worth.

Magnus had been grateful for his _imi-ib’s_ siblings during their stay at the palace the past few weeks, although they got off to a horrific and bloody start, they’d been wonderful in building up his omega queen’s spirits and keeping him happy during the long hours Magnus was away with meetings and councils.

Their unwavering support of Alexander’s insecurities, especially regarding his request for their presence for the test this morning, had been stunning to see; Magnus was proud of the relationship these siblings had built up after so long apart.

He turned round a corridor soon after his thoughts emerged and came face to face with the door to Catarina’s _seneb_ bay. It was, for all intents and purposes, an ordinary door made of wood, dark and solid, with scratchings along the edges to show its age.

Normally Magnus refrained from placing doors into the rooms of the palace, instead either leaving the doorway completely open for people to pass through or for hangings to curl down from the top of the doorframe to the floor.

For the _seneb_ bay however, Magnus had deemed the Catarina and her patients would probably appreciate not having everyone able to peer inside and see what was happening.

At the time he thought it a clever idea. He could not say the same now.

Magnus raised his knuckle to knock, the glittering of his rings on tawny coloured fingers distracting him only for a moment. His _mrwt_ was on the other side of the door, small body either full of despair or happiness, and Magnus could hardly wait to find out if his predictions had been correct.

Whilst he himself did not mind the idea of adoption or never creating an heir (they were after all immortal now) Magnus knew that, deep down, his Alexander’s inner omega would prefer a child made of their own union, rather than someone else’s. Their bond is still disconnected, his mate having done so after they had parted, and so Magnus was completely clueless regarding the status of his mate.

“It’s okay Magnus.” A smooth voice called out to him from behind. The alpha turned to see Alexander’s _Senet_ leaning against a nearby wall, small smile lining her lips. Besides her Alexander’s _Sen,_ Jake, the elder thinks he’s called. Both of them trail off, mouths closed as they look at him, silent, as if they know he wants no words in this moment.

They let out comforting alpha pheromones, soothing ones, and Magnus gives them a half bow of gratitude, thankful once again for the presence and support of his _imi-ib’s_ siblings. Whilst they may hold a grudge from their punishment on the first night, they understand their position and their importance and treat their role with respect.

Magnus turned back to the door, he knocked, waited, and for a few moments was greeted only with silence. From within the depths of the room a voice called out to him, honey-sweet and fig rich, and Magnus felt his inner alpha perk up at the sound of his mate.

Without a moments pause Magnus opened the door to the _seneb_ bay, casting a quick glance around the dark, candle lit room with various herbs and plants hanging and drying from the roof, before his eyes latch onto his _nefer_ mate.

His _mrwt_ is laying on his side, slightly curled into a ball with both arms delicately wrapped around his bare torso, arms cuffs standing out like blood against his alabaster skin. His simple white _shendyt_ was rucked up his pale thighs and crumpled, suggesting that his Alexander had been moving around a lot before reaching this position. His feet were bare of the sandals he usually wore and his toes curled.

His neck was unusually bare, no collar hiding away the pale swan-like skin beneath. His ebony hair looked fluffy and curly from where it framed his face like an angel, stretching out onto the bed beneath him. His makeup from this morning, plum coloured lips and black kohl lining his eyes, was slightly faded and smudged as if his omega had rubbed the areas with his hands since their parting.

After the quick assessment that his mate was healthy and calm, Magnus looked deep into his _mrwt’s_ eyes, trying to determine the reason his omega demanded his presence. Azure eyes peered earnestly at him, holding only love and happiness and Magnus allowed himself to hope at the sight; his Alexander was not crying, nor were his eyes endless pits of pain as they had once been.

Cautiously, Magnus scented the air, feeling the gaze of his lover prickling his skin. The air smelt of lavender and sage, as usual regarding their current residence in Catarina’s private _seneb_ bay, but underneath was the scent Magnus longed most for.

Alexander.

The mixture of alluring and enticing scents that sent his inner alpha into a fury of happiness and love gathered in the room, collecting in every crack in the wall and piece of furniture. Suffusing the air and his nostrils, was the delicious and soaring scent of vanilla and Magnus’ heart sang with realisation.

Vanilla meant many things for his mates scent, calmness, deep content, respect but most prominently it represented his Alexander’s happiness.

Happiness.   

There was good news.

Magnus ran forward towards the bed, eyes set on the smiling and adoring face of his omega and leapt across the vacant space. He landed on all fours, hovering above his laughing mate, face wide and open with earth shattering joy. He leant down, mouth pressing gentle and loving kisses across every inch of smooth alabaster he could reach, moving swiftly from his nose, to his cheeks, forehead, chin, eyelids and finally pressing a slow and sensual kiss upon his omega’s lips.

Alexander let out a small hum of content and the smell of vanilla increased with a vengeance, permeating the air and flowing through the alpha’s blood. His beautiful, small, _incredible_ mate was laughing and smiling, arms wrapped around his middle and Magnus knew, just _knew_ that his love was finally feeling complete within himself.

With a determined grip, Alexander placed his hand to the back of Magnus’ neck and pulled him downwards to his own lips, claiming the elder as his own and humming in pleasure. Magnus felt himself smile into the kiss, proud even in this moment of Alexander slowly taking control of their interactions in such an unapologetic manner.

He pressed himself closer, felling every inch of his younger mate’s skin and they continued kissing feverishly; there was no end goal to this, no intentions to get his omega writhing and mewling underneath him but Magnus basked in the overwhelming flood of love he felt in this moment. His _imi-ib_ had re-opened their bond and allowed his emotions to inundate into Magnus.

A calm yet amused voice breeched their quiet peace, “Not that I don’t mind this show Magnus but could you find it within yourself not to _maul_ my patient to death.”

Magnus hardly moved away from his small love, his lips ghosting over those plump ones he adored so much “I resent the notion my dear, and I can hear the italics in your tone.”

“Magnus” She replies sternly and Magnus moves hastily away from his Alexander who has returned to placing his hands across his abdomen. “Sit down please.”

Magnus hastily drags a chair from the corner next to the bed, grasping hold of his Alexander’s hand in a tight grip and staring at his life-long friend in trepidation. He could feel his mates overwhelming exhilaration through their bond, surely what Cat had to say was good? Right?

“Now I have some good news and some bad news.” Magnus felt his heart fade alongside Alexander’s, the heart-stopping feeling that he’d been wrong this entire time forcing its way into his mind. **_Did you know?_** He asks to his beloved, eyes searching the younger males desperately for an answer.

_No_ comes the shaky response through the bond and the pair tighten their grip on each other almost instantly.

“Good news first. As I am sure you two are aware by now, Alexander is fertile and can carry a child.” Cat hardly finishes her sentence before the pair are throwing themselves at each other, grasping at skin and holding tight. Tears are falling down both their cheeks at the confirmation and they kiss like dying men finding salvation.

Magnus can’t even begin to imagine how Alexander is feeling, to have so strong a belief that something about your body had been damaged beyond compare, believing yourself to be fundamentally wrong and being shamed for something that wasn’t your fault. To know, for certainty, you have a chance at reclaiming what you’d given up on.

Their bond flares with a myriad of emotions Magnus can’t comprehend and probably never will be able to.

“I did have him urinate on some wheat and Barley seeds when he arrived, but they have not sprouted so no union was created in the last heat.” Cat continues with a straight voice, unreactive to the collision of alpha and omega before her. Magnus thinks back to the heat he’d shared with Alexander almost six months ago, the passion, the intensity, the sheer need both had felt to be together.

Had it really been so long since then? Had Alexander already been with him for that amount of time?

Magnus was not bothered by Catarina’s news of no pregnancy; he had expected it to be the case after his love showed no signs in the weeks subsequent to his heat. It had not bothered him then and it did not now.

“The bad news?” Alexander asks shyly, voice quiet and fearful as he turns his eyes to Catarina. Magnus wraps his arms tighter around the small omega, sending out calming pheromones to try and distract him from the levels of despair he was emitting. Catarina smiles warmly and maternally at him, a concept Alexander seems confused with, and places a hand on his exposed knee in a loving caress.

“It is nothing that can’t be handled, I promise by _Osiris_ _Hem-ek_ Alexander.” Magnus watches as his mate relaxes slightly under the reassuring tones of his best friend and can’t resist placing a loving kiss upon his forehead, fingers gently caressing the skin of his cheek in devotion and  worship. The alpha felt his heart melt when his _nefer hem_ snuggled into the cusp of his palm.

“If Alexander is to fall pregnant, it will be difficult to carry to full term. His womb was damaged almost irreparably, torn from both the outside and the in.” Magnus can feel his heart imploding at the words, hearing but not understanding the extent of pain his love must have been in during that time.

He had been only _14._

_It is okay my mrwt, I am safe here._ Alexander calls over their bond, smiling reassuringly at the alpha before turning his complete attention to Catarina. _Amun_ above, Magnus feels himself fall deeper in love every day.

“Alexander will have to be checked daily, twice when closer to the due date, he will have to be watched almost constantly for any sign of an issue, he will be restricted from any movement deemed unnecessary and he will have to be monitored. My potions and poultices can only do so much for him and so to carry a baby to term Alexander must be provided for.”

Alexander ducks his head, though in shame or embarrassment Magnus can not distinguish. He can’t bare to feel the happiness ebb away from his _hem,_ feel the self-depreciation in the bond, and so wraps his arms tighter around his love and whispers an endless stream of worship and devotion in his ears, ensuring that his omega knows his worth.

Catarina stands up and smiles down at him, warmth and pride lighting up her face in a way he has never witnessed before. She moves silently out of the room, allowing them the privacy needed for this moment and Magnus is eternally grateful for her.

He manoeuvres himself and Alexander into a more comfortable position – Alexander perch on his lap, faces gazing at each other – and begins to talk. “I know you’re scared _mrwt, Amun_ knows I am too, but we can do this baby if you want to. You’re more perfect than you will ever know my _hem_ and I am so proud I can call you my mate.”

Alexander’s eyes leak gentle tears that Magnus’ lips kiss away and the omega smiles sadly at him, ocean eyes dimming with thoughts of what could go wrong.

“But Mags, you heard Cat, I’m not stable, I can’t-

“Alexander, my love, keeper of my heart and my sun in the sky, you.” He interrupts with a kiss on his beloveds face “Are. So. Perfect. I don’t care about the hardships, well I do, but we can face them, together Alexander. You have me, you have your wonderful siblings, Catarina, Simon, Raphael, Luke. Every pack member would give his life to ensure you and whatever baby you carried was safe. I promise you.”

Alexander remains silent for a moment, allowing the tears on his face to fall and a small but tender smile cross his lips. “You promise?” He questions quietly, grabbing hold of Magnus’ tawny hands and drawing them up to his face, placing small kisses on each knuckle. Magnus coos at the sight of his love and nods in an assured manner.

Alexander’s face breaks out into a wide grin, eyes lighting up with a fire long since extinguished.

“I’m okay,” He says, “I am okay, I am whole and I can have a baby if I want to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter and the wonderful news it brings! Next chapter we have an explination of the bond Mangus and Alec share and the tale of Izzy and Jace's journey. So stay tuned for that! Please don't hesitate to comment on what you liked, didn't and want to see happen next.


	69. A bond between souls is ancient - older than the planet

A few mornings after the surprise of their wonderful news, the majority of people close to the royal couple were aware of the potential Alexander now held within his womb. At first Magnus saw his _mrwt_ being resistant to tell people the news, the lingering fear of his last child forcing him to overthink and stress about letting more people than necessary know.

It had taken a few panic attacks, a night of nightmares, and gentle but loving words from Magnus himself to get Alexander in a position comfortable enough to let someone know the news.

The first to know was Simon.

It hadn’t come as a shock to Magnus when his _nefer hem_ choose to inform Simon about the development first. Clary – Simon’s best friend – whilst being close to Alexander, wasn’t exactly the type of person his omega felt he could confide in comfortably. Simon’s own mate, Raphael, would he told the news through Simon as Alexander hadn’t felt at all ready himself to inform an alpha not blood related of his status.

His _imi-ib’s_ siblings were family, yes, but Magnus had noticed that there remained a large chasm between them, the years of forced separation insuring that their bond was no longer unbreakable and unmeasurable – the trust his _mrwt_ once had for his siblings would have to be worked for before he told them such important information before anyone else.

Simon had let out an unholy screech when told. His beta scent of happiness had almost chocked Magnus where he stood and the younger male had practically launched himself from where he stood into the smaller arms of his mate. He’d prayed out loud to any and all gods and goddess’ who would hear him and repeatedly kissed his Alexander’s cheeks in overwhelming delight. His eyes, bright and teary in the morning light, reflected the warmth in his heart at the news and after giving them both another hug and kiss, Simon had sprinted off in the direction of his and Raphael’s chambers; he screamed in cheer the entire way.

He even done a little dance.

Telling Luke and Joycelyn had been a much more subdued affair. Jocelyn had tenderly reached out and grasped Alexander’s hands in her own and smiled maternally at him, laying a gentle kiss on his cheeks. She had spoken her congratulations earnestly and sincerely.

Luke had clapped Magnus tightly on the back, shooting him a pleased grin before turning towards Alexander bowing his head deeply. Although the move itself seemed minimal, Luke was showing Alexander the utmost respect in that moment, thanking him for the potential blessing of a child.

Magnus had teared up when he saw it, so incredibly proud of his mate for securing the love and support of his pack. Alexander was a power like no other and as Magnus had looked over to him in that moment, eyes bright and overjoyed yet a little scared, body relaxed and open, scent calming and soothing, his heart expanded and the love he felt grew enough to fill the whole palace.

**_My darling you look perfect._** He’d sent through the bond as Jocelyn was asking him about nerves and feelings regarding the potential baby.

_My hem, so do you_ came the shy response, and his _mrwt_ Alexander had turned slightly to look at him, bare chest with arm cuffs shining, long brown _shendyt_ and sandals, and smiled shyly, a blush painting his face all the more beautiful.

Isabelle and Jace had stopped their fidgeting at the announcement, their faces went slack and their eyes bulged in surprise. Neither had spoken for a solid minute, but the pride in their faces had spoken for them. They were proud their brother had the courage to check on something that he’d so feared, proud that he was willing to try and conceive a child on his next heat.

They may not have known of the child before, but they had guessed their brother’s pervious ‘master’ had gaslighted him into believing he couldn’t give birth.

Once the shock had worn off the two were out of their chairs in an instant, crowding around their brother and clasping him tight to their chests, love shining through in their scents. Magnus had watched their taller frames encompass his mate’s smaller frame entirely and devoured him with love and hugs. He’d smiled wistfully at them before Isabelle remembered his presence in the room and dragged him into the impromptu circle of hugs.

It had felt… _wonderful._

Now, whilst the rest of the pack were unaware of the struggles Alexander faced, his beautiful blue eyed mate would let out a strong scent of happiness randomly, attacked with images of his loved ones fully supporting his attempt at childbirth. He was so unimaginably happy with the positive reactions – so contrasting to the reactions of his previous pack – that Alexander had started to come out of his shell extraordinarily in the past few days of knowing. Magnus had taken to wrapping himself around his mate in possessiveness and love, desperate to remain close at all times.  

 

* * *

 

 

Ragnor had summoned Magnus and Alexander to his study almost a week after the news. The message had come that morning over breakfast when Magnus was feeding his little _mrwt_ a selection of dried fruits; a young serf boy running through the tables of the grand dining hall clutching a piece of paper tightly in his hands.

The note hadn’t said exactly what Ragnor wished them for, but Magnus could confidently guess it was in regard to his and Alexander’s mating bond; he’d set his beta friend the task to work out the intricacies of their particular bond the moment it had formed, unsure of the presence of mental communication.

He’d asked them to come once all their important and unavoidable duties were over, allowing the couple time to prepare themselves for the second serious conversation in a week; although Magnus was hoping this one would have a lot less anxiety and heartbreak packed in.

Alexander had hopped of his lap as soon as breakfast had finished being served, planted a loving kiss goodbye on his lips and wandered off behind closed doors to work on the domestic affairs he was in charge of. It made Magnus unbearably proud of his _nefer hem,_ he was finally becoming unafraid to show people who he truly was. He was ruling the palace and the pack fairly but firmly and the new recipes he’d included into the palace meals far outdid anything Camille had ever produced during her time there.

Magnus himself had begun his private court for the morning, listening to the bargaining and demanding tones of his advisers as they continued to go in circles about Sebastian and Camille. He knew the pair were devastatingly important to the fate of his Downworld pack and beautiful mate, but his advisers continued to intercommunicate and refuse to compromise, leading to talks that lasted far too long.

The information he’d gathered about Sebastian was probably null and void by now.

The day had commenced as normal after his meeting, Alexander had joined his side shortly after the pack’s rest of noon and the pair of them had confidently and earnestly listened to and sorted out their people’s problems with limited fuss. If not for the note burning a hole in Magnus’ mind, the alpha could have believed that nothing about the day was unordinary.

But Magnus couldn’t remove the trepidation from his mind about their meeting; was there something wrong about their bond?

His omega could sense his distress through the bond and throughout the afternoon had sent various messages of love and concern, each one smothered in his endearing and shy personality. Magnus’ urge to coo and croon had amplified in those short hours, but the presence of a large number of pack members prevented him from doing so.

Eventually, the time had come for them to go to Ragnor’s.

The two walked hand in hand towards Ragnor’s study, bumping their shoulders together – or at least Alexander was bumping his shoulder into Magnus’ ribs – and laughing quietly about their day. It was peaceful and relaxing, a far cry away from the first part of the day, and Magnus looked upon his small omega with eyes filled with love and admiration.

The closer the pair came to Ragnor’s study the quieter Alexander himself came. Magnus looked down at his exquisite mate, wondering perhaps if Alexander was worried, but his _imi-ib_ was simply looking around the area in awe.

Ragnor’s study was hidden away from the majority of the palace and therefore it was unlikely that his love had found this area on his travels beforehand; but the area was blooming with life and surrounded by strange and exotic plants and wildlife.

He could see his mate turning his head as if in a dream to observe the myriad of small garden area dotted around the corridor, a strange and unnatural sight for any building. His blue eyes assessed each and every living thing it could find, scouring for new colours and flowers that he had never seen before.

It was the nature of Ragnor to surround himself with the subject he’s chosen, and when Ragnor – a few decades ago now – had a sudden urge to study horticulture, the corridor he and Catarina lived down became a small shrine to plant life brought in from beyond the pack walls.

It reminds Magnus of the first time Alexander saw the garden near their old room, that wild, open eyed expression of astonishment and excitement to see the small river and towering tree.

They reach the door before Magnus has even realised and the alpha raises his hand to knock after a fortifying deep breath. Alexander squeezes his hand in reassurance and cranes his neck upwards to give him a signature shy smile that Magnus dreams about. His blue eyes are lined with dark kohl, his lips in red beetles and Magnus thinks his mate could sway the anxiety of an army if he looked upon them as he did now.

The door opens with a creak to reveal a messy, darkened room with scrolls and tablets haphazardly laying about with no noticeable order. Magnus smirks to himself as he can practically feel his _hem_ ’s anger at seeing words being neglected so blatantly; his love for the library was now well known to all courtiers who brought gifts of scrolls when they wished to gain favor.

Ragnor jumps up from behind a mound of papyrus scrolls with a book in his hand and strides over to the pair, hand outstretched in greeting and hear bowed appropriately. “ _Em Hoptep_!” he cried as he approaches, face and voice relaxed with a sense of respect seeping through. Magnus nods his head slightly in return and sees Alexander smile towards the green haired man, nodding his head in an adorably endearing way.

“You’ll have to excuse the state of my office at the moment, your request took quite a bit of research my friend.” Ragnor explains hurriedly as he leads the two of them to a reclining chair stuffed in the corner of the office. It is the only corner where direct sunlight still hits, the rest of the room shrouded in shade from windows shut; a sign of Ragnor’s ever favourite method of hermitism.

“Now, you asked me to investigate the depth of your bond. It was a difficult task, as you both know, no one has ever heard of a bond through which the pair can speak to each other mentally or meet each other in dreams when apart. Its quite fascinating and I had to go right back to the start of our lands history to find anything on it.”

By now the pair are sat on the chair, Alexander curled up perfectly on Magnus’ lap, and watching as Ragnor paces up and down his room, frantically searching through stacks of paper for the one papyrus he needs for his explanation; it would be a funny sight if not for the topic of conversation.

“Now, I found mention of a story some time after searching which I believe explains perfectly the nature of your bond.” Ragnor finally finds what he’s looking for and comes to sit opposite the couple, eyes alight with excitement and mouth quirking in preparation.

“In our Gods, there was one named _Atum_. He was a singular entity, a man if you will, and decided one day to split the soul into two halves, that of _Shu,_ God of air, and _Tefnut,_ Goddess of moisture. Together they worked perfectly but separate something was always missing. Two halves who were never complete without the other present.” Ragnor looks at them both and Magnus can see in his blazing eyes and forward posture that he’s hoping either himself or Alexander will understand his prompt and cry out with the answer.

Unfortunately neither he nor Alexander are at full capacity after a full day of royal duties and Ragnor is left to explain his theory.

“They are two halves of a whole, meant to be but separated upon creation. A spilt-soul as the myth calls it, but here’s what I found when I dug deeper. Another, similar myth, occurs about _Ra_ and _Osiris_ whom separate work as two halves but when placed together created a double soul inside of a pre-existing force.”

From the disappointed look on Ragnor’s face, Magnus is willing to assume his and Alexander’s face reflect a complete lack of understanding of his words. The man sighs, exasperated, and rubs his hands over the bright green of his hair before his eyes drift once more onto them.

“What I am telling you both is that your bond exceeds ordinary behaviour, it is not just a standard bond that every other bonded couple experiences. Your ability to communicate telepathically, to see each other in dreams and _actually be together_ , can’t you see what I am getting at?”

Ragnor takes a calming breath and shuffles forward slightly in his seat until his knees brush against the bare skin of Magnus’ own and the shin of Alexander.

“What I’m saying is that you two are share a spilt-soul. You are _**soulmates**_.”

Alec’s quiet voice breaks the silence first; hesitant and hopeful. “Soulmates?” His face is bright with a smile, and he looks towards his alpha with something akin to excitement. His hands, once so frail and unsure, are gripping his _shendyt_ tightly with an abundance of strength.

Magnus is sure his face reflects complete confusion and similar excitement. Soulmates can mean only one thing.

“Soulmates.” Ragnor confirms with a nod of his head, closing the papyrus scroll in his hand and placing it on the golden table besides him. He procures a jar from somewhere, an old clay one that he no doubt stole from the kitchens some time ago from the amount of dust that’s gathered on the golden surface.

“Hibiscus tea? Its supposed to be good for you.” He offers them both a cup which, on reflex, Alec takes immediately, not wanting to upset a superior beta. The omega is startled by the sudden change of conversation and turns to Magnus, hoping that his _hem_ knows what’s happening, but his handsome alpha just looks unimpressed.

“Ragnor, in the name of _Amun,_ mind explaining further?” His alpha’s voice is low and scratchy, bordering on sarcastic and Alec finds his inner omega purring at the sound; a sound of strength and authority.

Ragnor shoots them both an unimpressed look and Alec, once again on instinct, throws back an equally unimpressed eyebrow and frown. It’s a look he never would have dared to show a few months ago, but in this place, this pack, with Magnus, Alec feels safe to start showing his emotions without fear.

Ragnor sees his look and smirks, a short exhale of breath escaping through his nose as he gently places the tea back down.

“Soulmates are pretty explanatory _hem-ek_ Magnus, you two were designed by our Gods and Goddesses’ to be together. Your souls are not two complete ones pushed together through bonding, you are one half of a soul each, joined together and re-united through a ceremonial and emotional joining.”

Alec listens to the words enraptured. For so many years he was made to believe that his existence was purely for the benefit of an alpha, a master; his body was owned by someone else to use how they desired and to provide for them an heir. The words spin around his head in a flurry, his brain hurrying to comprehend exactly what Ragnor is saying.

He subtly moves his body closer to his _hem’s_ chest, curling up to make himself smaller and more encased by his mate’s scent. Magnus wraps his tawny arms tightly around his smaller body and Alec uses the movement as a chance to gently touch his nose against his mate’s throat, surrounding himself with the hearty scent of his alpha.

“You both felt it didn’t you?”

Ragnor’s voice draws him back to the room, and Alec feels his cheeks flood with heat at being so easily distracted by the mere presence of his mate. “Felt what?” He asks, a small feeling of pride welling in him at the lack of wavering present in his voice; he’s getting better at speaking without answering a direct question.

Ragnor smiles gently at him, and Magnus kisses the top of his head in recognition. It makes him smile in pleasure.

“When you first were presented to each other, on the night of the…er…..yeah, you will have felt a connection.” Alec is glad Ragnor has refrained from saying what happened that first night nearly six months ago, when Alec had whored himself out in red silks and shameless movements, under threat of rutting movements and bruised skin.

By the tightening of Magnus’ arms, his alpha is reflecting on the moment too.

“Even before seeing each other, you would have noticed the other’s presence. You were inexplicably drawn to each other spiritually, something within you recognising the other half of its soul. Your love has been destined since _Atum_ brought order to chaos, never before has your type of bond been seen on our land before _hem-eks_.”

Alec feels the stuttered breath in his throat, Magnus and himself were always destined to meet and fall in love? He find himself unable to speak, the words he wants to say stuck like honey his throat. The scent emerging from his body turns incredibly sweet, the sharpness of vanilla and chocolate combining with his alpha’s spice to create an intoxicating blend of pleasure and happiness.

“It explains why you are able to communicate as you do, explains why you feel so strongly each other’s emotions and pain. You are _Shu_ and _Tefnut_ re-united, _Ra_ and _Osiris_ at peace. You are a perfect pair.”

For the first time in a while, Alec lets out a smile holding no hesitance or shyness and turns on his alpha’s lap to kiss his mate soundly. _A perfect pair._ He likes that idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry for the almost month long hiatus but exam season got really busy and I prioritized important chapters like this one to be stopped until I'm free from any external force - hence small updates to my other stories (shameless plug to go check them out) I hope you enjoyed this chapter - it will be a lot heavier next time - and please don't be afraid to comment what you liked, didn't and want to see next!
> 
> Also, I now have a twitter! If you want to come chat, ask questions or just chill come find me at @Persephoneshea1 - theres not much on it as I only started it up this evening but hopefully it will soon be filled with things like intended updates, random facts about me and answering any questions you guys ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thanks for reading my fic, hope you enjoyed! Please comment your thoughts and let me know which direction you want this story to take.


End file.
